Obtenemos lo que deseamos
by Twilightsecretlove
Summary: Bella y Edward quedan atrapados en una isla por casi tres años han sido salvado y ahora son felices pero el pasado regresa para traerlos de nuevo en la isla y cerrar ciclos en esta ADAPTACIÓN se encuentran dos historias lo que Edward y Bella vivieron en la isla y la asegunda donde se sabe del misterioso cuerpo que encontraron y la historia detras de el.
1. Chapter 1

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Sinopsis**

Cuando a la profesora de Inglés Bella Swan, de treinta años de edad, se le ofrece un trabajo de tutorías para Edward Cullen en la casa alquilada de verano de la familia en las Maldivas, ella acepta sin dudar; una vacaciones de trabajo en una isla tropical supera a la biblioteca cualquier día.

Edward Cullen no tiene ningún deseo de salir de la cuidad, no es como si alguien le haya preguntado. Tiene casi diecisiete años y si el tener cáncer no fuera suficiente, ahora tiene que pasar su primer verano en remisión con su familia—y un montón de tareas pendientes—en lugar de sus amigos.

Bella y Edward están en camino de unirse a la familia de Edward en las Maldivas cuando el piloto de su hidroavión sufre un ataque al corazón y choca en el Océano índico. A la deriva en aguas infestadas de tiburones, sus chalecos salvavidas los mantienen a flote hasta que llegan a la orilla de una isla deshabitada. Ahora Bella y Edward sólo quieren sobrevivir y deben trabajar juntos para conseguir agua, comida, fuego y vivienda. Sus necesidades básicas pueden satisfacerse pero cuando los días se convierten en semanas y después meses, los náufragos se enfrentan a más obstáculos, incluyendo tormentas tropicales, los peligros que acechan en el océano, y la posibilidad que el cáncer de Edward pueda regresar. Mientras que Edward celebra otro cumpleaños en la isla, Bella comienza a preguntarse si el mayor de los obstáculos será vivir con un chico que se está convirtiendo en un hombre.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Bella**

 ** _Junio 2001_**

Tenía treinta años cuando el hidroavión en el que Edward Cullen y yo íbamos viajando, hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en el Océano Índico.

Edward tenía 16 años, y tres meses habían pasado de la remisión del linfoma de Hodgkin. El nombre del piloto era Harry pero murió antes de que golpeáramos el agua.

Mi novio, Riley, me llevó al aeropuerto aún cuando era el tercero en mi lista, por debajo de mi mamá y mi hermana Alice, de la gente que quería que me llevara.

Luchamos contra la multitud, cada uno tirando una gran maleta con ruedas y me pregunté si todos en Chicago habían decidido volar a algún lugar ese día. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos el mostrador de las vías aéreas de Estados Unidos, el agente de viajes sonrió, marcando mi equipaje y entregándome la tarjeta de embarque.

—Gracias, señorita Swan. He revisado todo su camino hasta Malé. Que tenga un viaje seguro.

Deslicé la tarjeta en mi bolsa y me volví para despedirme de Riley.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Caminaré contigo, Isabella.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se estremeció. —Quiero hacerlo.

Nos arrastramos en silencio, siguiendo la multitud de lentos pasajeros. En las puertas Riley preguntó—: ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Delgado y calvo.

Escaneé la multitud y sonreí cuando divisé a Edward porque un corto cabello café cubría ahora su cabeza. Saludé con la mano y él me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras el chico sentado a su lado le daba un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Quién es el otro chico? —preguntó Riley.

—Creo que es su amigo, Emmett. —Acomodados en sus asientos, estaban vestidos con el estilo preferido por la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años: pantalones deportivos largos y anchos, camisetas, y zapatillas desatadas. Una mochila de color azul marino descansaba en el suelo a los pies de Edward.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Riley. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y se quedó mirando la desgastada alfombra del aeropuerto.

 _Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que hacer algo._

—Sí.

—Por favor, no tomes ninguna decisión final hasta que regreses.

No señalé la ironía en su solicitud. —Te dije que no lo haría.

Había realmente una sola opción, sin embargo. Sólo elegí posponerla hasta el final del verano.

Riley puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó, varios segundos más de lo que debería hacer en un lugar público. Avergonzada, me alejé. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, noté a Edward y Emmett mirando todo.

—Te amo —dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Lo sé.

Resignado, recogió mi equipaje de mano y colocó la correa en mi hombro. —Que tengas un vuelo seguro. Llámame cuando llegues allí.

—Está bien.

Riley se fue y lo miré hasta que la multitud lo envolvió, luego alisé la parte delantera de mi falda y caminé hacia los chicos. Ellos miraron hacia abajo mientras me aproximaba.

—Hola Edward Te ves genial. ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Sus ojos marrones apenas se encontraron con los míos. —Sí, claro. —Había aumentado de peso y su rostro no estaba tan pálido. Tenía frenillos en sus dientes, los cuales no había notado antes, y una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla.

—Hola. Soy Isabella —le dije al chico que estaba sentado junto a Edward—. Tú debes ser Emmett. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Echó un vistazo a Edward, confundido. —Ah, estuvo bien.

Saqué mi celular y miré la hora. —Regresaré enseguida, Edward quiero comprobar nuestro vuelo.

Mientras me alejaba escuché a Emmett diciendo—: Amigo, tu niñera está caliente.

—Es mi tutora, idiota.

Las palabras me pasaron. Enseñaba en una escuela secundaria y consideraba los comentarios ocasionales de los chicos plagados de hormonas, riesgos laborales bastante benignos.

Después de confirmar que todavía estábamos a tiempo, volví y me senté en la silla vacía junto a Edward. —¿Se fue Emmett?

—Sí. Su madre se cansó de dar vueltas al aeropuerto. Él no la dejó venir con nosotros.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

Nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio hasta la hora de abordar el avión. Edward me siguió por el estrecho pasillo a nuestros asientos de primera clase. —¿Quieres el de la ventana? —pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Seguro. Gracias.

Di un paso al lado y esperé hasta que se sentó, y luego me senté junto a él. Sacó un reproductor de CD portátil de la mochila y se puso los auriculares, su sutil manera de hacerme saber que no estaba interesado en tener una conversación. Saqué un libro de mi bolsa, el piloto despegó, y dejamos atrás Chicago.

Las cosas empezaron a ir mal en Alemania. Debería habernos tomado un poco más de dieciocho horas volar desde Chicago a Malé —la capital de las Maldivas— pero nos habíamos retrasado después de pasar todo el día y la mitad de la noche en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt esperando que la aerolínea nos diera una nueva ruta después de que los problemas mecánicos y demoras por malas condiciones climáticas desviaran nuestro itinerario original. Edward y yo nos sentamos en duras sillas de plástico a las 3:00 am, después de finalmente ser confirmados en el próximo vuelo. Él frotó sus ojos.

Señalé una fila de asientos vacíos. —Acuéstate si quieres.

—Estoy bien —dijo, ahogando un bostezo.

—No nos estaremos yendo por varias horas más. Deberías tratar de conciliar el sueño.

—¿No estás cansada?

Estaba agotada, pero Edward probablemente necesitaba el descanso más que yo. —Estoy bien. Sigue adelante.

—¿Está segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Está bien. —Sonrió débilmente—. Gracias. —Se extendió en las sillas y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana y observé a los aviones aterrizar y despegar de nuevo, sus luces rojas parpadeando en el cielo nocturno. El frío aire acondicionado puso la piel de gallina en mis brazos, y me estremecí en mi falda y la blusa sin mangas. En un baño cercano, me puse los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga que había embalado en mi bolsa, luego compré una taza de café. Cuando me senté al lado de Edward, abrí el libro y leí, despertándolo tres horas más tarde cuando llamaron nuestro vuelo.

Hubo más retrasos después de que llegamos a Sri Lanka —en esta ocasión debido a la escasez de tripulación de vuelo— y para el momento en que aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Malé en las Maldivas, el Alquiler de verano de los Cullen, todavía a dos horas de distancia en hidroavión. Había estado despierta durante treinta horas. Temblaba y mis ojos quemaban, y dolían, arenosos. Cuando me dijeron que no tenían reservas para nosotros, parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas.

—Pero tengo el número de confirmación —le dije al agente de viajes, deslizando el trozo de papel sobre el mostrador—. Actualicé nuestra reserva antes de salir de Sri Lanka. Dos asientos. Edward Cullen y Isabella Swan. ¿Podría por favor mirar de nuevo?

El agente revisó la computadora. —Lo siento —dijo—. Sus nombres no están en la lista. El hidroavión está lleno.

—¿Qué pasa con el próximo vuelo?

—Pronto va a estar oscuro. Los hidroaviones no vuelan después del anochecer. —Al darse cuenta de mi expresión afectada, me dio una mirada comprensiva, tecleando y levantando el teléfono—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

Edward y yo fuimos a una pequeña tienda de regalos, y compré dos botellas de agua. — ¿Quieres una?

—No, gracias.

— ¿Por qué no la pones en tu mochila? —le dije, entregándosela—. Es posible que la desees más tarde.

Saqué una botella de Tylenol de mi bolso, puse dos en mi mano, y me los tragué con un poco de agua. Nos sentamos en un banco, y llamé a la mamá de Edward, Esme, y le dije que no nos esperasen hasta la mañana.

—Hay una posibilidad de que nos consigan un vuelo, pero no creo que salgamos esta noche. Los hidroaviones no vuelan después del anochecer así que quizás pasemos la noche en el aeropuerto.

—Lo siento, Bella. Debes estar agotada —dijo.

—Está bien, de verdad. De seguro vamos a estar allí mañana. —Cubrí el teléfono con la mano—. ¿Quieres hablar con tu mamá? —Edward hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

Noté al agente haciéndome señas. Estaba sonriendo. —Esme, escucha, creo que podría… —Y luego mi celular cortó la llamada. Puse el teléfono en mi bolsa y me acerqué al mostrador, conteniendo la respiración.

—Uno de los pilotos de alquiler puede volar a la isla —dijo el agente de viajes—. Los pasajeros que iba a llevar se retrasaron en Sri Lanka y no llegaran hasta mañana por la mañana.

Exhalé y sonreí. —Eso es maravilloso. Gracias por encontrarnos un vuelo. Realmente lo aprecio. —Traté de llamar a los padres Edward de nuevo, pero mi celular no se conectaba. Esperaba conseguir señal cuando llegáramos a la isla—. ¿Listo, Edward?

—Sí —dijo, agarrando su mochila.

Un mini-bus nos dejó en la terminal de taxi aéreo. El agente nos registró en el mostrador, y salimos a la calle.

El clima de las Maldivas me recordaba a la sala de vapor en mi gimnasio. Inmediatamente, las gotas de sudor estallaron en mi frente y la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Mis pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta de manga larga atrapaban el aire caliente y húmedo contra mi piel, y me habría gustado haberme cambiado a algo más fresco.

— ¿Esto es así de sofocante todo el tiempo?

Un empleado del aeropuerto estaba en el muelle junto a un hidroavión que se balanceaba suavemente sobre la superficie del agua. Nos hizo una seña. Cuando Edward y yo nos acercamos, abrió la puerta y nos agachamos nuestras cabezas para subir al avión. El piloto estaba sentado en su asiento, y nos sonrió con la boca llena de hamburguesa con queso.

—Hola, soy Harry. —Terminó de masticar y tragar—. Espero que no les importe si termino mi cena. —Parecía ser de cincuenta años y era tan gordo que apenas cabía en el asiento del piloto. Llevaba pantalones cortos y la camiseta desteñida más grande que jamás hubiera visto. Sus pies estaban desnudos. El sudor salpicaba su labio superior y la frente. Se comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa con queso y se limpió la cara con una servilleta.

—Soy Isabella y éste es Edward —le dije, sonriendo y llegando a estrechar su mano—. Por supuesto que no nos importa.

El Twin Otter DHC-6 tenía diez asientos y olía a combustible de avión y moho. Edward se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana. Me senté cruzando el pasillo, empujé mi bolso y lo coloqué debajo del asiento, antes de frotarme los ojos. Harry puso en marcha los motores. Su voz quedó ahogada por el ruido, pero cuando volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, pude ver que sus labios se movían como comunicándose con alguien a través del radio. Navegó fuera del muelle, aceleró, y pronto estuvimos en el aire.

Maldije mi incapacidad para dormir en los aviones. Siempre he envidiado a los que se desmayan al momento en que el avión despega y no se despiertan hasta que las ruedas aterrizan en la pista. Traté de dormitar, pero la luz del sol entrando a raudales por las ventanas del hidroavión, y mi reloj biológico confuso, hicieron que me fuera imposible. Cuando me di por vencida y abrí los ojos, vi a Edward observándome. Si la expresión de su rostro y el calor en el mío eran una indicación, los dos estábamos avergonzados. Se dio la vuelta, empujó su mochila debajo de la cabeza y se quedó dormido unos minutos más tarde.

Inquieta, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y fui a preguntarle a Harry cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en aterrizar.

—Tal vez una hora o más. —Hizo un gesto hacia el asiento del copiloto—. Siéntese, si quiere.

Me senté y abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Protegiéndome los ojos del sol, observé la impresionante vista. El cielo era azul y sin nubes por encima de nosotros. Por debajo, el Océano Índico se veía como un remolino de menta verde, azul y turquesa. Harry se frotó el centro de su pecho con el puño y alcanzó un rollo de antiácidos. Se puso uno en la boca. —Ardor estomacal. Eso es lo que me pasa por comer hamburguesas con queso. Sin embargo, su sabor es mucho mejor que una ensalada de mierda, ¿sabe? — se rió, y yo asentí, completamente de acuerdo—. Así que, ¿de dónde vienen?

—Chicago.

—¿Qué hace usted allí, en Chicago? —Se puso otro antiácido en la boca.

—Enseño inglés en décimo grado.

—Ah, vacaciones de verano.

—Bueno, no para mí. Suelo ser tutora de estudiantes durante el verano. —Hice un gesto hacia Edward —. Sus padres me contrataron para ayudarlo a ponerse al día con su clase. Tuvo linfoma de Hodgkin y se perdió una gran parte de la escuela.

—Me pareció que era demasiado joven para ser su madre.

Sonreí. —Sus padres y hermanas volaron hace unos días.

No me había sido posible salir tan temprano como los Cullen porque la escuela secundaria pública donde enseñaba había comenzado sus vacaciones de verano unos días más tarde que la escuela privada a la que Edward asistía. Cuando Edward se enteró, convenció a sus padres para que lo dejaran quedarse en Chicago durante el fin de semana y volar conmigo en vez de con ellos. Esme Cullen había llamado para ver si todo estaba bien.

—Su amigo Emmett dará una fiesta. Él realmente quiere ir. ¿Seguro que no le importa? —preguntó.

—No, en absoluto —le dije—. Nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos.

Yo sólo había visto a Edward una vez, cuando me entrevisté con sus padres. Se necesitaría un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mí; siempre hacía falta cuando trabajaba con estudiantes nuevos, especialmente si eran adolescentes.

La voz de Harry interrumpió mis pensamientos. —¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

—Por el verano. Alquilaron una casa en la isla.

—Así que, ¿él está bien ahora?

—Sí. Sus padres dijeron que estuvo muy enfermo por un tiempo, pero ha estado en remisión durante algunos meses.

—Lindo lugar para un trabajo de verano.

Sonreí. —Es mejor que la biblioteca.

Volamos en silencio durante un rato. —¿Realmente hay 1.200 islas por aquí? —le pregunté. Sólo había contado tres o cuatro, repartidas por toda el agua como piezas de un rompecabezas gigante. Esperé su respuesta—. ¿Harry?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, más o menos. Sólo alrededor de 200 están habitadas, pero espero que eso cambie con todo esto del desarrollo. Hay un nuevo hotel o resort abriéndose todos los meses. —Rió entre dientes—. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de paraíso.

Harry se frotó el pecho de nuevo y quitó su brazo izquierdo de la palanca de mando que se extendía hacia fuera delante de él. Me di cuenta de su expresión de dolor y de la ligera capa de sudor en su frente. —¿Está bien?

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que nunca he tenido ardores tan fuertes. —Se puso dos antiácidos más en la boca y arrugó el envoltorio vacío.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de mí. —¿Quiere llamar a alguien? Si me muestra cómo utilizar el radio, podría llamar por usted.

—No, voy a estar bien una vez que estos antiácidos empiecen a trabajar. —Tomó una respiración profunda y me sonrió—. Gracias, de todos modos.

Pareció estar bien durante un tiempo, pero diez minutos más tarde quitó su mano derecha del volante y se frotó el hombro izquierdo. El sudor corría por el costado de su rostro. Su respiración sonaba poco profunda, y se movió en su asiento como si no pudiera encontrar una posición cómoda. Mi sentimiento de inquietud se transformó en puro pánico.

Edward despertó. —Bella —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyese a través de los motores. Me di la vuelta—. ¿Estamos casi allí?

Desabroché el cinturón y volví a sentarme al lado de Edward No queriendo gritar, me acerqué y le dije—: Oye, estoy bastante segura de que Harry va a tener un ataque al corazón. Tiene dolores en el pecho y se ve horrible, pero está culpando a los ardores de estómago.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablas en serio?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Mi padre sobrevivió a un ataque al corazón el año pasado, así que sé que esperar. Creo que tiene miedo de admitir que hay algo mal.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Todavía puede volar el avión?

—No lo sé.

Edward y yo nos acercamos a la cabina del piloto. Harry tenía los puños apretados contra su pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su casco estaba torcido y su rostro había adquirido un tono grisáceo.

Me agaché junto a su asiento, el miedo ondulaba a través de mí.

—Harry. —Mi tono era urgente—. Tenemos que llamar para pedir ayuda.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a ponernos sobre el agua, primero, y luego uno de ustedes tendrá que conseguir alcanzar el radio —jadeó, tratando de sacar las palabras—. Pónganse los chalecos salvavidas. Están en el compartimiento de almacenamiento, junto a la puerta. Luego siéntense y abróchense el cinturón. —Hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¡Vamos!

El corazón me retumbó en el pecho y la adrenalina inundó mi cuerpo. Nos precipitamos al compartimiento de almacenamiento y lo saqueamos.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos el chaleco salvavidas, Bella? El avión cuenta con flotadores, ¿cierto?

Porque tiene miedo de no poder sacarnos del aire a tiempo.

—No sé, tal vez es un procedimiento operativo estándar. Estamos aterrizando en el medio del océano. —Encontré los chalecos salvavidas apretujados entre un recipiente de forma cilíndrica que decía "BALSA", y varias mantas.

—Aquí —dije, entregándole uno a Edward y poniéndome el mío. Nos sentamos y sujetamos los cinturones de seguridad, mis manos temblaban tanto que me llevó dos intentos poder lograrlo—. Si pierde el conocimiento, vamos a necesitar inmediatamente comenzar la Reanimación Cardiopulmonar. Vas a tener que averiguar cómo funciona el radio, Edward, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y los ojos muy abiertos. —Puedo hacer eso.

Me agarré a los brazos de mi asiento y miré por la ventana, la superficie del Océano cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero entonces, en lugar de disminuir, la velocidad aumentó, descendiendo en un ángulo pronunciado. Miré hacia la parte delantera del avión. Harry estaba desplomado sobre el volante, no se movía. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me abalancé hacia el pasillo.

—Isabella —gritó Edward El dobladillo de mi camiseta se deslizó de su agarre.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la cabina del piloto, Harry se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, con las manos todavía en el volante, como un espasmo masivo acumulado en su pecho. La nariz del avión se detuvo bruscamente y cayó al agua de cola en primer lugar, saltando sobre las olas de forma errática. La punta de un ala dio de lleno en la superficie y el avión dio vueltas fuera de control.

El impacto me volteó, como si alguien hubiera atado una cuerda alrededor de mis tobillos y hubiera tirado de ella con fuerza. El sonido de cristales rotos llenó mis oídos, y tuve la sensación de estar volando, seguida de un dolor ardiente mientras el avión se desintegraba. Me sumergí en el océano, el agua de mar corría por mi garganta. Completamente desorientada, el dinamismo de mi chaleco salvavidas me levantó lentamente hacia arriba. Mi cabeza rompió la superficie, y tosí sin control, tratando de obtener aire y expulsar el agua hacia fuera.

 _¡Edward! ¿Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde está Edward?_

Me lo imaginé atrapado en su asiento, incapaz de conseguir que el cinturón de seguridad se desabrochara y escaneé el agua frenéticamente, entornando los ojos bajo el sol y gritando su nombre. Justo cuando pensaba que se había ahogado, salió a la superficie, asfixiado y mascullando.

Nadé hacia él, saboreando sangre, mi cabeza palpitaba tan fuerte que pensé que podría explotar. Cuando alcancé a Edward, le agarré la mano y traté de decirle lo feliz que estaba de que lo lograra, pero mis palabras no salieron, mientras entraba y salía de una niebla brumosa. Edward me gritó para despertarme. Me acordé de las altas olas, tragué más agua, y luego no recordé nada más.

* * *

hola he aquí el primer capitulo de la adaptación espero les agrade también en blog subiré una nueva les invito pasar a leer el enlace lo en mi perfil gracias todas.

les dejo el argumento de la adaptación que subiré en el blog.

 **Compartiendo una casa de verano con el muy caliente compañero de cuarto sería un sueño hecho realidad, ¿cierto?**

 **No cuando es Edward… La única persona que he amado… quien ahora me odia.**

 **Cuando mi abuela murió y me dejó la mitad de la casa de Aquidneck Island, hay una trampa, la otra mitad seria para el chico que ella ayudó a criar.**

 **El mismo chico que se convirtió en un hombre con un duro cuerpo y una personalidad más dura a juego.**

 **No lo había visto en años y ahora estamos viviendo juntos porque ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a renunciar a la casa.**

 **¿La peor parte? Él no viene solo.**

 **Pronto me daría cuenta que hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Podría ver a través de esa engreída sonrisa. Debajo de todo eso… El chico está aún allí. Así como nuestra conexión.**

 **El problema es… ahora que no puedo tener a Edward, nunca lo he querido más.**


	2. Chapter 2

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Edward**

El agua de mar se agitaba a mí alrededor, en mi nariz, por mi garganta, en mis ojos. No podía respirar sin ahogarme. Bella nadó hacia mí, llorando, sangrando y gritando. Me tomó de la mano y trató de hablar, pero sus palabras salieron todas rotas, y no pude entender nada de lo que decía. Su cabeza se tambaleó, y su cara salpicó hacia abajo en el agua. La levanté de su cabello. —Despierta, Bella, ¡despierta! —Las olas eran muy altas y temía que nos separáramos, así que metí mi brazo derecho por debajo de la correa de su chaleco salvavidas y me aferré a ella. Levanté su cara—. Bella, ¡Isabella!

Oh, Dios. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y no respondía, así que metí mi brazo izquierdo debajo de la otra correa de su chaleco y me eché hacía atrás, con ella acostada sobre mi pecho.

La corriente nos alejó de los escombros. Las piezas del hidroavión desaparecieron bajo la superficie y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que no quedara nada. Traté de no pensar sobre Harry atado en su asiento.

Flotaba, aturdido, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Rodeado por nada más que olas, traté de mantener nuestras cabezas por encima del agua y me obligué a no entrar en pánico.

 _¿Sabrán que nos estrellamos? ¿Nos estarán rastreando en el radar?_

Tal vez no, porque nadie vino.

El cielo se oscureció y el sol se puso. Bella murmuraba. Pensé que podría estar despertando, pero su cuerpo se estremeció y vomitó sobre mí. Las olas lo lavaron, pero ella temblaba y la acerqué más, tratando de compartir calor corporal. Tenía frío, también, a pesar de que el agua se había sentido ligeramente caliente después del accidente. No había ninguna luz de luna y apenas podía ver la superficie del agua que nos rodeaba, ahora negra, no azul.

Estaba preocupado por los tiburones. Liberé uno de mis brazos y puse mi mano bajo la barbilla de Bella, levantando su cabeza de mi pecho. Sentí algo caliente justo debajo de mi cuello, donde su cabeza descansaba.

¿Seguía sangrando? Traté de hacer que se despertara, pero sólo respondía si sacudía su rostro. No hablaba, pero gemía. No quería lastimarla, pero quería saber si estaba viva. No se había movido por mucho tiempo, lo que me asustó, pero luego vomitó de nuevo y se estremeció en mis brazos.

Traté de mantener la calma, respirando lentamente dentro y fuera. Manejar las olas era fácil flotando sobre mi espalda, y viajábamos mientras la corriente nos llevaba. Los hidroaviones no volaban en la oscuridad, pero estaba seguro de que enviarían uno en cuanto saliera el sol. Para entonces, alguien tendría que saber que nos habíamos estrellado.

 _Mis padres ni siquiera sabían que estábamos en ese avión._

Pasaron las horas y no vi ningún tiburón. Tal vez estaban allí y no lo sabía. Agotado, me quedé dormido por un rato, dejando mis piernas colgando en lugar de luchar para mantenerlas cerca de la superficie. Traté de no pensar en los tiburones que podrían estar dando vueltas por debajo.

Cuando sacudí a Bella de nuevo, no respondió. Pensé que podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando, pero no estaba seguro. Hubo un fuerte chapoteo y me erguí. La cabeza de Bella se ladeó un poco a un lado y la jalé de nuevo hacia mí. El chapoteo continuo, casi como un ritmo. Imaginándome no solo un tiburón, sino cinco, diez, tal vez más, me di la vuelta. Algo sobresalía del agua, y me tomó un segundo averiguar de qué se trataba. El chapoteo eran las olas golpeando el arrecife alrededor de una isla.

Nunca me había sentido tan enormemente aliviado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando el médico nos dijo que mi cáncer se había ido y que el tratamiento finalmente había funcionado.

La corriente nos empujó más cerca de la isla, pero no nos dirigíamos directamente hacía ella. Si no hacía algo, la pasaríamos de largo.

No podía usar mis brazos porque todavía estaban debajo de los tirantes del chaleco salvavidas de Bella, así que me quedé sobre mi espalda y pateé con mis pies. Mis zapatos se cayeron, pero no me importaba, debí habérmelos quitado hace horas.

La tierra aún estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Un poco más lejos, por supuesto, que antes, no tenía más remedio que utilizar mis brazos, nadé de costado, arrastrando la cara de Bella a través del agua.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos cerca. Pateando frenéticamente, mis pulmones en llamas, nadé lo más fuerte que pude.

Alcanzamos las tranquilas aguas de la laguna dentro del arrecife, pero no dejé de nadar hasta que mis pies tocaron la arena del fondo del océano. Tenía sólo la energía suficiente para arrastrar a Bella fuera del agua y hacia la costa antes de que me desplomara a su lado y me desmayara.

El ardiente sol me despertó. Rígido y adolorido, sólo podía ver a través de uno de mis ojos. Me senté y me quité el chaleco salvavidas, luego miré a Bella. Su cara estaba hinchada y con moretones, cortes atravesando sus mejillas y su frente. Permanecía quieta.

Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho, pero me obligué a acercarme y tocar su cuello. Su piel estaba caliente y el alivio se apoderó de mí por segunda vez cuando sentí su pulso latiendo bajo mis dedos. Estaba viva, pero lo único que sabía acerca de lesiones en la cabeza era que probablemente tenía una. ¿Y si nunca despertaba?

La sacudí con cuidado. —Bella, ¿puedes oírme? —No respondió, así que la sacudí de nuevo.

Esperé a que abriera los ojos. Eran increíbles, grandes y de un oscuro gris azulado. Fue la primera cosa que noté cuando la conocí. Había venido a nuestra casa para entrevistarse con mis padres, y estaba avergonzado porque era hermosa y yo estaba muy delgado, calvo y parecía una mierda.

 _Vamos, Bella, déjame ver tus ojos._

La sacudí más fuerte y no fue hasta que por fin los abrió lentamente, que dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

 **Bella**

Dos imágenes borrosas de Edward se cernían sobre mí, y parpadeé hasta que se fusionaron en uno solo. Él tenía cortes en la cara y el ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté. Mi voz sonó áspera y mi boca sabía a sal.

—No lo sé. Alguna isla.

—¿Qué pasó con Harry? —pregunté.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que quedó del avión se hundió rápidamente.

—No puedo recordar nada.

—Te desmayaste en el agua, y cuando no pude despertarte pensé que habías muerto.

La cabeza me dolía. Me toqué la frente e hice una mueca cuando mis dedos rozaron una gran protuberancia. Algo pegajoso recubría el lado de mi cara.

—¿Estoy sangrando?

Edward se inclinó hacia mí y peinó mi cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, buscando la fuente de la sangre. Lloré cuando la encontró.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Es un corte profundo. No está sangrando tanto ahora. Sangraba mucho más cuando estábamos en el agua.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, viajando a través de mi cuerpo como una ola.

—¿Había tiburones?

—No sé. No vi ninguno, pero estuve preocupado sobre ello.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me senté. La playa giraraba. Colocando las manos planas sobre la arena, me tranquilicé a mi misma hasta que lo peor de los mareos pasó.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —pregunté.

—Enganché mis brazos por las correas de tu chaleco salvavidas, y nos dejé llevar por la corriente hasta que vi la orilla. Luego te arrastré sobre la arena.

La realización de lo que había hecho se hundió en mí. Miré hacia el agua y no dije nada durante un minuto. Pensé en lo que podría haber pasado si me hubiera dejado ir o si los tiburones hubieran venido o si no hubiera una isla. —Gracias, Edward

—Seguro —dijo, encontrando mi mirada sólo durante unos segundos antes de mirar lejos.

—¿Estás herido? —pregunté.

—Estoy bien. Creo que me golpeé la cara en el asiento que se encontraba delante de mí.

Intenté ponerme de pie y fallé, vencida por el mareo. Edward me ayudó a sostenerme y esta vez me quedé sobre mis pies. Desabroché mi chaleco salvavidas y lo dejé caer en la arena.

Me alejé de la orilla y miré hacia la isla. Se parecía a las fotos que había visto en Internet, excepto que no tenía un hotel de lujo o casas de vacaciones en las que permanecer. Con los pies desnudos, la arena primitiva blanca parecía azúcar bajo mis pies; no tenía ni idea de que le había pasado a mis zapatos. La playa dio paso a los arbustos con flores y vegetación tropical y, finalmente, una zona boscosa donde los árboles crecían muy juntos, sus hojas formando un toldo verde. El sol, alto en el cielo, la quemaba con un calor intenso. La brisa del océano no bajaba mi aumento de la temperatura corporal, y el sudor corría por mi cara. Mi ropa se pegaba a mi piel húmeda.

—Tengo que volver a sentarme. —Mi estómago estaba revuelto, y pensé que podría vomitar. Edward se sentó junto a mí y cuando las náuseas finalmente pasaron, le dije—: No te preocupes. Tienen que saber que se estrelló y van a enviar un avión de búsqueda.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—En realidad, no.

Usé mi dedo para dibujar en la arena. —Las islas se agrupan en una cadena de veintiséis arrecifes que corren de norte a sur. Aquí es donde nos dirigíamos. —Señalé una de las marcas que hice. Llevé mi dedo a través de la arena y señalé a otro—. Este es Malé, el punto de partida. Estamos en algún lugar intermedio, creo, a menos que la corriente nos haya llevado al este o al oeste. No sé si Harry se quedó en el camino, y no sé si los hidroaviones archivan un plan de vuelo o si son rastreados sobre el radar.

—Mi mamá y mi papá deben estar volviéndose locos.

—Sí. —Los padres Edward habían, sin duda, intentado llamar a mi celular, pero era probable que se encontrase en el fondo del océano ahora.

 _¿Habría que construir una señal de fuego? ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debes hacer cuando estás perdido? ¿Crear fuego para que sepan dónde estás?_

No tenía idea de cómo crearlo. Mis habilidades de supervivencia se limitaban a lo que había visto en la televisión o leído en los libros. Ninguno de nosotros usaba gafas, así que no podíamos colocar las lentillas en ángulos hacia el sol. No teníamos ningún espejo o roca. Pero nos quedaba la fricción, ¿Si frotábamos dos varitas juntas, realmente funcionaba? Tal vez no teníamos que preocuparnos por un incendio, al menos no todavía. Nos verían si volaban bajo y nos quedabamos cerca de la playa.

Tratamos de deletrear SOS. En primer lugar utilizamos nuestros pies para aplanar la arena, pero no creía que fuera visible desde el aire. A continuación, tratamos de utilizar hojas, pero la brisa las dispersó antes de que pudiéramos formar letras. No había ninguna roca grande para sostener las hojas, sólo guijarros y los fragmentos de lo que pensé eran el coral. Movernos por alrededor nos hizo sentirnos más calurosos y el dolor en mi cabeza empeoró. Nos dimos por vencidos y nos sentamos.

Mi cara se quemó por el sol y los brazos y las piernas de Edward se pusieron rojos. Pronto no tuvimos más remedio que alejarnos de la orilla y refugiarnos bajo un árbol de coco. Los cocos cubrían el suelo, y sabía que contenían agua. Los golpeamos contra el tronco del árbol, pero no pudimos abrirlos.

El sudor corría por mi cara. Recogí mi pelo y lo sostuve en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Con mi lengua hinchada y la sequedad en la boca se me hacía difícil tragar.

—Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor —dijo Edward—. Tal vez hay agua en alguna parte. —No se había ido por mucho tiempo, cuando llegó de nuevo al árbol de coco sosteniendo algo en la mano.

—No vi nada de agua, pero he encontrado esto.

Era del tamaño de un pomelo y verde, espinosas cubrían su superficie.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—No sé, pero tal vez tiene agua en su interior, al igual que los cocos.

Edward la peló, usando sus uñas. Fuera lo que fuese, los insectos habían llegado allí primero, así que lo dejó caer al suelo, golpeándolo con el pie.

—Lo encontré debajo de un árbol —dijo—. Había un montón de ellos colgando, pero estaban demasiado altos para alcanzarlos. Si consigues subir en mis hombros, podríamos ser capaces de derribar una. ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Si vamos despacio.

Cuando llegamos al árbol, Edward estrechó mi mano y me ayudó a subir a sus hombros. Yo era alto un metro y ochenta y pesaba cincuenta y cuatro hilos. Edward tenía por lo menos catorce centímetros y probablemente catorce libras más que yo, pero se tambaleó un poco tratando de mantener mi equilibrio. Llegué tan alto como pude, mis dedos se extendieron hacia la fruta. No podía agarrarla, así que la golpeé con mi puño en su lugar. Las primeras dos veces no se movió, pero la golpeé un poco más y salió volando.

Edward me bajó al suelo y la agarré.

—Todavía no sé lo que es esto —dijo, después de que se la entregué.

—Puede que sean frutos del árbol de pan.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una fruta que se supone que sabe a pan.

Edward la peló, y el olor fragante me recordó de la guayaba. La dividimos por la mitad y chupamos la fruta, el jugo inunda nuestras bocas secas. La masticamos y la tragamos en pedazos. La textura gomosa probablemente significaba que la fruta necesitaba más tiempo para madurar, pero de todas maneras la comimos.

—Esto no sabe a pan, para mí —dijo Edward

—Tal vez lo es si se cocina.

Después de que terminé, me volví a subir en los hombros de Edward y derribé dos más que comimos inmediatamente. Luego regresamos al árbol de coco, nos sentamos y esperamos otra vez.

A última hora de la tarde, sin previo aviso, el cielo se abrió y una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre nosotros. Salimos de debajo del árbol, se volvimos el rostro hacia el cielo, y abrimos la boca, pero la lluvia terminó diez minutos más tarde.

—Es la temporada de lluvias —dije—. Debería llover todos los días, probablemente más de una vez. —No teníamos nada donde retener el agua y las gotas que logré conseguir con mi lengua, me hicieron querer más.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Edward cuando el sol se puso. La desesperación en su voz acompañaba mi propio estado emocional.

—No lo sé. —Por razones que no podía entender, el avión no había llegado—. Nos van a encontrar mañana.

Volvimos a la playa y nos tendimos en la arena, descansando la cabeza en los chalecos salvavidas. El aire se enfríó y el viento que soplaba desde el agua me hizo temblar. Envolví mis brazos mí alrededor y me hice un ovillo, escuchando el rítmico golpeteo de las olas chocando con el arrecife.

Los escuchamos antes de entender lo que eran. Un sonido de aleteo llenó el aire seguido por las siluetas de cientos, quizá miles, de murciélagos. Obstruyeron la luz de la luna, y me pregunté si habían estado colgando por encima de nosotros en algún lugar cuando fuimos hacia el árbol del pan.

Edward se sentó. —Nunca he visto tantos murciélagos.

Los observamos durante un rato y, finalmente, se dispersaron, a la caza de otros lugares. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward se quedó dormido. Me quedé mirando al cielo, sabiendo que nadie nos estaría buscando en la oscuridad. Cualquier misión de rescate llevado a cabo durante el día no se reanudaría hasta mañana. Me imaginé a los padres de Edward angustiados, esperando a que saliera el sol. La posibilidad de que mi familia recibiese una llamada trajo lágrimas a mis ojos.

Pensé en mi hermana, Alice, y una conversación que tuve con ella hace un par de meses. Nos habíamos reunido para cenar en un restaurante de comida mexicana y cuando el camarero trajo las bebidas, tomé un sorbo de mi margarita y dije—: Acepté ese trabajo de tutoría del que te hablé. Con el chico que tenía cáncer.

Puse mi copa hacia abajo, recogí un poco de salsa en un chip de tortilla, y me lo metí en la boca.

—¿Ese con el que tienes que ir de vacaciones? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Te irás por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué piensa Riley de esto?

—Riley y yo tuvimos la charla del matrimonio de nuevo. Pero esta vez le dije que también quería un bebé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Pensé, ¿por qué no ir a por todas?

—Oh, Bella —dijo Alice.

Hasta hace poco, no le había dado realmente mucha importancia a tener un bebé. Me sentía perfectamente contenta de ser tía de los niños de Alice, Chloe de dos años y Joe de cinco años. Pero luego, todos empezaron a darme mantas envueltas para que los sostuviera, y me di cuenta de que quería la mía propia. La intensidad de mi fiebre de bebé, y el tictac subsecuente de mi reloj biológico, me sorprendió. Siempre he pensado que el deseo de tener un hijo era algo que sucedía poco a poco, pero un día sólo estaba allí.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Alice —continué—. ¿Cómo podría él manejar un bebé cuando ni siquiera se puede comprometer con el matrimonio? —Negué con la cabeza—. Otras mujeres hacen que parezca tan fácil. Encuentran a alguien, se enamoran y se casan. Tal vez en un año o dos forman una familia. Sencillo ¿verdad? Cuando Riley y yo hablamos de nuestro futuro, es tan romántico como una transacción inmobiliaria, con casi tanta contestación. —Agarré la servilleta y limpié mis ojos.

—Lo siento, Bella. Francamente, no sé cómo has esperado tanto tiempo. Siete años parece tiempo suficiente para que Riley averigüe lo que quiere.

—Ocho, Alice. Han sido ocho. —Tomé mi copa y la terminé en dos grandes tragos.

—Oh. Perdí un año en alguna parte. —Nuestro camarero se detuvo y preguntó si queríamos otra ronda.

—Probablemente debería traerlos —le dijo Alice—. Entonces, ¿cómo terminó la conversación?

—Le dije que me iba para el verano, que necesitaba alejarme por un tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que quería.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Lo mismo que dice siempre. Que me ama, pero que simplemente no esta listo. Siempre ha sido honesto, pero creo que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que tal vez no se trata sólo de su decisión.

—¿Hablaste con mamá al respecto? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Me dijo que me pregunte a mí misma si mi vida es mejor con o sin él.

Alice y yo tuvimos suerte. Nuestra madre había perfeccionado el arte de dar sencillos, pero prácticos, consejos. Se mantuvo neutral y nunca juzgó. Una anomalía de los padres, de acuerdo con muchas de nuestras amigas.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—No estoy segura, Alice. Lo amo, pero no creo que vaya a ser suficiente para mí.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar segura, y Carslie y Esme Cullen me habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para adquirir una cierta distancia. Espacio literal para tomar mi decisión.

—Verá esto como un ultimátum —dijo Alice.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. —Tomé otro trago de mi margarita.

—Estás manejándolo muy bien.

—Eso es porque en realidad no he roto con él todavía.

—Tal vez sea una buena idea para que ti poder estar a solas por un tiempo, Bella. Arreglar las cosas y decidir lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida.

—No tengo que sentarme y esperar por él, Alice. Tengo un montón de tiempo para encontrar a alguien que quiera las mismas cosas que yo.

—Lo tienes. —Terminó su margarita y me sonrió—. Y mírate, volarás a lugares exóticos sólo porque puedes. —Suspiró—. Me gustaría poder ir contigo. Lo más parecido que he tenido a unas vacaciones en el último año fue cuando Jasper y yo llevamos a los niños a ver los peces tropicales en el Acuario Shedd.

Alice hacía malabares con el matrimonio, la paternidad, y un trabajo de tiempo completo. Volar en solitario a un paraíso tropical, probablemente sonaba como _nirvana_ para ella.

Pagamos nuestra cuenta y cuando entramos en el tren pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez, mi hierba estaba un poco más verde. Que si mi situación tenía un lado positivo, era la libertad de pasar el verano en una isla preciosa, si me daba la gana.

Hasta el momento, ese plan no había funcionado muy bien.

Me dolía la cabeza, mi estómago gruñía, y nunca había estado tan sedienta en mi vida. Temblando, con la cabeza apoyada en mi chaleco salvavidas, traté de no pensar en cuánto tiempo podría llevarles encontrarnos.

* * *

 **hola a todas gracias por sus comentarios y espero les este agradando la adaptación esta un poco larga ya que quiero juntar los dos libros en una sola de esta historia, bueno las actualizaciones sera lunes, miércoles y viernes junto con la otra que esta en el blog les invito a que pasen a leer les dejare el enlace por aquí muchas gracias a todas.**

 **twilightsecretlove . blogspot === sin espacios**


	3. Chapter 3

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Edward**

 ** _Día 2_**

Me desperté tan pronto como aclaró. Bella ya estaba despierta, sentada en la arena junto a mí, mirando el cielo. Mi estómago gruñía, y no tenía saliva.

Me senté. —Hola. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Aún bastante dolorida —dijo.

Su rostro era un pequeño lío, también. Moretones púrpuras cubrían sus mejillas hinchadas y había sangre seca cerca de su cuero cabelludo.

Caminamos hasta el árbol del pan, Bella subió sobre mis hombros y derribó dos frutas. Me sentía débil, inestable, y era difícil sostenerla.

Se bajó y mientras estábamos allí, una fruta del árbol del pan se desprendió de su rama y cayó a nuestros pies. Nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Eso hará las cosas más fáciles —dijo.

Quitamos la fruta podrida de debajo del árbol, de modo que si regresábamos y encontrábamos alguna en la tierra, sabríamos que podríamos comerla. Tomé la que se había caído y la pelé. Su jugo era dulce y la fruta no fue tan difícil de masticar.

Necesitábamos desesperadamente algo para recoger el agua, y caminamos a lo largo de la costa en busca de latas vacías, botellas, recipientes, cualquier cosa que fuese impermeable y mantuviera la lluvia. Encontramos escombros, lo que pensé que podrían ser los restos del avión, pero nada más. La falta de cualquier tipo de basura humana me hizo preguntarme dónde diablos estábamos.

Fuimos hacia el interior. Los árboles bloqueaban la luz del sol y los mosquitos nos invadieron. Les di una palmada y me limpié el sudor de la frente con mi brazo. Vimos un estanque cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro. Más bien como un gran charco, que estaba lleno de agua turbia, y la sed me sobrepasó.

—¿Podemos beber eso? —pregunté.

Bella se arrodilló y metió su mano. Hizo girar el agua a su alrededor y arrugó la nariz ante el olor. —No, está estancada. Probablemente no sea segura para beber.

Seguimos caminando, pero no pudimos encontrar nada que pudiera contener el agua, así que volvimos a la palma de coco. Cogí uno de los cocos del suelo y lo estrellé contra el tronco del árbol, y luego lo tiré cuando no pude lograr que se agrietara. Le di una patada al árbol, que me hizo doler el pie. —¡Maldita sea!

Si podía conseguir abrir un coco, podríamos beber el agua que había dentro, comer la fruta, y recoger la lluvia en la cáscara vacía.

Bella no pareció darse cuenta de mi rabieta. Negó con la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia delante y dijo—: No entiendo por qué no hemos visto un avión todavía. ¿Dónde están?

Me senté a su lado, respirando con dificultad y sudando.

—No lo sé. —No dijimos nada durante un tiempo, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, dije—: ¿Crees que debamos encender una fogata?

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó.

—No. —Había vivido en la ciudad toda mi vida, podía contar con una mano el número de veces que había acampado, y aún así me sobrarían dedos. Además, siempre utilizamos un encendedor—. ¿Y tú?

—No.

—Podríamos intentarlo —le dije—. Parece que tenemos tiempo.

Sonrió ante mi pobre intento de una broma. —Está bien.

Frotamos dos palillos durante la siguiente hora. Bella consiguió que los suyos estuvieran lo suficientemente calientes como para quemar sus dedos antes de que decidiera dejarlo. Yo lo hice un poco mejor, hasta creí ver algo de humo, pero nada de fuego. Mis brazos dolían.

—Me doy por vencido —le dije, dejando caer mis palillos y limpiándome el sudor con el borde de mi camiseta, antes de que algunas gotas me salpicaran los ojos.

Empezó a llover. Me concentré en tratar de atrapar las gotas sobre la lengua, agradecido por la pequeña cantidad de agua que pude ingerir. La lluvia terminó después de unos pocos minutos.

Todavía sudando, me acerqué a la orilla, me quité la camiseta, y me metí al agua, usando sólo mis pantalones cortos. La temperatura de la laguna me recordó a la de un baño, pero metí la cabeza debajo y la sentí un poco más fresca. Bella me siguió, deteniéndose antes de llegar al agua.

Se sentó en la arena, sosteniendo su largo cabello con una mano. Tenía que estar quemándose dentro de su camisa de mangas largas y sus pantalones vaqueros. Unos minutos más tarde, se puso de pie, vaciló, y luego se sacó la camiseta por sobre su cabeza. Se desabrochó los vaqueros, salió de ellos, y se dirigió hacia mí, vestida sólo con un sujetador negro y ropa interior a juego.

—Sólo imagina que estoy en mi traje de baño, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo cuando se unió a mí en el agua. Tenía la cara roja, y apenas podía mirarme.

—Claro. —Estaba tan aturdido que apenas podía hablar.

Tenía un cuerpo impresionante. Piernas largas, abdomen plano. Una muy linda estantería. Observarla debería haber sido la última cosa en mi mente, pero no lo era. Cualquiera pensaría que sería incapaz de tener una erección, considerando la sed y el hambre que tenía, y cuán seriamente jodida era nuestra situación, pero se equivocaban. Me alejé de ella hasta que estuve bajo control.

Estuvimos en el agua durante mucho tiempo y cuando salimos, me dio la espalda y se puso sus ropas. Registramos el árbol del pan pero no había ninguna fruta en el suelo. Bella subió a mis hombros y cuando logré estabilizarla, presionando sobre sus muslos, la imagen de sus piernas desnudas apareció mi mente.

Bajó dos frutas de pan. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, lo cual era raro ya que había estado muriendo de hambre. Bella no debió estar hambrienta, tampoco, ya que no se comió la fruta después de haber chupado todo su jugo.

Cuando el sol se puso, nos tendimos cerca de la orilla y vimos los murciélagos llenando el cielo.

—Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido —le dije.

—Es un signo de deshidratación —explicó Bella.

—¿Cuáles son los otros signos?

—Pérdida del apetito. No tener que hacer pis. Sequedad en la boca.

—Tengo todo eso.

—Yo también.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar sin agua?

—Tres días. Tal vez menos.

Traté de recordar la última vez que había bebido algo. ¿Tal vez en el aeropuerto de Sri Lanka? Lográbamos conseguir un poco en nuestras bocas cuando llovía, pero no sería suficiente para mantenernos vivos. La comprensión de que se nos estaba acabando el tiempo me asustó.

— ¿Qué pasa con el estanque?

—Es una mala idea —aseguró.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo que lo que estábamos pensando. Si todo se decidía entre el agua del estanque o nada de agua, íbamos a tener que beberla de todos modos.

—Van a venir mañana —dijo ella, pero no sonaba como si realmente se lo creyera.

—Espero que sí.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—Yo también. —Me di la vuelta sobre mi lado, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me quedara dormido.

 **Bella**

 ** _Día 3_**

Cuando Edward y yo despertamos, ambos teníamos dolor de cabeza y náuseas. Comimos algo de pan de fruta, y pensé que podría vomitarlo, pero no lo hice. A pesar de que teníamos muy poca energía, volvimos a la playa y decidimos intentar hacer otra fogata de nuevo. Estaba convencida de que un avión aparecería ese día, y sabía que la fogata era nuestra mejor oportunidad para asegurarnos de ser vistos.

—Todo lo que hicimos ayer estuvo mal —dijo Edward—. Pensé en eso anoche, antes de quedarme dormido, y recuerdo ver un programa de televisión donde el tipo hacía una fogata. Hizo girar dos palillos en lugar de frotarlos. Tengo una idea. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar lo que necesito.

Durante su ausencia, reuní todo lo que se podía quemar y que consideré que produciría fuego. El aire era tan húmedo, que la única cosa en la isla que estaba seca era el interior de mi boca. Todo lo que recogía se sentía húmedo, pero finalmente encontré algunas hojas secas debajo de una planta robusta. También saqué los bolsillos de mis pantalones al revés y encontré un poco de pelusa que añadí a la pila en mi mano.

Edward regresó con un palillo y un trozo de madera.

—¿Tienes algo de pelusa en tus bolsillos? —le pregunté. Él sacó sus bolsillos de adentro hacia afuera, encontró un poco, y me lo entregó.

—Gracias. —Formé la pelusa y las hojas en un pequeño nido. También recogí un poco de leña y junté un montón de hojas húmedas y verdes que podríamos usar para hacer mucho humo.

Edward se sentó y mantuvo el palillo en posición vertical, perpendicular al trozo de madera sobre el cual estaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

—Trato de encontrar una manera de hacer girar el palo. —Lo estudió durante un minuto—. Creo que el tipo usó una cuerda. Desearía no haberme quitado mis zapatos; habría podido utilizar los cordones.

Giró el palo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con una mano, pero no pudo girar lo suficientemente rápido como para obtener algún tipo de fricción. El sudor corría por su rostro.

—Esto es jodidamente imposible —dijo, descansando durante unos segundo.

Con renovada determinación, usó las dos manos y las frotó juntas, con el palillo en medio de ellas. Giró más rápido, e inmediatamente encontró un ritmo. Después de veinte minutos, el palo giraba y produjo un pequeño montón de humo negro en la base de madera.

—Mira eso —dijo Edward, cuando el humo comenzó a subir.

Poco después de eso, hubo mucho más humo. El sudor corría hasta sus ojos, pero Edward no dejó de girar el palo.

—Necesito el nido.

Me senté a su lado y contuve la respiración, observando mientras él soplaba suavemente en el nido de madera. Usó el palo para excavar cuidadosamente entre la rojilla brasa brillante y transferirla a la pila de hojas secas y pelusa. Tomó el nido y lo sostuvo frente a su boca, soplando suavemente, y las llamas crecieron en sus manos. La dejó caer en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije—. Lo hiciste.

Apilamos pequeños trozos de yesca sobre ella. Creció rápido y de inmediato agotamos toda la leña que había recogido. Nos apresuramos a buscar más, y los dos regresábamos corriendo hacia la fogata cuando un aguacero cayó. En cuestión de segundos, el fuego se convirtió en una pila húmeda de madera carbonizada.

Miramos lo que quedó de la fogata. Quería llorar. Edward se arrodilló en la arena. Me senté junto a él, y levantamos nuestras cabezas para atrapar las gotas de lluvia en la boca. Llovió durante mucho tiempo y por lo menos algo de lluvia bajo por mi garganta, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en agua humedeciendo la arena que nos rodeaba.

No sabía que decirle. Cuando dejó de llover, nos acostamos bajo la palmera, sin hablar. No podíamos hacer otra fogata de inmediato, porque todo estaba muy mojado, así que dormimos, letárgicos y deprimidos.

Cuando nos despertamos por la tarde, ninguno de los dos quiso pan de fruta. Edward no tenía la energía suficiente para hacer otro fuego, y sin algún tipo de refugio, no seríamos capaz de mantenerla llama viva, de todas formas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y mis miembros estaban entumecidos. Había dejado de sudar.

Cuando Edward se levantó y se marchó, lo seguí. Sabía a dónde iba, pero no pudo detenerlo. Quería ir allí, también.

Cuando llegamos a la laguna, me arrodillé a la orilla del agua, recogí un poco en mi mano y la llevé a mi boca. Tenía un sabor horrible, caliente y ligeramente salobre, pero inmediatamente quise más. Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y bebió directamente de la laguna. Una vez que empezamos, ninguno pudo parar. Después de beber todo lo que pudimos, colapsamos en el suelo, y pensé que podría vomitar, pero me contuve. Los moscos me invadieron, y los aparté de mi rostro.

Regresamos a la playa. Era casi de noche cuando nos recostamos uno cerca del otro en la arena, con nuestras cabezas sobre los chalecos salvavidas. Pensé que todo estaría bien. Habíamos comprado algo de tiempo. Vendrían a buscarnos seguramente mañana.

—Lamento lo del fuego, Edward lo intentaste mucho, e hiciste un gran trabajo. Yo nunca podría ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Gracias, Bella.

Nos quedamos dormidos, pero me desperté un poco más tarde. El cielo estaba negro, y pensé que probablemente era media noche. Me estómago gruñó. Lo ignoré y rodé sobre un costado. Otro calambre me golpeó, esta vez más intenso. Me senté y gemí. El sudor cubría mi frente.

Edward despertó. —¿Qué pasa?

—Me duele el estómago. —Recé para que los calambres se detuvieran, pero sólo empeoraron, y sabía lo que iba a suceder—. No me sigas —dije. Me adentré en el bosque, y apenas logré bajar mis vaqueros y ropa interior antes de que mi cuerpo purgara todo lo que contenía. Cuando ya no quedó nada, me retorcí en el suelo, los calambres continuaron viniendo en olas, una tras otra. Empapada de sudor, el dolor bajaba desde mi estómago hasta cada pierna. Por mucho tiempo, me quedé quieta, con miedo de que el más mínimo movimiento pudiera causarme más miseria. Los mosquitos zumbaban alrededor de mi rostro.

Entonces, vinieron las ratas.

Dondequiera que miraba, pares de brillantes ojos se escondían en la oscuridad. Uno pasó por encima de mi pie, y grité. Me tambaleé sobre mis pies y tiré de mis vaqueros y ropa interior, pero el movimiento provocó un intenso dolor, y me dejé caer de nuevo. Pensé que podría estar muriéndome, que toda esa agua contaminada de la laguna que bebí no me haría sobrevivir. Permanecí allí después de eso. Exhausta y débil, sin idea de dónde se encontraba Edward, me dormí.

Un zumbido me despertó. Mosquitos. Pero el sol estaba arriba y la mayoría de los insectos, y de las ratas se habían ido. Me esforcé por levantar mi cabeza mientras me recostaba de costado con mis rodillas levantadas contra mi pecho.

Eso parecía ser el sonido de un avión.

Solté mis rodillas para levantarme y arrastrarme hacia la playa, gritándole a Edward mientras mis pies caminaban más rápido, tratando con cada gramo de mis fuerzas levantar los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y moverlos de un lado a otro. No podía ver el avión, pero podía escucharlo, el sonido desvaneciéndose cada vez más.

 _Están buscándonos. Darán la vuelta en cualquier momento._

El sonido del avión se hizo más débil hasta que no puedo escucharlo más. Mis piernas se doblaron, y caí sobre la arena y lloré hasta que hiperventilée. Me recosté de lado, mis sollozos disminuyendo, la mirada fija en las nubes.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando aparté la mirada, Edward estaba recostado a mi lado.

—Era un avión —dije.

—Lo escuché. Pero no podía moverme.

—Regresarán.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Lloré mucho ese día. Edward estuvo en silencio. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, y no estaba segura de sí dormía o simplemente estaba muy débil como para hablar. No hicimos otra fogata o un intento de comer más pan de fruta. Ninguno de los dos se movió debajo de la palmera, excepto cuando llovió.

No quería estar cerca del bosque cuando la oscuridad cayera, así que nos movimos de regreso a la playa. Mientras me recostaba junto a Edward hubo solo una cosa de la que estuve segura. Si otro avión no venía, o si no encontrábamos una manera de recoger agua, Edward y yo moriríamos.

Dormí a ratos durante toda la noche, y cuando por fin caí en un sueño profundo, me desperté gritando porque soñé que una rata se comía mi pie.


	4. Chapter 4

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Edward**

 ** _Día 4_**

Cuando salió el sol, apenas podía levantar la cabeza de la arena. Dos cojines de los asientos del avión habían flotado durante la noche y algo azul junto a ellos llamó mi atención. Rodeé hacia Bella y la sacudí para despertarla. Me miró con los ojos hundidos, sus labios resecos y sangrando.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señalé la cosa azul, pero el esfuerzo requerido para mantener mi mano alzada era demasiado, y dejé caer mi brazo de vuelta a la arena.

—¿Dónde?

—Allá. Por los cojines de los asientos.

—No lo sé —dijo.

Levanté mi cabeza y protegí mis ojos del sol. Lucía familiar y de repente me di cuenta de lo que era. —Esa es mi mochila. Bella esa es mi mochila.

Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas, caminé hacia la orilla y la agarré. Cuando regresé, me arrodillé junto a Bella, abrí mi mochila y saque la botella de agua que ella me había dado en el Aeropuerto de Malé.

Se sentó. —Oh Dios mio.

Torcí la tapa para abrirla y nos pasamos la botella de ida y vuelta, siendo cuidadosos de no beber muy rápido. Contenía casi un litro, y lo bebimos todo, pero apenas tomó el borde de mi sed.

Bella alzó la botella vacía. —Si usamos una hoja como embudo podemos colectar el agua de la lluvia en esto.

Temblorosos y débiles, caminamos al árbol del pan y arrancamos una gran hoja de una de las ramas más bajas. Bella la rasgó hasta que fue del tamaño adecuado y la metió en la boca de la botella vacía, haciendo la abertura tan ancha como era posible. Había cuatro panas en el suelo, y las llevamos de vuelta a la orilla y las comimos todas. Saqué todo de mi mochila. La gorra de beisbol de Los Cachorros de Chicago estaba empapada, pero me la puse de todas formas. Había también una sudadera gris con capucha, dos camisetas, dos pares de pantalones deportivos, vaqueros, ropa interior y calcetines, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, y mi reproductor de CD. Agarré el cepillo y la pasta. El interior de mi boca sabía a algo que ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir. Removí la tapa de la pasta, derramé un poco sobre mi cepillo, y se lo tendí a Bella. —Puedes compartir mi cepillo si no te importa.

Ella sonrió. —No me importa, Edward Pero ve tú primero. Es tuyo.

Cepillé mis dientes y luego enjuagué el cepillo en el océano y se lo entregué a ella. Derramó más pasta en él, y cepilló sus dientes. Cuando hubo terminado, lo enjuagó y me lo devolvió. —Gracias.

Esperamos a que lloviera y cuando lo hizo en horas de la tarde, vimos la botella llenarse de agua. Se la tendí a Bella y bebió la mitad y me la devolvió. Después de que terminamos pusimos la hoja de regreso y la lluvia la llenó de nuevo. Bella y yo bebimos eso también. Necesitábamos más, mucho más probablemente, pero comencé a pensar que quizás no moriríamos después de todo.

Teníamos una forma de recolectar agua, teníamos las panas, y sabíamos que podíamos hacer fuego. Ahora necesitábamos un refugio, porque sin uno, nuestro fuego nunca se quedaría encendido.

Bella quería construir el refugio en la playa porque las ratas la enloquecían.

Rompimos dos ramas con forma de y las llevamos a la arena, poniendo el palo más largo que encontramos entre ellas. Hicimos una mierda de cobertizo al apoyar más ramas a cada lado.

Las panas dejaron alineado el suelo excepto por un pequeño círculo donde construíamos nuestro fuego. Bella recogió piedras para ponerlas en forma de anillo alrededor. Estaría lleno de humo adentro, pero eso quizás mantendría alejado a los mosquitos.

Decidimos esperar hasta la mañana para hacer otro fuego. Ahora que teníamos refugio, podríamos recolectar leña y almacenarla adentro del cobertizo, para que pudiera secarse.

Llovió de nuevo y llenamos nuestra botella tres veces; nunca había probado algo tan bueno en toda mi vida.

Cuando el sol se levantó, llevamos los cojines, los chalecos salvavidas y mi mochila dentro del cobertizo.

—Buenas noches Edward —dijo Bella, descansando la cabeza en uno de los cojines, la pila de fuego entre nosotros.

—Buenas noches Bella.

 **Bella**

 ** _Día 5_**

Abrí los ojos. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las rendijas de la choza. La presión sobre mi vejiga —algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo— me confundió por un segundo, y luego sonreí.

 _Tenía que ir al baño._

Salí de la choza sin despertar a Edward y entré en el bosque. Me puse en cuclillas detrás de un árbol, arrugando la nariz ante el olor a amoníaco proveniente de mi pis. Cuando me subí mis pantalones, me encogí ante la humedad entre las piernas.

Edward estaba despierto y de pie junto a la choza, cuando volví.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

Sonreí y dije—: Haciendo pis.

Me chocó los cinco. —Tengo que ir, también.

Cuando volvió, fuimos al árbol del pan y recogimos tres tendidos en el suelo. Nos sentamos y tomamos nuestro desayuno.

—Déjame ver tu cabeza. —dijo Edward

Me incliné y Edward peinó a través de mi cabello con sus dedos hasta que encontró el corte.

—Está mejor. Probablemente debería haber tenido puntos de sutura, sin embargo. No puedo ver nada de sangre seca, pero tu pelo es tan oscuro que es difícil de decir. —Señaló mi mejilla—. Los moretones se van desvaneciendo. Ese se está volviendo amarillo.

La apariencia de Edward había mejorado, también. Sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados por la hinchazón, y sus cortes fueron sanando bien. Le había ido mejor que mí gracias a su cinturón de seguridad. Su rostro — muy guapo, aunque aún muy juvenil— no tendría cicatrices permanentes del accidente de avión. No sé si podría decir lo mismo, pero no preocuparía por eso hasta el momento.

Después del desayuno, Edward hizo otro fuego.

—Bastante impresionante, chico de ciudad —le dije, apretando su hombro.

Sonrió, agregando pequeños trozos de leña y persuadiendo a las llamas más altas, claramente orgulloso de sí mismo. Se secó el sudor de los ojos y dijo—: Gracias.

—Déjame ver tus manos.

Me las ofreció, las palmas hacia arriba. Ampollas cubrían la piel en carne viva, callosa, y dio un respingo cuando las toqué.

—Eso tiene que doler.

—Lo hace —admitió.

El fuego llenó de humo el refugio, pero no se apagaría cuando llovía. Si escuchabámos un avión, podríamos liquidarlo y tirar hojas verdes en el fuego para crear humo.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin una ducha, y olía fatal.

—Voy a tratar de limpiarme —le dije—. Tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y me dio una camiseta de manga corta de su mochila. —¿Quieres usar esto en lugar de tu camiseta manga larga?

—Sí. Gracias. —La camiseta me quedaría como un vestido, pero no me importaba.

—Te daría unos pantalones cortos, pero sé que son demasiado grandes.

—Está bien —le dije—. La camiseta realmente ayudará.

Caminé a lo largo de la costa, parando para quitarme la ropa sólo cuando ya no podía ver a Edward o la choza. Escruté el cielo azul, sin nubes.

Ahora sería un momento excelente para que un avión volase por encima. Seguramente, alguien se daría cuenta de una mujer desnuda en la playa.

Me metí en la laguna, y los peces se dispersaron. La quemadura de sol en mis manos y pies se había desvanecido en un bronceado oscuro, que contrastaba con los brazos y las piernas blancas. Mi cabello colgaba de mis omóplatos, en un nido de ratas de enredos.

Me lavé el cuerpo con mis manos, y luego recuperé mi ropa de la orilla enjuagándolas en el océano. Me peiné con los dedos y deseé un sujetador para una coleta.

Un poco más limpia cuando salí del agua, me puse mi ropa interior mojada y el sujetador, y tiré de la camiseta de Edward por encima de mi cabeza. Llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, así que no me moleste con mis jeans.

—Sé que no estoy usando pantalones —expliqué cuando regresé a la choza—. Pero estoy caliente, y quiero dejar que se sequen.

—No es gran cosa, Bella.

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo con qué pescar. Hay un montón de peces en la laguna —Se me hizo agua la boca y mi estómago gruñó.

—Podríamos tratar de atraparlos con una lanza. Después de asearme, podemos buscar unos palos largos. Nuestro suministro de leña es bajo, también.

Edward volvió a la choza cinco minutos más tarde, con el pelo mojado, usando ropa limpia. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de algo grande y voluminoso.

—Mira lo que encontré en el agua.

— ¿Qué es?

Puso el objeto en el suelo y lo hizo girar para que pudiera leer la escritura en el lateral.

—Esa es la balsa salvavidas del avión —Me arrodillé a su lado—. Recuerdo haberla visto cuando estaba en busca de los chalecos salvavidas.

Abrimos el contenedor y sacamos la balsa. Abrí la bolsa a prueba de agua adjunta y saqué una hoja de papel que enumeraba el contenido. Lo leí en voz alta—: La balsa con toldo se encuentra dentro de la caja de accesorios, cuenta con dos puertas desplegables y un colector de agua de lluvia en la parte superior del panel del techo. Paquetes especiales están disponibles, incluidas radiobalizas y localizadores de emergencia.

Mis esperanzas se dispararon. —Edward ¿dónde está la caja de accesorios?

Edward miró en el contenedor y sacó otra bolsa impermeable. Me temblaban las manos mientras rompía el plástico, y tan pronto como hice un agujero lo suficientemente grande, di vuelta al revés y boté todo objeto sobre la arena. Revolvimos en ellos, las manos chocando unas con otras mientras examinamos cada elemento.

No encontramos nada que conduciera al rescate.

No localizador de emergencia. Sin señal de radio, teléfono satelital, o transmisor.

Mis esperanzas se desplomaron. —Supongo que pensaron que el paquete especial era una mejora innecesaria.

Edward meneó la cabeza lentamente.

Pensé en lo que podría haber ocurrido si hubiéramos encontrado un localizador de emergencia.

¿Sólo lo enciendes y esperas a que vengan a por ti?

Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Parpadeándolas de vuelta, empecé a inventariar el contenido del estuche de accesorios: cuchillo, botiquín de primeros auxilios, lona, dos mantas, cuerdas y dos envases de plástico plegable de dos kilos.

Abrí el botiquín de primeros auxilios: Tylenol, Benadryl, ungüento antibiótico, crema de cortisona, curitas, toallitas con alcohol e Imodium.

—Déjame ver tus manos —le dije a Edward.

Las ofreció, y le puse una pomada antibiótica y curitas en sus ampollas.

—Gracias.

Cogí la botella de Benadryl. —Esto puede salvar tu vida.

—¿Cómo?

—Va a detener una reacción alérgica.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Edward señalando una botella blanca.

Me miró y miré hacia otro lado. —Eso es Imodium. Es un anti-diarreico.

Soltó un bufido cuando oyó eso.

La balsa salvavidas se inflaba con una lata de dióxido de carbono. Cuando pulsamos el botón, se llenó de gas tan rápidamente que tuvimos que saltar fuera del camino.

Unimos el techo del toldo y el colector de agua de lluvia. La balsa salvavidas se parecía a una de las casas de brincos en las que mi sobrina y sobrino amaban saltar, aunque no tan alta.

—Esto debería contener cerca de diez litros de agua —le dije, señalando el colector de agua. Tenía sed otra vez, esperaba que la lluvia de la tarde llegara temprano.

Solapas de nylon colgaban a los lados y se unían a la balsa salvavidas con velcro. Dejándolas abiertas durante el día permitiría la luz y el aire en su interior.

Las puertas de malla desplegables proporcionaban una pequeña abertura.

Empujamos la balsa salvavidas al lado de la choza y pusimos más leña al fuego antes de caminar hacia el árbol de coco. Edward cortó la cáscara de un coco. Él abrió el coco metiendo la hoja del cuchillo, y golpeando el mango con el puño. Yo cogí el agua que se derramó en uno de los recipientes de plástico.

—Pensé que iba a ser más dulce. —dijo Edward después de que él tomó un trago.

—Yo también —. Sabía un poco amargo, pero no estaba mal.

Edward raspó la carne con el cuchillo. Muerta de hambre, quería comer todos los cocos del suelo. Compartimos cinco antes de que mi ansia de hambre se disipara. Edward tuvo uno más, y me pregunté cuánta comida tomaba llenar un muchacho de dieciséis años.

La lluvia llegó una hora más tarde. Edward y yo nos empapamos, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, viendo los diferentes contenedores llenarse hasta el tope. Agradecida por la gran abundancia, bebí hasta que no pude aguantar más, el agua se agitó en mi estómago cuando me moví.

Al cabo de una hora, los dos orinamos otra vez. Celebramos comiendo otro coco y dos frutas de pan.

—Me gusta el coco más que la fruta de pan. —Le dije.

—A mí también. Aunque ahora que tenemos un fuego, tal vez podemos asarlo y ver si tiene mejor sabor.

Reunimos más leña y encontramos unos palos largos para pescar con arpón. Tiramos la lona en la parte superior de la choza y la atamos con la cuerda para mayor protección de la lluvia.

Edward talló cinco marcas de conteo en el tronco de un árbol. Ninguno de los dos mencionó otro modelo.

A la hora de dormir, elevamos el fuego tan alto como pudimos sin quemar la choza. Edward se metió en la balsa salvavidas. Fui tras él, con la camiseta que me había dado por un camisón. Cerré la puerta deslizándola hacia abajo detrás de mí, por lo menos tendríamos cierta protección contra los mosquitos.

Bajamos las solapas de nylon y las unimos con los cierres de velcro. Separé las mantas y puse los cojines de asiento abajo como almohadas.

Las mantas eran ásperas pero nos mantendrían caliente cuando el sol se pusiera y bajara la temperatura. Los cojines de los asientos eran delgados y olían a moho, pero era lujosamente cómodo comparado a dormir en el suelo.

—Esto es impresionante —dijo Edward

—Lo sé.

Un poco más pequeña que una cama doble, compartiendo el bote salvavidas con Edward dejaría sólo unos centímetros entre nosotros. Yo estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme.

—Buenas noches, Edward

—Buenas noches, Bella. —Ya sonaba soñoliento, y rodó sobre su costado y se desmayó.

Segundos más tarde, yo también lo hice.

Me desperté en medio de la noche para controlar el fuego. Sólo quedaban brasas, por lo que añadí más leña y hurgué con un palo, enviando chispas en el aire. Cuando el fuego ardió fuerte otra vez, volví a la cama.

Edward. despertó cuando me acosté a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada. Puse más leña al fuego. Vuelve a dormir.

Cerré los ojos, y nos dormimos hasta que salió el sol.

* * *

hola a todas como están que les esta pareciendo la adaptación ¿vamos bien? muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia y que este en sus favoritos.


	5. Chapter 5

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Edward**

Me desperté con una erección.

Normalmente lo hacía, pero no era como si tuviese algún control en el asunto. Ahora que no estábamos casi muertos, mi cuerpo debió haber decidido que ya si podía sentir lo que quisiera.

Dormir tan cerca de una chica, especialmente una como Bella, básicamente garantizaba que me despertaría con una erección.

Ella, todavía dormida, se encontraba acostada de lado con el rostro hacia mí. Las cortadas en su cara comenzaban a curarse, y por suerte para ella, ninguna parecía lo suficientemente profunda como para dejar una cicatriz. En algún momento durante la noche, ella había pateado la sábana, y ahora podía ver muy bien sus piernas, lo cual era lo peor que podía hacer, considerando lo que ocurría en mis calzoncillos. Si ella llegaba a abrir sus ojos, podría atraparme mirándola fijamente, así que salí del pequeño refugio y pensé en geometría hasta que mi erección se esfumara.

Bella se despertó diez minutos después. Comimos coco y fruta de pan como desayuno, y luego me cepillé los dientes, enjuagándome con agua de lluvia.

—Ten —dije, tendiéndole el cepillo y la crema de dientes.

—Gracias. —Colocó un poco de crema y se cepilló los dientes.

—Quizá hoy pase otro avión —dije.

—Tal vez —dijo Bella. Pero no me miró al decirlo.

—Quiero explorar un poco más por ahí. Para ver qué otra cosa hay en esta isla.

—Debemos ser cuidadosos —dijo—, no tenemos zapatos.

Le di un par de mis medias para que sus pies no estuviesen completamente descalzos. Me escondí detrás del refugio y me cambié a mis

vaqueros para protegerme las piernas de los moquitos, y comenzamos a adentrarnos por el bosque.

El aire húmedo se pegaba a mi piel. Caminé por medio de un enjambre de mosquitos, manteniendo la boca cerrada y espantándolos con mis manos. Nos adentramos mucho más en la selva y el olor a plantas en descomposición se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Las hojas encima de nuestras cabezas bloqueaban casi toda la luz del sol, y lo único que se escuchaba eran las ramas quebrándose y nuestra respiración cuando inhalábamos el pesado aire. El sudor cubría toda mi ropa. Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio, y me pregunté cuanto tiempo nos tomaría despejar todos los árboles y salir al otro lado.

Logramos llegar unos quince minutos después. Bella caminaba lentamente detrás de mí, así fui yo quien lo vio primero. Me detuve de repente, me giré y le hice señas para que se apresurara.

Logró alcanzarme y murmuró—: ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé.

A unos quince metros se encontraba una pequeña casita de madera que apenas era del tamaño de una casa movible. Quizá alguien más vivía en la isla. Alguien que no se había molestado en presentarse. Caminamos cautelosamente hacia ella. La puerta de enfrente se encontraba abierta, así que dimos un vistazo hacia adentro.

—¿Hola? —dijo Bella.

Nadie contestó, así que entramos por el umbral hacia el piso de madera. Había otra puerta en el otro lado de la habitación sin ventanas, pero estaba cerrada.

Tampoco había ningún mueble. Con mi pie toqué una pila de sábanas en la esquina, y saltamos cuando un grupo de insectos comenzaron a dispersarse.

Cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la poca luz, noté una caja de herramientas grande y de metal en el piso. Me incliné y la abrí. Adentro se encontraban un martillo, varios paquetes de clavos y tornillos, una cinta métrica, alicates y una sierra manual. Bella encontró algo de ropa. Recogió una de las camisas y la manga se le desprendió.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos usar eso, pero, olvídalo —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Abrí la puerta de otra habitación, y entramos lentamente. Por todo el piso había bolsas vacías de papas fritas y envolturas de barras de chocolate. También había un envase de plástico con tapa junto a ellos. Lo recogí y miré adentro. Vacío. Quienquiera que vivió aquí, probablemente lo utilizó para recolectar agua. Quizá si hubiésemos explorado la isla un poco más, y hubiésemos caminado más lejos y encontrado la choza antes, no

habríamos tenido que beber del agua estancada. Quizá habríamos estado en la playa cuando el avión voló por encima.

Bella miró el contenedor en mi mano. Debió haber hecho la misma conexión, ya que dijo—: Lo hecho, hecho está, Edward ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

En el suelo había un saco de dormir arrugado y lleno de moho. En la esquina, también había un estuche negro apoyado contra la pared. Desabroché los cierres y levanté la tapa. Dentro había una guitarra acústica en buenas condiciones.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Bella.

—¿Crees que alguien vivió aquí?

—Parece que sí.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—¿Además de canalizar a _Jimmy Buffet2_? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. No tengo idea. Pero quien sea que haya sido, no ha estado en casa por un tiempo.

—Ésta no es madera chatarra —dije—. Fue cortado en un aserradero. No sé cómo logró traerla hasta aquí, pero éste tipo iba en serio. Entonces, ¿a dónde se fue?

— Edward —dijo Bella, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa—, quizá regrese.

—Eso espero.

Coloqué la guitarra en el estuche y se lo tendí. Recogí la caja de herramientas, y volvimos a hacer nuestro camino de vuelta a la playa.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella rostizó fruta de pan en una roca plana al lado de la fogata, mientras yo partía algunos cocos. Nos comimos todo —en mi opinión, la fruta de pan aún no sabía a pan— y lo pasamos con agua de coco. El calor de la fogata más una temperatura que debía estar cerca de los noventa, hacían difícil estar sentados dentro del refugio por mucho tiempo. El sudor corría por el rostro de Bella, y su cabello se le pegaba al cuello.

—¿Quieres ir al agua? —Me arrepentí de mis palabras en el momento en que las dije. Probablemente sólo pensaba que quería que se desnudara frente a mí de nuevo.

Vaciló, pero dijo—: Sí. Me estoy asando.

Fuimos caminando por la orilla. No me había cambiado de nuevo a mis shorts, así que me quité las medias, la camisa, y salí de los vaqueros. Debajo tenía unos bóxers grises.

—Haz como si fuera mi bañador —dije.

Miró mi ropa interior y sonrió. —De acuerdo.

La esperé en la parte baja, intentando no mirarla mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sí ella tenía el valor de desvestirse frente a mí, no iba a actuar como un idiota sobre el asunto.

Aunque mi erección volvió, y esperaba que no lo notara.

Nadamos por un rato, y cuando salimos del agua, nos vestimos y sentamos en la arena. Bella miró fijamente hacia el cielo.

—Estaba muy segura de que ese avión volvería a pasar —dijo.

Cuando regresamos al refugio, le coloqué algo más de leña a la fogata. Bella tomó una de las sábanas de la balsa salvavidas, la extendió en la arena, y se sentó. Tomé la guitarra y me senté junto a ella.

—¿Tocas? —preguntó.

—No. Bueno, uno de mis amigos me enseñó parte de una canción. —Tiré de las cuerdas y comencé a tocar las primeras notas de " _Wish You Were Here_."

Bella sonrió. — _Pink Floyd_.

—¿Te gustan los _Pink Floyd_?

Asintió. —Me encanta esa canción.

—¿En serio? Es genial. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de música crees que escucho?

—No lo sé, algo cómo, ¿ _Mariah Carey_?

—No, me gusta lo otro. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nací en el '71.

Calculé su edad. —¿Tienes treinta?

—Sí.

—Creí que tenías veinticuatro o veinticinco.

—No.

—No pareces de treinta.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rió ligeramente. —No estoy muy segura si eso es algo bueno o algo malo.

—Sólo me refiero a que es muy fácil hablar contigo.

Me sonrió. Tiré de las cuerdas un poco más, tocando las mismas notas de _Pink Floyd_ , pero tuve que parar porque las manos me dolían por hacer la fogata.

—Si tuviésemos algo que pudiéramos usar como anzuelo, podría convertir esto en una caña de pescar —dije—. Una cuerda de la guitarra podría hacer una línea bastante decente. —Pensé en usar un clavo de la caja de herramientas, pero los peces no eran muy grandes, y necesitaba algo más pequeño y liviano.

Más tarde, cuando nos fuimos a la cama, ella dijo—: Espero que esa fiesta por la que te quedaste más tiempo haya valido la pena.

—No fue una fiesta. Sólo les dije eso a mis padres.

—¿Qué fue?

—Los padres de Ben no estaban en la ciudad. Su primo justo había salido de la universidad para el verano, y se suponía que iba a venir con su novia. Iba a traer dos de sus amigas. Ben se convenció a si mismo de que podría conquistar a una de ellas. Le aposté veinte dólares a que no podría hacerlo. —No le dije a Bella que yo también tenía planeado intentarlo.

—¿Lo logró?

—Nunca aparecieron. En vez de eso nos quedamos allí toda la noche, bebiendo cerveza y jugando videojuegos. Dos días después me monté en el avión contigo.

—Guau, Edward lo lamento —dijo.

—Sí. —Esperé un minuto y luego pregunté—: ¿Quién era ese hombre en el aeropuerto?

—Mi novio, Riley.

Recordé el beso que le había dado. Parecía como si intentaba encajarle su lengua en la garganta. —Debes extrañarlo.

No respondió de inmediato, pero finalmente, dijo—: No tanto como probablemente debería.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada. Es complicado.

Mi giré de lado y coloqué mi cojín del asiento debajo de mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees que ese avión no regresó, Bella?

—No lo sé —dijo. Pero me dio la impresión de que si lo sabía.

—Creen que estamos muertos, ¿cierto?

—Espero que no —dijo—. Porque si lo piensan, entonces dejarán de buscarnos.

 **Bella**

Ala mañana siguiente, Edward usó el cuchillo para cortar los extremos de dos palos largos en puntos fuertes.

—¿Lista para arponear algunos peces? —preguntó.

—Definitivamente.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla, Edward se arrodilló y recogió algo.

—Esto tiene que ser tuyo —dijo, dándome una zapatilla de bailarina azul oscuro.

—Así es. —Miré en el agua—. Tal vez la otra estará empapada.

Nos metimos en la laguna, que me llegaba a la cadera. El calor no era tan intolerable en la mañana, así que me puse una camiseta de Edward, en lugar de sólo mi sujetador y ropa interior. El dobladillo saturado de agua como una esponja se aferraba a mis muslos. Habíamos intentado, sin éxito, durante más de una hora arponear un pez. Pequeños y rápidos, se dispersaban en cuanto hacíamos algún tipo de movimiento.

—¿Crees que tendríamos mejor suerte un poco más lejos? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé. Los peces son, probablemente, más grandes, pero podría ser más difícil de usar la lanza.

Me di cuenta de algo, entonces, flotando en el agua. —¿Qué es eso, Edward? —Protegí mis ojos con la mano.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí en frente. ¿Ves lo que sube y baja? —Señalé con el dedo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos en la distancia. —Oh, mierda. Bella, no veas.

Demasiado tarde.

Justo antes de que me dijera que no mirase, lo descubrí. Dejé caer mi lanza y vomité en el agua.

—Va a ser arrastrado, así que vamos a volver a la orilla —dijo Edward

Lo seguí fuera del agua. Cuando llegamos a la arena vomité otra vez.

—¿Ya está aquí? —le pregunté, limpiándome la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

—Casi.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La voz de Edward sonaba temblorosa e insegura. —Vamos a tener que enterrarlo en alguna parte. Nos vendría bien una de las mantas, a menos que no quieras.

Por mucho que odiaba renunciar a una de nuestras pocas pertenencias, envolverlo en una manta parecía lo respetuoso para hacer. Y si era honesta conmigo misma, sabía que no había manera de que pudiera tocar su cuerpo con mis manos desnudas.

—Iré por ella —le dije, agradecida por una excusa para no estar allí cuando lo arrastrara.

Cuando regresé con la manta, se la entregué a Edward, y rodamos el cuerpo en ella, empujando con los pies. El olor de la descomposición, la carne anegada llenó mi nariz, y escondí y hundí la cara en el hueco de mi codo.

—No lo podemos enterrar en la playa —le dije.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No.

Elegimos un lugar debajo de un árbol, lejos del cobertizo, y empezamos a cavar en la tierra blanda con las manos.

—¿Es lo suficientemente grande? —preguntó Edward bajando la mirada al agujero.

—Creo que sí.

No necesitábamos una tumba grande porque los tiburones habían comido las piernas de Harry y parte de su torso. Y un brazo. Otra cosa en la que habían estado trabajando era su cara, hinchada y blanca. Recortes de la camiseta desteñida que había estado usando colgaban de su cuello.

Edward esperó mientras yo tenía arcadas, y luego agarré uno de los bordes de la manta y le ayudé a arrastrar a Harry a la tumba y bajarlo en el agujero.

Lo cubrimos con tierra y nos levantamos.

Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por mi cara. —Él ya estaba muerto cuando caímos al agua —dije con firmeza, como un comunicado.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Edward

Empezó a llover, así que volvimos a la balsa salvavidas y nos metimos dentro. El pabellón nos mantuvo secos, pero me estremecí. Tiré de la manta sobre nosotros —la que ahora estaríamos compartiendo— y dormimos.

Cuando nos despertamos, Edward y yo reunimos fruta de pan y coco. Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho.

—Aquí. —Edward me entregó un trozo de coco.

Le aparté la mano. —No, no puedo. Tú cómelo. —Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Nunca sacaría la imagen de Harry fuera de mi cabeza.

—¿Tu estómago está todavía revuelto?

—Sí.

—Prueba un poco de agua de coco —dijo, pasándomelo.

Levanté el envase de plástico a mis labios y bebí un trago.

—¿Eso descendió bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Tal vez me quede sólo con esto por un rato.

—Voy a buscar un poco de leña.

—Está bien.

Sólo se había ido unos minutos, cuando sentí el chorro.

 _Oh, Dios mío, no_.

Con la esperanza de una falsa alarma, entré en la dirección opuesta a donde Edward se había ido y tiré de mis pantalones abajo. Allí, en la entrepierna de algodón blanco de mi ropa interior era la prueba de que acababa de llegar mi período.

Me apresuré hacia algo en lo que apoyarme y agarré una camiseta manga larga. De vuelta en el bosque, arranque una tira, hice una bola, y la metí en mi ropa interior.

 _Necesito que este día miserable se termine._

Cuando se puso el sol, los mosquitos hacían un festín con mis brazos.

—Debiste de haber decidido que estar más fría valía más que unas cuantas picaduras —dijo Edward cuando me vio espantándolos con mi mano. Se había puesto la sudadera y unos vaqueros tan pronto como los bichos salieron.

Pensé en mi camisa de manga larga, escondida debajo de un arbusto al que sólo esperaba ser capaz de encontrar de nuevo.

—Sí, algo así.


	6. Chapter 6

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Edward**

No comimos nada más que coco y fruta de pan por los siguientes ocho días y nuestras ropas acabaron colgándonos. El estómago de Bella gruñía mientras dormía, y yo tenía un constante dolor en el mío. Dudaba que los equipos de rescate aún estuvieran buscándonos, y un hoyo, una sensación de vacío, que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre, se unía al dolor en mis entrañas cada vez que pensaba en mi familia y amigos.

Pensé que impresionaría a Bella si podía pescar un pez. Me las arreglé para apuñalarme a mí mismo el pie en su lugar, lo cual duele como el infierno, pero no le dejé saber eso.

—Quiero poner una pomada antibiótica en él —dijo Bella. Untó suavemente pomada en la herida y la cubrió con una curita. Dijo que la humedad de la isla era perfecta para los gérmenes y el pensar que uno de nosotros obtuviera una infección la asustaba como la mierda—. Tendrás que permanecer fuera del agua hasta que sanes, Edward Quiero mantenerte seco.

 _Genial. Nada de pescar y nada de nadar._

Los días pasaron lentamente. Bella se tranquilizó. Durmió más, y la pillé secándose los ojos cuando regresé de recolectar leña o explorar la isla. La encontré sentada en la playa un día, mirando el cielo.

—Es más fácil si dejas de pensar que van a volver —dije.

Me miró. —¿Así que sólo debo esperar a que un avión vuele al azar sobre mi cabeza algún día?

—No lo sé, Bella. —Me senté a su lado. —Podemos salir en una balsa salvavidas —dije—, cargarla con comida y usar los recipientes de plástico para recolectar agua de lluvia. Sólo comienza a remar.

—¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos sin comida o algo le sucede a la balsa? Eso sería suicidio, Edward Obviamente no estamos en la trayectoria de vuelo de cualquiera de las islas inhabitadas, y no hay garantía de que un

avión volará por aquí. Estas islas se extienden por miles de kilómetros de agua. No puedo estar en el mar. No después de ver a Harry. Me siento a salvo aquí, en tierra. Y sé que no van a volver, pero el decirlo en voz alta me parecería que me di por vencida.

—Yo me sentía de esa manera, pero ya no más.

Bella me estudió. —Eres muy adaptable.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Vivimos aquí ahora.

 **Bella**

Edward gritó mi nombre. Estaba sentada al lado del cobertizo, con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Corrió hacia mí, arrastrando una maleta tras él.

—Bella, ¿es tuya?

Me puse de pie y corrí a su encuentro a mitad de camino.

—¡Sí!

 _Por favor, deja que sea la correcta._

Me tiré en la arena en frente de la maleta y tiré de la cremallera, entonces abrí la tapa y sonreí.

Empujé la ropa mojada a un lado y busqué mis joyas. Encontré la bolsa con cierre hermético, la abrí, y derramé todo. Escudriñando a través de ella, mis dedos se cerraron en torno a un pendiente con forma de aro y lo alcé triunfalmente para que Edward lo viera.

Sonrió, observando el alambre curvado que colgaba del aro.

—Eso sería genial como anzuelo, Bella.

Lo saqueé todo de la maleta: el cepillo de dientes y dos tubos de pasta dental corriente, además de un tubo dental blanqueador Crest, cuatro barras de jabón, dos botellas de gel de baño, champú y acondicionador, loción, crema de afeitar y mi maquinilla de afeitar, más dos paquetes de cartuchos de recambio de cuchilla. Tres desodorantes, dos sólidos y uno en gel, el aceite de bebé y las bolas de algodón para quitar el maquillaje, bálsamo labial de cereza y, gracias Jesús, dos cajas de tampones. El quitaesmalte y el esmalte, pinzas, bastoncitos de algodón para los oídos, pañuelos de papel, una botella de Woolite, para lavar a mano mis trajes de baño, y dos tubos de Coppertone, con un factor de protección solar de 30. Edward y yo estábamos ya tan morenos que no creí que el protector solar hiciera una diferencia.

—Guau —dijo Edward, cuando terminé de ordenar todas las cosas de aseo.

—La isla en la que se supone que deberíamos estar no tiene farmacia —le expliqué—. Lo he comprobado.

También había guardado un peine y un cepillo, ganchitos y gomas para el cabello, una baraja de cartas, mi agenda y un bolígrafo, dos pares de gafas de sol, las de aviador de Ray Ban y un par con una gran montura negra y un sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba a la piscina.

Cogí cada prenda de ropa, la escurrí del agua y la tendí sobre la arena para que se secara. Cuatro trajes de baño, pantalones de algodón, pantalones cortos, camisetas de tirantes, camisas, y un vestido de verano. Mis zapatillas de deporte y varios pares de calcetines. Una camiseta azul del concierto de REO Speedwagon, y una gris de Nike con un logotipo rojo que dice _Just Do It_ en el frente. Eran de gran tamaño, y las usaba para dormir.

Lancé la ropa interior y los sujetadores de vuelta a la maleta y cerré la tapa. Lidiaría con esos más tarde.

—Hemos tenido suerte de que esta fuera la maleta que se quedó varada —dije.

—¿Qué había en la otra?

—Tus libros de texto y tus trabajos. —Había hecho un cuidadoso plan de lecciones, había organizado todos los trabajos que le quedaban por terminar a Edward Las novelas que había planeado leer durante el verano también se encontraban en esa maleta y pensé con nostalgia lo mucho que habrían ayudado a pasar el tiempo. Miré a Edward con expresión esperanzadora—. Quizás también encontremos tu maleta.

—Ni de coña. Mis padres se la llevaron. Es por eso que tenía algo de ropa y mi cepillo de dientes en la mochila. Mi madre quiso que llevara algo conmigo por si nos retrasábamos y tuviéramos que pasar la noche en alguna parte.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Uh. Imagina eso.

Recogí todo lo que necesitaba.

—Voy a darme un baño —le dije—. No puedes ir al agua mientras yo esté allí. ¿Eso queda claro?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo haré. Te lo prometo. Voy a ver si puedo hacer una caña de pescar, mientras tú vas. Iré cuando regreses.

—Está bien.

Cuando llegué a la orilla, me quité la ropa, entré en el agua, y hundí la cabeza. Me lavé el pelo sucio, lo enjuagué, y volví a lavármelo. El champú olía increíble, pero quizás era porque yo olía muy mal. Después de ponerme el acondicionador, me enjaboné de pies a cabeza y me senté en la orilla, afeitándome las piernas y las axilas. Entré en el agua para enjuagarme y floté de espaldas durante un rato, contenta y limpia.

Me puse mi bikini amarillo, me eché desodorante y me desenredé el cabello, haciéndome un moño y asegurándolo con una pinza de pelo. Elegí las gafas de sol negras, decidiendo que Edward debía de ponerse las Ray Ban.

Él me miró dos veces cuando me acerqué. Cuando me senté a su lado, se inclinó, me olfateó, y dijo—: Los mosquitos van a comerte viva.

—Me siento tan bien que ni siquiera me importa.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó, levantando la caña de pescar. Había hecho un agujero en el extremo de un palo largo y atado la cuerda de la guitarra al mismo. Lo colocó al otro extremo a través de un circuito abierto en el cable de mi pendiente.

—Se ve muy bien. Cuando vuelvas de lavarte, lo probamos. Dejé todo por el agua. Sírvete tú mismo.

Cuando Edward regresó, se veía limpio y olía tan bien como yo. Le di las Ray Ban.

—Oye gracias —dijo, poniéndoselas—. Son geniales. —Agarró la caña de pescar.

—¿Qué vamos a utilizar como cebo? —pregunté.

—Lombrices, supongo.

Cavamos en el suelo, por debajo de los árboles, hasta que encontramos algunos. Parecían más gusanos grandes que lombrices, eran blancos y ondulados, me estremecí. Edward recogió un puñado, y fuimos hacia el agua.

—La cuerda no es muy larga —dijo—. No quería usar todas las cuerdas de la guitarra por si acaso se rompía o le pasaba algo al palo.

Después de caminar hasta la altura de la cintura, lanzó el anzuelo. Nos quedamos quietos.

—Algo está mordisqueando —dijo.

Tiró el palo hacia atrás y sacó la cuerda. Aplaudí ante los peces que colgaban del extremo.

—Oye, ¡funcionó! —gritó.

Edward pescó otros siete en menos de media hora. Cuando llegamos al cobertizo, salió a recoger leña, y yo limpié el pescado con el cuchillo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —me preguntó cuando regresó. Vació la mochila llena de palos en el montón de leña en el cobertizo.

—Mi padre. Solía llevarnos de pesca a Alice y a mí todo el tiempo, a la casa del lago que teníamos cuando éramos pequeñas. Siempre se ponía su sombrero loco con dibujos de anzuelo en forma de pez. Le ayudaba a limpiar todo lo que cogía.

Edward observaba mientras raspaba las escamas con el cuchillo y luego le cortaba la cabeza. Pasé el cuchillo en horizontal y hacia abajo por el largo de los peces, separando el filete de la piel. Vertí agua de lluvia en mis manos para quitarme la sangre y las tripas, y luego cocinamos el pescado en la piedra plana que usábamos para tostar pan. Nos comimos los siete, uno detrás de otro. Sabían mejor que cualquier otro pez que hubiera comido antes.

—¿Qué tipo de pescado crees que es? —le pregunté a Edward

—No lo sé. Aunque está bastante bueno.

Nos sentamos en la manta después de cenar, con nuestros estómagos llenos por primera vez en las últimas semanas. Alcancé mi maleta y saqué la agenda, alisando las páginas torcidas.

—¿Cuántos días hemos estado aquí? —le pregunté a Edward

Se acercó al árbol e hizo un recuento de las marcas que había hecho con el cuchillo.

—Veintitrés.

Redondeé la fecha en el calendario. Era casi julio.

—Voy a hacer un seguimiento a partir de ahora. —Entonces pensé en algo—. ¿Cuando se supone que debes ir al médico?

—A finales de agosto. Se supone que me tienen que hacer un escáner.

—Nos encontrarán para entonces.

Realmente no lo creía. Y dada la mirada en la cara de Edward, él tampoco.

Estaba yendo al baño detrás de un árbol cuando lo escuché. El aleteo, el sonido de algo agitándose me sorprendió y casi caí en mi charco de pis. Me puse en pie y me levanté la ropa interior y los pantalones cortos, entonces escuché, pero no volví a oír el ruido.

—Creo que he oído a un animal —le dije a Edward cuando regresé.

—¿Qué clase de animal?

—No lo sé. Era como el ruido de un aleteo. ¿Has oído algo?

—Sí, también lo he oído.

Volvimos al lugar donde había oído el ruido, pero no encontramos nada. Reunimos toda la leña que podíamos cargar en el camino de regreso, y la depositamos en nuestra pila de leña.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —preguntó Edward

—Claro.

Ahora que tenía traje de baño, nadar sonaba como una gran idea.

El agua clara en la laguna habría sido perfecta para bucear. Nadamos durante aproximadamente media hora, y justo antes de que saliéramos del agua, Edward pisó algo. Se zambulló debajo de la superficie. Cuando subió, sostenía una zapatilla de deporte en la mano.

—¿Es tuya? —pregunté.

—Sí. Me imagino que al final se lavarán —dijo.

Nos sentamos en la playa, con la brisa del océano secando nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Por qué tus padres eligieron estas islas? —pregunté—. Están tan lejos.

—El buceo. Se supone que son unos de los mejores puntos de buceo en el mundo. Mi padre y yo estamos diplomados —dijo Edward, hundiendo sus pies en la arena blanca—. Cuando estaba muy enfermo, hizo la gran cosa de decirles a todos que tan pronto como me recuperara, tendríamos las mejores vacaciones. Como si me importara una mierda.

—¿No querías venir aquí?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nadie quiere pasar todo el verano con su familia. Quería quedarme en casa y pasar el rato con mis amigos. Entonces me dijeron que ibas a venir y que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo que no hice o tendría que repetir decimo grado. Eso realmente me molestó. —Me miró como disculpándose—. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No lo has hecho.

—Sin embargo, no me escucharon. Mi madre y mi padre se convencieron a sí mismos de que este viaje sería lo mejor que le ha pasado a nuestra familia. Pero incluso mis hermanas estaban enfadadas. Querían ir a Disney World.

—Lo siento, Edward

—No pasa nada.

—¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanas?

—Jane tiene nueve años y Kate once. A veces me vuelven loco, no paran de hablar, pero son fantásticas —dijo—. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—Tengo una hermana, Alice. Es tres años mayor que yo y está casada con un tipo llamado Jasper. Tienen dos hijos, Joe de cinco años y Chloe de dos. Los echo muchisimo de menos a todos. No puedo imaginarme como lo estarán pasando, sobre todo mi madre y mi padre.

—Yo también echo de menos a mi familia —dijo Edward

Observé el brillante cielo azul y miré hacia el agua turquesa, escuchando el sonido relajante de las olas golpeando el arrecife.

—Realmente esto es precioso —dije.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Edward—. Lo es.


	7. Chapter 7

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Edward**

Una de las cosas más difíciles de estar en la isla era el aburrimiento. Tomaba su tiempo reunir comida y leña, e ir a pescar dos o tres veces al día, pero aún teníamos muchas horas que sobraban. Explorábamos y nadábamos, pero también conversábamos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentirme casi tan cómodo con Bella como lo hacía con mis amigos; escuchaba lo que tenía que decir.

Me preguntó cómo lo estaba llevando, emocionalmente hablando. Los chicos supuestamente deben ser rudos, y Emmett y yo segurísimo que nunca nos sentaríamos por ahí a hablar de cómo nos sentíamos, pero admití a Bella que tenía una extraña sensación en mi estómago cada vez que pensaba en cuándo nos encontrarían. Le dije que a veces me asustaba. Le dije que no siempre dormía bien. Me dijo que ella tampoco.

Aunque me gustaba compartir una cama con Bella, a veces se acurrucaba junto a mí, con su cabeza en mi hombro, y una vez cuando me dormí de lado, presionó su pecho contra mi espalda y metió las rodillas en el espacio por detrás de las mías. Lo hizo mientras dormía, y no significaba nada, pero se sintió bien. Nunca había pasado la noche entera con una chica antes. Emma y yo sólo habíamos dormido juntos un par de horas y eso fue sobre todo, porque estaba enferma.

Me gustaba Bella. Mucho. Sin ella la isla habría apestado.

Nadie nos rescató, así que me perdí la cita de seguimiento con el oncólogo a finales de agosto. Bella lo mencionó una mañana durante el desayuno.

—Me preocupa que no hayas podido ir al médico —dijo, pasándome un pedazo de pescado cocido—. Cuidado, está caliente.

—Me encuentro bien —le dije, soplando el pescado para enfriarlo antes de meterlo en mi boca.

—Sí, pero estuviste muy enfermo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Me pasó la botella con agua. Tomé un sorbo y me senté.

—Háblame de ello —dijo.

—Mi madre pensó que era gripe. Tenía fiebre, y comenzaba a sudar por la noche, perdí algo de peso. Luego el doctor encontró un bulto en mi cuello que resultó ser un ganglio linfático inflamado. Hicieron unas pruebas después de eso: Rayos X, biopsia, Resonancia Magnética Nuclear y un PET escáner. Luego me dijeron que estaba en la tercera etapa del linfoma de Hodgkin3.

—¿Comenzaste enseguida con quimioterapia?

—Sí. Sin embargo no funcionó. También encontraron una masa en mi pecho, así que también tuve que recibir radiación.

—Eso suena horrible.

Cortó un pedazo del fruto del árbol del pan, y me pasó el resto.

—No fue divertido. Estuve entrando y saliendo del hospital muchas veces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste enfermo?

—Alrededor de un año y medio, supongo. Durante un tiempo, no estuve muy bien. Los médicos no sabían qué pensar.

—Eso tuvo que ser realmente aterrador Edward.

—Bueno, trataron de mantenerlo en secreto, lo cual odiaba. Sólo supe que era malo porque de repente nadie me miraba a los ojos cuando preguntaba cosas. O cambiaban de tema. Eso me asustaba.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Al principio, mis amigos me visitaban todo el tiempo, pero cuando no me recuperé, algunos de ellos dejaron de venir. —Tomé otro sorbo de agua y le entregué la botella a Bella—. ¿Conoces a mi amigo, Ben?

—Sí.

—Él vino cada día. Pasaba horas viendo la televisión conmigo, o sólo se sentaba en una silla junto a mi cama del hospital cuando me sentía demasiado enfermo para moverme o hablar. Mis padres y el médico tenían esas largas conversaciones, afuera en el pasillo o dónde fuera, y le pedía a Ben que tratara de escuchar. Me contaba todo lo que decían, sin importar el qué. Sabía que sólo necesitaba oírlo directamente, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Parece un gran amigo, Edward

—Sí, lo eso. ¿Tienes alguna mejor amiga?

—Sí, su nombre es Stefani. Nos conocemos desde la guardería.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

Asintió.

—Los amigos son importantes. Entiendo que quisieras pasar tu verano con ellos.

—Sí —dije, pensando en todos volviendo a casa en Chicago. Probablemente pensarían que estaba muerto. Bella se levantó y caminó hacia la pila de leña.

—¿Me dirás si notas algún síntoma?

Agarró algo de leña y la tiró al fuego.

—Claro. Sólo no preguntarme todo el tiempo si estoy bien. Mi madre lo hacía, y me volvía loco.

—No lo haré. Pero me preocuparé un poco.

—Sí. Yo también.

 **Bella**

La luz del sol me despertó, iluminando el interior de la balsa salvavidas. Edward ya se había ido a buscar leña o pescar. Bostecé, estiré mis brazos y piernas, y salí de la cama. Mi maleta se encontraba en la choza, y metí la mano y tomé un bikini, volviendo a la balsa salvavidas para cambiarme. Vestida, levanté las solapas de nylon para dejar que entrara algo de aire fresco.

Edward se acercó con el pescado que capturó para el desayuno. Sonrió.

—Hola.

—Buenos días.

Revisé los árboles de fruta del pan y coco, recogiendo todo del suelo y trayéndolos de vuelta a la choza. Edward quebró los cocos mientras yo limpiaba y cocinaba el pescado.

Después del desayuno cepillamos nuestros dientes, los enjuagamos con agua de lluvia, y taché la fecha en mi agenda. Septiembre ya. Difícil de creer.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —preguntó Edward

—Seguro.

La última semana, Edward había visto dos aletas, justo fuera del arrecife. Nos entró el pánico y salimos del agua, mientras mirábamos como venían hasta el final de la laguna. Delfines. Nos metimos lentamente dentro del agua y ellos no nadaron lejos, esperando pacientemente mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

—Casi actúan como si estuvieran aquí para presentarse —dije con asombro.

Edward acarició a uno y se rió cuando sopló agua por su respiradero. Nunca había visto criaturas tan sociales. Nadaron con nosotros por un rato y luego nos dejaron abruptamente, como si fuera una especie de programa marítimo.

—Tal vez los delfines volverán hoy —dije mientras seguía Edward hasta la orilla.

Nos entretuvimos nosotros mismos usando uno de los recipientes de plástico plegable como una máscara de snorkel. Habían escuelas de peces de brillantes colores, púrpura, azul, naranja, y amarillo y negro a rayas. Vimos una tortuga marina y una anguila asomando su cabeza desde el fondo del océano. Me alejé nadando rápidamente cuando la vi.

—No hay delfines —dije después a Edward y había estado nadando por al menos una hora—. Debemos haberlos perdido.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo después de nuestra siesta. —De repente, apuntó hacia la costa—. Bella, mira hacia allá.

Una pata de cangrejo salió de la arena, la pinza se abrió, y se cerró. Salimos corriendo del agua.

—Voy a agarrar mi sudadera —dijo.

—Date prisa, está tratando de enterrarse.

Edward regresó en un tiempo record, envolvió su sudadera alrededor del cangrejo, y lo tiró fuera de la arena. Fuimos de nuevo a la choza y Edward lo sacudió sobre el fuego.

—Oh Dios —dije, pensando por un segundo en la violenta muerte del cangrejo.

Lo superé rápido.

Rompimos las piernas con las pinzas de la caja de herramientas, sorprendiéndonos de de nosotros mismos. La carne de cangrejo —incluso sin mantequilla caliente derretida— sabía mejor que cualquier cosa que había comido desde que estábamos en la isla. Ahora que sabíamos donde se enterraban, Edward y yo tendríamos que verificar la costa diariamente. Me había cansado del pescado, cocos, y la fruta de pan que apenas podía tragar a veces, y agregar la carne de cangrejo daría un poco de variedad, algo que estaba desesperadamente fuera de nuestra dieta.

Cuando el cangrejo no era nada más que un montón de trozos de concha, saqué la manta de la balsa salvavidas y la tendí bajo el árbol de cocos. Nos tendimos uno al lado del otro. La sombra del árbol ayudaba a mantenernos frescos durante las horas más calurosas del día, y se había convertido en nuestro lugar favorito para tomar la siesta.

Una gran, espeluznante y peluda araña —su cuerpo del tamaño de un cuarto— se arrastró perezosamente por el hombro de Edward y la sacudí con mi dedo.

—Esa incluso me asustó —dije.

Edward se estremeció. Odiaba las arañas, siempre sacudía nuestra manta, comprobándola antes de ponerla de vuelta en la balsa salvavidas.

Personalmente, odiaba a las serpientes. Ya había pisado una y la única cosa que me impidió quedar completamente traumatizada fue el hecho de que llevaba mis tennis. Odiaba pensar haber pisado una descalza; fuera o no venenosa era demasiado estresante para pensarlo.

Pensé que Edward ya se había quedado dormido, pero luego dijo—: ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con nosotros, Bella? —Su voz sonó somnolienta.

—No lo sé. Creo que seguiremos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo y trataremos de aguantar hasta que alguien nos encuentre.

—No estamos haciéndolo tan mal —dijo Edward, rodando sobre su estómago—. Apuesto a que sorprendería mucha gente.

—Esto me sorprende. —Mi estómago lleno me puso somnolienta también—. No es como si hubiéramos tenido una elección, Edward O lo imaginamos o morimos.

Edward levantó la cabeza de la manta y me miró con una expresión contemplativa. —¿Piensas que hayan hecho funerales para nosotros cuando regresemos a casa?

—Sí. —La idea de nuestras familias manteniendo monumentos dolía tanto que apreté los ojos cerrados y quise estar dormida, con la esperanza de escapar de las imágenes de una iglesia llena de gente, un altar vacío y los rostros llorosos de mis padres.

Después de nuestra siesta reunimos leña, una tarea interminable y tediosa. Manteníamos el fuego ardiendo constantemente, en parte para que Edward no tuviera que hacer una nueva y en parte porque ambos aún manteníamos la esperanza de que un avión volara sobre nosotros. Cuando pasara, estaríamos listos, nuestra pila de hojas verdes enviarían señales de humo tan pronto como las arrojáramos a las llamas.

Agregamos leña a la pila en la choza. Luego llené el contenedor que había tenido la balsa salvavidas con agua de mar, agregué una tapa de Woolite, y agité nuestra ropa sucia alrededor de ella.

—Debe ser el día del lavado —dijo Edward

—Síp.

Colgamos una cuerda entre dos árboles y colgamos la ropa para que se secara. No teníamos mucho; Edward llevaba pantalones cortos y nada más. Yo pasaba los días en bikini, durmiendo con su camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos cada noche.

Más tarde esa noche, después de la cena, Edward preguntó si quería jugar a las cartas.

—¿Poker?

Se echó a reír. —¿Qué, no te pateé el trasero lo suficiente la última vez?

Edward me enseñó a jugar, pero no era muy buena. Al menos, eso es lo que él pensaba. Empecé a tomarle el ritmo, y estaba a punto de vencerlo.

Seis manos más tarde, gané cuatro, y él dijo—: Eh, debo estar teniendo una mala noche. ¿Quieres en su lugar jugar damas?

—Está bien.

Él dibujó un tablero de damas en la arena. Usamos piedrecitas para las damas y jugamos tres juegos.

—¿Uno más? —preguntó Edward.

—No, voy a ir a tomar un baño.

Me preocupaba nuestro subministro de jabón y champú. Me había llenado con un montón de cada uno, pero Edward y yo habíamos acordado bañarnos solamente cada dos días. Por si acaso. Quedábamos un poco más limpios desde que nadamos más, pero no siempre olíamos de los mejor.

—Tu turno —dije, cuando volví de la costa.

—Extraño la ducha —dijo Edward

Después del baño, nos fuimos a la cama. Edward cerró la puerta corredera de la balsa salvavidas y se acostó a mi lado.

—Daría cualquier cosa por una Coca —dijo.

—Yo también. Una grande, con un montón de hielo.

—Y quiero algo de pan. No fruta del pan. Pan. Como un gran sándwich, con papas fritas y un pepinillo.

—Pizza, estilo Chicago—dije.

—Una gran y sabrosa hamburguesa con queso.

—Bistec —dije—. Y una papata cocida al horno con queso y crema agria.

—Pastel de chocolate para el postre.

—Sé cómo hacer un pastel de chocolate. Mi mamá me enseñó.

—¿Del tipo con chispas de chocolate encima?

—Sí. Cuando salgamos de esta isla, voy a hacerte una. —Suspiré—. Sólo nos estamos torturando nosotros mismos.

—Lo sé. Ahora tengo hambre. Bueno, ya tenía un poco de hambre.

Me giré sobre mi costado y me acomodé. —Buenas noches, Edward

—Buenas noches.

Edward puso los peces que había pescado en el suelo cerca de mí y se sentó.

—La escuela ha estado en sesión por un par de semanas —dije. Hice una X en el calendario, puse la agenda lejos y empecé a limpiar nuestro desayuno.

Edward debió haber notado mi expresión porque dijo—: Pareces triste.

Asentí. —Esto es duro para mí, sabiendo que otro profesor está de pie delante de mis estudiantes ahora.

Enseñaba inglés a los de segundo año, y amaba comprar artículos escolares y seleccionar libros para mi estantería. Siempre llenaba un gran tazón en mi escritorio con lápices y no habría faltado ninguno al final del año.

—¿Así que te gusta tu trabajo?

—Me encanta. Mi mamá fue profesora, se retiró el año pasado, y yo siempre supe que iba a ser una también. Cuando era pequeña quería jugar a la escuela todo el tiempo y ella solía darme estrellas de oro para que pudiera lograr mi tarea de muñeco de peluche.

—Apuesto a que eres una maestra muy buena.

Sonreí. —Trato de serlo. —Puse el pescado limpio en mi roca para cocinar y lo coloqué cerca de las llamas—. ¿Puedes creer que estarías comenzando tu tercer año de secundaria?

—No. Parecería como si ni hubiese ido a la escuela en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te gusta la escuela? Tu mamá me dijo que eres un buen estudiante.

—Voy bien. Quería ponerme al día con mis clases. Tenía la esperanza de volver al equipo de fútbol, también. Tuve que salir cuando me enfermé.

—¿Entonces te gustan los deportes? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Especialmente el fútbol y el basquetbol. ¿Y a ti?

—Claro.

—¿Juegas alguno?

—Bueno, corro. Corrí dos maratones y medio el año pasado, y corrí en la pista y jugué basquetbol en la secundaria. A veces hago yoga. —

Revisé el pescado y empujé la roca lejos del fuego para que pudiera enfriarse—. Extraño hacer ejercicio.

No podía imaginarme corriendo ahora. Incluso si teníamos suficiente comida para justificarlo, correr alrededor de la isla me recordaría a un hámster en una rueda. Moviéndome hacia adelante pero sin conseguir llegar a ninguna parte.

Edward se acercó con una mochila llena de leña.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dije.

—¿Es el veinte de septiembre? —Tiró un leño al fuego y se sentó a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Lo siento, no te he dado un regalo. El centro comercial de la isla es una mierda.

Edward se echó a reír. —Está bien, no necesito un regalo.

—Tal vez puedas tener una gran fiesta cuando salgamos de esta isla.

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Sí, tal vez.

Edward parecía mayor de diecisiete años. Reservado casi. Tal vez enfrentar graves problemas de salud eliminó algunos de los comportamientos inmaduros que se presentan cuando no tienes nada más de qué preocuparte excepto obtener licencia de conducir, clases de montaje, o romper el toque de queda.

—No puedo creer que pronto será octubre —dije—. Las hojas están probablemente empezando a cambiar a casa.

Me gustaba el otoño —juegos de futbol, llevar a Joe y Chloe al huerto de calabazas, y sentir frío en el aire. Esas eran algunas de mis cosas favoritas.

Me quedé mirando las palmeras, sus verdes hojas ondeando en la brisa. El sudor resbalaba lentamente por el lado de mi cara y el constante aroma de coco en mis manos me recordó a loción bronceadora.

Sería siempre verano en la isla.

* * *

hola a todos que les parece la adaptación vamos bien he estado juntado capítulos ya que algunos son cortos a veces hasta tres capítulos juntos para poder acabar pronto ya que esta ves juntare los dos libros para hacer solo una historia, muchas gracias por seguir esta adaptación y ponerla en sus alertas y favoritos muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Edward**

La lluvia comenzó a caer por todos lados. Los truenos retumbaban y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. El viento sacudió la balsa salvavidas, y me preocupaba que esto nos recolocara a mitad de la playa. Hice una nota mental: _hacer un ancla a la balsa mañana_.

—¿Estás despierta? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Sí.

La tormenta se extendió por horas. Nos juntamos con la cobija encima de nuestras cabezas. El delgado nylon que cubría el techo y que colgaba de los lados de la balsa era todo lo que nos protegía de los rayos, lo cual era mejor que no tener ninguna protección. No hablamos mucho, sólo esperamos a que terminara, y cuando finalmente ocurrió, dormimos agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella trajo algunos cocos verdes pequeños que cayeron del árbol por la tormenta. Los abrimos. La pulpa sabía dulce, y el agua no era amarga como en los cocos marrones.

—Estos son tan buenos —dijo Bella.

El cobertizo se había derrumbado y nuestra fogata se había apagado, así que hice otra, esta vez usando mis cordones. Los até a los extremos opuestos del palo, curvándolo. Haciendo un nudo en la cuerda, coloqué el otro palo contra el que estaba perpendicular, así las maderas se apoyaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella.

—Voy a usar esto para girar el palo. Así lo hizo un tipo en la televisión.

Ajusté la tensión en la cuerda y sostuve el palillo en diferentes ángulos. Me tomó un rato conseguir que el palo girara lo suficientemente rápido, pero una vez que lo hice, conseguí humo en unos quince minutos, y las llamas muy pronto después de eso.

—Oye —dijo Bella—. Esa fue una grandiosa idea.

—Gracias. —Apilé en la yesca y observé el fuego crecer. Bella y yo pusimos el cobertizo de nuevo juntos.

Me sequé el sudor de los ojos y dije—: Espero que esta sea la peor tormenta que tendremos. —Incliné el último barrote contra el cobertizo—. Porqué no sé que vamos a hacer si nos quedamos sin refugio.

Bella salió a tomar un baño. Busqué en su maleta, tratando de encontrar su camisa de Reo Speedwagon. Me dijo que podía usarla —y la Nike también— dado que ambas me quedaban. No vi la camisa, así que busqué un poco más profundo.

Había dos cajas de tampones debajo de dos pantaloncillos cortos.

 _¿Qué va a hacer cuando los acabe?_

Moví algunas cosas alrededor y vi sus sostenes, doblados y apilados. El negro estaba en la cima. Tomé una botella de loción de vainilla, abrí la tapa y olfateé.

 _Es por eso que algunas veces huele a pastelillos_.

Abrí un contenedor de plástico. Tenía diminutas píldoras en el interior, en un círculo marcado con los días de la semana. Cinco pastillas dentro. Me tomó un tiempo descubrir que eran pastillas anticonceptivas. Encontré dos paquetes más sin abrir.

A Bella no le importaría que estuviera buscando en su maleta, mantenía mi ropa aquí también, ya que usábamos mi mochila para acarrear leña, pero probablemente no le gustaría que estuviera tocando sus cosas. Comencé a cerrar la tapa, pero entonces vi su ropa interior. Estaba en el fondo de la maleta, junto con sus tennis. Miré sobre mi hombro, luego tomé un par rosa y las levanté.

 _Me pregunto si podría identificarlos cuando los esté usando_.

Los guardé de nuevo y tomé una tanga negra.

 _Muy sexy. Pero apuesto a que es totalmente incómodo_.

Toqué un par rojo, y miré de cerca el pequeño moño negro en el centro de la cintura.

 _Wow. Esto sí que sería un regalo caliente_.

Luego, tomé cinco o seis pares a la vez, hundí mi rostro entre ellos e inhalé.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? —preguntó Bella.

Me di la vuelta. —Jesús, ¿tienes que asustarme así? —Mi corazón latía de prisa y mi cara ardía.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí?_

—Estoy buscando tu camisa de REO Speedwagon. —Aún sostenía un par de bragas en mi mano, y las dejé caer de nuevo en su maleta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. Porque parecía que estabas jugando con mi ropa interior—. Puso el jabón y champú lejos de su maleta.

No parecía enojada, sin embargo, así que levanté la tanga, y dije—: Esta parece totalmente incómoda.

—Dame eso. —Me lo arrebató de la mano y la metió de nuevo en su maleta, apretando los labios y tratando de no reírse.

Cuando noté que no estaba molesta conmigo, sonreí y dije—: ¿Sabes qué, Bella? Eres genial.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

—Realmente buscaba tu camisa de REO Speedwagon, pero no la encontré.

—Está colgada en la cuerda. Debe estar ya seca.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Sólo no vuelvas a oler mi ropa interior más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Viste eso, ¿eh?

—Sí.

 **Bella**

Los delfines nadaban junto a mí en la laguna. Se zambullían bajo mi cuerpo, y aparecían al otro lado. Hicieron los ruidos chirriantes más divertidos, y cuando hablé con ellos, actuaron como si me entendieran. A Edward y a mí nos gustaba agarrar sus aletas, y reír mientras ellos nos dejaban montarlos. Podría jugar con ellos durante horas.

Edward corrió hacia la laguna. —Bella, adivina lo que encontré.

La otra zapatilla de tenis de Edward estaba lavada, y puesto que ya no tenía que preocuparse de dañar sus pies más, se pasaba horas en el bosque, en busca de algo interesante. Hasta el momento, no había encontrado nada más que picaduras de mosquitos, pero no dejaba de mirar de todos modos. Le daba algo que hacer.

—¿Qué encontraste? —le pregunté, acariciando a uno de los delfines.

—Ponte tus tenis y ven a ver.

Le dije adiós a los delfines, y lo seguí a la choza para ponerme los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Bueno, ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es?

—Una cueva. Fui a tomar un montón de palos, y cuando los aparté, vi la apertura. Quiero ver lo que hay en ella.

Sólo tomó unos minutos llegar a la cueva. Edward se arrodilló a la entrada y se arrastró a través de sus manos y rodillas.

—Es más estrecho de lo que pensaba —gritó—. Acuéstate en el suelo y arrástrate como en el ejército usando tu estómago. Es apretado, pero allí hay un espacio. Vamos, entra

—De ninguna manera —le grité de vuelta—. Nunca iré en esa cueva.

Mi corazón latía más rápido, y empecé a sudar sólo de pensarlo.

—Estoy avanzando a tientas. No puedo ver nada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasa si hay ratas, o una gran y terrorífica araña?

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que puede haber arañas?

—No, no importa.

—No creo que haya nada aquí, excepto piedras y palos. Sin embargo no puedo estar seguro.

—Si los palos están secos, sácalos. Podemos añadirlos a la pila de leña.

—Está bien.

Edward salió de la cueva y se puso de pie con algo que parecía un hueso de la espinilla en una mano, y algo que definitivamente era una calavera en la otra. Los soltó y dijo—: ¡Mierda!

—Oh, Dios mío —le dije—. No sé de quiénes son, pero _no_ terminó bien para ellos.

—¿Crees que es la persona que construyó la cabaña? —preguntó Edward Miramos el cráneo.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Esa sería mi conjetura.

Caminamos de regreso a la choza y cogimos un leño encendido del fuego que utilizamos para una antorcha. Nos apresuramos a volver a la cueva y Edward se puso en sus manos y rodillas y se metió dentro, sosteniendo la antorcha delante de él.

—No te quemes —grité tras él.

—No lo haré.

—¿Entraste?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ves?

—Definitivamente es un esqueleto. Pero no hay nada más aquí. —Edward salió y me entregó la antorcha—. Voy a dejar los huesos en la cueva con el resto de ellos.

—Buena idea.

Edward y yo caminamos de regreso a la choza.

—Bueno, eso fue horrible —le dije.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tarda un cuerpo para convertirse en un esqueleto? —preguntó Edward

—¿Con este calor y humedad? Probablemente no mucho.

—Definitivamente creo que es el chico de la cabaña.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Y si es él, ahí va una de nuestras posibilidades de rescate. —Negué con la cabeza—. No va a volver, porque nunca se fue. Pero, ¿qué lo mató?

—No lo sé. —Edward arrojó un poco de leña al fuego y se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Por qué no entraste en la cueva? Antes de que supiéramos sobre el esqueleto, quiero decir.

—No puedo soportar espacios pequeños y cerrados. Me asusté. ¿Recuerdas la casa del lago de la que te hablé? ¿A la que mi papá y yo íbamos a pescar?

—Sí.

—Alice y yo siempre jugábamos con los otros niños que veraneaban con sus familias. Había un camino que rodeaba todo el lago, y tenía un gran tubo de drenaje bajo él. Los niños siempre se retaban entre ellos a arrastrarse a través de él, al otro lado. En una ocasión, Alice y yo decidimos hacerlo, y convencimos a todos los demás a que fueran. Llegamos a mitad de camino, y me entró el pánico. No podía respirar y la persona frente a mí no seguía adelante. No podía retroceder porque habían niños detrás de mí, también. Tenía probablemente siete, y no era muy grande, pero la tubería era muy pequeña. Finalmente lo hicimos, y Alice tuvo que ir a buscar a nuestra madre, porque yo no dejaba de llorar. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

—No me extraña que no quisieras entrar

—Lo que no puedo entender es por qué Bones se arrastraría allí para morir.

—¿Bones?

—Siento como si debiera tener un nombre. Bones suena mejor que "chico de la cabaña".

—Funciona para mí —dijo, Edward.

Me senté junto al cobertizo jugando Solitario. Cuando Edward se acercó, supe de inmediato que algo andaba mal, porque llevaba su brazo cerca de su cuerpo, y lo apoyaba con la otra mano. Su hombro se desplomó hacia abajo.

Me puse de pie. —¿Qué pasó?

—Me caí del árbol de coco.

—Vamos. —Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo conduje lentamente a la caja de primeros auxilios. Hizo una mueca al menor movimiento, y trató, sin éxito, de suprimir un gemido cuando le ayudé a recostarse. La necesidad repentina y fuerte de cuidar de él, aliviar su dolor, me sorprendió.

—Ya vuelvo, voy por el Tylenol.

Deposité dos Tylenol en la palma de mi mano y agarre la botella de agua, llenándola en el colector de agua. Puse las pastillas en la boca de Edward y levantó su cabeza para que pudiera tomar una copa. Tragó saliva y respiró lentamente dentro y fuera.

—¿Por qué subiste al árbol?

—Así podría llegar a los pequeños cocos verdes que te gustan.

Sonreí. —Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que la clavícula está rota. Voy a esperar a que el Tylenol haga efecto y después voy a tratar de amañar algún tipo de cabestrillo.

—Está bien —dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Miré en mi maleta y encontré una larga camiseta blanca. Después de veinte minutos, lo ayudé a incorporarse.

—Lo siento, sé que duele.

Incliné su brazo por su codo y metí el cabestrillo debajo y lo até suavemente en su hombro. Ayudándole a bajarlo de regreso, le aparté el pelo de la cara y besé su frente. —Trata de no moverte.

—Está bien, Bella.

Tal vez el dolor no era tan malo, sin embargo, porque cuando lo miré antes de salir de la choza, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me desperté esa noche para poner leña al fuego.

—¿Bella?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó. —¿Sí?

—¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí? Tengo que orinar.

—Claro.

Le ayudé a través de la puerta de la choza y luego encendí el fuego. Cuando regresó, le di más Tylenol.

—¿Has podido dormir algo? —pregunté.

—No realmente.

A la mañana siguiente, se veía un golpe y un morado en el hueso que se había roto. Hizo una mueca cuando apreté el cabestrillo y le di una tercera dosis de Tylenol.

No me dejó darle más píldoras después de eso. —No quiero tomar demasiado, Bella. Puede ser que las necesite de nuevo.

Se sintió mejor después de tres días, y me seguía a todas partes como un perrito. Bajó a la playa cuando yo estaba pescando, vino también cuando fui a buscar pan, y quería ayudar a vaciar el colector de agua. Cuando trató de ir conmigo a recoger leña, lo envié de vuelta a la manta bajo el árbol de coco.

—No te vas a curar si no dejas de moverte por ahí, Edward

—Estoy aburrido. Y realmente necesito un baño. ¿Me ayudarás cuando vuelvas?

—¿Qué? No, no voy a darte un baño.

 _Incómodo._

—Bella, puedes ayudarme, o puedes olerme.

Lo olí. —Has olido mejor. Bueno, te voy a ayudar, pero sólo voy a lavar ciertas áreas y sólo porque apestas.

Sonrió. —Gracias.

Bajamos a la laguna tan pronto como llegué con la leña. Edward se dejó sus pantalones cortos y se sentó en el agua que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo. Me arrodillé junto a él y froté la barra de jabón en mis manos.

—Sostén esto por mí —le dije, entregándoselo.

Empecé a lavar suavemente su cara con las manos enjabonadas y luego recogí el agua en la palma de mi mano para enjuagar, mis dedos tocaban la barba en sus mejillas, y mandíbula, y por encima de su labio.

—Eso se siente bien —dijo.

Llené el recipiente de plástico que traje y lo vacié en su cabeza, luego lavé su pelo. Había crecido mucho, y constantemente lo tiraba lejos de sus ojos. Prefería mi sombrero de paja para mantenerlo fuera de su camino, lo que me venía bien, hacía tiempo que había aclamado su gorra de béisbol como mía.

—Me gustaría que tuviéramos unas tijeras —le dije—. Te daría un corte de pelo.

Me entregó el jabón, y me enjaboné las manos otra vez. Le lavé el cuello y me traslade hasta su pecho, mis dedos se deslizaban por sus endurecidos pezones. Él me miraba en silencio.

Lavé bajo el brazo bueno, y la espalda. No podía levantar el otro brazo y lo hice lo mejor que pude, tocándole suavemente cerca de la contusión.

—Lo siento —dije cuando hizo una mueca.

Cometí el error de mirar hacia abajo cuando me disponía a lavar sus piernas. El agua de la laguna era suficientemente clara como para ver que tenía una erección sobresaliendo de sus pantalones cortos. —¡Edward!

—Lo siento. —Me miró tímidamente—. No puedo ocultar esta.

 _Espera, ¿cuántas habían habido?_

De repente no sabía dónde mirar. Sin embargo no era su culpa, había olvidado lo que sucedía si se frotabas a un chico de diecisiete años por todos lados con las manos.

O a cualquier hombre, en realidad.

—No, está bien. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo. Pensé que estabas adolorido.

Aparentándose genuinamente confundido, dijo—: Bueno, no rompí _eso_.

 _Bueno, sigamos._

Lavé sus piernas, y cuando llegué a sus pies, descubrí que tenía cosquillas. Él hizo el gesto de alejar sus pies, y luego, cuando el movimiento empujó la parte superior de su cuerpo, dijo—: Ay.

—Lo siento. Bueno, estás casi limpio.

—¿No vas a secarme? —Me dio una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Ah. Gracioso. Debes estar confundiendonos con gente que tiene toallas.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Claro.

Le ayudé a bañarse las siguientes dos semanas, hasta que sanó lo suficiente como para hacerlo por su cuenta. Cada vez, se hacía un poco menos embarazoso para mí. Nunca miré ni una vez hacia abajo, para ver cómo le afectaba.

—Esto no apesta totalmente para tí, ¿verdad? —le pregunte un día mientras le lavaba el pelo.

—No, en absoluto —dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero no te preocupes —añadió con fingida seriedad—. Te lo devolveré algún día. Si alguna vez resultas herida, sin duda te daré un baño.

—Voy a tener eso en mente.

Hice una nota mental para ser muy cuidadosa. Bañarlo podría haber sido incomodo, pero no era nada comparado con cómo me sentiría si se tratara de sus manos enjabonadas moviéndose sobre mi piel.


	9. Chapter 9

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

Capitulo 9

Edward

Bella estaba de pie al lado del bote salvavidas. Le entregué a ella los peces que había capturado y almacenado en el cobertizo. —¿Hay algo en el colector de agua?

—No.

—Quizás va a llover más tarde.

Ella miró ansiosa el cielo y comenzó a limpiar el pez. —Eso espero.

Era noviembre, y habíamos estado en la isla por seis meses. Bella decía que la estación lluviosa no llegaría hasta mayo. Seguía lloviendo, todos los días, pero muy poco. Teníamos agua de coco, pero aún así seguíamos teniendo mucha sed.

—Al menos sabemos que nunca más tenemos que volver a beber de la laguna —Bella dijo, estremeciéndose—. Eso fue horrible.

—Dios, lo sé. Pensé que me quedaría sin mi bazo.

No podíamos controlar la lluvia, pero las Maldivas tenían una gran cantidad de vida marina. El coco y la fruta del árbol del pan apenas calmaba un poco nuestra hambre, pero los peces de brillantes colores que saqué de la laguna nos salvaron de morir de hambre.

Estuve de pie en las aguas profundas que me cubrían hasta la cintura capturando un pez tras otro. Ninguno era más grande que quince centímetros. Un pendiente y una cuerda de guitarra no aguantarían más y me preocupaba de sacar algo más grande y que se rompieran. Era una buena cosa que Bella empacara muchos pendientes por que ya perdí uno.

A pesar de que teníamos suficiente para comer, Bella decía que a nuestra dieta le faltaban un montón de cosas importantes.

—Estoy preocupada por tí, Edward Todavía tienes que crecer.

—Estoy creciendo bien. —Nuestra dieta no estaba tan mal, porque mis pantalones cortos me llegaban hasta las rodillas cuando nos estrellamos, y ahora estaban tres centímetros más arriba.

—El árbol del pan debe tener vitamina C, de lo contrario tendríamos el escorbuto —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Qué demonios es el escorbuto? —pregunté—. Suena asqueroso.

—Es una enfermedad causada por no tener suficiente Vitamina C —dijo—. Los piratas y marineros murieron por ella en los viajes largos. No es agradable.

Bella debería preocuparse más por ella misma. Su traje de baño tenía espacios vacíos en el trasero, y sus pechos no rellenaban la parte de arriba como antes. Su clavícula sobresalía y su tórax se veía. Traté de hacer que comiese más, y ella lo intentó, pero la mitad de las veces yo terminé su comida. A diferencia de ella, comer lo mismo todos los días no me molestaba, y comía cada vez que me daba hambre.

Una mañana, varias semanas después, Bella dijo—: Hoy es el Día de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Lo es? —No le prestaba atención a las fechas, pero Bella lo recordaba todos los días.

—Sí. —Cerró su agenda y la puso en el suelo a su lado—. No creo que antes haya comido pescado para Acción de Gracias.

—O coco y fruta del árbol del pan —añadí.

—No se trata de lo que comemos. Acción de Gracias se trata de agradecer lo que tenemos.

Trató de ser alegre cuando lo dijo pero luego se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y se puso sus gafas de sol.

Ninguno de nosotros mencionó que era un día festivo el resto del día. No había pensado en Acción de Gracias; asumía que alguien nos encontraría antes de eso. Bella y yo casi nunca hablábamos del rescate ya que más bien nos deprimíamos. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era esperar y tener esperanza de que alguien volara en el cielo. Esa fue la cosa más difícil, no tener ningún control de lo que nos pasaba, a menos que decidiéramos dejar el bote salvavidas, y Bella nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso. Si estuviera de acuerdo, probablemente sería un suicidio.

Esa noche en la cama ella susurró—: Estoy agradecida de que nos tengamos, Edward

—Yo también.

Si Bella hubiera muerto después del accidente de avión, y yo hubiese estado solo todo este tiempo, me pregunto cómo lo hubiera hecho.

Pasamos Navidad persiguiendo un pollo.

Más temprano esa mañana, cuando me agaché para recoger algunos palos de la pila de leña, grité como una niña cuando un pollo salió disparado de un arbusto cercano, y estaba asustado hasta la mierda.

Salí después de él, pero el pollo desapareció en otro arbusto. Metí mi mano en el arbusto y la di vueltas alrededor, pero no pude encontrarlo.

—Bella, ese sonido de aleteo que escuchamos es de un pollo —dije cuando volví con la leña.

—¿Hay pollos aquí?

—Sí, perseguí uno en los arbustos, pero se escapó. Ponte tus zapatillas. Vamos a tener pollo para la cena de Navidad.

—Se quedó ahí. Lo he oído. Voy a patear el arbusto así que prepárate para atraparlo cuando corra para el otro lado —dijo Bella y la Operación Atrapar al Pollo comenzó. Lo hemos estado siguiendo hace más de una hora, desde un extremo de la isla hasta el otro, y finalmente lo encerramos.

—Ahí está —gritó cuando oyó el aleteo en una arbusto junto a mí.

Traté de abordarlo pero me quedé sólo con un puñado de plumas.

—Maldita sea, tú hijo de puta.

Yo iba detrás de él. Bella me alcanzó y lo acorralamos en un grupo de arbustos. El pollo empezó a moverse a través de una brecha en las hojas, pero Bella se abalanzó y se aferró a él. Lo agarré de sus piernas, lo saqué de los arbustos y lo tiré al suelo.

Bella no perdió el ritmo. —Buen trabajo Edward —Me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Le corté el cuello al pollo y lo colgué boca abajo para que la mayoría de la sangre se drenara, luego le saqué las plumas, tratando de no mirar su cabeza.

Bella cortó lo demás con un cuchillo.

—Esto no es en absoluto como se ve en los supermercados —dijo.

—Se ve bien —dije.

Ella lo destrozó totalmente, pero pusimos las piezas en varias rocas y los pusimos cerca del fuego. Olfateó el aire.

—Huele eso —dijo.

Cuando se veían listos, los dejamos enfriarse y luego sacamos la carne aparte con nuestros dedos. Estaba quemada en algunas partes y en otras partes casi cruda, pero tenía un sabor asombroso.

—Este pollo es genial —dije, lamiendo mis dedos.

Bella terminó su muslo de pollo y dijo—: Me pregunto cuántos pollos habrán aquí.

—No lo sé. Pero vamos a tener que encontrar cada uno de ellos.

—Este es el mejor pollo que he probado, Edward.

Eructé y me reí. —No hay duda.

Recogimos los huesos limpios y expandimos nuestra manta en el suelo, lejos del fuego.

—¿Tú abres tus regalos en Vísperas de Navidad o el día de Navidad? —le pregunté.

—En Vísperas de Navidad, ¿y tú?

—Ambas, algunas veces Kate y Jane ruegan para abrirlos el veintitrés, pero mi mamá les dice que esperen.

Nos quedamos al lado del otro, era relajante. Pensé en Kate y Jane, y mi mamá y mi papá. Probablemente estaban teniendo un tiempo difícil, celebrando su primera Navidad sin mí.

Si sólo supieran que Bella y yo estábamos vivos y celebrando nuestra propia Navidad.

La lluvia volvió en mayo, y Bella y yo nos relajamos un poco. Pero nos interrumpía más a menudo, y no podíamos hacer otra cosa excepto acurrucamos en el bote salvavidas, escuchando el golpe de los truenos mientras esperábamos que se detuvieran.

Tuvimos uno muy malo que provocó que se cayera un árbol, así que lo corté para hacerlo leña con una sierra de mano. Me tomó dos días, pero para cuando terminé, la pila de manera llenaba el cobertizo.

Luego bajé a la playa para refrescarme. Bella salpicaba en el agua, jugando con seis delfines. Acaricié a uno de ellos en la cabeza, y podría jurar que me sonrió.

—Seis, guau. Eso es un record —dije.

—Lo sé. Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo. —Los delfines nadaban en la laguna como relojes, al final de la mañana y al anochecer. Siempre había al menos dos, pero esta era la primera vez que venían tantos a la vez.

—Estás sudando —dijo—. ¿Estabas cortando otra vez?

Agaché mi cabeza y la sacudí como un perro cuando la volví a subir.

—Sip, aunque ya está todo hecho. No vamos a tener que recoger leña por un tiempo. —Me estiré, mis brazos doloridos—. Frotarías mis hombros, Bella, ¿por favor?

—Ven. —Me llevó fuera del agua—. Te voy a dar un masaje en la espalda. Mis masajes son de fama mundial.

Me senté frente a ella y casi gemí cuando tocó mis hombros. No estaba bromeando acerca de que era buena en esto, me pregunto si masajeaba mucho a su novio abajo. Sus manos eran más fuertes de lo que había pensado, y masajeó mi cuello y espalda por un largo tiempo. Pensé en sus manos tocándome en otros lugares, y si fuera capaz de leer mi mente, probablemente se habría asustado.

—Listo —dijo cuando finalizó—. ¿Se sintió bien?

—No tienes idea —dije—. Gracias.

Caminamos devuelta al cobertizo. Bella echó una tapita de Woolite en el agua de lluvia que recolectó en el contenedor del bote salvavidas, y lo mezcló con su mano.

—¿Hora de lavar, ah?

—Sip.

Me había ofrecido al dividir lo que había que lavar, pero ella dijo que lo haría. Probablemente no quería verme jugar con su ropa interior.

Puso nuestra ropa sucia en el contenedor y las lavó. Mientras los sacaba uno por uno y los dejaba de lado para enjuagarlos, dijo—: Oye, Edward ¿dónde está toda tu ropa interior?

 _Hablando de ropa interior._

—Ahí no cabe nada más, y la mayoría se destrozó.

—¿Entonces no tienes nada?

—No. No tenía una maleta llena como otras personas.

—¿No es incómodo?

—Lo fue al principio, pero ya me acostumbré —sonreí y señalé mis shorts—. Totalmente controlado aquí, Bella.

Se rió. —Lo que sea, Edward.

 **Bella**

Llevábamos en la isla poco más de un año, cuando nos sobrevoló un avión.

Esa tarde estaba recogiendo cocos, y el rugido de los motores, tan fuerte e inesperado, me sobresaltó. Dejé todo y corrí hacia la playa.

Edward surgió de entre los árboles. Corrió hacia mí, y agitamos los brazos adelante y atrás, viendo como el avión pasaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Gritamos, nos abrazamos y saltamos arriba y abajo, pero el avión giró a la derecha y siguió volando. Nos quedamos allí, escuchando el sonido de los motores que se alejaban.

—¿Inclinó sus alas? —le pregunté a Edward

—No estoy seguro. ¿Lo hizo?

—No sabría decir. Tal vez lo hizo.

—Tenía flotadores, ¿verdad?

—Era un hidroavión —confirmé.

—Por lo tanto, ¿podría haber aterrizado allí? —preguntó, señalando a la laguna.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Nos vieron? —preguntó.

Edward llevaba unos pantalones cortos deportivos de color gris con una fina raya azul a cada lado y no llevaba camisa, pero yo llevaba mi bikini negro que debería haber sido visible sobre la arena blanca.

—Claro, quiero decir, ¿no te fijarías en dos personas agitando sus brazos?

—Tal vez —dijo.

—Sin embargo, no han visto nuestro fuego —señalé. No habíamos derribado el cobertizo, ni quemado algunas hojas verdes para provocar más humo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de tener hojas verdes en el cobertizo.

Nos sentamos en la playa las horas siguientes sin hablar, tratando de escuchar el sonido de los motores del avión acercándose.

Al final, Edward se puso de pie. —Voy a pescar —dijo con voz plana.

—Está bien —contesté.

Tras su marcha, me acerqué al cocotero y recogí los que se habían caído al suelo. Me detuve en el árbol de pan en mi camino de vuelta, recogí dos, y lo dejé todo en el cobertizo. Avivé el fuego y esperé a Edward

Cuando volvió, limpié y cociné el pescado para la cena, pero ninguno de los dos comimos. Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas y suspiré de alivio cuando Edward se alejó hacia el bosque.

Me tumbé en la balsa salvavidas, haciéndome una bola, y lloré.

Toda la esperanza a la que me había aferrado desde que nuestro avión cayó, se rompió en millones de fragmentos, como un bloque de hielo golpeado por un mazo. Pensé que si lográbamos estar en la playa cuando nos sobrevolase el primer avión, seríamos rescatados. Tal vez, no nos vieron.

Tal vez nos vieron, pero no sabían que estábamos perdidos. Eso no importaba ahora, porque no iban a volver.

Se me terminaron las lágrimas, y me pregunté si por fin había acabado con ellas.

Me arrastré fuera de la balsa salvavidas. El sol se había puesto, y Edward estaba sentado junto al fuego, con su mano derecha apoyada lánguidamente en su muslo.

Le miré más de cerca. —Oh, Edward, ¿te la has roto?

—Seguramente.

Cualquier cosa con la que hubiese estrellado su puño —sospecho que un tronco de un árbol— había dejado sus nudillos sangrando y su mano horriblemente retorcida.

Fui a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le di dos Tylenol y un poco de agua.

—Lo siento —dijo sin hacer contacto visual—. Lo último que necesitas es otro hueso roto que cuidar.

—Escucha —le dije, arrodillándome ante él—. Nunca voy a criticar las cosas que hagas que te ayuden a salir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Finalmente me miró, asintió con la cabeza, y cogió el Tylenol de mi mano extendida. Le di la botella de agua, y se tomó la pastilla. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas junto a él, mirando las chispas que flotaban en el aire cuando añadí un leño al fuego.

—¿Cómo sales adelante, Bella?

—Lloro.

—¿Funciona?

—A veces.

Miré su mano rota y contuve el impulso de lavarle la sangre y cogerle de la mano. —Renuncio, Edward. Una vez dijiste: _es más fácil si no piensas que van a volver_ y tenías razón. Este tampoco va a volver. Un avión tendrá que aterrizar en la laguna para hacerme creer que podremos salir de esta isla. Hasta entonces, solo somos tú y yo. Es lo único de lo que estoy segura.

—También renuncio —susurró.

Le miré, tan roto, tanto física como mentalmente, y resultó que aún me quedaban algunas lágrimas después de todo.

Le revisé la mano a la mañana siguiente. Su tamaño se había duplicado.

—Hay que inmovilizarla —dije. Cogí un palo de la pila de leña y rebusqué en mi maleta algo con lo que atarlo—. No voy a apretarlo Edward, pero te va a doler un poco.

—Está bien.

Puse el palo bajo su palma, y envolví con cuidado la tela negra a su alrededor, dos veces, y la metí dentro.

—¿Con que me has vendado la mano? —preguntó.

—Mi tanga. —Levanté la mirada y le miré—. Tenías razón; es absolutamente incómodo. Sin embargo, es impresionante para los primeros auxilios.

Las comisuras de la boca de Edward se elevaron ligeramente. Me miró, sus ojos marrones mostraban un rastro de la chispa que habían perdido la noche anterior.

—Esto será una historia graciosa algún día —dije.

—¿Sabes qué, Bella? Ya tiene un poco de gracia.

Edward cumplió dieciocho años en septiembre de 2002. No parecía el mismo chico con el que me estrellé al aterrizar en el océano hace quince meses.

Por un lado, realmente necesitaba afeitarse. El pelo era muy largo pero más corto que una barba completa con bigote. Se veía bien en él, en ese momento. No estaba segura de si le gustaba el vello facial, o si simplemente no quería preocuparse por el afeitado.

Su cabello estaba casi tan largo como para hacerse una coleta, y el sol lo había vuelto marrón claro. Mi pelo también había crecido. Sobrepasaba la mitad de mi espalda y lleno de nudos. Intenté cortarlo con nuestro cuchillo, pero la hoja —fina y sin sierra— no se vio a través de mi pelo.

Pese a estar muy delgado, Edward había crecido por lo menos 5 cm, situándole en el metro ochenta.

Parecía mayor. Habiendo cumplido los treinta y uno en mayo, probablemente, yo también lo parecía. No lo sabría, el único espejo que tenía estaba en mi neceser de maquillaje, que estaba flotando en algún lugar del océano.

Me obligué a no preguntarle cómo se sentía, o si tenía algún síntoma del cáncer, pero le vigilaba de cerca. Parecía estar haciendo las cosas bien, creciendo y madurando, incluso bajo nuestras menos que deseables condiciones.

El hombre en mi sueño gimió cuando besé su cuello. Deslicé mi pierna entre las suyas y entonces le besé desde la mandíbula hasta el pecho. Puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y rodamos hasta que estaba con la espalda apoyada en el suelo, con su boca sobre la mía. Algo en el beso me sorprendió y me desperté. Edward estaba sobre mí. Estábamos en la manta bajo el cocotero para dormir la siesta. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y me escapé de debajo, mi cara en llamas.

—Estaba soñando.

Se tumbó sobre su espalda, respirando con dificultad.

Me puse de pie, bajé a la orilla y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la arena. _Así se hace, Bella. Atácale mientras está dormido._

Edward vino unos minutos más tarde.

—Estoy completamente mortificada —le dije.

Se sentó—No lo estés.

—Debes haberte preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, sí, pero entonces sólo seguí con ello.

Le miré con la boca abierta —¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué? Tú eres la que dijiste que yo era adaptable.

 _Sí, y al parecer, bastante oportunista._

—Además —dijo Edward —, te gusta abrazar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que significa? Es confuso.

Mi nivel de humillación alcanzó una cota más alta. A menudo me despertaba a mitad de la noche muy cerca de Edward, mi cuerpo curvado en torno suyo, y había asumido que él dormía así.

—Lo siento. Esto ha sido totalmente mi culpa. No tenía la intención de darte una idea equivocada.

—Está bien, Bella. No es la gran cosa.

Mantuve la distancia el resto del día, pero esa noche, en la cama, dije—: Es verdad. Lo que dijiste de abrazar. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien. Dormí a su lado durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Era eso lo que estabas soñando?

—No, fue uno de esos extraños sueños que no tienen sentido. No sé quién era. Pero estoy realmente arrepentida.

—No tienes que seguir disculpándote, Bella. Te dije que eso me confundía. Nunca dije que no me gustase.

Al día siguiente, cuando volví de la laguna, descubrí a Edward sentado delante del cobertizo quitándose los frenillos con el cuchillo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Escupió un trozo de metal. Aterrizó en el suelo junto a varios más.

—No.

—¿Cuándo se supone que te los tenían que quitar?

—Hace seis meses. Me había olvidado de ellos hasta ayer.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que me despertó de mi sueño. Ningún chico con frenillos me había besado desde el instituto.


	10. Chapter 10

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Edward**

Estaba parado frente la casucha de Bones cuando Bella me encontró. Sudor corría por su rostro.

—Perseguí una gallina por toda la isla, pero corría muy rápido. La atraparé aunque sea lo último que haga. —Se agachó y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levantó su mirada hacia mí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero echar abajo esta casucha, luego llevar la madera de vuelta a la playa para construirnos una casa.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo construir una casa?

—No, pero tengo un montón de tiempo para averiguarlo. Si soy cuidadoso, puedo reutilizar toda la madera y los clavos. Puedo hacer un toldo con la lona para que el fuego no se escape. —Examiné las bisagras de la puerta, considerando si eran salvables—. Necesito algo que hacer, Bella.

—Creo que es una gran idea —dijo.

Nos tomó tres días derrumbar la casucha y llevar las piezas a la playa. Saqué todos los viejos clavos y los puse en la caja de herramientas con los otros.

—No quiero estar cerca del bosque —dijo Bella—. Por las ratas.

—De acuerdo. —Sin embargo no podía construir en la playa, porque la arena era muy inestable. Elegimos un lugar entre los dos, donde terminaba la arena y comenzaba el barro. Cavamos una base, lo que apestó porque no teníamos una excavadora. Usé la garra del martillo para sacar pedazos de tierra y Bella me siguió detrás, recogiéndolos en uno de nuestros contenedores de plástico.

Usé el serrucho rústico para cortar la madera del tamaño correcto. Bella sostenía las tablas mientras yo aporreaba los clavos.

—Estoy feliz que hayas decidido hacer esto —me dijo.

—Me va a tomar un tiempo terminarlo.

—Está bien.

Se dirigió a la caja de herramientas para traerme unos clavos más. Después de que me los pasara dijo—: Dime si necesitas más ayuda.

Estrechó una manta cercana y cerró los ojos. La observé por un minuto, mis ojos moviéndose desde sus piernas hasta su estómago y sus pechos, preguntándome si su piel se sentía tan suave como parecía. Pensé en lo sucedido el otro día, cuando besó mi cuello debajo de la palmera. Recordé lo bien que se sintió. De repente, abrió sus ojos y volvió su cabeza hacia mí. Aparté la mirada rápidamente. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me había atrapado mirándola. Nunca decía nada al respecto, ni que dejara de hacerlo, lo que era una razón más de por qué me gustaba tanto.

Habría sido mi último año, y Bella odiaba que yo extrañara tanto la escuela.

—Probablemente vas a tener que obtener un GED. No te culparía para nada si eso es lo que quieres hacer, en vez de regresar y terminar la secundaria.

—¿Qué es un GED?

—Un certificado de equivalencia de educación secundaria. A veces cuando los chicos abandonan la escuela, en vez de volver eligen esa opción. Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

—De acuerdo. —Me importaba una mierda mi certificado de secundaria en ese entonces, pero parecía importante para ella.

Al día siguiente, cuando estábamos trabajando en la casa, Bella dijo—: ¿Alguna vez te vas a afeitar? —Tocó mi barba con el dorso de su mano—. ¿No tienes calor?

Esperaba que hubiese suficiente cabello como para ocultar mi sonrojo. —Nunca me he afeitado antes. Era muy pequeño cuando empecé la quimio. Cuando dejamos Chicago todo empezó a crecer de nuevo.

—Bueno, está todo allí ahora.

—Lo sé. Pero no tenemos un espejo, y no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Sabes que te habría ayudado.

—Uh, ¿porque es vergonzoso?

—Vamos —dijo. Agarró mi mano y me llevó de vuelta al cobertizo. Abrió su maleta y sacó una hoja de afeitar y crema que usaba en sus piernas, luego bajamos al agua.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro. Echó un chorro de crema en su mano y la aplicó en mi cara antes de esparcirla. Puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza, empujándome hacia ella hasta que estuve en el ángulo correcto, después afeitó el lado izquierdo de mi rostro con lentos y cuidadosos toques.

—Sólo para que sepas —dijo—. Nunca he afeitado a un hombre antes. Trataré de no cortarte, pero no prometo nada.

—Lo harás mejor de lo que yo lo haría.

Sólo unos pocos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros, y miré sus ojos. Algunas veces eran grises, y otras azules. Hoy eran azules. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo largas que tenía las pestañas.

—¿Se fijan las personas en tus ojos? —solté.

Ella se inclinó y hundió la hoja de afeitar en el agua. —A veces.

—Son increíbles. Se ven incluso más azules ahora que estás tan bronceada.

Sonrió. —Gracias.

Recogió agua en sus manos y la dejó correr por mis mejillas, sacando la crema de afeitar.

—¿Por qué esa mirada? —preguntó.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Tienes algo en mente. —Apuntó a mi cabeza—. Prácticamente puedo ver las ruedas dando vueltas ahí arriba.

—Cuando dijiste que nunca habías afeitado a un hombre antes. ¿Piensas en mí como un hombre?

Se detuvo antes de contestar. —No pienso en ti como un niño.

 _Bien, porque no lo soy._

Aplicó más crema en su palma y afeitó el resto de mi rostro. Cuando terminó, sostuvo mi mejilla y volvió mi cara de un lado al otro, recorriendo con su mano mi piel.

—Bien —dijo—. Estás listo.

—Gracias. Ya me siento más fresco.

—De nada. Avísame cuando quieras que lo haga otra vez.

Bella y yo nos acostamos en la cama una noche, hablando en la oscuridad.

—Extraño a mi familia —dijo ella—. Tengo este pensamiento en mi cabeza reproduciéndose todo el tiempo. Me imagino que aterriza un avión en la laguna y tú y yo estamos justo en la playa cuando eso pasa. Nadamos para salir y el piloto no puede creer que seamos nosotros. Volamos lejos y tan pronto como encontramos un teléfono, llamamos a nuestras familias. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo sería para ellos? ¿Que se les diga que alguien murió e ir a su funeral, para que luego ellos te llamen por teléfono?

—No, no puedo imaginar cómo sería. —Me di vuelta sobre mi estómago y acomodé el cojín del asiento debajo de mi cabeza—. Apuesto que deseas no haber aceptado este trabajo.

—Acepté este trabajo porque era una gran oportunidad para ir a un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Nadie hubiese podido predecir que esto iba a pasar.

Me rasqué una picadura de mosquito en mi pierna. —¿Vivías con ese tipo? Dijiste que dormías junto a él.

—Sí.

—No creo que él quisiera que estuvieses lejos por tanto tiempo.

—No quería

—¿Pero tú sí?

No dijo nada por un minuto. —Me siento extraña hablando de esto contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque piensas que soy muy joven para siquiera entenderlo?

—No, porque eres hombre. No sé si puedas comprenderlo.

—Oh, lo siento. —No debí haber dicho eso. Bella era realmente buena en no tratarme como a un niño.

—Su nombre es Riley. Yo quería casarme, pero él no estaba listo, y estaba cansada de esperar. Pensaba que sería bueno si me iba por un tiempo. Tomar algunas decisiones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

—Ocho años. —Sonaba avergonzada.

—¿Así que no quería casarse?

—Bueno. Creo que simplemente no quería casarse conmigo.

—Oh.

—No quiero seguir hablando de él. ¿Qué hay contigo? ¿Tienes a alguien en Chicago?

—Ya no. Solía salir con esta chica llamada Emma. La conocí en el hospital.

—¿Ella también tenía Hodgkin?

—No, leucemia. Estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado cuando me hicieron mi primera quimioterapia. Pasamos un montón de tiempo juntos después de eso.

—¿Tenía tu edad?

—Un poco más joven. Tenía catorce.

—¿Cómo era?

—Un poco callada. Pensaba que era muy linda. Aunque ya había perdido su cabello y ella lo odiaba. Usaba siempre un gorro. Cuando el mío también se cayó, dejó de estar avergonzada. Después de eso simplemente nos sentábamos por ahí como dos peladitos y no nos importaba.

—Perder tu cabello debe ser difícil.

—Sí, y probablemente es peor para las chicas. Emma me mostró algunas fotos viejas, tenía el pelo largo y rubio.

—¿Alguna vez pudieron estar juntos cuando no estaban en quimio?

—Sí. Ella conocía el camino alrededor del hospital. Las enfermeras siempre miraban para otro lado cuando nos atrapaban besándonos en alguna parte. Subíamos al jardín de la azotea del hospital, y nos sentábamos al sol. Quería llevarla afuera, pero su sistema inmunológico no podía soportar estar en una multitud. Una noche, las enfermeras nos dejaron ver un video en una habitación vacía. Nos acostamos en una cama juntos y nos trajeron palomitas.

—¿Qué tan enferma estaba ella?

—Estaba bien cuando nos conocimos, pero después de seis meses, se enfermó bastante. Una noche en el teléfono, me dijo que había hecho una lista de cosas que quería hacer, y me dijo que pensaba que se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

—Oh, Edward.

—Tenía quince años para ese entonces, pero ella quería llegar a los dieciséis para poder sacar la licencia de conducir. Quería ir a la graduación, pero decía que cualquier baile escolar serviría. —Vacilé, pero estar al lado de Bella en la oscuridad hacía más fácil poder hablar de estas cosas—. Me dijo que quería tener sexo, para poder saber cómo se sentía. Su doctor tuvo que regresarla al hospital y le consiguieron una habitación privada. Creo que las enfermeras lo sabían, quizás ella se los contó, pero nos dejaban solos y nos las arreglamos para sacar una cosa de esa lista. Murió tres semanas después.

—Eso es tan triste, Edward —Bella sonaba como si estuviera tratando de no llorar—. ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?

—No lo sé. Me importaba mucho, pero fue un tiempo tan extraño. Mi quimio dejó de funcionar, y tuve que empezar radiación. Me asusté cuando murió. ¿Sabría si la amé, Bella?

—Sí —susurró.

No había pensado en Emma en un tiempo. Aún así nunca la olvidaría; había sido mi primera vez también.

—¿Qué decidiste sobre ese tipo, Bella?

No respondió. Quizás no quería decírmelo, o quizás ya se había quedado dormida. Escuché las olas rompiendose contra el arrecife, el sonido me relajaba. Cerré mis ojos y no los abrí hasta que el sol me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **Bella**

¿Quieres jugar póker? —preguntó Edward.

—Claro, pero dejé las cartas abajo, cerca el agua.

—Voy a buscarlas —dijo.

—Está bien. Tengo que ir al baño. Las traeré en mi camino de regreso. —Odiaba ir a cualquier parte cerca de los bosques por la noche, y tenía cerca de dos minutos antes de que el sol se pusiera.

Acababa de tomar las cartas cuando ocurrió. Nunca lo vi venir, y debió haber surgido rápidamente del cielo con algo de velocidad detrás, porque cuando el murciélago colisionó con mi cabeza, casi me echó al suelo. Me tomó un segundo averiguar lo que me había golpeado, y entonces empecé a gritar. Entré en pánico, mis manos corrieron a través de mi cabello para sacar el murciélago.

Edward corrió hacia mí. —¿Qué pasa? —Antes de poder responderle, el murciélago hundió sus dientes en mi mano. Grité más fuerte—. Hay un murciélago en mi cabello —dije, mientras un dolor punzante se irradiaba a través de mi palma—. ¡Me está mordiéndo!

Edward volvió a correr a toda velocidad. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de sacar el murciélago. Cuando regresó, me empujó hacia abajo sobre la arena hasta que estuve tumbada en el suelo.

—No te muevas —dijo, llevando sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza. Entonces clavó la hoja del cuchillo en el cuerpo del murciélago. Dejó de menearse—. Sólo espera. Voy a sacarlo de tu cabello.

—¿Está muerto? —pregunté.

—Sí.

Me quedé quieta. Mi corazón se aceleró, y quería enloquecer, pero me obligué a mantener la calma mientras Edward desenredaba el murciélago de mi cabello.

—Está fuera.

No podíamos verlo muy bien con la franja de luz que nos proporcionaba la luna, por lo que Edward regresó al fuego y agarró un leño encendido. Se agachó y lo sostuvo sobre el cuerpo del murciélago.

Era repugnante, de color marrón claro con grandes alas negras, orejas puntiagudas, y dientes afilados. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas abiertas. La piel alrededor de su boca parecía húmeda y viscosa.

—Vamos —dijo Edward —. Vamos a tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Caminamos de regreso a la choza y nos sentamos junto al fuego.

—Dame tu mano.

Limpió la mordedura con las toallitas con alcohol, untó con crema antibiótica, y la cubrió con una curita. Mi mano latía.

—¿Te duele?

—Sí.

Podía manejar el dolor, pero la idea de lo que pudiera estar incubándose en mi torrente sanguíneo me aterrorizó.

Edward debió pensarlo también, porque antes de irnos a la cama metió la hoja del cuchillo en el fuego y la dejó ahí toda la noche.

* * *

 **Edward**

Bella estaba despierta y sentada cerca del fuego cuando regresé de pescar la mañana siguiente. —¿Cómo está tu mano?

Tendió hacia arriba la palma de su mano y quité su vendaje.

—No se ve tan mal —dije. La irregular herida filtraba sangre, y su mano se había hinchado un poco de la noche a la mañana—. Voy a limpiarla otra vez, y ponerle otro vendaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Pasé otra toallita impregnada en alcohol a través de la picadura.

—Te ves cansada —dije, notando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

—No dormí muy bien.

—¿Quieres volver a la cama?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Tomaré una siesta más tarde.

Puse un nuevo vendaje en su mano. —Ahí. Tan buena como nueva.

No debió haberme oído bien, porque se quedó pegada en el espacio y no dijo nada.

Más tarde esa mañana, terminé de elaborar la casa y comencé a colocar las murallas. Los árboles del pan daban una savia lechosa, y parché las grietas con la misma.

Bella trabajó en silencio a mi lado, sosteniendo tablas o dándome clavos.

—Estás tranquila —comenté.

—Sí.

Martillé un clavo en la tabla, asegurándola en el marco y pregunté—: ¿Estás preocupada por el mordisco?

Asintió con la cabeza. —Ese murciélago parecía enfermo, Edward.

Dejé el martillo y sequé el sudor de mis ojos.

—No se veía nada bien. —admití.

—¿Crees que tenía la rabia?

Coloqué la siguiente tabla y cogí el martillo. —No, estoy seguro de que no la tenía. —Sin embargo, sabía que a veces los murciélagos portaban enfermedades.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda. —Voy a tener que esperar, supongo. Si no me enfermo dentro de un mes, probablemente estoy bien.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

—No lo sé. Fiebre, ¿tal vez? ¿Convulsiones? La enfermedad ataca el sistema nervioso central.

Eso me asustó como la mierda. —¿Qué debo hacer si te enfermas? —Traté de recordar lo que había en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —No haces nada, Edward.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sin vacunas contra la rabia la enfermedad es fatal.

No pude respirar por un segundo, como si el viento huiera sido sacado de mí. —No lo sabía.

Asintió con la cabeza, lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Dejé caer el martillo y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. —No te preocupes —le dije—. Vas a estar bien.

No tenía ni idea de si lo estaría, pero necesitaba que los dos lo creyéramos.

Conté hacia adelante cinco semanas y encerré en un círculo la fecha en la agenda de Bella. Ella quería esperar poco más de un mes, sólo para estar segura.

—Así que si no pasa nada por aquel entonces —dije—, y no tienes ningún síntoma, estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí.

Cerré la agenda y la puse de vuelta en la maleta de Bella.

—Vamos a volver a nuestra rutina regular —dijo—. No quiero pensar en eso.

—Claro, lo que ayude.

Ella debería haber sido una actriz en lugar de una maestra. Durante el día, dio un gran espectáculo, sonriendo como si nada le molestara. Se mantuvo ocupada, gastando horas jugando con los delfines o ayudándome con la casa. Pero no comía, y estaba muy inquieta en la cama, sabía que tenía problemas para dormir.

Me desperté cuando salió de la balsa una noche dos semanas más tarde. Siempre se levantaba al menos una vez a tirar leña al fuego, pero por lo general venía de regreso. No lo hizo esta vez, así que fui a ver cómo estaba. La encontré en el cobertizo, mirando las llamas.

—Oye —dije, sentándome a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir. —Bella atizó el fuego con un palo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Traté de no parecer ansioso—. No tienes fiebre, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No. Estoy bien, de verdad. Vuelve a la cama.

—No puedo volver a dormir a menos que estés a mi lado.

Se veía sorprendida. —¿No puedes?

—No. No me gusta cuando estás aquí sola. Me pone nervioso. No tienes que ponerle leña al fuego todas las noches. Te dije que no es gran cosa para mí hacer uno en la mañana.

—Es simplemente un hábito. —Se puso de pie—. Vamos. Por lo menos uno de nosotros debería ser capaz de dormir.

Seguí a Bella a la balsa y después de acostarnos, nos cubrió con la manta. Llevaba pantalones cortos y mi camiseta, y mientras se acomodaba en una buena posición, su pierna desnuda rozó la mía. No la alejó cuando dejó de moverse, y yo tampoco lo hice.

Nos quedamos en la oscuridad, con las piernas tocándose, y ninguno de nosotros durmió durante mucho tiempo.

Estuvo de acuerdo en dejar de levantarse en medio de la noche y una mañana un par de semanas más tarde, después de que encendí el fuego, dije—: Bella, me gustaría que pudieras tomarme el tiempo. Apuesto a que hago esto en menos de cinco minutos.

—Bueno, ahora estás mostrándolo.

Sin embargo, se rió cuando lo dijo, y a medida que nos acercamos a la fecha que marqué en la agenda, pareció relajarse un poco. Cuando las cinco semanas habían pasado, sostuve su palma abierta en mi mano, y tracé la cicatriz que quedó con el pulgar.

—Creo que vas a estar bien —dije. Y esta vez, realmente lo pensaba.

Me sonrió. —Yo también lo creo.

Limpió tres peces para el almuerzo ese día. —¿Aún tienes hambre? Soy capaz de comer más.

—No, gracias. Me moría de hambre, pero ya estoy lleno.

Nadamos por mucho tiempo y trabajamos en la casa hasta la hora de cenar. Una vez más, comió más de lo que había comido en las últimas semanas. A la hora de acostarse, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y se quedó dormida después de segundos que me acosté a su lado. Me quedé dormido también, pero me desperté cuando Bella se acurrucó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y la atraje más cerca. Si se hubiera enfermado, lo único que podría haber hecho era verla sufrir. Enterrarla al lado de Harry cuando muriera. No sabía si podría lograrlo sin ella. El sonido de su voz, su sonrisa, ella, esas eran las cosas que hacían la vida en la isla soportable. La abracé un poco más apretado y pensé que si despertaba podría decirle eso. No lo hizo sin embargo. Suspiró en su sueño, y en fin me dormí.

Se había mudado de vuelta a su lado de la cama en el momento en que me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Estaba encendiendo el fuego cuando ella salió de la balsa. Me sonrió, extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Tuve una buena noche de sueño. La mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—También dormí bastante bien, Bella.

Unas noches más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la cama debatiendo sobre nuestro top diez favorito de álbumes de rock clásico de todos los tiempos.

—Los Rolling Stones, _Sticky Fingers_ es mi número uno. Coloco _Led Zeppelin IV_ de nuevo a la quinta posición —dijo.

—¿Estás drogada? —Cuando comencé a enumerar las razones por las que no estaba de acuerdo —todo el mundo sabía que The Wall de Pink Floyd debía ser el número uno— me tiré un pedo. La fruta de pan tenía ese efecto en mí a veces.

Ella gritó y de inmediato trató de escapar por la puerta de la balsa, pero la agarré por la cintura, tiré de ella hacia atrás, y puse la manta apretada sobre su cabeza.

Era un pequeño juego que me gustaba jugar con ella.

—Oh no, Bella, oh Dios mío, es mejor salgas de ahí abajo —me burlé, riendo—. Debe oler horrible. —Luchó para liberarse, y sostuve la manta aún más apretada.

Cuando por fin la solté, hacía ruidos de náuseas y dijo—: Voy a patear tu trasero, Cullen.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú y qué ejército? —Probablemente pesaba unos cincuenta kilos. Los dos sabíamos que no paneaba patear el trasero de nadie.

—No te pongas demasiado engreído. Uno de estos días, voy a buscar la manera de tirarte abajo.

Me reí y dije—: Oh, estoy asustado, Bella.

Lo que no reconocí, sin embargo, era que podía haberme puesto de rodillas con un toque de su mano, si la ponía en el lugar correcto.

Me pregunté si lo sabía.

—Voy a tomar un baño. —dijo Bella cuando volví de la playa.

Recogió el jabón y el champú y su ropa.

—Está bien.

Después que se fue, me di cuenta de que nos estábamos quedando sin leña. Tomé mi mochila y metí todos los palos que pude encontrar en el interior. El sol se escondió bajo en el cielo y los mosquitos zumbaban a mi alrededor. Me alejé de la gruesa cubierta de hojas, sin prestar atención.

Salí de los árboles y levanté la vista a tiempo para ver a Bella caminando en el océano, desnuda. Me quedé congelado. Sabía que tenía que irme, largarme de allí, pero no pude. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y la observé.

Se hundió debajo del agua para mojar su pelo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir. Se veía increíble, y las líneas de bronceado enmarcaban las partes de su cuerpo que más me gustaban. Deslicé mi mano dentro de mis pantalones cortos.

Se puso de pie en la playa y lavó su pelo y luego se volvió a meter para enjuagar el champú. Salió, frotó el jabón entre sus manos, y lavó su cuerpo. Después de sentarse en la arena, se depiló las piernas y luego entró en el agua una vez más para enjuagarse.

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejó alucinado.

Cuando salió, miró a su alrededor y luego se sentó frente a la costa. Había traído el aceite de bebé, y se echó un poco en la palma y puso su mano entre las piernas.

 _Oh, Jesucristo._

Se recostó con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada en la rodilla. La vi tocarse, mi propia mano moviéndose un poco más rápido.

A pesar de que lo hacía casi a diario, cuando estaba solo en el bosque, nunca se me ocurrió que ella podría estar haciéndolo, también.

Seguí mirando, y después de unos minutos, enderezó la pierna doblada y arqueó la espalda. Sabía que se estaba viniendo y yo también.

Se levantó, se sacudió la arena, y se puso en su ropa interior. Se vistió con el resto de su ropa y recogió sus cosas. Cuando se volvió para irse, se detuvo de pronto y miró en mi dirección. Oculto detrás de un árbol, no me moví, esperando a que se alejara. Luego huí, corriendo por entre los árboles, lejos de la playa.

—Oh, hola —dije cuando me acerqué. Ella estaba de pie junto al cobertizo cepillándose los dientes.

Sacó el cepillo de dientes de su boca y me miró, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Dónde estabas?

—Buscando madera. —Abrí la cremallera de mi mochila y arrojé los palos en la pila de leña.

—Oh —Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y bostezó—. Voy a la cama.

—Entraré luego.

Más tarde, mientras dormía a mi lado, recordaba las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y ella misma tocándose en mi cabeza como una película que podía ver tantas veces como quería. Me hubiera gustado darle un beso, tocarla, hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no podía. La película se reproducía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y no pude conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

 **hola a todas como están muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios sobre al adaptación muchas me preguntan cada cuando actualizo por las actualizaciones son Lunes, Miércoles, y viernes pero no se olviden mañana es martes adelantos en el grupo de elite fanfiction así que que mañana habrá adelanto del próximo capitulo, también les invito pasar a leer la adaptación del blog que se llama "La forma que estaba destinado a ser" y en facebook también esta el grupo mordidas de ensueño y la pagina con el mismo nombre en mi perfil eta los enlaces para que se unan, muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia y estar en sus favoritos les mando un saludo a todas y que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**


	11. Chapter 11

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Bella**

Edward se subió al techo de la casa y extendió una capa de savia del fruto de pan sobre las hojas de palmera. —No sé si esto nos mantendrá secos. Supongo que lo sabremos cuando llueva.

La casa estaba casi terminada. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mirándole mientras saltaba desde el tejado, cogía el martillo, y clavaba los últimos clavos.

Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, y llevaba el sombrero de vaquero y gafas de aviador. Su rostro era tan moreno que parecía que había nacido en la isla. Tenía una gran sonrisa, con dientes blancos y rectos, pómulos salientes, y una mandíbula cuadrada sólida. Necesitaba afeitarlo de nuevo.

—Te ves bien, Edward Muy saludable. —Estaba delgado, pero tenía los músculos bien definidos, probablemente por la construcción a mano de nuestra casa, y no mostraba signos externos de malnutrición, por lo menos no todavía.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No estoy segura de cómo, pero has crecido aquí.

—¿Me veo más viejo?

—Lo haces.

—¿Soy guapo, Bella? —Se arrodilló frente a mí y sonrió—. Vamos, puedes decírmelo.

Rodé mis ojos. —Sí, Edward —dije, sonriéndole—. Eres muy guapo. Si alguna vez salimos de esta isla serás muy popular entre las damas.

Levantó su puño al aire. —Sí. —Entonces dejó el martillo y tomó un sorbo de agua. —No puedo recordar como lucía antes del accidente, ¿tú puedes?

—Más o menos. Pero probablemente no he cambiado tanto.

Edward se sentó. —Dios, estoy adolorido. ¿Me frotas la espalda, por favor?

—Claro. —Masajeé sus hombros, que eran considerablemente más amplios de lo que estaban hace dos años. Su espalda era más ancha también, y sus brazos eran sólidos. Levanté su cola de caballo, amasando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Eso se siente bien.

Le di un masaje extra-largo y cerca del final, dijo—: Sigues siendo hermosa, Bella. En caso de que te lo preguntaras.

Mi cara se puso caliente, pero sonreí. —No lo hacía, Edward Pero gracias.

Dos noches más tarde, dormimos en nuestra nueva casa por primera vez. Nos decidimos por una sola habitación grande, en lugar de dos, lo que nos dio un montón de espacio. Podía vestirme dentro de la casa, en lugar de menearme dentro de mi ropa en la balsa salvavidas. Mi maleta y la caja de herramientas asentadas en la esquina, y la funda de la guitarra a su lado contenían nuestro botiquín de primeros auxilios, un cuchillo, y la cuerda.

Edward quitó la cubierta de la balsa salvavidas —teníamos un techo real ahora— e hizo ventanas de la malla de las puertas desplegables, que dejaban entrar luz y aire.

Utilizó los laterales de nylon para las cortinas, que cerrábamos por la noche. Clavó la lona en el frente de la casa, la extendió hacia fuera, y la ató a los palos altos que clavó en el suelo, luego cavó un pozo debajo para el fogón.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward Bones también lo estaría.

—Gracias, Bella.

Recorrimos un largo camino desde nuestros días de dormir en el suelo. Sólo un par de náufragos jugando a las casitas.

 _Un hidroavión cayó en la laguna mientras Edward y yo nadábamos. El piloto abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza, y dijo—: Por fin os encontramos. Hemos estado buscándoos eternamente._

 _Yo tenía cincuenta y dos años._

Me desperté, empapada en sudor y ahogando un grito, segundos antes de que escapara de mi boca.

El lado de la cama de Edward estaba vacío. Paseaba por el bosque mucho tiempo últimamente, recogiendo leña en la mañana y otra vez por la tarde.

Me vestí, me lavé los dientes, y caminé hacia el árbol de coco. Mientras los reunía, uno se cayó de una rama y casi me golpeó en la cabeza.

Sobresaltada, di un salto y grité—: ¡Maldita sea!

Cuando regresé a casa, comprobé el colector de agua. Era febrero, a mitad de temporada seca, y no había mucho. Se me cayó y rompí a llorar cuando el agua se derramó por el suelo.

Edward entró con su mochila llena de leña. —Oye —dijo, bajando su mochila—. ¿Qué pasa?

Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de mi mano. —Nada, sólo estoy cansada y enojada conmigo misma. Derramé el agua. —Entonces me puse a llorar de nuevo.

—Está bien. Probablemente lloverá de nuevo más tarde.

—Tal vez no. Apenas llovió ayer. —Me dejé caer en el suelo, sintiéndome estúpida.

Se sentó a mi lado. —Um, ¿esto es, como, el síndrome premenstrual o algo así?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, deseando que las lágrimas se detuviesen.

—No. Tengo una mala mañana.

—Vuelve a la cama —dijo—. Iré a buscarte cuando termine de pescar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale.

Me desperté cuando Edward frotó mi brazo. —El pescado está listo —dijo, estirándose junto a mí.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste para que pudiera limpiar?

—Pensé que te sentirías mejor si dormías un poco más.

—Gracias. Lo hago.

—Siento haberte preguntado si tenías el síndrome premenstrual. Realmente no sé nada de eso.

—No, fue una pregunta razonable. —Dudé—. Ya no tengo mi periodo. Desde hace mucho tiempo. —Todavía tenía tampones en mi maleta.

Edward parecía confundido. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Estoy por debajo del peso normal. Estrés. Malnutrición. Escoge una.

—Oh —dijo.

Nos acostamos en nuestros lados, uno frente al otro. —Tuve un mal sueño esta mañana. Un hidroavión cayó en la laguna mientras nadábamos.

—Eso suena como un buen sueño.

—Tenía cincuenta y dos años cuando nos encontraron.

—Entonces queda mucho tiempo. ¿Es por eso que estabas tan molesta?

—Quiero tener un bebé.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Dos o tres, en realidad. Esa fue otra cosa que Riley no quería. Si no nos encuentran hasta que tenga cincuenta y dos, será demasiado tarde. Cuarenta y dos podría ser muy justo. Siempre se puede adoptar, pero tenía muchas ganas de dar a luz al menos a uno. —Elegí un hilo sobre la manta—. Es una estupidez pensar en un bebé cuando hay tantas otras cosas de qué preocuparse aquí. Y sé que tener hijos no está en tu radar aún, pero realmente los querrás algún día.

—He pensado sobre niños. Soy estéril.

Sus palabras fueron tan inesperadas que no supe qué decir en un primer momento. —¿Debido al cáncer?

—Sí. Tuve un montón de quimioterapia.

—Oh, Dios Edward, lo siento. No estaba pensando. —No hay nada como hablar sobre tener hijos frente a alguien cuya fertilidad había sido intercambiada por sobrevivir.

—Está bien. El médico me habló antes de que la quimioterapia comenzara. Explicó que si alguna vez quería hijos, tendría que tener un banco de esperma de inmediato, porque una vez empezara el tratamiento, sería demasiado tarde. Decidí que quería esa posibilidad.

—Vaya. Esa no es una decisión que la mayoría de los chicos tienen que hacer cuando tienen quince.

—No, estamos más o menos pensando en _no_ embarazar a nadie. Esa parte puede levantarte el ánimo. Así que mi madre dijo que iba a llevarme a mi cita en el banco de esperma, y me entregó uno de los _Playboy_ de mi padre, tenía algo así de sucio escondido en mi armario, por cierto, y me preguntó, totalmente seria, si sabía qué hacer.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—No, no lo estoy. —Comenzó a reírse—. Tenía quince años, Bella. Era un experto en eso, y no quería hablar de pajas _con mi madre_.

—Oh, Dios mío, me estoy muriendo aquí —le dije, riendo tan fuerte que lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

—Sí, la siguiente vez que tuve que ir al banco de esperma mi padre me llevó.

Me sequé los ojos y una última risita se escapó. —¿Quieres saber cuál es tu mejor cualidad?

—¿Que soy tan guapo? —dijo inexpresivo.

Me eché a reír de nuevo. —Veo que el cumplido que te di fue directo a tu cabeza. No, eso no es todo. Quiero que sepas que es casi imposible no ser feliz cuando estás cerca.

—¿En serio? Gracias. —Me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. No te preocupes, Bella. Nos encontrarán algún día y tendrás ese bebé.

—Eso espero.

 _Tic tac, ya sabes_.

* * *

 **Edward**

Estaba en el bosque cuando Bella gritó. Venía en dirección de la casa, y cuando despejé los árboles, corrí hacia el sonido.

Se tambaleó y se desplomó en el suelo. Jadeante, dijo—: Medusa.

El contorno de los tentáculos había dejado marcas rojas en sus piernas, estómago y pecho. No sabía qué hacer.

—Haz que me suelte —gritó. Cuando baje la mirada, vi claramente algunos tentáculos todavía pegados a su estómago y pecho. Tiré de uno, y me hirió.

Corrí hacia el colector de agua y agarre el recipiente de plástico en el suelo junto a ella. Lo llené, corrí de regreso a Bella, y la rocié con el agua fresca. Los tentáculos no se enjuagaron y gritó de dolor, como si el agua dulce lo empeorara.

—Edward., prueba el agua de mar —dijo—. ¡Date prisa!

Sin soltar el recipiente, corrí hasta la orilla y lo llene con agua del océano. Corrí de vuelta y esta vez, cuando vertí el agua de mar, no gritó.

Lloriqueó en el suelo mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer a continuación. Sabía que aún sentía dolor por la forma en que se movía adelante y atrás, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

Me acordé de las pinzas y corrí a la maleta de Bella para conseguirlas. Cuando volví, saqué los tentáculos tan rápido como pude. Cerró los ojos y gimió.

Los había quitado prácticamente todos cuando la piel de Bella comenzó a ponerse roja, no sólo donde había sido picada, sino por todas partes. Sus párpados y labios se hinchaban. Me entró el pánico y vertí más agua de mar sobre ella, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus ojos cerrados siguieron hinchándose.

Me topé con el cobertizo y encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y luego me lancé hacia abajo sobre la arena a su lado, abriendo la tapa y vertiéndolo todo.

Cuando cogí la botella con el líquido en su interior de color rojo, escuché su voz en mi cabeza.

 _Esto puede salvarte la vida. Detiene las reacciones alérgicas._

La cara de Bella parecía un globo para entonces, y sus labios hinchados, la piel se había separado. Luché con la tapa a prueba de niños, pero una vez que lo bajé puse mi brazo debajo de ella, levanté su cabeza, y derramé el Benadryl en su garganta. Tosió y escupió, no tenía ni idea de cuánto le había dado.

Su parte superior del bikini se desplazó cuando la levanté. Era muy grande en ella, puesto que había perdido peso, y cuando baje la mirada vi unos pocos tentáculos dentro de él, escociéndole.

Tire de su top, haciendo una mueca a las marcas en su pecho. Puse su espalda hacia abajo, derrame lo que quedaba del agua de mar, y saqué los tentáculos con las pinzas.

Me quité la camiseta y la cubrí con ella, vistiéndola con cuidado.

—Estarás bien, Bella. —Entonces le cogí la mano y esperé.

Cuando su piel no estaba tan roja y la hinchazón bajó un poco, miré a través de los contenidos del botiquín de primeros auxilios esparcidos por el suelo.

Después de leer todas las etiquetas, elegí un tubo de crema con Cortisona.

Empecé por las piernas y me abrí paso hacia arriba, frotando la crema sobre las ronchas.

—¿Esto ayuda?

—Sí —susurró. Sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados, pero no los abrió—. Estoy muy cansada.

No supe si debería dejarla dormir, y temí que por accidente le diera una sobredosis. Revisé la botella de Benadryl, todavía había un montón a la izquierda, y la etiqueta decía que podía causar somnolencia.

—Está bien, duérmete. —Lo hizo antes de que terminase de hablar.

Froté la crema sobre su estómago, pero cuando llegué a su pecho dudé. No creí que se diese cuenta de que tomé su top, o tal vez no le importó.

Levanté mi camiseta y retrocedí.

Sus tetas eran un desastre. Verdugones elevados cubrían la piel, algunos ya formando la costra de sangre seca.

Me mantuve enfocado, pensando sólo en ayudarla, y apliqué la crema con cuidado y con la punta de mis dedos. Cuando terminé, comprobé si olvidé alguno.

Su color de piel volvió a la normalidad y la hinchazón desapareció. Esperé un poco más, luego la levanté y la llevé a la balsa salvavidas.

* * *

 **Bella**

Abrí mis ojos y suspiré de alivio por la falta de ardor y dolor punzante. Edward dormía a mi lado, su respiración profunda y constante. Desnuda de cintura para arriba, algo suave cubría mi pecho como una manta. Me senté y deslice la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, inhalando el aroma familiar de Edward di vuelta en mi lado y me dormí de nuevo.

Por la mañana, me desperté sola. Tiré del dobladillo de la camiseta hacia arriba. La silueta roja de los tentáculos permanecía y lo haría probablemente por un largo tiempo. El aumento era mayor, me estremecí por la condición de mis pechos. Oscuras manchas de color rojo, costras y mucha sangre los cubrían. Dejé caer la camiseta, la remetí en mis pantaloncillos y abandoné la casa para ir al baño.

Edward hacía fuego cuando regresé.

Se puso de pie. —¿Cómo estás?

—Regresando a la normalidad. —Levanté mi camiseta un poco y le mostré mi estómago. Trazó las marcas con su dedo.

—¿Te duele?

—No, no realmente…

—¿Y eso? —Señaló mi pecho.

—No tan bien.

—Lo siento. Había algunos tentáculos en el interior de tu top, picándote, y no me di cuenta de inmediato.

No tenía ningún recuerdo de él quitándome el top, sólo el dolor ardiente. —Está bien, no lo sabías.

—Estabas roja e hinchada.

—¿Sí? No recuerdo eso.

—Te di un Benadryl. Te noqueó.

—Hiciste exactamente lo que tenías que hacer.

Entró en la casa y regresó con un tubo de Cortisona. —Froté esto en tu piel. Veo que te ayudó. Me dijiste que lo hiciera antes de quedarte dormida.

Tomé el tubo que me extendía. ¿Frotó esto en mis pechos también? Me imaginé a mí misma tumbada en la arena, vestida sólo con la mitad inferior de mi traje de baño, mientras Edward extendía la crema sobre mi piel, y de repente no pude mirarlo.

—Gracias —dije.

—¿Lograste ver la medusa que te picó?

—No, sólo sentía el dolor.

—Nunca he visto una en una laguna.

—Yo tampoco. Debió tomar el camino equivocado en el arrecife.

Entré en casa para tomar mi cepillo de dientes, y apreté una minúscula cantidad de pasta en el cepillo. Cuando salí, le dije—: Por lo menos no era una de las mortales.

Edward me miró con una expresión de alarma. —¿Una medusa puede matarte?

Saqué el cepillo de dientes de mi boca. —Algunas de ellas.

Nos quedamos fuera del agua ese día. Caminé a lo largo de la costa, entrecerrando los ojos por la distancia y comprobando por medusas, recordándome a mí misma que el hecho de que no podíamos ver los peligros del océano no quería decir que no estaban allí. También me pregunté si el botiquín de primeros auxilios algún día dejaría de contener la única cosa que necesitábamos para salvar cualquiera de nuestras vidas.

En junio del 2003, Edward y yo llevábamos dos años en la isla. Cumplí los treinta y dos en mayo, y Edward tendría diecinueve en unos pocos meses. Se levantó al menos seis veces para entonces, y no tenía nada de niño en él. A veces, cuando lo miraba pescar, reparando la casa, o saliendo al bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano, me preguntaba si pensaba en la isla como suya. Un lugar donde podía hacer lo que quisiera y cualquier cosa era aceptable, siempre y cuando siguiéramos con vida.

Nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, enfrentados en la orilla del agua, así podía afeitarlo. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre mis muslos para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo me convertí en tu peluquera personal? —bromeé—. Te baño. Te afeito. —Esparcí la crema de afeitar, que casi desaparecía entre sus mejillas.

Me dio una gran sonrisa. —¿Soy afortunado?

—Te estás malcriando. Cuando salgamos de esta isla tendrás que afeitarte tu mismo.

—Eso no será divertido en absoluto.

—Podrás manejarlo.

Terminé de afeitarlo y caminamos de regreso a la casa, listos para una siesta bajo el toldo.

—Sabes, estaría feliz de darte un baño o afeitarte, Bella. Sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Me eché a reír. —Estoy bien, en serio.

—¿Segura? —Estaba acostado sobre la manta a mi lado, se acercó y tiró de mi brazo hacia arriba, entonces pasó el dorso de su mano a lo largo de mi axila.

—Vaya, son suaves.

—¡Alto! Tengo muchas cosquillas. —Sacudí su mano.

—¿Qué pasa con las piernas? —preguntó, y antes de que pudiera responder, se inclinó hacia mí y pasó la mano lentamente por mi pierna, desde el tobillo hasta el muslo.

El calor que inundó mi cuerpo me tomó por sorpresa. Jadeé, un cruce entre un suspiro y un gemido, y se escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y me miró con la boca abierta. Luego sonrió, claramente satisfecho con el efecto que su toque tuvo en mí.

Respiré profundamente y dije—: Puedo manejar mi propio aseo.

—Sólo trato de recompensarte por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Edward, ve a dormir. —Se rió y se acostó de lado, de espaldas a mí. Me acosté bocarriba y cerré los ojos.

 _Sólo tiene dieciocho años. Es demasiado joven._

Una voz en mi cabeza dijo: _técnicamente es bastante viejo_.

Días después, por la tarde, Edward y yo nadábamos con los delfines. Había cuatro de ellos, y vimos como retozaban a nuestro alrededor. Quería ponerles nombre, pero no podía distinguirlos.

Cuando se fueron, nos sentamos en la orilla. Coloqué los dedos de mis pies en la suave arena blanca.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a tomar un baño? —preguntó.

—Sí. Pero no he traído nada. —Nuestras fuentes fueron disminuyendo con rapidez. Sólo podíamos bañarnos con jabón una vez por semana. Ya no notaba cómo olíamos.

—Puedo conseguirte cualquier cosa —dijo.

—¿Puedes?

—Claro.

—Está bien, pero necesito ropa también.

—No hay problema.

Trajo todo y lo dejó sobre la arena. Esperé hasta que se marchó y luego me desnudé.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me quedé un minuto secándome al sol. Me acerqué a la pila de ropa, esperando encontrar una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, o un bikini. Me sorprendió lo que escogió. Había elegido un vestido, el único aún empacado. Era uno de mis favoritos, azul corto y ligero con finos tirantes.

También seleccionó encaje de color rosa como ropa interior, sentí calor en mis mejillas. Olvidó el sujetador, o tal vez no, porque nunca usé uno con este vestido de todos modos.

Me deslicé en la ropa interior y coloque el vestido por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando llegué a casa, Edward me miró abiertamente.

—¿Tenemos reserva para cenar y no lo sabía? —pregunté.

—Me gustaría —dijo.

Me detuve frente a él. —¿Por qué un vestido?

Se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que te verías bien en él. —Se quitó sus gafas de sol y me miró de arriba abajo—. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Gracias —dije, sonrojándome de nuevo.

Fue a pescar y me senté sobre la manta, bajo la marquesina, esperando a que regresara.

A menudo atrapaba a Edward mirándome, pero nunca fue tan evidente. Se estaba volviendo más audaz, probando las aguas. Si trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos antes, ahora no le interesaba hacerlo. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, o incluso si las tenía, pero vivir con él estaba a punto de complicarse.

Eso lo sabía.

—Me encantaría tener tijeras. —Sentada en la manta, fuera de casa, una semana más tarde, trataba de peinar los nudos de mi cabello. Llegaba casi hasta mi trasero y me volvía loca—. Debí cortarme el pelo antes de que la navaja se volviera tan dura —dije. Le eché un vistazo al fuego.

—Estás pensando en quemar algunos de ellos, ¿no? —preguntó Edward

Lo miré como si estuviera loco. —No.

 _Tal vez._

Continué peinándome.

Edward se acercó y tendió la mano. —Dame el cepillo. Yo lo haré. ¿Ves? Voy a pagarte mi afeitado.

Le pasé el cepillo. —Tú mismo.

Se recostó contra la pared exterior de la casa, y me senté de espaldas a él. Comenzó a peinar mi cabello. —Tienes mucho cabello —dijo.

—Lo sé. Es demasiado largo.

—Me gusta el cabello largo.

Edward trabajó pacientemente con los enredos, una sección a la vez. El sol se ocultaba, pero el toldo nos cubría. Una fresca brisa soplaba desde el mar. El sonido omnipresente de las olas rompiendo en el arrecife y la sensación del cepillo moviéndose suavemente entre mi cabello me sumió en un estado de relajación.

Levantó el cabello de mi cuello y luego me atrajo hacia él, para que me recostara en su pecho. Volví la cabeza, y tiró mi cabello a un lado, por encima del hombro derecho. Continuó el cepillado, y se sentía tan bien que tras un tiempo cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté, supe por el sonido de la respiración de Edward que cayó dormido también. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura por la espalda, las manos entrecruzadas descansando sobre la piel desnuda encima de la parte inferior de mi bikini. Cerré los ojos otra vez, pensando en lo bonito que se sentían los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor.

Se movió, susurrando en mi oído—: ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí. Tuve una buena siesta.

—Yo también.

Aunque realmente no quería, me senté y sus manos se deslizaron por mi estomago. Mi cabello cayó como una hoja lisa por mi espalda. Miré por encima de mi hombro y sonreí.

—Gracias por cepillar mi cabello.

Sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño y algo más. Algo que se parecía sin lugar a dudas al deseo.

—Cuando quieras.

Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas y una sensación de calor se extendió sobre mí.

Pensar que nuestra relación estaba a punto de complicarse bien podría ser un eufemismo.

* * *

 **Hola a todas muchas gracias por su comentarios y por estar pendiente de la adaptacion bueno ya esta semana regresamos con las actualizaciones normales que son lunes, miercoles y viernes.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por leer nos vemos el viernes.**


	12. Chapter 12

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Edward**

Vi como Bella se alejaba después de que la cepillase el pelo. Pensé en el otro día, cuando hizo ese sonido mientras subía mi mano por su pierna. Me pregunté qué tipo de ruido haría si hiciese algo más con mi mano. La necesidad de meterla dentro de la parte inferior de su bikini y descubrirlo había sido casi incontrolable. Si estuviéramos en Chicago, no tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella. Pero estaba comenzando a preguntarme si, aquí en la isla, podría.

Bella y yo nadábamos de un lado al otro en la laguna, esperando a los delfines. —Me aburro —dije.

—Yo también —dijo, flotando sobre su espalda—. Ey, vamos a ver si podemos hacer el alzamiento como Jhonny y Baby.

—Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Nunca has visto _Dirty Dancing_?

—No. —El título no sonaba mal, sin embargo.

—Es una película genial. La vi en el instituto. 1987, creo.

—Tenía dos años.

—Oh, a veces se me olvida lo joven que eres.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No soy tan joven.

—Bueno, de todos modos, Patrick Swayze interpreta a un profesor de baile llamado Jhonny Castle en un resort turístico en las montañas Catskill. Jennifer Grey interpreta a Baby Houseman, y se hospeda allí con su familia. —Bella se detuvo un momento y entonces dijo—: Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Baby y su familia estaban pasando todas _sus_ vacaciones lejos de casa, justo como tú.

—¿Ella también estaba enfadada por eso? —pregunté.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y se echó a reír. —No lo creo. Se lió con Jhonny y pasaron _un montón_ de tiempo en la cama.

 _¿Por qué nunca he visto esa película? Suena impresionante._

—Pero entonces Penny, la pareja de baile de Jhonny, se queda embarazada, y Baby tiene que sustituirla. Hay un alzamiento difícil, y Baby no puede hacerlo al principio, por lo que lo practican en el agua.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres hacer? —Si significaba tocarla, yo estaba de acuerdo.

—Siempre he querido intentarlo. No puede ser tan difícil.

Se puso en frente de mí y dijo—: Está bien, voy a correr hacia ti, y cuando salte pon tus manos aquí. —Cogió mis manos y las puso sobre sus caderas—. Entonces me alzas por encima de tu cabeza. ¿Crees que me puedes levantar?

Puse mis ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto que puedo levantarte.

—Por alguna razón, Baby llevaba pantalones en el agua cuando hizo esto, lo cual nunca entendí. Bueno, ¿estás listo?

Dije que sí, y Bella corrió hacia mí y saltó. En el momento en que mis manos tocaron sus caderas, se agarró a mí porque decía que le hice cosquillas. Mi cara terminó entre sus piernas.

Nos desenredamos y me dijo—: No me hagas cosquillas la próxima vez.

Me eché a reír. —No te hice cosquillas. Puse mis manos donde me dijiste.

—Vale, vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. —Retrocedió para coger carrerilla—. Allá voy.

Esta vez, cuando la alcé, el agua era muy profunda y no pude hacer pie. Caí hacia atrás y ella cayó sobre mí, lo que no apestaba.

—Mierda, eso fue mi culpa —dije—. Tenemos que acercarnos más a la orilla. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Esta vez lo hicimos perfectamente. La alcé, extendió los brazos y las piernas y arqueó la espalda.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó.

La sostuve todo el tiempo que pude, y luego bajé mis brazos. Había retrocedido unos pasos para bajarla, y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el fondo, su cabeza estaba bajo el agua. Me agaché y la levanté. Tomó aliento y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Unos segundos más tarde, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazó.

Parecía sorprendida, tal vez porque no se esperaba que el agua la cubriese la cabeza, o tal vez porque tenía mis manos en su culo.

—Ya no me aburro, Bella. —De hecho, si la bajaba un poco, sentiría exactamente cómo de poco me estaba aburriendo.

—Bien. —Seguía aferrada a mí con sus brazos y sus piernas, y estaba pensando en besarla cuando dijo—: Tenemos compañía.

Miré detrás de mí cómo cuatro delfines nadaban hacia la laguna, asomando sus hocicos y pidiendo que jugásemos con ellos.

Decepcionado, fui a la parte poco profunda y la solté, asegurándome de que tocaba el suelo.

Me gustaba jugar con los delfines, pero jugar con Bella me gustaba mucho más.

* * *

 **Bella**

Nos sentamos bajo la cubierta a jugar póker viendo la tormenta caer, un rayo zigzagueó a través del cielo y el aire húmedo presionó sobre mí como una cobija. El viento levantó y dispersó nuestras cartas.

—Mejor vamos dentro —dijo Edward

Una vez dentro, me estiré detrás de él en el bote salvavidas y vi el interior de la casa iluminarse con cada rayo.

—No vamos a dormir mucho esta noche —dije

—Probablemente no

Nos acostamos uno junto al otro, escuchando la lluvia golpear contra la casa. Solo unos segundos separaban el ruido del trueno.

—Nunca ha habido tantos rayos antes —dije.

Aún más inquietante, el vello en mis brazos y detrás de mi cuello se puso de punta por el aire cargado eléctricamente. Me dije a mí misma que la tormenta terminaría pronto, pero a medida que las horas pasaron solo se intensificó.

Cuando las paredes comenzaron a sacudirse, Edward trepó fuera del bote salvavidas y alcanzó mi maleta. Se volteó y me arrojó mis jeans.

—Ponte estos.

Tomó sus propios jeans y se metió dentro de ellos. Luego metió la caña de pescar dentro del estuche de la guitarra

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que podamos soportar esto aquí afuera.

Salí de la cama y puse mis jeans sobre mis shorts. —¿A dónde más iríamos? —Tan pronto como pregunté, lo supe—. ¡No! No hay forma de que yo vaya ahí, lo hemos hecho bien en otras tormentas. Nos podemos quedar aquí.

Edward tomó su mochila y metió dentro su cuchillo, soga, y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me arrojó las zapatillas y metió los pies en sus Nikes, sin desatar los cordones primero. —Nunca ha sido tan malo —dijo—, y lo sabes.

Abrí la boca para discutir con él y el techo voló.

Edward sabía que había ganado. —Vamos —dijo apenas audible sobre el bramido del viento. Deslizó sus brazos por la mochila y me pasó el estuche de la guitarra—. Vas a tener que llevar esto. —Tomó la caja de herramientas en una mano, mi maleta en la otra y nos apresuramos por el bosque hacia la cueva. La lluvia nos golpeaba y el viento soplaba con mucha violencia, pensé que me haría caer.

Dudé en la entrada de la cueva.

—Entra Bella —gritó.

Me incliné tratando de encontrar el coraje para entrar, el repentino crujido de la rama de un árbol sonó como un disparo, Edward puso su mano en mi trasero y me empujó. Empujó dentro el estuche de la guitarra, la caja de herramientas y la maleta después de mí y siguió justo antes de que el árbol cayera bloqueando la entrada a la cueva y hundiéndonos en la oscuridad.

Choqué con los huesos como una bola de boliche contra diez **pines.** El esqueleto se esparció por el suelo de la cueva y unos segundos después Edward aterrizó en un montón junto a mí.

Los dos —y todo lo que teníamos— apenas cabíamos en el pequeño espacio. Tuvimos que tumbarnos en nuestra espalda, hombro con hombro y si extendía mi brazo podría haber tocado la pared de la cueva, centímetros a mi derecha; Edward podría haber hecho lo mismo a su izquierda. La cueva olía a suciedad, plantas descomponiéndose y a animales que esperaba no fueran murciélagos. Agradecida de estar usando jeans, crucé los pies en los tobillos para evitar que cualquier cosa trepara por mis pantalones. El techo estaba a menos de sesenta centímetros sobre nuestras cabezas. Era como estar en un ataúd con la tapa cerrada y entré en pánico, mi corazón retumbando, jadeando, sintiendo como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire.

—Intenta no respirar tan rápido —dijo Edward —. Tan pronto como se detenga estaremos fuera de aquí

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en inhalar y exhalar, solo bloquear todo. Dejar la cueva ahora no era una opción

Edward tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos apretando suavemente, yo apreté también, aferrándome a su mano como a una línea de vida

—No te sueltes —susurré

—No iba a hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en la cueva por horas, escuchando la tormenta mientras rugía afuera. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Edward movió de la entrada las ramas del árbol. El sol estaba arriba y nos arrastramos fuera mirando en shock la devastación.

La tormenta derribó tantos árboles que volver a la playa era como elegir un camino en un laberinto. Cuando finalmente salimos del bosque los dos nos quedamos mirando.

La casa se había ido.

Edward miró el suelo donde una vez estuvo. Lo abracé y dije—: Lo siento.

No respondió pero me rodeó con sus brazos y nos quedamos así por largo tiempo.

Recorrimos el área y encontramos el bote salvavidas contra un árbol. Lo revisamos cuidadosamente buscando agujeros, y yo buscaba escuchar el silbido del aire escapando, pero no escuché nada. El colector de agua flotaba en el mar a varios metros de la costa y la lona y el toldo del techo estaban enredados entre los montones de madera que una vez fueron nuestro hogar.

Los cojines de los asientos, chalecos salvavidas y cobijas estaban dispersas por la arena. Las dejamos secar al sol, amarramos el toldo del techo a la balsa salvavidas pero Edward había cortado los lados de nailon y la puerta que se pliega hacia abajo para usarlos en la casa. La cubierta nos protegería de la lluvia pero ya no teníamos ninguna protección de los mosquitos.

Nos pasamos el resto del día construyendo otro refugio y juntando leña para el fuego y amontonándola dentro para que pudiera secar. Edward fue a pescar y yo recolecté cocos y frutos de pan.

Después nos sentamos junto a la fogata a comer pescado, apenas manteniendo nuestros ojos abiertos. Afortunadamente la balsa continuó manteniendo el aire y cuando el sol se puso Edward y yo nos acostamos, me quedé dormida instantáneamente con la cabeza apoyada en mi cojín del asiento ligeramente húmedo.

Nadé de un lado a otro en la laguna. Edward estaba trabajando en reconstruir la casa, pero prometió unírseme tan pronto como terminara de clavar unas tablas. Su deseo de tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas de nuevo lo consumía, y en las seis semanas después de la tormenta había hecho un progreso notable; había terminado la estructura y cambió su atención a colocar las paredes. Después de haber construido la casa una vez su ritmo era más rápido y habría trabajado todo el día si no lo hubiese convencido de tomarse un descanso.

Estaba flotando en el agua cuando él apareció en la playa, de repente corrió hacia la orilla gritando y haciendo señas para que me saliera, no podía entender por qué estaba tan molesto así que me giré.

Vi la aleta segundos antes de que desapareciera bajo la superficie y supe por su tamaño y forma que eso no era un delfín. Edward corrió dentro del agua gritando

—¡Nada, Bella, nada!

Con miedo de mirar sobre mi hombro, nadé más rápido de lo que creí posible y aún no podía tocar el fondo del mar pero Edward me alcanzó, me haló del brazo y me llevó a aguas menos profundas, encontré el equilibrio y corrimos.

Me estremecí. Edward me tomó por los hombros y dijo—: Estás bien.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado nadando en nuestra laguna? —pregunté

T.J. escaneó el agua turquesa

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué clase crees que era?

—¿De arrecife tal vez?

—No puedes ir a pescar Edward.

A menudo se paraba con el agua hasta la cintura ya que nuestro sedal no era muy largo.

—Podría salir si veo la aleta.

—A menos que no la veas.

Pasamos los siguientes días por la costa vigilando por el tiburón. La superficie de la laguna permaneció intacta y el agua permaneció en calma y en silencio. Los delfines vinieron pero yo no quería entrar. Nos turnamos para bañarnos pero acordamos permanecer cerca a la orilla, solo entramos a unos pocos pies para enjuagarnos. Una semana entera pasó sin que ninguno viera el tiburón, pensamos que se había ido para siempre, que su aparición en la laguna había sido una anomalía, como la medusa.

Edward comenzó a pescar de nuevo, a los pocos días me senté cerca de la orilla a depilar mis piernas, Edward se acercó con el pez que había atrapado, mirando cómo yo pasaba la cuchilla lentamente por mi pierna lastimando mi rodilla y sacando sangre, hizo una mueca.

—La cuchilla está mala —expliqué.

Se sentó junto a mí.

—No puedes ir cerca del agua ahora Bella.

Y así es como supe que el tiburón estaba de vuelta.

Me dijo que justo había sacado el último pez cuando lo vio.

—Nadó de un lado a otro paralelo a la orilla, con solo la punta de su aleta sobresaliendo fuera del agua, parecía que estaba cazando.

—No pesques más Edward por favor.

Había días en los que apenas podía tragar los peces que constituían la mayoría de nuestra dieta. Verificábamos la orilla diariamente por si había cangrejos, esperando un poco de variedad, pero casi nunca los encontrábamos y ninguno de los dos podía entender por qué. Las panas y los cocos nos sostendrían pero me di cuenta de cuán hambrientos estaríamos mientras el tiburón acechara en la laguna.

Otras dos semanas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera. Yo todavía no iba cerca del agua excepto para bañarme y solo hasta mis rodillas. Nuestros estómagos gruñían constantemente, Edward quería pescar pero le rogué que no lo hiciera.

Visualicé el tiburón esperando pacientemente a que uno de nosotros se aventurara a adentrarse demasiado lejos. Edward creía que el tiburón se había ido, que había decidido finalmente que no había nada que quisiera en la laguna. Nuestras teorías opuestas causaron más de un desacuerdo entre nosotros.

Hacía tiempo que había abandonado la idea de que tenía algún tipo de rango sobre Edward., puede que fuera mayor y que tuviera más experiencia en la vida, pero eso no importaba en la isla. Tomábamos cada día como venía, atendiendo y resolviendo problemas juntos. Pero ponerte a ti mismo en el hábitat natural de un animal que podía comerte me pareció el epítome de la estupidez y se lo dije a Edward por lo que cuando lo vi pescando cerca de la hora de la cena dos días después me enfurecí.

Moví mis brazos una y otra vez para atraer su atención, saltando arriba y abajo en la arena. —¡Sal ahora mismo!

Se tomó su tiempo para salir del agua, caminó hacia mí, y dijo—: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Estoy pescando. Tengo hambre, y tú también.

—Hambriento no es muerto Edward, ¡y no eres invencible! —Lo toqué duramente en el pecho luego de cada palabra, y él tomó mi mano para detenerme de tocarlo de nuevo.

—Jesucristo, ¡cálmate!

—Me dijiste que no entrara en el agua el otro día y ahora estás de pie con ella hasta tu cintura como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¡Estabas sangrando, Bella! Y no te acercarías al agua ahora aunque te rogara que lo hicieras, así que no actúes como si necesitaras mi permiso —gritó.

—¿Por qué estás tan determinado en ponerte en peligro, aún después de que te pedí que no lo hicieras?

—Porque si entro o no en el agua es mi decisión, Bella, no tuya.

—¡Tus decisiones me afectan directamente, Edward, así que creo que tengo todo el derecho de intervenir cuando esas decisiones son necias!

Lágrimas surgieron en mis ojos, y mi labio tembló. Volví mi espalda hacia él y me alejé pisando fuerte. No me siguió.

Edward había terminado de reconstruir la casa la semana anterior. Entré por la puerta y me recosté en la balsa salvavidas. Cuando terminé de llorar, tomé profundas, tranquilizadoras respiraciones, y debo haber dormitado porque cuando abrí mis ojos, Edward estaba recostado en su espalda al lado mío, despierto.

—Lo siento. —Ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Maldición. Me debes una Coca —dije—. Quiero una grande, con hielo extra.

Sonrió. —Es la primera cosa que haré cuando salgamos de esta isla.

Me levanté en un codo, de frente a él. —Enloquecí. Sólo estoy muy asustada.

—Realmente creo que el tiburón se fue.

—No es solo el tiburón, Edward —Tomé una profunda respiración—. Me preocupo por tí, mucho, y no puedo soportar el pensamiento de que te hieras, o mueras. Sólo puedo soportar estar aquí porque estás conmigo.

—Podrías sobrevivir, Bella. Puedes hacer todo lo que yo puedo, y estarías bien.

—No estaría bien. Estoy bien contando sólo conmigo en casa, pero no aquí, Edward No en esta isla. —Lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras imaginaba el aislamiento y dolor que sentiría si Edward no estuviera—. No sé si puedes morir de soledad, pero después de un tiempo podría querer hacerlo —susurré.

Se sentó un poco y puso su mano en mi antebrazo. —Nunca digas eso.

—Es verdad. No me digas que nunca lo has pensado.

No dijo nada al principio, pero no me miró directamente. Finalmente, asintió y dijo—: Luego de que el murciélago te mordió.

Lágrimas manaban de mis ojos y corrían por mi rostro. Edward me atrajo a su pecho y me sostuvo mientras lloraba, frotando mi espalda y esperando a que terminara. Ninguno de nosotros usaba mucho, un par de pantaloncillos cortos para él y un traje de baño para mí, y el contacto piel a piel me tranquilizaba en una manera que no esperaba. Olía como el océano y esa era una fragancia que siempre asociaría con él.

Suspiré, satisfecha con la liberación que venía con un buen llanto. Había pasado tanto desde que alguien me sostuvo que no quería moverme. Finalmente, levanté mi cabeza. Acunó mi rostro en sus manos y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí.

Me miró a los ojos y dijo—: Nunca te dejaré sola, Bella. No si puedo evitarlo.

—Entonces por favor no entres en el agua.

—Bien. —Limpió unas pocas lágrimas más—. No te preocupes. Pensaremos en otra cosa. Siempre lo hacemos.

—Sólo estoy tan cansada, Edward.

—Entonces cierra tus ojos.

Me malentendió. Me refería a cansada en general, de siempre tener un nuevo problema que resolver y constantemente preocuparme que alguno de nosotros se enfermara o hiriera. Se pondría oscuro pronto, sin embargo, y se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos. Volví a bajar mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos.

Me sostuvo más fuerte. Una de sus manos acarició desde mi hombro bajando hacia mi espalda baja, y la otra descansó en mi brazo.

—Me haces sentir segura —susurré.

—Estás segura.

Me rendí al empuje del sueño y el escape que ofrecía, pero segundos antes de perderme por completo, pude haber jurado que los labios de Edward rozaron los míos en el más dulce y suave de los besos.

Me desperté en sus brazos justo antes del amanecer, hambrienta, sedienta, y necesitando ir al baño. Me bajé de la cama, salí de la casa, y caminé dentro del bosque, deteniéndome para reunir cocos y panas en mi camino de vuelta. El cielo se llenó con luz de la mañana mientras me cepillaba los dientes y peinaba mi cabello, luego preparé nuestro desayuno.

Mientras esperaba que despertara, repetí los eventos de anoche en mi mente. Su deseo había sido palpable, irradiando de él como calor de una fogata.

Su respiración había cambiado, poniéndose más fuerte, su corazón había martillado bajo mi mejilla. Había mostrado un excepcional control, y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo estaría satisfecho con sólo sostenerme en sus brazos.

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo yo lo estaría.

Salió de la casa unos minutos después, rastrillando su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Hola. —Se sentó a mi lado y le dio un apretón a mi hombro—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? —Su rodilla descansó contra la mía.

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Asintió, sonriendo. —Dormí fenomenal, Bella.

Nos sentamos en la orilla luego del desayuno.

—Así que, he estado pensando —dijo, rascándose una de sus picaduras de mosquito—. ¿Y si llevo la balsa salvavidas dentro de la laguna para pescar?

Su sugerencia me aterró. —De ninguna manera —dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza una y otra vez—. ¿Y si ese tiburón muerde la balsa? ¿O la vuelca?

—Esto no es Tiburón, Bella. Aparte, dijiste que no me querías de pie en el agua.

—Debo haber dejado claro mis sentimientos sobre eso —admití.

—Si pesco desde la balsa, no tendremos hambre.

Mi estómago gruñó como el perro de Pavlov cuando mencionó pescar. —No lo sé, Edward Parece una mala idea.

—No iré muy lejos. Sólo lo suficientemente profundo para atrapar algunos peces.

—Bien. Pero iré contigo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Tuvimos que desinflar la pequeña balsa para sacarla por la entrada de la casa. La volvimos a inflar con la bomba de dióxido de carbono y la cargamos hacia la playa.

—Cambié de parecer —dije—. Esto es demente. Deberíamos quedarnos en la playa donde es seguro.

Edward sonrió abiertamente. —¿Ahora, qué tendría de entretenido eso?

Remamos la balsa salvavidas hasta el medio de la laguna. Edward le puso carnada a su gancho y tiró los peces uno a uno, lanzándolos en un contenedor plástico lleno de agua de mar. No podía sentarme quieta o dejar de mirar por el lado de la balsa. Edward me empujó hacia abajo a su lado.

—Me pones nervioso —dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí—. Atraparé otro par de peces, y volveremos.

La balsa salvavidas ya no tenía el toldo unido y el sol nos golpeaba. Usaba solo un bikini, pero aún así estaba abrasada en el calor. Edward estaba usando mi sombrero vaquero y se lo sacó y lo dejó caer en mi cabeza.

—Tu nariz se está poniendo roja —dijo.

—Me estoy hirviendo. Hace calor aquí.

Edward estiró su mano por el lado, recogió algo de agua, y la dejó caer en mi pecho, mirando mientras escurría en un lento goteo hacia mi ombligo. Mi cuerpo hormigueó y la temperatura de mis entrañas subió de golpe diez grados. Comenzó a hundir su mano de nuevo, y luego se detuvo abruptamente. —Allí está. —Sacó su caña de pescar del agua.

Miré sobre mi hombro y cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensó. La aleta se deslizaba a través del agua a dieciocho metros más allá, moviéndose hacia nosotros. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que tuviéramos un buen vistazo, alcancé instintivamente los remos y le pasé uno a Edward Miramos el tiburón rodear en círculos la balsa, ninguno de nosotros diciendo algo.

—Quiero volver a la orilla —dije.

Edward asintió, y remamos lejos, el tiburón siguiéndonos a aguas poco profundas. Cuando estaba solo a altura de la rodilla, Edward saltó afuera y tiró la balsa dentro de la arena conmigo todavía sentada en ella. Me bajé.

—¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer con eso? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé.

Porque realmente, no tenía idea que íbamos a hacer Edward y yo sobre el tiburón tigre de casi tres metros viviendo en nuestra laguna.

Caminamos de vuelta a la casa. Edward hizo una fogata, y yo limpié y cociné nuestro almuerzo.

Comimos todo el pescado, llenándonos de ellos después de no tenerlos durante tanto tiempo. Edward empezó a caminar tan pronto como terminó su último bocado.

—No puedo creer que estuvieras en el agua con esa cosa. —Se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarme—. No tienes que preocuparte más por mí de pie en el océano. Voy a pescar desde la balsa. Sólo espero que eso no decida tomar un bocado de ella.

—Aquí está el problema, Edward No podemos seguir re-inflando la balsa cada vez que la entremos o saquemos de la casa. No sé cuánto CO2 nos queda. Siempre y cuando utilices la balsa para la pesca, vamos a tener que mantenerla fuera. Vamos a tener la cabeza cubierta, pero eso es todo. No hay protección de los mosquitos sin los lados de nylon. — Edward ya tenía múltiples picaduras de estar en el bosque todo el tiempo.

—¿Así que el tiburón puede decidir si comemos y en donde dormimos?

—Más o menos.

—Eso es mentira. El tiburón puede sentir los tiros en el agua, pero no en la tierra. Vamos a tener que matarlo.

 _Tiene que estar bromeando._ Tomar a un verdadero devorador de hombres no parecía muy realista, y pensé que también podría hacer que nos mataran. Edward entró en la casa y volvió con la caja de herramientas. Retiró la cuerda, deshaciéndola, y separándola en tiras.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le pregunté, con miedo de cual podría ser su respuesta.

—Si puedo doblar unos cuantos clavos, y adjuntarlas a esta cuerda, tal vez podamos enganchar el tiburón y tirarlo fuera del agua.

—¿Quieres tratar de atraparlo?

—Sí.

—¿Desde la balsa?

—No, desde la playa. Si estamos en tierra, en realidad podríamos tener una oportunidad. Vamos a tener que conseguir traer al tiburón a aguas poco profundas —dijo.

—Bueno, sabemos que eso es posible. Me sorprendió lo cerca que llegó a la orilla.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos mencionó que el tiburón había sido perfectamente capaz de nadar en el agua hasta la cintura.

Edward martilló tres clavos hasta la mitad al lado de la casa y luego uso al final de la uña de un martillo para doblarlo antes de tirar de ellas hacia afuera. Ató los hilos individuales de la cuerda alrededor de la cabeza de cada clavo, haciendo un gancho de tres puntas.

—No estoy seguro de lo que debemos usar como carnada —dijo Edward.

—¿Quieres tratar de atrapar el tiburón _hoy_?

—Quiero nuestra laguna de regreso, Bella. —Tenía una mirada determinada en los ojos, y pensé que no podría persuadirlo.

—Sé lo que necesitamos. —No podía creer que estuviera a punto de contribuir a este loco plan.

—¿Qué?

—Una gallina. Si lo ponemos como anzuelo vivo, va a retorcerse y a atraer a los tiburones. —Me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Me alegra ver que estás a bordo.

—De mala gana. —Pero estaba de acuerdo con Edward acerca de que debíamos intentarlo. A pesar del tiburón y las medusas, y los otros peligros que probablemente ni siquiera conocíamos, la laguna era nuestra, y podía entender por qué Edward quería luchar por ella. Sólo esperaba no pagar por ello con nuestras vidas.

Habíamos cogido y comido dos gallinas más desde la que habíamos encontrado en nuestra primera Navidad. Pensamos que por lo menos nos quedarían dos si teníamos suerte. No habíamos oído o visto una por un tiempo, sin embargo. Era como si supieran que las estaban cazando una por una.

Recorrimos la isla y casi nos habíamos rendido cuando escuchamos el aleteo. Tomó otra media hora atraparla. Miré hacia otro lado cuando Edward la puso en el gancho.

Se metió en el agua profunda hasta el pecho, echó la gallina en la medida que pudo, y regresó rápidamente, haciendo el relevo de la cuerda de tal manera que podía sentir cualquier cambio en la tensión.

La gallina aleteaba sobre la superficie, tratando de escapar. Observamos con horror como el tiburón se lanzaba fuera del agua y la envolvía con la boca. Edward tiró de la cuerda tan fuerte como pudo para engancharlo. —Creo que funcionó, Bella. Puedo sentir que tira.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y clavó sus talones, sosteniendo la cuerda con ambas manos.

De repente, la cuerda se sacudió y Edward voló hacia adelante, aterrizando boca abajo mientras el tiburón nadaba en la dirección opuesta de la costa. Me tiré sobre su espalda y arañe la arena, rompiendo de nuevo dos de mis uñas. El tiburón nos arrastraba como si no pesáramos nada. Cuando logramos recuperar nuestra posición y nos levantamos, teníamos las rodillas en el agua.

—Ve detrás de mí —dijo Edward.

Envolvió la cuerda alrededor de su brazo dos veces. Agarré la otra punta. Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás y nos anclamos a la tierra. El tiburón goleó de ida y vuelta, tratando al mismo tiempo de comer a la gallina y deshacerse de nuestro gancho.

Nos tiró de nuevo hacia delante. Edward tiró de la cuerda tan fuerte como pudo, sus antebrazos abultados. El sudor corría por mi cara mientras continuábamos nuestra lucha para remolcarlo, el agua ahora hasta los muslos.

Mis brazos quemaban y mientras los minutos pasaban, sabía con absoluta certeza que Edward y yo no podríamos llevarlo a la tierra. Pensé que la única razón por la que habíamos pisado alguna tierra en absoluto era porque el tiburón nos lo había _permitido_. Se habría necesitado tres hombres adultos para luchar y tener algún tipo de oportunidad, y era hora de darse por vencido.

—Suelta la cuerda, Edward Tenemos que salir ahora.

No discutió, pero la cuerda estaba tan apretadamente envuelta alrededor de su antebrazo que no podía deshacerla. Luchó para liberarse cuando el tiburón le tiró a aguas más profundas, y estaba con el agua bastante más alta que su cabeza cuando la cuerda se aflojó. Aliviada, pensé que se había roto, pero luego me di cuenta de que el tiburón estaba nadando hacia nosotros.

—¡Sal del agua, Bella!

Me quedé inmóvil, mirando a Edward que frenéticamente desentrañaba el brazo de la cuerda. La aleta se deslizó debajo de la superficie, y sabía que nunca llegaría a la orilla a tiempo.

Grité. Pero entonces, por el rabillo de mi ojo, me di cuenta de más aletas, moviéndose tan rápido que aceleraban en forma borrosa. Los delfines habían llegado, dos o tres de ellos nadando juntos en grupo.

Me escabullí fuera del agua y vi que rodearon a Edward, protegiéndolo mientras nadaba hacia la orilla. Cuando se unió a mí en la arena, lancé mis brazos alrededor de él, sollozando.

Cuatro delfines más se unieron a los demás y ahora había por lo menos siete. Cargaron contra el tiburón, maltándolo con sus hocicos, presionándolo en aguas poco profundas.

Edward vio el extremo de la cuerda flotando al lado del grupo de delfines. Se metió al agua y rápidamente la agarró. Nos detuvimos, y con la ayuda de los delfines, el tiburón terminó en la playa sacudiendo su cabeza adelante y atrás, pocas plumas de gallina saliendo de su boca.

Edward me atrapó en un abrazo de oso. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y gritamos y vitoreamos.

Los delfines nadaron hacia atrás con entusiasmo. Edward y yo corrimos hacia el agua y aunque abrazar delfines no era una cosa fácil de hacer, nos las arreglamos. Se dispersaron unos minutos más tarde. Edward y yo salimos del agua y nos paramos al lado del tiburón, que se quedó inmóvil en la arena.

—No sé qué hubiera pasado si los delfines no se hubiesen presentado —le dije.

—Estábamos recibiendo una patada en el culo, eso es seguro.

—Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida. Pensaba que el tiburón te iba a comer. — Edward me abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—No lo hizo, sin embargo.

—Lo vamos a comer ahora, ¿no? —pregunté.

—¡Oh, infiernos sí! —dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward partió el tiburón con la sierra de mano, y fue la cosa más asquerosa que he visto nunca. Lo dividí en trozos de filetes con el cuchillo. La sierra y el cuchillo no eran los implementos ideales para filetear un tiburón y la sangre nos cubrió, empapando mi bikini amarillo y sus pantalones cortos con un residuo aceitoso. El olor me dominó, un asalto metálico agudo cada vez que inhalaba. Teníamos que enterrar el cadáver en algún lugar, pero decidimos preocuparnos de eso más tarde.

Revisé nuestro trabajo. Teníamos más filetes de tiburón de lo que podríamos comer y tendríamos que tirar la mayor parte de ellos, pero la cena sería un festín.

Habían rastros de sangre en el pecho Edward

—¿Quieres lavarte primero? —preguntó, después de que regresaremos a la casa.

—No, adelante. Voy a hacer puré de fruta del pan. Iré después de ti. —Hacía días que no me sentía realmente limpia. Ansiaba el uso de jabón y tomar un largo baño con más de un pie en el agua.

Entró en la casa y salió con su ropa, el jabón y el champú. —Sólo deja tus pantalones allí abajo. Voy a tratar de lavarlos más tarde.

—Está bien —dijo sobre su hombro.

Hice puré de fruta del pan. Había inventado la receta un día largo y aburrido, primero rallando el coco en una roca y luego metiéndolo a través de una camiseta para hacer leche de coco. Tosté la fruta del pan y las rayé también, añadiendo la leche de coco y calentando todo junto al fuego en una cáscara de coco vacía. A Edward le encantó.

Empalé el tiburón en los palillos, para poder cocinarlo sobre el fuego.

—Tu turno —dijo Edward cuando regresó, oliendo mucho mejor que yo.

—Empecé a cocinar al mismo tiempo en que te fuiste. Podemos comer tan pronto como regrese.

—Está bien.

Señalé Edward —Manos fuera de las panas.

Entré en la casa y busqué en mi maleta por mi ropa. Algo azul me llamó la atención.

 _¿Por qué no?_

Tenía todas las razones para arreglarme. La cena era siempre especial cuando la matabas, en lugar de al revés.

* * *

 **Edward**

Extendí la manta al lado del fuego y comprobé el tiburón, asegurándome de que no se estuviera quemando. No es que importara porque teníamos demasiado, pero mi estómago gruñó, y no podía esperar a que estuviera listo para que pudiéramos comer.

Bella se acercó usando el vestido azul, su cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás. Olía como a vainilla. Sonreí y levanté mis cejas cuando se sentó a mi lado, y ella se ruborizó.

—Te ves muy linda —dije.

—Gracias. Pensé que debería vestirme bien, ya que estamos celebrando.

Comimos tanto tiburón como pudimos. La textura de los filetes me recordó a la carne vacuna, y el sabor era más fuerte que los pequeños peces que normalmente comíamos.

—¿Quieres más fruta del árbol del pan? —pregunté. En lugar de responder, ella eructó—. Bella, estoy sorprendido —bromeé—. Nunca te había escuchado eructar.

—Eso es por que soy una señorita. Y nunca había tenido suficiente comida en mi estómago que me hiciera eructar —Sonrió—. Guau. Eso se sintió muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un poco? Ya casi no queda.

—Claro —dijo, riéndose—. Tengo espacio ahora.

Ya había recogido algunas frutas del pan con mis dedos. Sin pensar, se las ofrecí. Ella dejó de reírse, y me miró como si no estuviera segura de lo que acababa de decir. Esperé, y se inclinó hacia mí y abrió su boca. Deslicé mis dedos adentro, preguntándome si mis ojos eran tan grandes como los de ella. Cuando chupó la fruta, mi respiración se arruinó completamente.

—¿Más?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y su respiración tampoco sonaba bien. Recogí un poco de fruta y esta vez, cuando puse mis dedos en su boca, puso su mano en mi muñeca.

Esperé que tragara y luego perdí mi cordura completamente.

Tomé su cara con ambas manos, y la besé, duro. Abrió su boca y deslicé mi lengua adentro. Podría besrla por días, y si me dijera que parara no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Pero no me lo dijo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándose a mí, y me devolvió el beso con fuerza. La atraje a mi regazo así que se sentó a horcajadas, y gemí dentro de su boca cuando se sentó en mi erección, su vestido se subió hasta su cintura.

Besó mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando el camino hasta mi hombro. Se sentía increíble. Le saqué el vestido por la cabeza, y la levanté, dejándola sobre su espalda. Enganché mis dedos debajo del cinturón de su ropa interior, y levantó sus caderas para que pudiera quitárselos. La besé frenéticamente. Mis manos iban de un lugar a otro porque no podía decidir en que lugar quería tocarla más.

—Ve más despacio, Edward —susurró.

—No puedo.

Se acercó a mí y tiró de mis shorts. Los tiré lejos y tan pronto como estuve desnudo envolvió su mano a mí alrededor. Me vine veinte segundos más tarde, sorprendido de que tomara todo ese tiempo.

Cuando mi cabeza se despejó, la besé y pasé las manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lentamente esta vez. La toqué en lugares que nunca pensé que haría y escuchando los sonidos que hacía, supuse que tenía que haberse sentido bien.

Cuando estuve listo otra vez, que fue muy pronto, la tiré encima de mí. Estar dentro de ella no se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido antes. Emma había estado nerviosa y tensa, y estaba preocupado de hacerle daño, pero Bella se veía relajada, ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentó encima de mí, sus manos sobre mi estómago, moviéndose a su propio ritmo. La vista era asombrosa. Observaba cómo cerraba sus ojos y se arqueaba hacia atrás, y unos minutos después, cuando su expresión cambió y gritó, apreté sus caderas y me vine tan fuerte como nunca antes en mi vida.

Después puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y susurré—: ¿Fue una cosa de sólo una vez, tú y yo?

—No.

* * *

 **Hola a todos que les pareció ya por fin hubo acción en la adaptación bueno perdón por no actualizar ya pronto nos estamos acercando a que sean recatados y regresen a su vida que creen que pasara cuando suceda bueno muy pronto lo sabremos nos vemos mañana en un adelanto del próximo capitulo y el miércoles habrá actualización.**


	13. Chapter 13

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Bella**

Entramos en la casa cuando cayó la noche y descendieron los mosquitos Edward se acostó a mi lado y nos cubrió con la manta. Envolvió su cuerpo desnudo a mi alrededor y se quedó dormido segundos más tarde.

Yo estaba completamente despierta.

Cuando me besó, no había parado a pensar antes de regresarle el beso. Éramos dos adultos consintiendo, pero no importa cómo lo hilé en mi cabeza, sabía que si alguna vez conseguíamos salir de la isla, y la gente se enterara de lo que habíamos hecho, habría repercusiones por mis actos. Mientras yacía en la oscuridad con Edward en cuchara, justifiqué que lo que habíamos hecho se sentía bien, y si alguien merecía eso, éramos nosotros. Lo que hicimos era nuestro asunto y de nadie más.

Al menos eso es lo que me dije a mí misma.

Me arrodillé en una rodilla usando la gorra de baseball de Edward, mi pelo hacia atrás para que no se interpusiera en mi camino. El palo curvo que Edward utiliza para iniciar las fogatas, dos trozos pequeños de madera, y un nido seco de cáscara de coco y la hierba se extendían en el suelo delante de mí. Una semana después de que matamos al tiburón, Edward señaló que había una cosa que yo no sabía cómo hacer. Él siempre hizo nuestros fuegos, y quería asegurarse de que yo podría hacer uno, también. Había estado enseñándome, y estaba empezando a cogerle el truco, a pesar de que aún tenía que producir otra cosa que no fuera una gran cantidad de humo y mi propio sudor.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

—Está bien, adelante.

Cogí un palo, lo enrosqué a través del lazo con el cordón del zapato, y usé el moño para hacerlo girar. Después de diez minutos, tenía humo.

—Sigue adelante —dijo—. Ya te estás acercando. Tienes que girar el palo tan rápido como puedas.

Giré mi palo más rápido y veinte minutos más tarde, con los brazos doloridos y el sudor corriendo por mi rostro, noté una brasa encendida. Excavando hacia fuera, lo empujé dentro del nido inflamable junto a mí. Levanté el nido, lo sostuve en frente de mi cara, y soplé suavemente.

Estalló en llamas, y lo dejé.

—¡Dios mío!

Chocamos los cinco.

—¡Lo lograste!

—¡Lo sé! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevó?

—No mucho. Aunque no me importa cuán rápido puedas hacer uno. Sólo quiero saber que puedes. —Me quitó el sombrero y me besó—. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias.

El logro fue agridulce, porque a pesar de que podía encender un fuego por mí misma, la única razón por la que alguna vez lo necesitaría era si algo le ocurriera a Edward.

* * *

 **Edward**

Estábamos almorzando cuando una gallina salió de los bosques.

—Bella, mira detrás de ti.

Se dio vuelta.

—¿Qué demonios?

Vimos como la gallina se acercaba. Picoteaba el suelo, sin ningún apuro.

—Después de todo había otro más —dije.

—Sí, el tonto —apuntó Bella—. Sin embargo es el último en pie, así que algo ha hecho bien.

La gallina vino directamente hacia Bella y ella dijo—: Oh, hola. ¿Sabes lo que les hicimos al resto de los de tu especie?

Inclinó la cabeza y la miró como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. Mi boca se hizo agua. Pensé sobre la cena de pollo que Bella y yo tendríamos. Pero luego ella dijo—: No matemos a este, Edward Veamos si pone huevos.

Construí un pequeño corral.

Bella recogió la gallina y lo puso dentro. Se sentó y nos miró a los dos como si estuviese feliz con su nuevo lugar. Bella puso un poco de agua en una cáscara de coco.

—¿Qué comen los pollos? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Tú eres la profesora. Tú dime.

—Enseño inglés. En un área mayormente metropolitana.

Eso me hizo reír.

—Bueno, no sé lo que come. —Me incliné sobre el corral y dije—: Mejor que pongas huevos, ahora sólo eres otra boca que alimentar, y si no te gusta el coco, la fruta del pan y el pescado, no te va a gustar aquí.

Juro por Dios que la gallina asintió.

Puso un huevo al día siguiente.

Bella lo rompió y lo puso en un cascarón de coco y lo revolvió con su dedo. Puso el coco con el huevo cerca de las llamas y esperó a que se cocinara. Cuando pareció listo, lo dividió en dos.

—Esto es fantástico —exclamó Bella.

—Lo sé. —Terminé mi parte en dos mordidas—. Hace tanto que no comía huevos. Sabe justo como lo recuerdo.

La gallina puso otro huevo dos días más tarde.

—Fue una buena idea, Bella.

—Probablemente también lo piensa Pollo —dijo.

—¿Le pusiste a la gallina, Pollo?

Parecía avergonzada.

—Cuando decidimos no matarlo, le tomé cariño.

—Está bien —dije—. Algo me dice que a Pollo también le gustas.

Bella y yo bajamos al agua para darnos un baño. Cuando alcanzamos la costa, me quité mis pantalones cortos y me metí al agua, dando vuelta para verla sacarse la ropa. Se tomó su tiempo, sacándose primero su camiseta sin mangas y luego sacándose lentamente sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior.

 _Desearía que pudiera hacer eso con música._

Se reunió conmigo en el agua, y lavé su cabello.

—Estamos seriamente quedándonos sin champú —dijo, sumergiéndose para sacarse el champú.

—¿Cuánto más nos queda?

—No sé, quizás lo suficiente para unos pocos meses más. Nuestras reservas de jabón no están mucho mejor.

Cambiamos lugares, y lavó mi pelo. Me enjaboné las manos y las pasé sobre ella y hizo lo mismo por mí. Después de enjuagarnos, nos sentamos en la arena dejando que la brisa secara nuestra piel. Bella se puso frente mío y se recostó en mi pecho, relajándose mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

—Te espié mientras te bañabas una vez —admití—. Estaba buscando leña, y no estaba poniendo atención. Entraste al océano desnuda, y me escondí detrás de un árbol y te observé. No debí haberlo hecho. Confiabas en mí, y lo hice de todas formas.

—¿Me espiaste alguna otra vez?

—No. Quise. Muchas veces, pero no lo hice. —Tomé aliento y lo deje salir—. ¿Estás enojada?

—No. Siempre me pregunté si tratarías de espiarme. ¿Yo, um, hice…?

—Sí. —Me levanté y tomé su mano. Volvimos a la casa y nos acostamos en la balsa, y luego me dijo que yo era mejor que aceite de bebé y su mano.

* * *

 **Bella**

Me senté cerca de la orilla para pintar las uñas de mis pies de color rosa. Era tonto teniendo en cuenta nuestras circunstancias, pero tenía el esmalte en mi maleta, y sin duda tenía tiempo, por lo que los pinté de todos modos.

Edward se acercó.

—Lindos pies.

—Gracias —dije, empezando otra capa—. ¿Alguna vez te hablé acerca de Lucy, mi manicura?

Se echó a reír.

—Ni siquiera sé lo qué es eso.

—La chica que hace las uñas.

—Oh. No, nunca me has hablado de ella.

—Solía ir a Lucy cada sábado.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Sí, quizás me preocupaba un poco más por mi aspecto en Chicago de lo que lo hago aquí. De todos modos, el inglés no era la primera lengua de Lucy, y nunca supe cuál realmente lo era, sólo sabía que no podía hablarla. Pero eso no nos impedía tener esas largas conversaciones, a pesar de que ninguna de nosotras entendía algo de lo que la otra decía.

—¿Acerca de qué hablaban?

—No sé, sólo cosas. Ella sabía que yo enseñaba en la escuela, y que tenía un novio llamado Riley. Me enteré de que tenía una hija de trece años y que le encantaba ver realities en la televisión. Era tan agradable. Me llamaba dulce, y siempre me abrazaba para saludarme o despedirse. Cada vez que la visitaba me preguntaba cuándo iba a casarme con Riley. Una vez, tuvimos una gran interrupción de la comunicación y, al parecer, le prometí que podía hacerle la manicura a mis damas de honor para la boda.

Metí la tapa en el esmalte de uñas y revisé los dedos de mis pies. No había hecho el mejor de los trabajos.

—Lucy… mierda, si viera mis pies ahora mismo. —Levanté la vista hacia Edward Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, una que no sabía leer.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Voy a ir a pescar. Será mejor que dejes secar bien esos pies.

—De acuerdo.

Parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad para el momento en el que regresó junto a los peces, así que lo que sea que le había molestado, lo superó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no estás desnuda todo el tiempo? —preguntó Edward —. ¿Por qué incluso te vistes?

—Estoy desnuda en estos momentos.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que me hizo pensar en ello.

Edward y yo nos quedamos cerca de la costa, intentando lavar nuestra ropa sucia, incluso las que habíamos estado usando.

—¿Esto todavía huele mal? —preguntó, sosteniendo una camiseta para que pudiera olerla.

—Eh, tal vez un poco. —Fue difícil conseguir algo limpio, teniendo en cuenta que nos habíamos quedado sin Woolite hacía ya más de un año. Ahora teníamos todo agitándose de ida y vuelta en el agua y nos parecía bien.

—Si estuviéramos desnudos todo el tiempo, no tendríamos que lavar nada, Bella —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Salimos del agua, y tiramos la ropa encima de la cuerda que había atado entre dos árboles.

—Si estuviera desnuda todo el tiempo, ni siquiera te darías cuenta hasta después de un tiempo.

Soltó un bufido.

—Oh, sí me daría cuenta.

—Crees eso ahora, pero con el tiempo, puede que no lo hagas.

Me miró como si estuviera loca. Cuando volvimos a la casa, se tumbó en la manta.

Yo tampoco me vestí, porque todo lo que teníamos estaba mojado.

Me acosté sobre un lado, frente a él, apoyándome sobre mi codo.

—Ah, esa sí que es una buena pose —dijo—. Me gusta.

—Es como comer tu comida favorita todo el tiempo —le dije—. En un primer momento, se sentiría genial, pero después de un rato, ya no lo querrás más. No sabe tan bien.

—Bella. Tú siempre sabrás bien. —Se inclinó y besó mi cuello.

—Pero, eventualmente, te cansarás de eso —insistí.

—Nunca. —Para ese momento ya se había movido un poco más con sus besos.

—Podría suceder —le dije, pero entonces ni siquiera yo lo creía.

—No —dijo, todavía moviéndose lentamente, hasta que finalmente dejó de responderme, porque es casi imposible hablar cuando haces lo que él estaba haciendo.

Pollo se acercó y se sentó en mi regazo. Edward se echó a reír, se le acercó, y le alborotó las plumas.

—Me da mucha risa cuando hace eso —dijo.

Ya no teníamos que mantenerla encerrada. La había dejado salir una vez, y luego se me había olvidado volverla a guardarla. Deambuló por ahí, pero no trató de escaparse.

—Lo sé, es tan extraño. Por alguna razón, de verdad le gusto. —Le di a Pollo una suave caricia en la cabeza.

—Es porque cuidas de ella.

—Me encantan los animales. Siempre he querido un perro, pero Riley era alérgico.

—Tal vez puedas tener uno cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo.

—Un golden retriever.

—¿Esa es la clase de perro que quieres?

—Sí. Uno ya crecido, que nadie más quiera. Salido de un refugio. Voy a tener mi propio apartamento, lo adoptaré y lo llevaré a casa.

—Has pensado en esto.

—He tenido tiempo para pensar en un montón de cosas, Edward.

Algunas noches más tarde, cuando estábamos en la cama, Edward gimió y se derrumbó sobre mí, respirando con dificultad.

—Guau —dije, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba.

Me besó en el cuello y susurró—: ¿Se sintió bien?

—Sí. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Edward se echó a reír, todavía tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Tengo una profesora excelente. Me deja practicar todo el tiempo hasta que llego a hacerlo bien.

Salió de encima de mí tirándome hacia él para que pudiera poner mi cabeza en su pecho. Me acurruqué más cerca, contenida y somnolienta.

Me frotó la espalda.

No fue hasta que cumplí los veintiséis o veintisiete años que incluso me di cuenta de lo que quería en la cama. Cuando traté de decírselo a Riley, no parecía tan emocionado acerca de tomar la dirección. Edward no había tenido reparos en preguntarme lo que me gustaba, así que decidí no ser tímida a la hora de decirle, lo que estaba funcionando de manera espectacular.

Suspiré.

—Harás a una mujer muy feliz algún día, Edward.

Su cuerpo se tensó y dejó de acariciarme la espalda.

—Sólo quiero hacerte feliz a tí, Bella. —La forma en que lo dijo, y la exclusividad que escuché en su voz me hizo desear poder responderle de la misma forma.

—Oh, lo haces, Edward —dije rápidamente—. Lo haces.

No habló mucho al día siguiente. Me metí en el agua mientras pescaba, y me paré junto a él.

—Lo siento. Herí tus sentimientos y eso es lo último que quería hacer.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la línea de pesca.

—Sé que esto nunca habría sucedido entre nosotros, en Chicago, pero por favor, no hables acerca de despedirte de mí mientras aún estemos aquí.

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo.

—Cuando dije eso, acerca de que harás a otra mujer feliz, no fue porque fuera yo la que diría adiós, Edward Tú lo eres.

Se volteó, confundido. —¿Por qué yo diría adiós?

—Porque soy trece años mayor que tú. Éste podría ser nuestro mundo, pero no es el mundo real. Todavía tienes un montón de cosas que no has experimentado. No querrás estar atado a nadie.

—No sabes lo que quiero, Bella. Además, no pienso en el futuro nunca más, y no lo he hecho desde que el avión no regresó. Todo lo que sé es que tú me haces feliz, y quiero estar contigo. ¿Puedes sólo estar conmigo, también?

—Sí —le susurré—. Puedo hacer eso.

Quería decirle que nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño otra vez. Pero tenía miedo de que esa fuera una promesa que no podría ser capaz de mantener.

Edward cumplió diecinueve años en septiembre.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dije—. Te hice un aplastado pan de frutas. —Le entregué el pote y me incliné para darle un beso. Él me llevó a su regazo e insistió en compartir.

—¿Por qué nunca celebramos tu cumpleaños? —Él me dio una mirada tímida y dijo: —¿Y cuándo es, otra vez?

—Es el 22 de mayo. No me gustan mucho los cumpleaños, supongo.

Yo amaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, hasta que Riley lo arruinó para mí. Cuando cumplí los veintisiete, estaba convencida de que me iba a proponer matrimonio, porque él había hecho reservas, me dijo que me vistiera elegante, e invitó a nuestros amigos a unirse a nosotros para tomar una copa antes de cenar. Me lo imaginaba de rodillas con un anillo, y yo apenas podía contener mi emoción cuando el taxi nos dejó en frente del restaurante. Entramos y todo el mundo ya estaba allí, casi como una fiesta sorpresa. Cuando llegó el champán, Riley sacó la caja de Tiffany de la chaqueta y me regaló un par de aretes de diamantes. Tuve una sonrisa en mi cara por el resto de la noche, pero Angela me llevó al baño más tarde y me abrazó. Puse mis expectativas tan bajo como me fue posible después de eso, lo que resultó ser una decisión inteligente, porque para los próximos tres cumpleaños ni siquiera me compró joyas.

—Quiero celebrar tu próximo cumpleaños, Bella.

—De acuerdo.

La temporada de lluvias terminó en noviembre. Acción de Gracias vino y se fue como cualquier otro día, pero en Navidad, Edward encontró un cangrejo enorme cerca de la orilla. Mi boca se hacía agua mientras él lo pinchaba y cortaba en el fuego, una garra gigante encerró la punta de su bastón, mientras que la otra lo pinchaba todo el tiempo. Lo dejó caer sobre las llamas y pronto nos encontramos a nosotros mismos cortando las piernas con las pinzas y tirando de la carne con los dedos.

—Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera Navidad, cuando atrapamos aquel pollo y celebramos con algo más que peces —dijo Edward.

—Parece hace ya mucho tiempo —le dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo pensé que podría estar en casa para Navidad, este año.

Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Tal vez el próximo año, Bella.

En febrero, me desperté de la siesta. Un ramo de flores recogidas de los arbustos varios, dispersos por toda la isla, estaba sobre la manta a mi lado. Una pequeña cuerda se enrollaba alrededor de sus tallos.

Encontré a Edward abajo, en la orilla.

—Alguien ha estado revisando el calendario.

Él sonrió.

—No quería perderme el día de San Valentín.

Le di un beso.

—Eres tan dulce conmigo.

Acercándome más a él, dijo—: No es difícil, Bella.

Me quedé observando sus ojos, y él empezó a balancearse. Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, y nos pusimos a bailar, moviéndonos en círculos. La arena era suave y cálida bajo nuestros pies.

—No necesitas música, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo—. Pero te necesito a tí.

Unos días más tarde, Edward y yo caminábamos por la orilla al atardecer.

—Extraño a mis padres. He estado pensando en ellos mucho últimamente. A mi hermana y a mi cuñado, también. Y a Joe y a Chloe. Espero que llegues a conocerlos algún día, Edward Te gustarían.

—Yo también lo espero.

Para entonces, sabía que si alguna vez éramos rescatados, Edward tendría que ser una parte de mi vida en Chicago. En calidad de qué, no lo sabía. Él había echado mucho de menos su vida, y no sería justo de mi parte ocupar demasiado de su tiempo. Mi parte egoísta, sin embargo, no podía imaginar no dormirse en sus brazos, o estar con él todos los días. Necesitaba a Edward, y la idea de estar lejos de él me molestaba más de lo que quería admitir.

* * *

 **Edward**

Bella —susurré su nombre—. ¿Estás despierta?

—Hmm —dijo.

—¿Todavía amas a ese tipo? —Sabía su nombre, pero no quería decirlo. Estaba envuelto alrededor de ella, mi pecho contra su espalda. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—¿Riley? No, no lo amo más. No he pensado en él en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?

—Me lo preguntaba. No importa, duérmete. —La besé en la frente y la coloqué sobre mi pecho.

Pero ella no se durmió. Me hizo el amor en lugar de eso.

Bella cumplió treinta y tres en mayo, y celebró su cumpleaños por primera vez en la isla. Una ligera lluvia caía, y nos acostamos uno junto al otro en la balsa salvavidas escuchando el ritmo constante de las gotas que golpeaban el techo de la casa.

—No te conseguí nada en realidad. Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que el centro comercial de la isla apestaba —le dije.

Sonrió. —Es un poco bajo en la mercancía.

—Sí. Así que vamos a tener que fingir. Si estuviéramos en casa, te llevaría a cenar y luego te daría estos regalos. Pero ya que no estamos en casa, sólo voy a decirte todas las maravillosas cosas que te conseguí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No debiste molestarte —bromeó.

—Lo mereces. Bueno, el primer regalo son libros. Todos los _best-sellers_ actuales.

Bella suspiró. —Echo de menos la lectura.

—Sé que lo haces.

Se acurrucó más cerca. —Eres genial en esto. ¿Qué otra cosa tienes para mí?

—Ah, alguien está disfrutando de su cumpleaños. Tu próximo regalo es música.

—¿Me hiciste un CD de mezclas? —preguntó.

Sonreí y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. —Con todas tus canciones favoritas de rock clásico.

Se retorció y rió, rodando encima de mí tratando de atrapar mis manos por debajo de las de ella para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

—Me encanta —dijo—. Los libros y la música. Mis dos cosas favoritas. Gracias. —Me dio un beso—. Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Saqué mis brazos de debajo de su cuerpo y escondí su cabello detrás de sus orejas. —Te amo, Bella.

La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro me dijo que no lo había visto venir.

—No se suponía que te enamoraras —susurró.

—Bueno, lo hice —le dije, mirándola a los ojos—. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace meses. Te lo digo ahora porque creo que tú también me amas, Bella. Simplemente crees que no deberías. Me lo dirás cuando estés lista. Puedo esperar. —Tiré de su boca hacia abajo a la mía y la bese, y cuando terminé, sonreí y le dije—: Feliz cumpleaños.


	14. Chapter 14

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Bella**

Debería haber sabido que se estaba enamorando. Todas las señales estaban ahí, y desde hacía bastante tiempo. Fue sólo después de que se enfermó que me arrepentí de no decirle que tenía toda la razón.

Yo lo amaba.

Una semana después de mi cumpleaños, me acosté en la cama junto a él sólo para descubrir que ya estaba dormido. Había ido al baño, y llenado nuestra botella en el colector de agua, pero sólo llevaba unos minutos detrás de él, y Edward nunca se iba a dormir sin hacer el amor primero.

Todavía estaba durmiendo a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, y tampoco despertó durante el tiempo que había ido a pescar, y a juntar coco y fruta de pan.

Me metí en la cama. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero se le veía cansado. Besé su pecho. —¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, estoy cansado.

Besé su cuello de la forma que sabía que le gustaba, pero luego me aparté bruscamente.

—Oye, no te detengas.

Puse mi mano sobre su cuello. — Edward, tienes un bulto aquí.

Alzó la mano y lo sintió con sus dedos. —Probablemente no sea nada.

—Dijiste que me avisarías si notabas algo.

—No sabía que estaba allí.

—Te ves muy cansado.

—Estoy bien. —Me besó e intentó quitarme la camisa.

Me senté, fuera de su alcance. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el bulto?

—No lo sé. —Se levantó de la cama—. No te preocupes por eso, Bella.

Después del desayuno, aceptó de mala gana que revisara su cuello. Apreté los dedos suavemente por debajo de su mandíbula, descubriendo ganglios linfáticos inflamados en ambos lados. ¿Había estado sudando en la noche? No estaba segura. No parecía haber perdido peso, me habría dado cuenta si lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de lo que podrían significar los bultos. Se veía exhausto así que lo envié de vuelta a la cama. Bajé a la laguna, me metí en el agua, y floté sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el cielo azul sin nubes.

 _El cáncer está de vuelta. Lo sé, y él también._

Se despertó para almorzar, pero después de comer, se quedó dormido otra vez, y continuó así, pasándose la cena. Entré en la casa para ver cómo estaba. Cuando me incliné para besar su mejilla, su piel me quemó los labios.

— Edward —Gimió cuando puse la palma de mi mano contra su frente caliente—. Vuelvo pronto. Voy a traer el Tylenol.

Encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y sacudí dos pastillas de Tylenol sobre la palma de mi mano. Le ayudé a tragarlas con agua, pero vomitó sobre su cuerpo unos minutos más tarde.

Lo limpié con una camiseta, y traté de moverlo un poco, hacia la parte seca de la manta. Gritó cuando lo toqué.

—Bueno, no voy a moverte. Dime qué te duele.

—La cabeza. Detrás de mis ojos. Por todas partes. —Se quedó quieto y no dijo nada más.

Esperé un rato y luego traté de darle un poco más de Tylenol. Me preocupaba que fuera a vomitar otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

—Te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo —le dije, pero cuando lo revisé media hora más tarde, su frente se sentía aún más caliente.

Durante toda la noche, ardió de fiebre. Vomitó otra vez, y no podía soportar que lo tocara, porque dijo que se sentía como si sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo.

Al día siguiente, durmió durante horas. No quería comer y apenas bebía. Su frente se sentía tan caliente que me preocupaba que la fiebre fritara su cerebro.

Aquello no era cáncer. Los síntomas habían aparecido demasiado pronto.

 _Pero si no es cáncer, ¿qué es? ¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer al respecto?_

La fiebre no bajaba, y nunca deseé tener hielo más de lo que hice entonces. Estaba tan caliente y la camiseta que mojaba en el agua y exprimía en su frente era probablemente demasiado caliente para refrescarlo, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

Tenía los labios secos y agrietados, y me las arreglé para conseguir pasar un poco de agua y Tylenol por su garganta. Quería tenerlo en mis brazos, consolarlo, alisar el cabello sobre sus ojos, pero mi contacto le causaba dolor, así que no lo hice.

Estalló en un sarpullido al tercer día. Brillantes puntos rojos le cubrieron el rostro y el cuerpo. Pensé que tal vez la fiebre estaba cerca de romperse, que el sarpullido indicaba que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la enfermedad, pero a la mañana siguiente el sarpullido era peor, y se sentía más caliente. Inquieto e irritable, se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su conciencia, dejándome presa del pánico cuando no lo pude despertar.

La sangre empezó a gotear de su nariz y su boca al quinto día. El temor se apoderó de mí en oleadas, mientras limpiaba la sangre con mi camiseta blanca, que por la tarde ya estaba de color rojo. Me dije que el sangrado se había reducido, pero no era así. Moretones cubrieron su cuerpo donde la sangre se acumulaba bajo la piel. Me acosté a su lado durante horas, llorando y sosteniendo su mano. —Por favor no te mueras, Edward.

Cuando salió el sol a la mañana siguiente, lo tomé entre mis brazos. Si sintió dolor por el contacto, no lo demostró. Pollo rasguñaba un lado de la balsa salvavidas. Me incline y la recogí. Se dejó caer junto a Edward, y no se movió de su lado. La dejé quedarse.

—No estás solo, Edward Estoy aquí. —Le quité el cabello del rostro, y lo besé en los labios. Dormitándome, soñé que Edward y yo estábamos en un hospital, y que el médico me decía que debería estar feliz de que al menos no fuera cáncer.

Cuando me desperté, puse mi oído en su pecho, llorando de alivio cuando escuché su corazón. A lo largo del día, su sarpullido se desvaneció, y el sangrado decayó y se detuvo finalmente. Esa noche me puse a pensar que tal vez sí iba a vivir.

A la mañana siguiente, su frente estaba fresca cuando lo toqué. Hizo un sonido cuando traté de despertarlo, lo cual me pareció que quería decir que estaba durmiendo y no inconsciente. Salí de la casa para recoger coco y fruta de pan, y llenar varios recipientes con agua del colector, parando con frecuencia para ver cómo estaba.

Hice una fogata. No tenía manera de medir el tiempo, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que duró menos de veinte minutos.

 _Nada mal para una chica de ciudad._

Me lavé los dientes. Realmente necesitaba un baño, no había estado cerca del agua en días, pero no quería dejar a Edward solo tanto tiempo. Por la tarde, me acosté a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Sus párpados se agitaron, y luego los abrió por completo. Apreté suavemente sus dedos y dije—: Hola.

Se volvió hacia mí y parpadeó, tratando de concentrarse. Arrugó la nariz. —Hueles mal, Bella.

Me eché a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. —No hueles tan bien tampoco, Cullen.

—¿Puedo tomar un poco de agua? —Su voz era áspera. Lo ayudé a sentarse para que pudiera beber de la botella de agua que había estado esperándolo.

—No bebas demasiado rápido. Quiero que permanezcas acostado. —Dejé que tomara la mitad de la botella, y luego facilité su regreso a la cama—. Puedes tener el resto en pocos minutos.

—No creo que el cáncer haya regresado.

—No —estuve de acuerdo.

—¿Qué crees que era?

—Algo viral. De lo contrario, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—Te voy a conseguir un poco de coco. Lo siento, no hay peces. No he estado en el agua últimamente.

Me miró sorprendido. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—Algunos días.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Pensé que ibas a morir —le susurré—. Estabas tan enfermo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto estar a tu lado. Te amo, Edward Debería habértelo dicho antes. —Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

Me acercó a él y dijo—: Te amo demasiado, Bella. Pero ya lo sabías.

* * *

 **Edward**

Tomé agua mientras Bella iba a pescar. Cuando volvió, cocinó el pescado y me lo dio de comer en la cama.

—Has hecho un fuego —dije.

Lucía orgullosa. —Lo hice.

—¿Tuviste algún problema?

—Nop. —Quería tragarme la comida, pero Bella no me lo permitió.

—No comas demasiado rápido —dijo.

Establecí un ritmo, dejando que mi estomago se acostumbrara a tener algo en él.

¿Por qué Pollo está en la cama con nosotros? —pregunté. No me había fijado en ella al principio, pero se sentó en la esquina del bote salvavidas sin hacer ruido y luciendo muy a gusto.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Ahora, sólo le gusta estar aquí.

Más tarde, Bella y yo fuimos a la playa a tomar un baño, deteniéndonos dos veces para que pudiera descansar.

Me condujo dentro del agua y se enjabonó las manos, recorriéndolas por mi piel. Cuando estaba limpio, ella se lavó. Sus huesos de la cadera sobresalían y conté todas las costillas.

—¿No has comido mientras estaba enfermo?

—No realmente. Tenía miedo de dejarte. —Se enjuagó y luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie—. Además, tú tampoco estabas comiendo bien.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa. Dejé de caminar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Ese novio que tenías debió haber sido un completo idiota.

Sonrió. —Vamos. Necesitas descansar.

Haber tomado un baño me agotó tanto que no pude argumentar. Cuando llegamos a la casa, me ayudó a meterme en la cama y se tendió a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano hasta que me quedé dormido.

Para la siguiente semana, no tenía mucha energía y Bella estaba preocupada por una recaída. Constantemente comprobaba mi frente para ver si tenía frente y se aseguraba de que bebiera mucha agua.

—¿Por qué tengo tantos moretones? —pregunté.

—Estabas sangrando por la nariz y la boca y al parecer bajo la piel. Eso me asustó más, Edward Sabía que sólo puedes perder una cierta cantidad de sangre, y no estaba segura de cuanta.

Escuchar eso me asustó. Dejé de pensar en ello y me concentré en cosas más agradables, como besar a Bella y sacar su camiseta.

—Realmente te estás sintiendo mejor —dijo ella.

—Sí. Sin embargo, es posible que debas estar arriba. No tengo fuerza para algo más.

—Por suerte para ti, me gusta estar arriba —dijo, besándome de regreso.

—Suerte es mi segundo nombre. —Después, cuando la abracé, le dije—: Te amo.

—También te amo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije: _también te amo_. —Se acurrucó más cerca y se rió—. Me escuchaste la primera vez.

En junio de 2004, Bella y yo habíamos estado en la isla por tres años. No habíamos visto más aviones desde el que había sobrevolado dos años atrás. Me preocupaba que nunca nos encontraran, pero no había renunciado por completo. No estaba seguro de si Bella podía decir lo mismo.

—Es lo último del jabón. —Bella sostenía un bote de gel de ducha en su mano. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos gramos. El champú y la crema de afeitar se habían acabado hacía ya tiempo. Ella aún me afeitaba, pero nos quedaba una última cuchilla y estaba tan desgastada que hizo estragos en mi piel, sacando sangre sin importar lo cuidadosa que ella fuera. Nos frotamos arena en nuestro cuero cabelludo, nuestra versión de champú en seco, y ayudó más o menos. Bella me convenció de quemar algo de su cabello. Quemé las puntas y rocié su cabeza con agua, acortándolo ocho pulgadas. El olor a cabello quemado permaneció durante varios días.

Tampoco teníamos nada de pasta dental. Utilizamos sal de mar para lavarnos los dientes, sacando el agua de la laguna y esperando a que se evaporara. Los trozos de sal quedaron lo suficientemente ásperos para limpiar los dientes, pero nada comparado con la pasta de dientes que hacía que nuestras bocas tuvieran buen sabor. Era lo que Bella más odiaba. Ahora, también estaríamos sin jabón.

—Tal vez debamos dividirlo en tercios —dijo Bella, estudiando la botella de gel de baño—. Lavar nuestra ropa, lavarnos el cabello y a nosotros. ¿Qué piensas?

—Suena como un plan.

Llevamos todo hasta la laguna y llenamos el bote salvavidas con agua. Bella exprimió un poco de gel de baño en él. Cuando toda la ropa se sumergió, la lavó a fondo. Yo estaba con un par de pantalones cortos, una sudadera que en realidad ya no me quedaba más, y la camiseta de Reo Speedwagon de Bella. Pasé desnudo mucho. Bella tenía lo suficiente para usar, pero a veces también la convencía de tener un día al desnudo.

Cumplí los veinte años en septiembre. Empecé a tener mareos cuando me levantaba muy rápido, y no siempre me sentía genial. Bella se preocupó mucho, y no quería decirle, pero quería saber si también estaba mareada. Dijo que lo estaba.

—Es una señal de desnutrición —dijo—. Esto ocurre cuando el cuerpo finalmente consume los nutrientes almacenados. No estamos consumiendo lo necesario de ellos. —Alcanzó mi mano y miró mis dedos, pasando su pulgar sobre las uñas—. Esa es otra señal. —Extendió su mano y la examinó—. Las mías también lucen así.

Nos preparamos para la próxima temporada seca y el fin de las lluvias regulares. Y de alguna manera, nos mantuvimos sobreviviendo.

* * *

 **Bella**

Vomité mi desayuno una mañana en noviembre. Me encontraba sentada en la manta al lado de Edward, comiendo un huevo revuelto, y de la nada llegaron las náuseas. Apenas logré alejarme tres pasos antes de vomitarlo todo.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward Me trajo un poco de agua y me enjuagué la boca.

—No lo sé, pero eso definitivamente no quiso quedarse allí dentro.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor. —Apunté hacia Pollo, quien se encontraba caminando a nuestro alrededor—. Pollo, ése fue un huevo malo.

—¿Quieres intentar con algo de fruta de pan?

—Tal vez más tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Me sentí bien durante el resto del día, pero a la mañana siguiente vomité de nuevo, justo después de comer un pedazo de coco.

Al igual que el día anterior, Edward me trajo agua, y me enjuagué la boca. Me guió de nuevo hacia la manta.

—Bella, ¿qué está mal? —preguntó, en su rostro se asomaba la preocupación.

—No lo sé. —Me recosté y abracé mi cuerpo de lado, esperando a que las náuseas se fueran.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me apartó el cabello de la cara. —Esto sonará loco, pero, no estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Bajé la mirada hacia mi estómago, el que se encontraba casi cóncavo, ya que no había subido el peso que perdí cuando Edward se enfermó. Aún no me venía el período.

—Eres estéril, ¿cierto?

—Ellos me dijeron que sí. Que probablemente siempre lo sería.

—¿A que se referían con probablemente?

Lo pensó por un minuto. —Recuerdo algo sobre que una leve posibilidad de fertilidad podría regresar, pero que no contara con ello. Por eso fue que todos quisieron que guardara mi esperma. Dijeron que era la única manera de estar seguros.

—Eso suena bastante estéril, en mi opinión. —Me senté, sintiendo un poco menos nauseabunda—. No hay manera de que esté embarazada. Aquí entre tú y yo, es probablemente imposible. Seguro que es un simple virus estomacal. Sólo Dios sabe lo que está viviendo en este momento en mi aparato digestivo.

Tomó mi mano. —Está bien.

Más tarde esa noche, justo antes de dormirnos, me dijo—: ¿Qué pasa si en verdad estás embarazada, Bella? Sé que quieres un bebé. —Apretó con más fuerza sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Oh, Edward No digas eso. No aquí. No en esa isla. El bebé tendría terribles posibilidades de no sobrevivir. Cuando te enfermaste y pensé que morirías, fue casi más de lo que pude soportar. Si vemos cómo muere nuestro bebé, yo también querría morir.

Exhaló. —Lo sé. Tienes razón.

No vomité a la mañana siguiente, ni ninguna otra luego de esa. Mi estómago se mantuvo plano, y no tuve que preocuparme por tener a un bebé en la isla.

Edward caminó hacia la casa llevando la caña de pescar.

—Algo grande acaba de romper mi cuerda. —Entró y salió casi de inmediato—. Éste es tu último pendiente. No sé qué vamos a hacer cuando pierda también éste.

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para irse, dirigiéndose de nuevo al agua para atrapar el pescado suficiente para nuestra próxima comida.

—¿ Edward?

Me miró por encima de su hombro. —¿Sí, cariño?

—No encuentro a Pollo.

—Ya aparecerá. Te ayudaré a buscarla cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Buscamos por todas partes. Algunas veces se había alejado a explorar por ahí, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. No la había visto desde muy temprano en la mañana, y aún no había regresado cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cama.

—Volveremos a buscar mañana, Bella.

Al otro día, me encontraba sentada debajo de la cubierta pelando fruta de pan cuando Edward caminó hacia mí. Supe por la mirada en su rostro que no traía buenas noticias.

—Debiste encontrar a Pollo. ¿Está muerta?

Asintió.

—¿Dónde?

—Allí en el bosque.

Edward se sentó, y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas.

—Ha estado muerta por al menos un día —dijo Edward—. La enterré al lado de Harry.

Ambos nos comíamos nuestra comida tan pronto como la matábamos, preocupados de intoxicarnos con algo. Saber que Pollo había muerto hace tanto evitó que tuviéramos que hacer una comida con nuestra mascota.

Después de todo, éramos extremadamente prácticos.

Unos días después, no me sentí con ganas de salir de la cama, era la mañana de la víspera de Navidad.

Acurrucada sobre mi lado, pretendía estar dormida cada vez que Edward venía a verme. Lloré un poco. Me permitió quedarme allí ese día, pero a la mañana siguiente, insistió en que me levantara.

—Es Navidad, Bella —dijo, agachándose al lado de la balsa salvavidas hasta quedar a la altura de mi cabeza. Lo miré a los ojos, alarmada de lo muertos que se veían. El color alrededor de sus pupilas parecía un tono más apagado de lo que recordaba.

Salir de la cama fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Sólo logré hacerlo porque presentía que no tomaría mucho para que Edward se sintiera tan mal como yo, y eso era algo que simplemente no podría soportar.

Me convenció para entrar al agua con él. —Te hará sentir mejor.

—Está bien.

Floté sobre mi espalda, sintiéndome liviana e insustancial, como si mi cuerpo se estuviese quebrando desde el interior, lo cual era muy probable. Los delfines nos acompañaron, lo que trajo una sonrisa genuina a mis labios, al menos sólo por un minuto.

Luego nos sentamos en la arena. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me imaginé a mi familia en casa, reunidos alrededor de la enorme mesa de roble en la sala comedor de mamá y papá, todos comiendo la cena de Navidad. Mamá habría estado cocinando todo el día, y papá siempre justo al lado de ella, entrometiéndose en su camino.

—Me pregunto si Santa fue bueno con Chloe y Joe —dije. Extrañaba ver como mis sobrinos crecían.

—¿Cuántos años tienen ahora? —preguntó Edward .—Joe tiene ocho. Chloe acaba de cumplir seis. Espero que aún crean en Santa. —A menos que alguien se los hubiera arruinado, lo cual era muy probable.

—Te prometo que tú y yo estaremos juntos para pasar la Navidad en Chicago el año que viene, Bella. —Me apretó fuertemente, y no permití que me soltara—. Pero debes prometerme que no te rendirás, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré —dije. Y ahora ambos estábamos diciendo pura mierda.

El calendario en mi agenda se acababa a final del mes, y tendría que buscar otra forma de mantenerme actualizada con la fecha en el 2005.

Quizá ni siquiera me molestaría en hacerlo.

* * *

 **Edward**

Bella y yo caminamos de la mano por la playa el día después de Navidad. Ninguno de los dos había dormido bien anoche. Ella no estaba muy habladora, pero esperaba que se animara ahora que las festividades habían terminado.

Me di cuenta de algo extraño en la laguna. El agua había retrocedido casi hasta el arrecife, dejando una gran zona del fondo marino seca.

—Mira eso, Bella. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No sé —dijo—. Nunca he visto eso antes.

Un pez atado flotaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. —Esto es extraño.

—Sí. No lo entiendo. —Se cubrió los ojos con la mano—. ¿Qué es eso por ahí?

—¿Dónde? —Entorné los ojos, tratando de averiguar lo que veía. Algo azul se había formado en la distancia, pero me confundió, porque el tamaño estaba todo mal.

Y fuera lo que fuera, rugía.

Bella gritó, y yo comprendí. Tomé su mano y corrimos.

Mis pulmones quemaban. —Rápido Bella, vamos, rápido, ¡rápido! —Miré por encima del hombro a la pared de agua que venía hacia nosotros y nos dimos cuenta de que no importaba lo rápido que corriéramos. Nuestra isla de baja altitud no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Segundos más tarde, llegó la ola, rasgando la mano de Bella de mi alcance. Se la tragó, a ella, a mí y a la isla.

Se tragó todo.

* * *

 **Bella**

Cuando la ola golpeó, me empujó hacia adelante y luego hacia abajo. Debajo del agua, me giré y di volteretas por tanto tiempo que sentí mis pulmones a punto de explotar.

Sabiendo que no podía retener mi aliento por más tiempo, pateé y luché con todas mis fuerzas hacia el rayo de luz que brillaba sobre mí. Mi cabeza rompió contra la superficie y tosí y jadeé, luchando por obtener algo de aire.

— Edward —grité su nombre tan pronto como abrí mi boca, con el agua corriendo por mi garganta. Por la superficie flotaban tres troncos, grandes pedazos de madera, ladrillos, y un montón de concreto, no entendía de dónde podía haber venido todo eso.

Pensé en los tiburones y sentí pánico, provocando que me agitara e híperventilara. Mi corazón latía tan violentamente que creí que saldría disparado de mi pecho. Mi tráquea se contrajo y me sentí como si intentara hacer pasar el aire mediante una pajita. Escuché la voz de Edward en mi cabeza.

 _Respira despacio, Bella_.

Inhalé lentamente, esquivando los escombros. Floté sobre mi espalda intentando conservar energía, y luchado para mantener mi cabeza por encima del agua. De nuevo grité el nombre de Edward, llamándolo hasta quedarme sin voz, con mis gritos de dolor reduciéndose a nada más que roncos murmullos. Me quedé quieta para escuchar su voz llamándome, pero sólo obtuve silencio.

Entonces vino otra ola, no tan poderosa como la primera, pero logró impulsarme hacia abajo, volteándome y retorciendo mi cuerpo en círculos. De nuevo, nadé hacia la luz.

Cuando salí a la superficie, jadeando, pude ver una gran cubeta de plástico flotando en el agua. Mis dedos se estiraron hacia su asa y la agarré, su firmeza apenas lograba mantenerme a flote.

El mar se calmó. Miré hacia mí alrededor, pero no había nada más que azul.

Las horas pasaron, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajó gradualmente. Con las lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro, temblé, preguntándome cuando vendrían los tiburones, porque sabía que, en fin, lo harían. Quizá ya estuvieran rondando por allí debajo.

La cubeta mantenía mi cabeza sobre el agua, pero para eso debía cambiar su posición constantemente, para que así se mantuviera en un ángulo que no causara que se sumergiera, lo que me tenía completamente exhausta.

Habría dado lo que fuera, pagado cualquier precio, por estar de nuevo en la isla con Edward Viviría allí para toda la vida, siempre y cuando pudiéramos estar juntos.

Cabeceé, despertándome de pronto cuando el agua cubrió mi cara. La cubeta se salió de mi agarre y flotó lejos. Intenté nadar hasta ella, pero mis brazos ya no daban para más. Mi cabeza se hundió, luché para sacarla a flote de nuevo. Pensé en Edward y sonreí detrás de mis lágrimas.

 _¿Te gusta Pink Floyd?_

 _Intentaba alcanzar esos pequeños cocos verdes que te gustan_.

 _¿Sabes qué, Bella? Te encuentras bien_.

Lloré, dejándolo salir todo. Mi cabeza se hundió, y moví las piernas frenéticamente, usando lo último que quedaba de mi fuerza para salir de nuevo a flote.

 _Nunca te dejaré sola, Bella. No si puedo evitarlo_.

 _Creo que también me amas, Bella_.

Volví a sumergirme y cuando salí de nuevo fue por última vez, y el pánico, el pánico y el miedo corrían de arriba a abajo por mi cuello, y grité, pero me encontraba tan cansada que sonó sólo como un quejido. Y justo cuando pensé: _esto es todo, éste es el final de mi vida_ , escuché el helicóptero.

* * *

 **Edward**

Cuando la ola golpeó, arrancó a Bella de mis manos y me lanzó hacia arriba y hacia abajo y alrededor. Tosí y ahogué, y no podía respirar, y las olas me arrastraban de nuevo abajo cada vez que me las arreglaba para conseguir mi cabeza fuera del agua.

—¡Bella! —grité su nombre varias veces, luchando para evitar que el agua pase por mi garganta. Giré en un círculo, pero no pude verla en ninguna parte.

 _¿Dónde estás, Bella?_

El tronco de un árbol chocó contra mi cadera y el dolor atravesó mi cuerpo. Residuos sin fin se arremolinaban a mi alrededor, pero no había nada lo suficientemente grande para agarrarse antes de que pasaran, arrastrados por las olas agitadas.

Aflojé mi respiración, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

 _Ella tiene que luchar. No puede darse por vencida_.

Flotaba sobre mi espalda para conservar mi fuerza, gritando su nombre y escuchando atentamente por una respuesta. Nada salvo el silencio.

Una segunda ola golpeó, más pequeña esta vez, y me fui debajo de nuevo. Una rama de árbol grande flotaba a mi lado cuando salí a la superficie, y me aferré a ella. El pensamiento de Bella tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera del agua me mató. Estaba aterrorizada de estar sola en la isla, pero estar sola en el agua era una pesadilla que ninguno de nosotros alguna vez había pensado. Dijo que se sentía a salvo conmigo, pero no podía protegerla ahora.

 _Solamente te dejé sola, Bella, porque no pude evitarlo_.

Llamé por su nombre otra vez, haciendo una pausa por un minuto completo para escuchar antes de intentar de nuevo. Mi voz se hizo más débil y mi garganta dolía con sed. El sol, alto en el cielo caía a plomo sobre mí, mi cara ya picaba con las quemaduras del sol.

La rama del árbol anegado se hundió. No había otra cosa a que aferrarse, por lo que alterné entre pedaleando en el agua y flotando sobre mi espalda.

Luché para mantener mi cabeza fuera del agua. El tiempo pasó y creció mi agotamiento. Escudriñando en la distancia, vi una viga de madera flotante. Mis brazos y piernas apenas tenían fuerza suficiente para impulsarme hacia ella. La agarré, agradecido de que soportara mi peso sin hundirse.

Mi mejilla descansaba sobre la madera, y pesé mis opciones.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no tenía ninguna.

* * *

 **Bella**

El hombre en el traje acuático cayó dentro del agua a mi lado. Dijo algo, pero no pude escucharlo por el ruido de las hélices del helicóptero. Mantuvo mi cabeza fuera del agua y le hizo señas a alguien con su mano libre para que bajaran una canasta.

No estaba segura de si era real, o un sueño. El hombre me puso en la canasta; se elevó y luego otro hombre me introdujo en el helicóptero. La bajaron de nuevo y subieron al hombre en el traje acuático.

Temblaba incontrolablemente en mi camisa y pantaloncillos. Me envolvieron en sabanas y luché en medio de un agotamiento tan profundo de lo que alguna vez experimenté para formar las palabras que quería decir.

— Edward —Salió casi como un susurro, y nadie dentro del helicóptero pudo escucharme.

— Edward —dije, un poco más fuerte.

El hombre levantó mi cabeza y colocó una botella de agua contra mis labios. Bebí, satisfaciendo mi violenta sed.

—¡ Edward ! Edward está allí abajo. Tienen que encontrarlo.

—Estamos bajos en combustible —dijo el hombre—. Y debemos llevarte al hospital.

Me costó trabajo entender lo que decía. —¡No! —Me senté, tomando sus hombros—. Él está allí abajo. No podemos dejarlo ahí.

La histeria me envolvía, y grité. El sonido llenó todo el helicóptero, y el hombre intentó calmarme.

—Haré que el piloto alerte a los otros helicópteros. Lo buscarán. Todo va a estar bien —dijo, dándole un apretón a mi hombro.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Edward hundiéndose sin salir de nuevo a la superficie. Me encerré en mí misma, y fui a un lugar dentro de mí en donde no debía pensar o sentir. La bienvenida con mi familia, esa escena que había imaginado en mi mente cientos de veces en los últimos tres años y medio, falló al provocar cualquier emoción dentro de mí.

El helicóptero se movió a toda velocidad y nos dirigimos al hospital, dejando a Edward atrás.

* * *

 **Edward**

Al principio no podía identificar el sonido. Me vino de repente, cuando mi cerebro se dio cuenta de que el _thwack-thwack-thwack_ eran las hélices de un helicóptero haciendo eco en la distancia. El sonido se hizo cada vez más débil, hasta el punto en que ya no pude escucharlo.

 _Regresa. Por favor, da media vuelta._

No lo hizo. Mi esperanza se convirtió en desesperación, y supe que iba a morir. Mi fuerza decaía cada vez más y me costaba mucho sostenerme a la viga. La temperatura de mi cuerpo había caído y sentía dolor por todas partes.

Me imaginé el rostro de Bella.

¿Cuántas personas podían decir que habían sido amadas de la manera en que ella me amaba?

Mis dedos se deslizaron de la viga, y me costó trabajo volverla a agarrar. Me mantuve quieto, cabeceando una y otra vez. Un sueño con tiburones me despertó de repente. Mi cabeza se hundió y bajé lentamente. Por instinto, mantuve el aliento por el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que, eventualmente, no pude sostenerlo más.

Floté en un mar de vacío, sin ningún peso, hasta que otra sensación me invadió. La muerte no sería pacífica, después de todo. Me dolía, su abrumador peso golpeaba mi pecho.

De pronto, la presión se desvaneció. El agua de mar salió de mi boca y abrí los ojos. Un hombre usando un traje acuático se encontraba de rodillas a mi lado, con sus manos inmóviles sobre mi pecho. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre algo sólido, y me di cuenta que me encontraba dentro de un helicóptero. Respiré profundamente y, tan pronto como tuve suficiente aire dentro de mis pulmones, dije—: Regresen. Debemos encontrarla.

—¿A quién? —preguntó.

—¡Bella! ¡Debemos encontrar a Bella!

* * *

 **Hola a todas que les parecio por fin son rescatados pero estan separados bueno nos vemos el lunes con un capitulo nuevo.**


	15. Chapter 15

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Bella**

Me encontraba profundamente entumecida. El hombre sacudió suavemente mi hombro, yo no quería hablar, pero no pararía de preguntarme si podía oírle. Me volví hacia la voz y parpadeé, tratando de enfocar mis hinchados ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó—. Uno de los otros helicópteros acaba de sacar a un hombre del agua. —Luché para sentarme, con ganas de escuchar con claridad lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Dijeron que él está buscando a alguien llamada Bella.

Me tomó un momento registrar sus palabras, pero cuando comprendí su significado, experimenté alegría, pura y verdadera, por primera vez en toda mi vida.

—Soy Bella. —Me envolví en mis brazos y me balanceé hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sollozando.

Aterrizamos en el hospital, me cargaron en una camilla y me llevaron dentro. Dos hombres me transfirieron desde la camilla a una cama de hospital, ninguno de los dos hablaba inglés. Pasamos junto a un teléfono público colgado en la pared.

Un teléfono. Hay un teléfono.

Volví la cabeza hacia él a medida que pasábamos y entré en pánico cuando no pude recordar el número de teléfono de mis padres.

El hospital estaba lleno de pacientes. La gente se sentaba en el suelo del vestíbulo, esperando para ver a un médico. Una enfermera se acercó y me habló con dulzura en un idioma que no entendía. Sonriendo y acariciando mi brazo, atravesó la piel de la palma de mi mano con una aguja y colgó la bolsa de suero en un poste al lado de mi cama.

—Necesito encontrar a Edward —dije, pero negó con la cabeza y, al ver mi temblor, tiró de la sábana hasta mi cuello.

El caos de tantas voces, sólo algunas de ellas hablando en inglés, retumbó en mis oídos, más fuerte que todo lo que había escuchado en los últimos tres años y medio. Aspiré el olor a desinfectante y parpadeé ante las luces fluorescentes que hacían que mis ojos dolieran. Alguien empujó mi cama en un pasillo en la esquina. Me recosté de espaldas luchando por mantenerme despierta.

 _¿Dónde está_ Edward _?_

Quería llamar a mis padres, pero no tenía la fuerza para moverme. Me quedé dormida por un minuto, despertando cuando unos pasos se aproximaron.

Una voz dijo—: La Guardia Costera sólo la trajo. Creo que es la que él está buscando.

Unos segundos después, una mano retiró la sábana que me cubría, y Edward pasó de su camilla a la mía, tratando de no enredar las mangueras de nuestras intravenosas. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y se derrumbó, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara con el puro alivio de sostener el peso sólido de él en mis brazos.

—Lo lograste —dijo, temblando—. Te amo Bella —susurró.

—Te amo también. —Traté de hablarle del teléfono público, pero el cansancio se apoderó de mí y de mis palabras confusas que no tenían sentido. Me dormí.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Alguien sacudió suavemente mi hombro. Abrí los ojos y por un momento, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

—Inglés —susurré, comprendiendo que el hombre que me miraba era un americano rubio de ojos azules de unos treinta años. Miré a Edward, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

 _Teléfono. ¿Dónde está ese teléfono?_

—Mi nombre es Dr. Reynolds. Lo siento, nadie los ha checado en un rato. No estamos equipados para manejar las bajas adicionales. Una enfermera revisó sus signos vitales hace unas horas y dijo que estaban bien, así que decidí dejarlos dormir. Has estado dormida durante casi doce horas. ¿Tienes algún dolor?

—Sólo un poco. Y sed y hambre. —El doctor se lo indicó a una enfermera que iba pasando e hizo un gesto de verter. Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió con una pequeña jarra con agua y dos vasos de plástico. Llenó uno y me ayudó a incorporarme. Me bebí todo y miré a mí alrededor con confusión.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

—Las Maldivas se encuentran actualmente en estado de emergencia.

—¿Por qué?

Me miró extrañado. —Debido al tsunami.

Edward se agitó a mi lado y abrió los ojos. Le ayudé a incorporarse y lo abracé mientras el doctor sirvió un vaso con agua y se lo dio a él. Lo bebió sin parar.

— Edward, fue un tsunami.

Parecía confundido por un momento, pero luego se frotó los ojos y dijo—: ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿La Guardia Costera los trajo? —preguntó el doctor Reynolds, dándonos a cada uno otro vaso con agua. Asentimos—. ¿De dónde vienen? — Edward y yo nos miramos.

—No lo sé —dije—. Hemos estado perdidos durante tres años y medio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con perdidos?

—Hemos estado viviendo en una de las islas desde que nuestro piloto tuvo un ataque al corazón y se estrelló en el océano —dijo Edward El médico nos examinó, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante en nuestras caras. Tal vez fue el pelo de Edward lo que finalmente lo convenció.

—Oh Dios mío, son ellos, ¿no? Los que iban en el hidroavión. —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Tomó una respiración profunda y la soltó—. Todo el mundo pensaba que estaban muertos.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensamos —dijo Edward—. ¿Cree que podría conseguirnos un teléfono?

El doctor Reynolds le entregó a Edward su móvil. —Puedes usar el mío. —Una enfermera nos quitó las intravenosas y Edward y yo bajamos con cuidado de la camilla. Mis piernas temblaban, y Edward me tranquilizó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Hay una habitación pequeña por el pasillo. Es tranquila y se puede tener un poco de intimidad. —Miró hacia nosotros y negó con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que estén vivos. Estuvieron en todas las noticias durante semanas.

Lo seguimos, pero antes de llegar a la sala de suministros, pasamos por el cuarto de baño de mujeres.

—¿Pueden esperar, por favor? —pregunté. Se detuvieron y abrí la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí y sumiéndome en la oscuridad. Mi mano buscó a tientas el interruptor y cuando las luces se encendieron, mis ojos se lanzaron desde el baño a la pileta y finalmente al espejo.

Me había olvidado por completo de cómo me veía.

Me acerqué al espejo y me estudié a mi misma. Mi piel estaba del color de los granos de café y Edward tenía razón, mis ojos parecían más azules debido a ello. Había unas pocas líneas en mi cara que no habían estado allí antes. Mi pelo era un desastre de enredos y dos tonos más claros de lo que recordaba. Me veía como una chica de islas, feroz, descuidada, y salvaje.

Quité mi mirada del espejo, me bajé los pantalones, y me senté en el inodoro. Cogí el papel higiénico. Desenrollando un poco, lo froté contra mi mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad. Cuando terminé, me sonrojé y me lavé las manos, maravillada por el agua que fluía del grifo. Edward y el doctor Reynolds estaban de pie en el pasillo esperándome cuando me abrí la puerta. —Siento haber tardado tanto.

—Está bien —dijo Edward—. Fui al baño, también. —Me sonrió—. Eso fue raro. —Tomó mi mano y seguimos al doctor Reynolds a la sala de provisiones.

—Vuelvo en un rato. Tengo que comprobar a algunos pacientes y luego voy a llamar a la policía local. Querrán hablar con ustedes. También voy a ver si puedo encontrarles algo para comer.

Mi estómago gruñó ante la mención de alimentos.

—Gracias —dijo Edward Cuando se fue, nos sentamos en el suelo. Los estantes de suministros médicos nos rodeaban. Era estrecho, pero tranquilo—. Llama a los tuyos en primer lugar, Bella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Me pasó el teléfono. Me tomó un minuto, pero finalmente recordé el número de teléfono de mis padres. Mi mano temblaba, y contuve la respiración mientras sonaba. Se oyó un chasquido en la línea. Empecé a decir "hola", pero entonces una voz grabada dijo "El número que usted está tratando de alcanzar se ha desconectado o ya no está en servicio."

Miré a Edward —Su número ha sido desconectado. Deben haberse mudado.

—Llama a Alice.

—¿Quieres probar con tus padres primero?

—No, adelante —zumbó Edward con anticipación—. Sólo quiero que alguien responda.

Llamé al número de Alice, mi corazón martillando en mi pecho. Sonó cuatro veces antes de que alguien respondiera. —¿Hola? —¡Chloe!

—Chloe, ¿puedes poner a tu mamá en el teléfono de inmediato, por favor?

—¿Puedo preguntar quién llama?

—Chloe, cariño, solo pon a tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tengo que preguntar quién es y si no me lo dicen, tengo que colgar.

—¡No! No cuelgues, Chloe. —¿Ella aún me recordaría?—. Es tía Bella. Dile a tu mamá que es tía Bella.

—Hola, tía Bella. Mamá me mostró fotos de ti. Me dijo que vives en el cielo. ¿Tienes alas de ángel? Mamá está agarrando el teléfono, así que me tengo que ir ahora.

—Escucha —dijo Alice—. No sé quién eres, pero eso es algo enfermo para hacer a un niño.

—¡Alice! Es Bella, no cuelgues, soy yo, realmente soy yo. —Comencé a llorar.

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué obtienes de este tipo de llamadas? ¿Crees que no hacen daño?

—Alice, Edward y yo no morimos en el accidente de avión. Hemos estado viviendo en una isla y si no fuera por el tsunami, todavía estaríamos allí. Estamos en un hospital en Malé. —Ahora que había conseguido que las palabras salieran, mi llanto se intensificó—. ¡Por favor no cuelgues!

—¿Qué? Oh Dios mío. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó llamando a Jasper, pero estaba llorando y hablando tan rápido que no podía entender nada de lo que salía de su boca—. ¿Bella? ¿Estás viva? ¿Realmente estás viva?

—Sí. —Yo estaba berreando y Edward estaba saltando arriba y abajo por la emoción—. Alice, llamé a mamá y papá primero, pero su número fue desconectado. ¿Vendieron la casa?

—La casa se vendió.

—¿Cuál es su número? —Miré alrededor para ver si había un lápiz o algo para escribir, pero me quedé con las manos vacías—. Llámalos, Alice, llama el momento en que cuelgues. Diles que traté de llamarlos a ellos primero. Te llamaré de nuevo y para que me des su número tan pronto como pueda encontrar algo para escribir. Diles que esperen cerca del teléfono.

—¿Cómo vendrás a casa? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Escucha, Edward ni siquiera ha llamado a sus padres todavía. No sé nada en este momento, pero voy a darle a su mamá y papá tu número para que puedan coordinarse contigo. Espera su llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Oh, Bella, no sé ni qué decir. Tuvimos tu funeral.

—Bueno, estoy viva. Y no puedo esperar para llegar a casa.

* * *

 **Edward**

Bella me pasó el celular. Marqué mi número y esperé a que alguien respondiera. Contesta, contesta, contesta.

—¿Hola? —Era mi mamá. Una oleada de emoción se apoderó de mí cuando escuché su voz. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento cuánto la había extrañado. Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y parpadeé para devolverlas. Bella puso su brazo alrededor mío.

—Mamá, es Edward no cuelgues. —Se hizo un silencio del otro lado, así que seguí hablando—. Bella y yo no morimos en el accidente de avión. Hemos estado viviendo en una isla. La guardia costera nos rescató después del tsunami y estamos en el hospital en Malé.

—¿ Edward? —Sonaba extraña, como si estuviera en un trance. Comenzó a llorar.

—¡Mamá, pásame a papá!

—¿Quién es? —gritó mi papá al teléfono.

Sentí una segunda oleada de emoción cuando escuché la voz de mi papá y quería aferrarme a él, pero mi deseo de hacerle entender lo que había sucedido y dónde estábamos ganó. Mi voz fue estable cuando dije—: Papá, es Edward No cuelgues. Sólo escucha. Bella y yo logramos llegar a una isla después que nos estrellamos. La guardia costera nos sacó del agua después del tsunami. Estamos en el hospital en Malé, y ambos estamos bien. —Hubo silencio del otro lado—. ¿Papá?

—Oh Dios mío —dijo—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo.

—¿Has estado vivo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo?

—No fue fácil.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—Estamos bien. Cansados y doloridos. Hambrientos.

—¿Bella está bien?

—Sí, está sentada aquí junto a mí.

—No sé qué decir, Edward Estoy abrumado. Necesito pensar por un minuto. Necesito encontrar la manera de sacarte de ahí —dijo.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, nada pesaba sobre mis hombros. Mi papá se encargaría y nos llevaría a casa.

—Papá, Bella quiere que llames a su hermana también, y te asegures que sabe lo que sucede.

Bella me dio el número, y lo repetí para mi papá.

—La última cosa que quiero hacer es colgar, Edward, pero son las 8 de la tarde aquí, y necesito comenzar a hacer llamadas antes de que se haga más tarde. Conseguirles un avión puede difícil por el nueve-once. Si no puedo conseguirles un vuelo comercial, conseguiré uno de alquiler. Probablemente será mañana antes de que pueda sacarlos de ahí. ¿Son capaces de salir del hospital?

—Sí, eso creo.

—¿Puede alguien llevarlos a un hotel?

—Puedo mirar. Tal vez alguien pueda llevarnos.

—Una vez que llegues a un hotel, llámame y les daré el número de mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Está bien papá. ¿Está bien mamá?

—Sí, está justo aquí. Quiere hablar contigo.

Casi no podía entenderle a mi mamá. Tan pronto como escuchó mi voz, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Está bien mamá, estaré en casa pronto. No llores. Pon a papá de nuevo al teléfono, ¿está bien?

Cuando mi papá volvió a la línea le dije que íbamos a hablar con la policía local y que intentaríamos ir a un hotel, y lo llamaría desde ahí.

—Está bien, Edward estaré esperando.

—Va a comenzar a hacer llamadas —dije después que colgué el teléfono—. Dijo que conseguirnos un vuelo comercial podría ser difícil por el nueve-once.

—¿Qué es nueve-once?

—No lo sé. Dijo que tal vez tendría que alquilar un avión. Si podemos encontrar un aventón a un hotel, podemos llamarlo y él les dará su número de tarjeta de crédito. Aunque probablemente no podremos salir hasta mañana, Bella.

Sonrió. —Hemos esperado tanto. Puedo esperar un día más.

La atraje cerca y la abracé. —Nos vamos a casa.

Salimos del armario de insumos y buscamos al Dr. Reynolds. Estaba de pie esperándonos con dos oficiales de policía.

Otro hombre esperaba con ellos. Usaba una camisa color caqui con el nombre del hidroavión de alquiler cosido en el bolsillo.

El Dr. Reynolds sostenía una bolsa de papel café con una gran mancha de grasa a un lado.

Sonriendo, me la pasó y miré dentro. Tacos. Saqué uno y se lo pasé a Bella, luego tomé una para mí.

La tortilla frita estaba envuelta alrededor de carne y cebollas. Una salsa picante caía por mi mano, no estaba acostumbrado a tantos sabores diferentes a la vez. Hambriento, me lo comí entero en menos de un minuto.

Los oficiales querían hablar con nosotros así que los seguimos a una esquina vacía del vestíbulo. Busqué dentro de la bolsa y saqué otros tacos para los dos.

Los oficiales hablaban inglés, pero sus acentos marcados hacían difícil entenderlos. Respondimos sus preguntas, contándoles sobre Harry y su ataque cardíaco, y luego el accidente y la llegada a la isla.

—El equipo de búsqueda y rescate encontró partes del avión pero no cuerpos —dijo uno de los oficiales—. Asumimos que se habían ahogado.

—Harry sabía que tal vez no aterrizaría de forma segura así que nos dijo que nos pusiéramos nuestros chalecos salvavidas. De otra forma nos habríamos ahogado —dijo Bella.

—Buscaron por cuerpos —dijo el otro oficial—. Pero no esperaban encontrar ninguno. Hay tiburones ahí.

Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Algunos de los restos del avión fueron arrastrados a la orilla. Mi mochila, la maleta de Bella, y la balsa salvavidas. El cuerpo de Harry también —dije.

—Lo enterramos en la isla.

El hombre del hidroavión del alquiler tenía unas preguntas.

—Si la balsa salvavidas fue arrastrada, ¿por qué no activaron la señal de emergencia?

—Porque no había ninguna —dije.

—Todas las balsas salvavidas tienen una. Están establecidas por la Guardia Costera cuando un avión vuela sobre agua.

—Bueno, la de nosotros no —dije—. Y créame, buscamos.

Escribió nuestra información de contacto y luego me dio una tarjeta de contacto.

—Por favor, que su abogado me llame cuando regresen a los Estados Unidos.

Puse la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mis pantalones cortos. —Hay una cosa más —dije volviéndome hacia los dos policías—. Alguien estaba viviendo ahí antes que nosotros. —Bella y yo les contamos de la choza y el esqueleto—. Si estaban buscando una persona desaparecida, puede que la hayamos encontrado.

Cuando terminamos de hablar con ellos, le preguntamos al Dr. Reynolds si alguien podría llevarnos a un hotel.

—Yo puedo —dijo.

El Dr. Reynolds conducía un Honda Civic golpeada. No tenía aire acondicionado así que bajamos las ventanas. Salir del estacionamiento a las carreteras, autos, y edificios —cosas que no había visto en tanto tiempo— me asombró. Inhalé el humo de los tubos de escape de los autos, tan diferente del olor de la isla.

Cuando vi el letrero del hotel, sonreí porque finalmente me di cuenta que Bella y yo tendríamos una habitación, una ducha, y una cama.

—Gracias por toda su ayuda —le dijimos al Dr. Reynolds cuando nos dejó frente al hotel.

—Buena suerte a los dos —dijo, estrechando mi mano y dándole un abrazo a Bella.

El hotel no había sufrido muchos daños. Alguien estaba barriendo los escombros del andén de enfrente cuando Bella y yo caminamos por la puerta giratoria. Los huéspedes del hotel se habían reunido en el vestíbulo, algunos de ellos parados junto a montones de equipaje.

Todos nos miraron. Si había una regla de servicio contra no usar zapatos o camisa, yo la estaba violando. Vi nuestros reflejos en un gran espejo colgado en la pared. No nos veíamos muy bien.

Seguí a Bella a la recepción donde una mujer estaba de pie escribiendo en un computador.

—¿Se van a registrar? —preguntó.

—Sí, una habitación, por favor —dije—. Y ¿podría prestarme su teléfono?

Ella volvió el teléfono hacia mí, y llamé por cobrar a mi papá. —Estamos en el hotel —dije.

—Tomen un par de habitaciones y carguen todo a ellas —dijo mi papá.

—Solo necesitamos una habitación, papá.

Se pausó por un segundo. —Oh. Está bien.

Le pasé el teléfono a la mujer y esperé mientras mi papá le daba la información de su tarjeta de crédito. Ella me lo devolvió y terminó de escribir.

—¿Hay una tienda de regalos en el hotel? —preguntó mi papá.

—Sí, puedo verla desde aquí. —La tienda de regalos estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina desde el escritorio. Por lo que podía decir, parecía bastante lujosa.

—Compren lo que necesiten. Estoy trabajando en sacarte a tí y a Bella de ahí. El aeropuerto de Malé sufrió algunos daños, pero me dijeron que no habían tenido que cancelar muchos vuelos. Un vuelo comercial no va a funcionar así que estoy trabajando en alquilar un avión. Tu mamá quería viajar hasta allí y traerte, pero la convencí de que llegarías más pronto si no tenías que esperar a que llegara por tí primero. Llamaré a tu habitación tan pronto como tenga los detalles pero estén listos para irse por la mañana.

—Está bien, papá. Lo estaremos.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir, Edward Tu mamá y yo aún estamos en shock. Tus hermanas no han parado de llorar, y el teléfono no para de sonar. Sólo queremos traerlos a Bella y a ti a casa. Ya he hablado con Alice, y me aseguraré de que reciba toda la información tan pronto como la tenga.

Nos despedimos y le devolví el teléfono a la mujer tras el escritorio.

—Estamos bastante copados —dijo—, pero tenemos una suite disponible. ¿Eso estará bien?

Sonreí y dije—: Eso estará bien.

Bella y yo caminamos dentro de la tienda de regalos y miramos alrededor, inseguros de donde comenzar. Estaba dividida en dos. Un lado tenía estantes de ropa —todo desde camisetas de recuerdo hasta ropa formal— y en un lado no tenía nada más que comida. Dulces, papas fritas, galletas saladas, se alineaban en los estantes.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Bella y salió.

Tomé dos cestas de compras de un montón cerca de la puerta de en frente y la seguí.

Le pasé una y reí cuando metió dentro unos Sweet Tarts y Hot Tamales. Yo tomé un paquete de Doritos y los lancé dentro, seguido por tres Slim Jims.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Oh, sí —dije sonriéndole.

Después de que llenamos una canasta con comida chatarra, seguimos hacia el estante de artículos de aseo.

—Probablemente hay jabón y champú en la habitación, pero no voy a arriesgarme —dijo Bella, tomando más y agregando cepillos de dientes, crema dental, desodorante, loción, cuchillas de afeitar, crema de afeitar, un cepillo y un peine.

Luego, escogimos una camiseta y un par de zapatos para mí. Bella sacudió un paquete de calzoncillos en mi dirección, y negué pero ella asintió, se rió, y los lanzó dentro de la canasta. Busqué dentro de un barril lleno de sandalias para hombre y escogí un par negro.

Un estante cercano tenía vestidos de verano y escogí uno azul para Bella. Ella encontró un par de sandalias que combinaban con él.

Bella recogió algo de ropa interior, un par de shorts y una camiseta y llevamos las canastas al mostrador, cargando todo a nuestra habitación.

Subimos en el elevador hasta el tercer piso. Deslicé la tarjeta dentro, y cuando entramos a la habitación, la primera cosa que noté fue una gran cama llena de almohadas. Una gran pantalla de televisión colgada de la pared al otro lado de la cama y cuatro sillas de comedor y una mesa junto a un escritorio con tapa deslizante y un mini refrigerador. El área de la sala tenía una mesa de café, un sofá, y dos sillas dispuestas frente a otro televisor. El aire acondicionado botaba aire gélido a la habitación.

Una bandeja de cuatro vasos de vidrio cubiertos de plástico estaba en una mesa baja junto a la puerta. Desenvolví dos, caminé al baño y los llené en el lavabo. Bella me siguió, y le pasé uno. Lo miró unos segundos antes de llevarlo a sus labios y bebió.

Revisamos el resto del baño. Una ducha gigante con paredes de vidrio ocupaba una esquina de la habitación y un mostrador de mármol con dos lavabos y una cesta de jabón y champú estaba en medio de la ducha y un gran jacuzzi. Dos batas blancas colgaban de un gancho junto a la puerta.

—Voy a llamar a Alice, para conseguir el número de mamá y papá. Le dije que los tuviera esperando junto al teléfono. ¿Cuántas horas a diferencia de Chicago estamos?

—Creo que once. Cuando hablé con mi papá dijo que ya eran las 8 de la tarde allí.

Bella se sentó en la cama y tomó la libreta de papel y un lapicero de la mesa de noche. Cogió el teléfono y marcó.

—Está ocupado. Intentaré a su celular. —Marcando de nuevo, esperó y luego colgó el teléfono—. Sólo seguía sonando. —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no contesta?

—Porque probablemente están llamando a todos los que conoces y ellos los están llamando de vuelta. Su teléfono probablemente va a estar sonando por los próximos días. Metámonos en la ducha. Puedes intentar de nuevo tan pronto como salgamos.

Nos quedamos en la ducha por casi una hora, estregando y riendo. Bella no podía dejar de lavarse, aún después de que le dije que estaba definitivamente limpia.

—Nunca voy a volver a tomar un baño en tina por el resto de mi vida. Oficialmente solo voy a tomar duchas —dijo Bella.

—Yo también.

Cuando terminamos, nos secamos y nos pusimos nuestras batas de baño. Bella apretó crema dental en dos cepillos de dientes y me pasó uno a mí. Nos paramos frente a los dos lavabos, cepillando, enjuagando, y escupiendo. Bajó su cepillo y dijo—: Bésame ahora, Edward.

La levanté y la senté en el mostrador, luego tomé su rostro en mis manos. Nos besamos por largo tiempo.

—Sabes increíble —dije—. Hueles muy bien también. No que me haya importado nunca cuando no lo hacías.

—Esto es mejor, sin embargo —dijo, descansando su frente en la mía.

—Sí.

Dejamos el baño, y me tiré en la cama con un menú de servicio a la habitación en una mano y el control remoto en la otra.

—Bella, mira esto. —Estaba abriendo un paquete de Sweet Tarts, pero se dejó caer a mi lado y miró el menú. Me pasó una bolsa de Doritos y los abrí y me metí un puñado lleno en la boca. El queso para nachos nunca supo tan bien.

Fue difícil decidir qué ordenar porque lo queríamos todo. Finalmente se redujo a bistec y papas a la francesa, espagueti con albóndigas, pan de ajo y pastel de chocolate.

—Oh, y dos Coca-Colas gigantes —dijo Bella.

Llamé al servicio a la habitación e hice nuestra orden. Bella tomó la llave y algo de la mesa baja junto a la puerta y dijo que ya volvía.

—Estás desnuda bajo esa bata —le recordé.

—No me tardaré mucho.

Pasé canales. Cada estación estaba transmitiendo el cubrimiento del tsunami. Bella volvió a la habitación trayendo un cubo pequeño. Me senté.

—¿Eso es hielo? —pregunté.

Puso un cubo en su boca y dijo—: Sip. —Se acostó en la cama junto a mí y la miré chuparlo. Se sentó y desató mi bata.

Abriéndola, pasó su mano suavemente por mi lado. A pesar del dolor, mi cuerpo respondió a su tacto inmediatamente.

—Tienes unos moretones espectaculares desarrollándose aquí —dijo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Había un gran tronco en el agua

—No te llevas bien con esos. —Apuntó.

—Este me pegó.

Bella puso otro cubo de hielo en su boca y besó mi cuello y mi pecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que el servicio a la habitación llegue? —preguntó.

—No dijeron.

Bella besó mi estómago y se movió más abajo. Cuando sentí su boca sobre mí, di un grito ahogado porque nunca había sentido frío antes. Cerré mis ojos y descansé mis manos en su cabeza.

Cuando el servicio a la habitación tocó la puerta, até mi bata y respondí. El hombre que traía la comida puso todo en la mesa y tan pronto como añadí una propina y firmé el cheque, abrimos todo, quitando las tapas.

—Tenemos cubiertos de plata —dijo Bella. Sostuvo un tenedor y lo miró por un segundo antes de pinchar una albóndiga.

—Y sillas —dije, sacando una y sentándome junto a ella. Le pasé algo de pan de ajo y corté un trozo de carne. Gruñí cuando lo puse en mi boca. Comimos a mordiscos de nuestros tenedores y bebimos nuestras Cocas. Nuestros estómagos se llenaron rápido; no estábamos acostumbrados a la comida pesada, o a mucha.

Bella cuidadosamente envolvió las sobras y las puso en el refrigerador.

Nos acostamos en la cama después de eso, para reposar la comida. Bella jugó con un mechón de mi cabello y posó su cabeza en mi hombro, enredando sus piernas con las mías.

—Nunca he estado tan contenta en mi vida —dijo.

Enmudecí el televisor. Habíamos estado viendo el cubrimiento del tsunami mientras comíamos, asombrados ante la devastación. Indonesia parecía haber sido la más afectada y el número de muertos había llegado a decenas de miles de personas.

—Me siento terrible diciendo esto porque ha muerto tanta gente, pero si no hubiera sido por el tsunami, aún estaríamos en esa isla —dijo Bella—. Y no sé cuanto más podríamos haber durado.

—Tampoco yo. —Estiré mis dedos hacia la mesa de noche y encendí el radio reloj, moviendo el dial hasta que encontré una estación de música Americana. _More than a feeling_ de Boston estaba sonando, y sonreí.

Bella suspiró. —Me encanta esta canción. —Se acurrucó más cerca, y la abracé con fuerza.

—¿Ya te golpeó, Edward? ¿Que estamos a salvo y que vamos a ver a nuestras familias otra vez?

—Está comenzando.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el reloj. —Un poco pasadas las dos.

—Es la una de la mañana en Chicago. No me importa. Voy a intentar llamar a Alice otra vez. No hay forma de que ella o mis padres estén durmiendo de todos modos.

Bella se sentó y alcanzó el teléfono, halando la cuerda por mi cuerpo. —Voy a intentar a su casa primero. —Marcó y esperó—. Está ocupado —dijo—. Tal vez conteste su celular. —Bella marcó el número y esperó—. Se fue directo a buzón de voz. Le voy a dejar un mensaje —dijo, pero luego colgó sin decir nada—. Su buzón estaba lleno.

—Intenta de nuevo en un rato. Eventualmente lo conseguirás. —Me pasó el teléfono y lo puse de nuevo en la mesa de noche—. ¿Bella?

Se acurrucó de nuevo en mis brazos. —¿Sí?

—¿Qué hay de Riley? ¿No crees que Alice probablemente lo llamó?

—Estoy segura de que lo hizo

—¿Qué crees que hará cuando se dé cuenta de que estás viva?

—Estará feliz por mi familia, por supuesto. Aparte de eso, no lo sé. Probablemente está viviendo en los suburbios con una esposa y un hijo. —Se pausó por un minuto y dijo—: espero que les haya dado mis cosas a mis padres.

—¿A dónde vivirás?

—Con mi mamá y papá. Donde quiera que sea eso. Van a querer que me quede con ellos por un tiempo. Luego buscaré mi propio sitio. Aún no puedo creer que vendieran su casa, Edward Siempre hablaron de comprar algo más pequeño algún día, tal vez un condominio, pero no pensé que en realidad lo harían. Crecí en esa casa. Me entristece saber que no la tienen más.

La besé, y luego desaté su bata y la deslicé por sus hombros. Hicimos el amor y nos quedamos dormidos después. Cuando desperté eran las 5 de la tarde. Bella dormía profundamente a mi lado. Mirando el techo, pensé en nuestra conversación. Le había preguntado sobre Riley, pero no le había hecho la única pregunta para la que realmente quería una respuesta.

 _¿Qué hay de nosotros?_

* * *

 **Bella**

Abrí mis ojos y me estiré. Edward se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama, con la televisión encendida a un volumen bajo, comiendo Slim Jim.

—Esa fue una buena siesta. —Lo besé y saqué mis piernas de la cama—. Tengo que hacer pis. ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta sobre este baño? —dije, mirando sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿El papel higiénico?

—Sí.

Cuando regresé del baño, Edward me hizo probar un bocado de su Slim Jim.

—Admítelo. No está mal —dijo.

—Está bien, pero soy mucho menos exigente de lo que solía ser. ¿Dónde estan mis tartas?

Las encontré en el armario. No me había acostumbrado al aire acondicionado, así que me puse un apretado suéter y me acurruqué bajo las sábanas otra vez, junto al cuerpo de Edward Tenía el cuerpo rígido y adolorido, más de lo que había estado cuando me sacaron del agua, y agradecía mucho tener esta cama tan suave.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando intenté llamar a Alice. Eran las nueve de la mañana en Chicago, pero su móvil parecía estar ocupado.

—Todavía no tiene línea libre —dije. La llamé al número de casa, pero sólo sonó—. Su máquina aún no está funcionando, tampoco.

—Voy a tratar de llamar a mi papá. Tal vez habló con ella. — Edward marcó el número de su casa y espero. Sacudió la cabeza—. Su línea está ocupada, también. Supongo que ambos están recibiendo un montón de llamadas. Podemos intentarlo nuevamente en la mañana.

Edward puso el teléfono en su lugar de regreso y acarició mi cabello.

—No sé cómo voy a acostumbrarme a no compartir mi cama contigo todas las noches.

—Entonces, no te acostumbres —dije. Me apoyé sobre mi codo y lo miré. No estaba lista para dejarlo ir, sin importar cuán egoísta me hacía sentir esto.

Se sentó. —¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

—Sí. —Mi corazón latía acelerado y mi cerebro gritaba que era una mala idea, pero no me importó—. Vamos a estar separados por un tiempo. Tú necesitas estar con tu familia y yo lo haré también. Después de eso, si quieres regresar, te esperaré.

Exhaló, con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Me jaló hacia sus brazos y me besó en la frente. —Por supuesto que quiero eso.

—No va a ser fácil, Edward Las personas no lo entenderán. Habrán muchas preguntas. —Un nudo se formó en mi estómago solo con pensarlo—. Es posible que debas mencionar que tenías casi diecinueve antes de que algo ocurriera entre nosotros.

—¿Crees que alguien lo pregunte?

—Creo que todo el mundo va a preguntarlo.

Me desperté a media noche para ir al baño. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos con la televisión encendida y cuando me metí en la cama, cogí el mando a distancia y cambié de canales, deteniéndome para ver las noticias por un rato. Me senté de golpe cuando en CNN anunciaron las noticias de última hora y en la pantalla, bajo el título de: "DOS DE CHICAGO PERDIDOS EN EL MAR, RESCATADOS DESPUÉS DE TRES AÑOS Y MEDIO", se encontraban las fotografías de Edward y yo, congelados a los dieciséis y treinta.

Estiré la mano y suavemente sacudí el hombro de Edward.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó, aún medio dormido.

—Mira la televisión.

Edward se sentó, parpadeó, y miró la pantalla.

Subí el volumen justo a tiempo para escuchar a Larry King decir—: Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que hay una historia que contar ahí.

—Mierda. —dijo Edward Aquí vamos.


	16. Chapter 16

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Edward**

Desperté antes que Bella y ordené huevos, panqueques, salchichas, tocino, tostadas, papas fritas, jugo y café. Cuando llegó, la besé hasta que se despertó.

Abrió sus ojos. —Huelo café.

Le serví una taza. Tomó un trago y suspiró. —Oh, está bueno.

Comimos el desayuno en la cama y luego Bella se dio una ducha. Me quedé cerca del teléfono en caso de que mi papá llamara. Tan pronto como ella terminó su ducha, cambiamos lugares. Cuando salí, secándome con una toalla, me miró fijamente.

—Te afeitaste.

Frotó el dorso de su mano contra mi piel.

Me reí. —Me dijiste que si alguna vez éramos rescatados tendría que hacerlo yo mismo.

—No lo dije en serio.

El teléfono sonó a las 11. Mi papá había alquilado un avión y dijo que teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora.

—Aparte de reabastecer combustible, vas a volar completamente directo. Vamos a estar esperándote en O'Hare.

—Papá, Bella ha estado tratando de contactarse con su hermana. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Lo intenté dos veces. Su línea ha estado ocupada, pero la nuestra también lo ha estado, Edward La noticia se extendió rápido. El aeropuerto hizo arreglos especiales, y nos están permitiendo estar en la puerta cuando aterrices, pero los medios de comunicación también estarán allí. Haré lo que pueda para mantenerlos a una distancia razonable.

—De acuerdo. Mejor me voy para que podamos llegar al aeropuerto.

—Te amo, Edward.

—También te amo, papá.

Me vestí con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que compramos en la tienda de regalos. Bella llevaba el vestido azul. Saqué la tarjeta de visita de la carta de hidroaviones del bolsillo de mis pantalones y tiré nuestra vieja ropa sucia a la basura. Metimos todo lo demás en dos bolsas de plástico que encontramos en la habitación.

Después de pagar la cuenta e irnos, tomamos el transporte del hotel al aeropuerto. Bella casi no podía quedarse quieta. Me reí y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Estás nerviosa.

—Lo sé. Estoy emocionada y tomé un montón de café.

El servicio de transporte desaceleró a una parada en la entrada del aeropuerto, y Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie.

—¿Estás lista para salir de aquí? —le pregunté, tomando su mano.

Sonrió y dijo—: Absolutamente.

La tripulación del vuelo —piloto, copiloto y un auxiliar de vuelo— vitorearon y aplaudieron cuando Bella y yo agachamos nuestras cabezas y caminamos hacia la puerta del avión. Estrecharon nuestras manos y nosotros sonreímos y nos presentamos.

Revisé la cabina. Había siete asientos; cinco individuales separados por un pasillo estrecho y dos asientos unidos. Un angosto sofá se extendía a lo largo de la pared. No podía imaginarme lo que esto le debió haber costado a mi papá.

—¿Qué tipo de avión es éste? —pregunté.

—Es un Lear 55 —dijo el piloto—. Es un jet de tamaño mediano. Tendremos que detenernos varias veces para reabastecernos, pero estaremos en Chicago en unas dieciocho horas.

Bella y yo pusimos nuestras bolsas de plástico en el compartimiento superior y nos instalamos en los asientos reclinables de cuero lado-a-lado. Una larga mesa montada en el piso estaba colocada frente a nosotros.

La azafata se acercó tan pronto como nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Susan. ¿Qué les gustaría para beber? Tengo refrescos, cerveza, vino, cocteles, agua embotellada, jugo y champán.

—Adelante, Bella.

—Tomaré agua, champán y jugo, por favor —dijo.

—¿Desea que convierta eso en una mimosa? Tengo zumo de naranja natural.

Bella le sonrió a Susan. —Me encantaría una mimosa. Muchas gracias.

—Tomaré agua, cerveza y una coca cola —dije—. Gracias.

—Por supuesto. Enseguida estaré de regreso.

Tuvimos cero tolerancia con el alcohol, y nos pusimos un poco mareados. Bella bebió dos mimosas y yo cuatro cervezas. Ella no podía dejar de reír, y yo no podía dejar de besarla; éramos ruidosos, también, y Susan hizo un asombroso trabajo fingiendo no darse cuenta. Trajo un enorme plato de queso, galletas saladas y fruta, probablemente esperando que eso nos subiera la sobriedad. Acabamos con eso, pero no antes de que yo insistiera en tratar de lanzar varias uvas hacia la boca abierta de Bella. Fallé todo el tiempo, lo cual hizo que nos riéramos mucho.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Susan trajo mantas y almohadas.

—Oh, genial —dijo Bella, hipando—. Estoy un poco somnolienta.

Extendí las mantas sobre nosotros y deslicé mis manos por debajo del vestido de Bella.

—Detén eso —dijo ella, tratando de desviar mis manos—. Susan está justo ahí.

—A Susan no le importa —dije, tirando de la manta por sobre nuestras cabezas para que pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad. Sin embargo, fue sólo una charla, porque cinco minutos más tarde, me desmayé.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza. Bella seguía dormida, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro. Cuando se despertó, nos turnamos para asearnos y cepillar nuestros dientes en el baño. Susan puso un plato de sándwiches de pavo y carne asada en la mesa, junto con papas fritas y Coca-Colas. También me tendió dos paquetes individuales de Tylenol y dos botellas de agua.

—Gracias.

—De nada —dijo, dándome una palmada en el hombro

Abrimos el Tylenol y nos tomamos las pastillas con un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué día es, Bella?

Lo pensó un minuto antes de responder. —¿28 de diciembre?

—Quiero pasar juntos la víspera de Año Nuevo —dije—. Voy a extrañarte mucho para entonces.

Bella me dio un beso rápido. —Es una cita.

Comimos nuestros sándwiches y papas y pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando.

—He pensado en este día durante tanto tiempo, Edward Puedo imaginarme a mi mamá y papá, Alice, Jasper y los niños, todos juntos de pie mientras corro hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

—También he pensado en este día. Me preocupaba que no pudiera llegar nunca.

—Pero llegó —dijo Bella, sonriéndome.

El cielo se iluminó y miré por la ventana a los campos congelados de Midwestern. Cuando descendimos para nuestro aterrizaje en Chicago, Bella señaló y dijo—: Mira la nieve, Edward.

Tocamos tierra en O'Hare un poco antes de las 6.00 am. Bella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó antes de que el avión se detuviera por completo.

Tomamos nuestras bolsas de plástico del compartimiento superior y nos apresuramos por el pasillo a la parte delantera del avión. El piloto y el copiloto salieron.

—Ha sido un placer traerlos a casa —dijo el piloto—. Buena suerte a los dos.

Nos dirigimos a Susan. —Gracias por todo —dijo Bella.

—De nada —dijo, dándonos un abrazo.

Alguien abrió la puerta del avión.

—Es todo, Edward —dijo Bella—. Vamos.

* * *

 **Bella**

Edward y yo bajamos del avión de la mano. Cuando salimos al otro lado, la multitud rugió. Los flashes de cientos de cámaras me cegaron, y parpadeé, intentando concentrarme. Los reporteros comenzaron a gritarnos preguntas inmediatamente. Alice se abalanzó de forma borrosa y me abrazó, llorando.

Esme Cullen estaba casi histérica cuando envolvió a Edward, a Carslie Cullen y a dos niñas —asumí que las hermanas de Edward— en un abrazo familiar.

Jasper estaba junto a Alice, y se acercó a abrazarme. Le abracé fuerte y luego me alejé, buscando a mis padres entre la multitud.

Riley estaba allí.

Se apresuró hacia delante y le abracé automáticamente. Di un paso atrás, queriendo que saliese de mi camino. Confundido, mi corazón empezó a latir. Mis ojos se posaron en el resto de las personas de pie dentro del área acordonada, pero no vi a mamá.

Ni a papá.

Busqué de nuevo, frenéticamente, y entonces comprendí por qué su teléfono había estado desconectado. Se me doblaron las rodillas. Alice y Jasper me sostuvieron.

—¿Ambos?

Alice asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—No —grité—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Lo siento —dijo—. Tu llamada me pilló con la guardia baja, y sonabas tan feliz. No pude hacerlo, Bella.

Me llevaron a una silla. Antes de que pudiera sentarme, Edward apareció a mi lado. Se sentó y me tomó en sus brazos, balanceándome suavemente mientras yo lloraba. Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho.

—Ambos están muertos.

—Lo sé. Mi madre me lo acaba de decir.

Me besó en la frente y me enjuagó las lágrimas mientras las cámaras lo capturaban todo. No lo sabía entonces, pero menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, las fotos de Edward sujetándome y besándome aparecerían en las portadas de los periódicos de todo el país.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, Alice me frotó la espalda. Finalmente, respiré hondo y me senté.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Edward, retirándome el pelo de la cara.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Lo sé.

Estábamos en silencio, excepto por los clics y los flashes de las cámaras. Me giré hacia Alice y dije—: Quiero ir a casa.

Alice escribió su número de teléfono para que pudiese dárselo a Edward y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos.

—Te llamaré dentro de un rato. —Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me susurró al oído—. Te amo.

—También te amo —respondí susurrando.

Nos pusimos de pie mientras Carslie y Esme Cullen se acercaron a nosotros, con las hermanas de T.J. a la zara.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Esme—. Alice nos contó lo de tus padres. Me sentí horrible sabiéndolo mientras estabas viniendo a casa. —Me abrazó y cuando se alejó me sostuvo las manos durante un rato—. Te llamaremos dentro de poco. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. —Me sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Carslie Cullen sonrió y me apretó el hombro.

—Gracias por alquilar el avión —dije.

—No hay de qué, Bella.

Alice mandó a Jasper a decir a los medios de comunicación que yo no daría un comunicado. Riley vino y se puso a mi lado. Empezó a tomarme la mano, pero luego cambió de idea.

—Siento lo de tus padres, Bella.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos allí con torpeza, como extraños, y finalmente dijo—: Estaba muy feliz cuando Alice me llamó. No podía creer lo que me estaba contando.

Respiré hondo y dije—: Riley…

—No digas nada. Solo tómate tu tiempo y cuando estés lista, hablaremos. Sé que probablemente quieres salir de aquí. —Miró a Edward, que estaba con su familia—. Le di a Alice tus cosas hace aproximadamente un año. No fui capaz de hacerlo hasta entonces. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos—. Estoy muy contento de que llegases a casa, Bella.

Me abrazó y se alejó. Y entonces Alice y Jasper me llevaron a la puerta.

* * *

 **Edward**

Mi familia me rodeó. Jane y Kate sostuvieron cada una de mis manos y mamá no podía decidir si reír o llorar, así que hizo ambas cosas.

—No puedo creer lo alto que estás —dijo papá.

Todo el mundo se asustó cuando vio mi cola de cabello. —No tenía tijeras —expliqué.

Noté a un tipo alto y rubio por la esquina de mi ojo. Caminó hacia Bella. _No le hables. Ella ya no te ama._ Los observé hasta que mamá tiró de mi brazo.

—Vámonos a casa Edward.

Observé a Bella una vez más. Riley la abrazó y se alejaron. Exhalé y dije—: Estoy listo, mamá.

Antes de que saliéramos, mamá me dio un abrigo, junto con calcetines y un par de tenis. Me deshice de los zapatos que tenía y los puse en la bosa de plástico con el resto de mis cosas y seguí a mi familia al auto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tomé una ducha, envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y caminé dentro de mi antigua habitación. Se veía exactamente igual. La cama doble seguía teniendo la misma ropa de cama color azul marino en ella, mi equipo de sonido y mi colección de CD'S permanecían en la misma esquina de mi escritorio. Una pila de ropa yacía doblada en el armario. Mamá hizo un buen trabajo adivinando mi talla considerando lo mucho que había crecido.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, mamá seguía en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Me dio un plato de panqueques y tocino y, cuando terminé de comer, me senté en la sala a hablar con mi familia. Kate, ahora de catorce años, quería sentarse junto a mí. Jane, quien acababa de cumplir los doce, se sentó a mis pies.

Les conté todo; Harry, el accidente, el agua contaminada, la sed, el hambre, el tiburón, cuando enfermé, y el tsunami y respondí todas sus preguntas. Mamá empezó a llorar de nuevo cuando oyó cuán enfermo había estado.

Más tarde, mis hermanas se fueron a la cama y solo éramos mis padres y yo.

—No puedes imaginarte Edward —dijo mamá—. Pensar que tu hijo está muerto y luego él te llama por teléfono. Si eso no es un milagro no sé lo que es.

—Tampoco yo —estuve de acuerdo—. Bella soñó con el día en que nosotros haríamos esas llamadas. No podía esperar a que todos descubrieran que estábamos vivos.

El silencio llenó la habitación por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar.

Mamá aclaró su garganta. —¿Qué tipo de relación tuvieron Bella y tú? —preguntó.

—Exactamente del tipo que piensas.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Casi diecinueve —dije—. Y, ¿mamá?

—¿Si?

—Definitivamente fue mi idea.

* * *

 **Bella**

Nos detuvimos en el baño porque necesitaba desesperadamente sonarme la nariz y limpiarme los ojos. Alice me dio un poco de Kleenex.

—Debería haber sabido que algo iba mal cuando su número telefónico no funcionó. Habías dicho que vendieron la casa.

—Dije que la casa fue vendida. Jasper y yo la pusimos en el mercado tan pronto como los bienes estuvieron legalizados y claros.

Me incliné hacia delante, apoyándome en el mostrador del baño.

—¿Qué paso con ellos?

—Papá tuvo otro ataque al corazón.

—¿Cuándo?

Dudó. —Dos semanas después de que tu avión se estrelló.

Comencé a llorar otra vez. —¿Qué hay sobre mamá?

—Cáncer de ovario. Murió hace un año.

Jasper gritó en el baño. Alice asomó su cabeza por un segundo, luego volvió y dijo—: Los reporteros se están dirigiendo para acá. Vamos a salir de aquí, a menos que quieras hablar con ellos.

Negué con la cabeza. Alice me había traído un abrigo y unas botas forradas en lana. Me las puse y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, los medios no muy lejos. Aspiré el olor a nieve y gases de escape.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —pregunté cuando llegamos al departamento de Alice y Jasper. En realidad, quería sostener a Joe y Chloe en mis brazos.

—Los llevamos con los padres de Jasper. Los iré a buscar mañana. Están muy emocionados por verte.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Jasper.

Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Había estado esperando ordenar un festín, pero ahora no creía que pudiera comer.

Jasper debió haberlo sentido porque dijo—: ¿Qué tal si voy a comprar algunos bagels y tú comes cuando estés lista?

—Eso suena genial, Jasper. Gracias.

Me quité el abrigo y las botas.

—Tus ropas están aquí —dijo Alice—. Las puse en el armario extra del dormitorio después de que Riley las trajo. Tu joyería, calzado y algunas otras cosas están ahí, también. Nunca fui capaz de deshacerme de nada de eso.

Seguí a Alice por el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados. Abrió el armario y me quedé mirando mis ropas. La mayoría de ellas estaban en perchas y el resto estaba apilado cuidadosamente en el estante superior. Un suéter cachemira azul claro me llamó la atención, extendí la mano y toqué la manga, sorprendida de lo suave que se sentía bajo mis dedos.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha primero? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí —dije, tomando un par de pantalones de yoga grises y una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

También saqué el suéter azul de la estantería. Una cómoda en la esquina tenía mis calcetines, sostenes y ropa interior. Me dirigí hacia el baño y me puse bajo la ducha por largo tiempo.

La ropa nadaba en mí, pero era familiar y cálida.

—Angela llegará en cualquier momento —dijo Alice, dándome una taza de café una vez que me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Sonreí ante la mención de mi mejor amiga. —No puedo esperar para verla. —Tomé un sorbo de mi café. Alice le había echado licor—. ¿Crema irlandesa Bailey?

—Pensé que podrías tomar un trago.

—Está bien, pero sólo uno. Estoy un poco baja de peso estos días. —Sostuve la taza caliente en mis manos—. ¿Cómo lo hizo mamá después de la muerte de papá? —pregunté.

—Bien. Se negó a vender la casa, entonces Jasper se hizo cargo del trabajo del jardín y contratamos a alguien para que sacara la nieve en la entrada y las aceras. Nos aseguramos de que no estuviera sola.

—¿Qué tan malo fue el cáncer?

—No fue bueno. Luchó duramente, todo el camino hasta el final.

—¿Fue al hospital?

—No. Murió en casa, de la forma en que quería.

Terminamos nuestro café. Jasper vino con los bagels y Alice me obligó a comer.

—Estás tan delgada —dijo, esparciendo queso crema en un bagel y dándomelo.

Volvimos al sofá después de terminar de comer. Alice se volvió a la radio y encontró una estación de rock clásico. Ella me dio una taza de café recién preparado, sin Bailey esta vez. Jasper se unió a nosotras, y él y Alice me preguntaron sobre la isla.

Les conté todo. Alice lloró cuando conté cómo Edward y yo casi morimos por deshidratación. Escuchar que dos aviones habían sobrevolado realmente la hizo pedazos. Se sorprendieron cuando les conté sobre el tiburón, Bones y el tsunami.

—Que horrible experiencia —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, nos adaptamos. Sin embargo, fue malo al final. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más hubiésemos durado. —Alice me pasó un afghan y cubrí mis piernas con él—. Fue una sorpresa ver a Riley en el aeropuerto —dije.

—Lo llamé. Estaba devastado cuando tu avión se estrelló y estuvo realmente feliz cuando le conté que estabas viva.

—Pensé que se había trasladado. Tal vez se casó con alguien a estas alturas.

—No. Estuvo saliendo con alguien por un tiempo, pero hasta lo que sé sigue estando soltero

—Oh.

—¿Qué decidiste sobre él?

—No es con el que se supone que debería estar, Alice. No sé que hubiera pasado si el avión no se hubiese estrellado, pero tuve un montón de tiempo para pensar en lo que quería. —Negué con la cabeza—. No es él.

—Tú y Edward están juntos, ¿no? —Alice preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Estás sorprendida?

—¿Con esas circunstancias? No. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Veinte.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando empezaron?

—Casi diecinueve.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí.

—Vi la manera en que te miraba. Cómo te consoló en el aeropuerto. Él también te ama —dijo Alice.

Puse mi taza vacía en la mesa y asentí con la cabeza. —Sí. Lo hace.

El timbre sonó y Alice cruzó la habitación. La seguí y contuve la respiración cuando miraba por la rendija y abría la puerta. Angela se quedó allí, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. La atraje a mis brazos, no existían palabras que expresaran cómo me sentía al verla de nuevo.

—Oh, Bella —dijo, sollozando, abrazándome con fuerza—. Llegaste a casa.

* * *

 **Edward**

Más tarde esa noche me fui a mi habitación, y tendido en mi cama llamé a Bella. —Hey —le dije cuando contestó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Agotada. Demasiado para procesar.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar.

—Sólo tomará algo de tiempo —dijo—. Estaré bien.

—Estoy acostado en mi cama. Mi mamá no podía deshacerse de nada.

—Tampoco lo hizo Alice. Pensé que la gente supuestamente debía dar tus cosas cuando mueres.

—Mi mamá sabe sobre nosotros.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me preguntó cuántos años tenía cuando empezó. Eso es todo.

—Podría revisarlo después.

—Tal vez. Así que, ¿ese era Riley en el aeropuerto?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada. Me interrumpió. Se supone que debo llamarlo.

—¿Lo harás?

—Eventualmente. No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Hace unos días estábamos caminando por la playa. Ahora estamos en casa. Es surrealista.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó.

—Exhausto.

—Duerme un poco.

—Te amo, Bella

—Te amo, también.

Bella

Alice abrió la puerta del dormitorio, sosteniendo una taza de café y el diario en su mano.

—¿Estás despierta?

Me senté y pestañeé. La luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las diez. —Alice me ofreció el café y puso el diario sobre la mesita de noche—. Los reporteros no tomarán un no por respuesta. Tuve que desconectar el timbre.

Tomé su teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo encendí. Lo apagué después de hablar con Edward La pantalla mostraba once llamadas perdidas.

—Están llamando a tu teléfono también. Conseguiré uno propio lo más pronto que pueda.

Alice sacudió su mano restándole importancia. —No te apresures. Quizás podamos enviar a Jasper a escoger uno.

Puse el café en la mesita y tomé el diario. Fotos de Edward y yo cubrían la portada. Eran las mismas que ya había visto en CNN y muchas del aeropuerto. La más grande mostraba a Edward besando mi frente rodeados de pequeñas fotos de nosotros corriendo de la mano, abrazados, y de él secando mis lágrimas y tomándome en sus brazos. Para aquellos que especulaban sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación, un vistazo a la portada probablemente respondería a todas sus preguntas.

Le pasé el diario a Alice. —Si los reporteros pasan, diles que no estoy lista para hablar, ¿está bien? —Tomé taza y la ahuequé en mis manos. Pensamientos de mi mamá y papá llenaron mi cabeza y comencé a llorar. Alice se subió a la cama y me rodeó con sus brazos, alcanzándome una caja de pañuelos.

—Está bien, Bella. También lo hice, después de que murieron. Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que deje de doler tanto.

Asentí. —Lo sé.

—¿Estás hambrienta? Jasper salió a buscar el desayuno.

La confusión emocional había arruinado mi apetito, pero mi estómago se sentía vacío. —Un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Probablemente debería hacer unas citas. Doctor, dentista, peluquero.

Alice dejó la habitación y regresó con una guía telefónica. —Dime a quién llamar.

* * *

 **Edward**

Emmett irrumpió en mi cuarto, sosteniendo el periódico en su mano.

—Una pregunta —dijo, caminando hacia mi cama, sosteniendo su dedo índice en el aire—. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando empezaste a tirártela? Porque estoy bastante seguro por estas imágenes que lo has hecho.

Si no hubiera estado mirando la foto de mí besando a Bella, podría haber visto mi puño antes de que conectara con su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, mirándome desde el suelo en donde estaba tendido, sosteniendo su ojo.

—¿Eso es lo primero que me dices después de tres años y medio?

Se sienta, su ojo derecho ya está empezando a hincharse.

—Joder, Cullen. Eso duele.

Me levanté de la cama y le ofrecí mi mano. La tomó y lo jalé del piso.

—No vuelvas a decir algo como eso de nuevo.

—¿ Edward? —Mi mamá estaba de pie en la puerta abierta. Se dio cuenta de Ben sosteniendo su ojo—. ¿Está todo bien?

—No pasa nada, mamá.

—Si, estamos genial, Esme —dijo Emmet.

Mi mamá nos miraba, pero no preguntó que había pasado. —¿Qué quieres para comer, Edward?

—Cualquier cosa, mamá.

Después de que mi mamá se fuera, Ben dijo—: Así que, ¿estás, como, enamorado?

—Si.

—¿Te ama?

—Dice que sí.

—¿Sabe tu mamá?

—Síp.

—¿Enloqueció?

—Aún no.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, hombre. —Ben me dio un abrazo incómodo—. Tuve un real y duro momento cuando me dijeron que habías muerto. —Miró hacia el suelo—. Hablé en tu funeral.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Asintió.

Emmett muy apenas podía pararse delante de todos en nuestra clase de discurso en noveno grado. No podía imaginarlo dirigiéndose a la gente en mi funeral.

Tal vez no debí golpearlo. —Eso fue genial de tu parte, Emmett.

—Sí, bueno, hizo feliz a tu mamá. De todos modos, vas a cortarte el pelo, ¿no? Te ves como una maldita chica.

—Sí.

Mi mamá me hizo una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas, y Emmet se sentó conmigo mientras comía. Mis padres me abrazaron un par de veces y mi mamá me dio un beso. Ben probablemente quería hacer un estúpido comentario, pero mantuvo un poco de hielo en su ojo y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Kate y Jane se sentaron en la mesa por un rato, hablándome sobre la escuela y sus amigos. Vacié lo último de mi Coca-Cola.

—No puedo conseguir que estés con el Dr. Sanderson hasta mañana. Pensé que tal vez pudieran meterte, pero al parecer están con exceso de reservas.

—Está bien, mamá. He esperado tanto tiempo. Un día más no importará.

Se secó las manos con una toalla y me sonrió. —¿Quieres algo más de comer?

—No. Estoy lleno, gracias.

—Voy a hacerte una cita para un corte de cabello y con el dentista. —Mi mamá apagó la estufa y se fue a hacer las llamadas.

—Entonces, ¿tienes trabajo o qué? —le pregunté a Emmett—. Es mediodía.

—Estoy en la universidad. Son vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Fuiste a la universidad? ¿Dónde?

—Universidad de Iowa. Soy de segundo año. Tienes que venir a visitarme. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Le prometí a Bella que conseguiría mi GED. Después de eso no tengo idea.

—¿Vas a seguir viéndola?

—Sí. Ya la hecho de menos. He estado despertando a su lado por tres años y medio.

—Amigo, si te hago otra pregunta, ¿podrías por favor no pegarme?

—Depende de lo que sea.

—¿Qué se siente estar con ella? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen sobre las chicas mayores?

—No es tan mayor.

—Uh, está bien. De todos modos, ¿cómo es?

—Es increíble.

—¿Qué hace?

—Hace todo, Emmet.

* * *

 **Bella**

Mi peluquera, Joanne, entró en la sala de Alice.

—Hay reporteros allá abajo —dijo—. Creo que me tomaron fotografías. —Se quitó su abrigo y me abrazó—. Bienvenida a casa, Bella. Historias como las tuyas son por lo cual creo en los milagros.

—Yo también, Joanne.

—¿Dónde quieres que te corte el cabello? —preguntó Alice.

Ya había tomado una ducha y mi pelo estaba aún mojado, por lo que Joanne hizo que me sentara en un taburete en la cocina de Alice.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó, examinando las puntas de mi cabello.

— Edward tenía que quemarlo cuando estaba demasiado largo.

—Estás bromeando.

—No. Le preocupaba quemarme toda la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto quieres que te lo corte?

Mi cabello me llegaba a media espalda. —Un par de centímetros. ¿Y quizás un flequillo largo?

—Claro.

Joanne me hizo preguntas sobre la isla. Le conté a ella y Alice sobre el murciélago que se enredó en mi cabello.

—¿Te mordió? —Alice parecía horrorizada—. ¿Y Edward lo mató?

—Sí. Todo salió bien. No tenía rabia.

Joanne secó mi cabello y lo alisó con una plancha. Levantó un espejo de mano y miré mi reflejo. Mi cabello se veía saludable ahora, con las puntas lisas.

—Guau. Esto es una gran mejora.

Alice trató de pagar, pero Joanne no aceptó el dinero. Le agradecí que viniera al apartamento.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, Bella. —Me abrazó y besó.

Cuando se fue, le dije a Alice—: Si podemos salir de casa sin ser acosadas, hay un lugar donde me gustaría ir.

—Claro —dijo Alice—. Voy a llamar un taxi.

Los reporteros gritaron mi nombre tan pronto como Alice y yo abrimos la puerta. Estaban esperando en las escaleras, nos abrimos paso entre ellos y nos adentramos en el taxi que nos esperaba.

—Desearía que tu edificio tuviera una puerta trasera —dije.

—Probablemente esperarían por ahí, también. Malditos buitres —murmuró Alice.

Alice le dio al conductor una dirección y luego conducimos a través de la entrada del Cementerio Kateland.

—¿Puede por favor esperarnos? —le preguntó Alice al conductor.

Algunos copos de nieve se arremolinaban en el cielo gris. Me estremecí, pero Alice parecía ajena del frío, sin molestarse siquiera en abrochar su abrigo. Me condujo hacia la tumba de nuestros padres, Renee y Charlie Swan, yacían lado a lado.

Me arrodillé en frente de la lápida y tracé su nombre con el dedo.

—Regresé —susurré. Alice me dio un pañuelo y sequé las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Imaginé a mi padre con su tonto sombrero cubierto con señuelos de pesca, enseñándome cómo limpiar el pescado. Recordé cómo amaba darles comida a los pájaros y observarlos mientras se acercaban. Pensé en mi madre, lo mucho que amaba su jardín, su hogar y sus nietos. Compartir mis aventuras de clases con ella los domingos ya no iba a suceder. Nunca sería capaz de darme consejos, y nunca escucharía las voces de mis padres otra vez. Grité, dejando escapar todo. Alice esperó pacientemente, dándome tiempo para la catarsis que desesperadamente necesitaba. Mis lágrimas finalmente cesaron y me levanté.

—Podemos irnos ahora.

Alice pasó su brazo alrededor de mí y regresamos al taxi. Le dijo al conductor otra dirección y fuimos a la casa de los padres de Jasper para recoger a los niños.

Joe y Chloe dejaron de jugar cuando entramos en la habitación. Probablemente yo parecía como un fantasma para ellos. Alice había mantenido mi memoria viva, pero la tía que ellos pensaban que estaba muerta, ahora estaba de pie frente a ellos. Me arrodillé a su lado y dije suavemente—: Chicos, los extrañé.

Joe se acercó primero. Lo abracé fuerte. —Deja que te mire —dije, apartándolo un poco.

—Estoy perdiendo todos mis dientes —dijo. Abrió la boca y me mostró los huecos.

—Debes mantener al hada de los dientes muy ocupada.

Chloe, precavidamente, se aventuró un poco más cerca y susurró—: Yo también perdí algunos. —Abrió su boca ampliamente para que así pudiera ver sus huecos.

—Caray, tu mamá debe poner toda tu comida en la licuadora. ¡Están sin dientes!

—Tía Bella, ¿vas a vivir en nuestra casa ahora? —preguntó Chloe.

—Por un tiempo.

—¿Puedes arroparme esta noche? —preguntó ella.

—No, yo quiero que ella me arrope a mí está noche —discutió Joe.

—¿Por qué no duermo con ambos está noche? —Los abracé contra mi pecho, luchando con las lágrimas.

—¿Están listos para ir a casa? —preguntó Alice.

—¡Sí!

—Entonces, besen a su abuela y vámonos.

Más tarde esa noche, después de llevar a los niños a la cama, Alice nos sirvió un vaso de vino tinto. Su teléfono sonó y me lo entregó.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Edward.

—Bien. Alice y yo fuimos al cementerio hoy.

—¿Fue duro?

—Sí. Realmente quería ir, sin embargo. Me siento un poco mejor ahora, después de visitar sus tumbas. Voy a regresar otra vez. ¿Qué hiciste tú hoy?

—Tengo un nuevo corte de cabello. Es posible que no me reconozcas.

—Voy a extrañar esa coleta.

Edward rió. —Yo no.

—Acabo de llevar a los niños a la cama. Me tomó dos horas leerles cada libro que tenían. Alice acaba de servirnos algo de vino y Angela va a venir. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan?

—Voy a salir con Emmet si podemos escabullirnos de los periodistas.

—¿Cómo está Emmet?

—Aún es un bocazas.

—¿Has ido a ver al doctor ya?

—Iré mañana.

—Espero que la cita vaya bien.

—Irá bien. ¿Tú no has ido ya?

—Mañana. Luego tengo que ir al dentista en la tarde.

—Yo también. ¿Recuerdas cuando me quité mis brackets?

—Lo había olvidado.

—Te veré en Víspera de Año Nuevo, Bella. Te amo.

—También te amo. Diviértete esta noche.

* * *

 **Edward**

Abrí la puerta cuando Emmet llamó. Su ojo se había cerrado por la hinchazón y se volvió púrpura y azul.

—Mierda. Lo siento por eso —dije.

—Eh, no hay problema. Tienes suerte de que sea tan bonachón —dijo.

—Francamente, esa es tu mejor cualidad.

—Un grupo de chicos de la escuela están en casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Estás para una fiesta?

—Claro. ¿Dónde?

—En lo de Coop. Sus padres se fueron a las Bahamas esta mañana.

Agarré mi abrigo. —Vamos.

Al menos veinte de mis antiguos compañeros de clase estaban de pie hombro con hombro en la sala de Nate Cooper cuando nos presentamos. La música rock atacó desde el estéreo. Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando entramos por la puerta y un grupo de muchachos estrecharon mi mano y me dieron una palmada en la espalda. A algunos de ellos llevaba sin verlos desde antes de empezar el tratamiento de Hodgkin porque falté mucho a la escuela ese año. Fue raro cuando me di cuenta de que todos se habían graduado menos yo.

Alguien me lanzó una cerveza. Querían oír hablar de la isla, y contesté todas sus preguntas. Ben debía haberles dicho como consiguió su ojo negro, sin embargo, porque nadie preguntó sobre Bella.

Iba por mi segunda cerveza cuando una chica se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio y llevaba una tonelada de maquillaje.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó.

—En parte —le dije—. Lo siento. He olvidado tu nombre.

—Alex.

—Estabas en mi clase, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza—. Luces distinto a cuando éramos estudiantes de segundo año.

—Sí, bueno, eso fue hace cuatro años. —Acabé mi cerveza y miré alrededor por Emmett.

—Te ves bien. No puedo creer que vivieras realmente en esa isla.

—En realidad no tuve otra opción. —Me levanté—. Estoy preparándome para irme. Te veo por ahí.

—Eso espero.

Encontré a Emmet en la cocina. —Oye, me voy.

—No puedes irte ya, hombre. Es sólo medianoche.

—Estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama.

—Eso es poco convincente tío, pero vale, lo entiendo. —Emmet me chocó los cinco, y salí por la puerta.

De camino al tren pensé en Bella, y sonreí todo el trayecto hasta casa.

* * *

 **Bella**

Desperté a Joe y a Chloe para que pudiéramos tomar el desayuno juntos. Estábamos terminando nuestros waffles y el jugo cuando Alice entró en la cocina.

—Buenos días —dijo—. Gracias por darle de desayunar a los niños.

—La tía Bella hace los mejores waffles —dijo Chloe.

—El novio de la tía Bella va a venir mañana por la noche —anunció Joe.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Alice.

—Escuché a tí y a la tía Bella hablando de ello.

—Sí, el novio de la tía Bella va a venir a celebrar la Víspera de Año Nuevo. Espero que usen sus buenos modales y no actúen como completos vándalos.

—La tía Bella necesita tomar una ducha —le dije a los niños—, tiene un largo día por delante.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó Alice.

—Y dentista. Esta será una visita divertida.

Leía una revista mientras esperaba a que me llamaran en el consultorio médico. Cuando la enfermera me pidió que subiera a la balanza, me sorprendí cuando se registraron cuarenta y seis kilos, sobre todo porque había tenido unos días de sólida alimentación. Con mi metro y sesenta y ocho, debería haber pesado más. Probablemente ni siquiera llegaba a los cuarenta y cinco en la isla.

Me senté en la mesa de examen vestida con una bata de papel.

Cuando mi doctora entró, me abrazó y me dijo—: Bienvenida de regreso. Estoy segura de que has oído mucho de esto, Bella, pero no puedo creer que estés viva.

—Es algo que no me importa oír.

Ojeó mi carpeta médica. —Tienes falta de peso, pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabes. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo en general? ¿Hay algo específico que te preocupa?

—Ya me siento mejor, ahora estoy comiendo más. Sin embargo, no he tenido mi período en mucho tiempo. Estoy preocupada por eso.

—Bueno, vamos a echar un vistazo —dijo, mientras guiaba mis pies en los estribos—. Teniendo en cuenta tu falta de peso, me sorprendería si pudieras tener periodos. ¿Algún otro problema?

—No.

—Casi listo —dijo—. Te mandaré los laboratorios habituales pero tu ciclo menstrual se reanudará tan pronto consigas un poco de peso. Estas obviamente desnutrida, pero es relativamente fácil de revertir. Asegúrate de tener una dieta equilibrada. Quiero que empieces a tomar un complejo multivitamínico todos los días.

—¿No tener el período por largo tiempo hace que sea difícil quedar embarazada algún día?

—No. Una vez que tu período regrese, deberías ser capaz de quedar embarazada. —Se quitó los guantes y los botó en la basura—. Puedes vestirte ahora.

Me senté en la mesa. Se detuvo en la puerta y dijo—: Te voy a escribir una receta para las pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Está bien.

Pensé que sería más fácil aceptar la receta que explicar que mi novio de veinte años de edad era estéril.

Visité al dentista y me senté incómodamente en una silla más de una hora, mientras que el higienista tomaba radiografías y raspaba y pulía mis dientes.

Cuando anunció que no tenía caries, me consideré afortunada.

Alice me había prestado algo de dinero. Después de mi visita al dentista tomé un taxi hasta el salón de uñas. Cuando Lucy vio mi cara saltó de su silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí.

—Oh, cariño —dijo envolviéndome en un abrazo. Cuando se alejó tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No llores Lucy. Me harás llorar también.

—Bella, estás en casa —dijo, sonriéndome.

—Sí, estoy en casa.

Me hizo manicura y pedicura y habló con tanta emoción que entendí incluso menos de lo que hacía antes. Mencionó a Riley un par de veces pero pretendí no entender. Cuando terminó me dio otro abrazo.

—Gracias, Lucy. Regresaré pronto —prometí.

Salí del salón de belleza y eché un vistazo a mis manos. Se congelaban, sin guantes, pero no quería dañar la manicura. Mis dientes se sentían limpios y suaves cuando pasé mi lengua por ellos. El olor de los perros calientes de un vendedor ambulante llenaba la calle mientras miraba los escaparates, mirando la última moda. Decidí volver el día siguiente y comprar ropa que me ajustara.

Irreconocible, esperaba, en las gafas de sol y sombrero de lana que tomé de Alice, me acerqué por la acera con una sonrisa en la cara, sintiéndome como si hubiera manantiales en mis zapatos. Hice señales a un taxi en la esquina y le di la dirección de Alice al conductor. Incluso los periodistas que me invadieron cuando llegué al apartamento de Alice no pudieron frenar la alegría que sentía. Me abrí camino a través de ellos, abrí la puerta y la cerré rápidamente detrás de mí.

Edward llamó más tarde esa noche.

—¿Cómo te fue con el oncólogo?

—No van a tener mis escáneres ni mis exámenes de sangre hasta unos días. Dijo que era optimista, aunque no he tenido ningún síntoma. También, fui a mi médico de cabecera.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Tengo que ganar peso, pero por lo demás estoy bien. Le hablé de que enfermé en la isla. Está bastante seguro de lo que tenía. Tenías razón. Era viral.

—¿Qué era?

—Dengue hemorrágico. Trasmitida por mosquitos.

—Siempre estabas cubierto de picaduras. ¿Así que es como la malaria?

—Supongo. Lo llaman _fiebre rompehuesos_. Tienen razón.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

—Tiene un índice de mortalidad del cincuenta por ciento. El médico dijo que fue una suerte que no haya entrado en shock o sangrado hasta la muerte.

—No puedo creer las cosas que has sobrevivido, Edward.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con el médico?¿Está todo bien?

—Estaré bien tan pronto como gane algo de peso. Mi doctora me dijo que la desnutrición no sería difícil de revertir. Se supone que debo tomar vitaminas todos los días.

—No puedo esperar para verte mañana en la noche, Bella.

—Tampoco puedo esperar para verte.

En la víspera de año nuevo, tomé una ducha, peiné mi cabello y me puse el maquillaje que compré cuando fui de compras. Mi nuevo lápiz labial no se mancharía cuando besara a Edward lo que nos daría un montón de tiempo. Corté las etiquetas de mi nuevo par de pantalones vaqueros y el suéter azul marino de cuello V, luego me los puse sobre el sujetador push-up y el interior de encaje.

Cuando Edward tocó, corrí a la puerta y abrí.

—¡Tu pelo! —dije. Recortó su pelo castaño enmarcando su cara y pasé los dedos por él. Bien afeitado, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y un suéter gris. Inhalé su aroma—. Hueles bien.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, inclinándose para besar mis labios.

Se había reunido con Alice y Jasper en el aeropuerto, pero lo presenté de nuevo. Los niños robaban miradas de Edward escondidos detrás de Alice.

—Deben ser Joe y Chloe. He oído mucho de ustedes —dijo Edward

—Hola —respondió Joe.

—Hola —hizo eco Chloe. Se escondió detrás de Alice otra vez, echando a escondidas otro vistazo de Edward segundos más tarde.

—Es mejor apurarnos, Jasper, si queremos las reservaciones —dijo Alice.

—¿Se van? —pregunté.

—Por un par de horas. Pensamos que sería mejor sacar a los niños de la casa por un rato. —Tomó su abrigo y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Salté a los brazos de Edward tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me llevó por el pasillo mientras yo besaba su cuello.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

Agarré la puerta cuando llegamos a la habitación de invitados.

—Aquí.

Edward pateó la puerta con el pie para cerrarla y me depositó en la cama.

—Dios, te he echado de menos. —Me besó, metió las manos debajo de mi suéter y susurró—: Vamos a ver lo que tienes aquí abajo.

Apenas regresamos al sofá cuando Alice, Jasper y los niños volvieron a casa dos horas después.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo con tu novio, tía Bella? —preguntó Chloe.

Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y arqueó la ceja hacia mí antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

—Sí, estoy teniendo un montón de diversión con él. ¿Tuviste una buena cena?

—Uh huh. ¡Tuve nuggets de pollo y papas fritas y mami me dejó beber jugo de naranja!

Joe se acercó y se sentó junto a Edward.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué tuviste?

—Tuve un bistec —respondió—. No ordeno del menú de bebé.

—¡Guau, un bistec! —dijo Edward—. Estoy impresionado.

—Sí.

Alice volvió a entrar en la habitación con un vaso de vino para mí y una cerveza para Edward —Les hemos traído la cena. Está en el mesón.

Le dimos las gracias y nos dirigimos a la cocina para calentar la comida. Bistec, patatas al horno, y brócoli con salsa de queso.

Edward se comió un trozo de carne. —Tu hermana es increíble.

Alice puso a los niños en la cama a las ocho y treinta y los cuatro nos sentamos a hablar, la música baja.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que tenían una gallina de mascota llamada Pollo? —preguntó Jasper.

—La que solía sentarse en el regazo de Bella —dijo Edward

—Increíble —dijo Jasper.

Más tarde, cuando fui a la cocina para volver a llenar nuestras bebidas, Alice me siguió.

—¿ Edward se va a quedar?

—No sé. ¿Puede?

—No me importa. Pero tendrá que responder a las preguntas de la señorita Chloe en la mañana porque te aseguro, van a haber algunas.

—Está bien. Gracias, Alice.

Volvimos a la sala, y Edward me atrajo a su regazo. Jasper encendió el televisor. La pelota estaba a punto de caer en _Times Square_ , contamos hacia atrás desde diez y gritamos _¡Feliz año nuevo!_

Edward me besó, y pensé que nunca podría ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento.

* * *

hola a todas que les parecio el renencuentro con las familias de ellos buenos nos vemos el viernes con ya un solo capitulo el prximo ya es como poco a poco regresan a la normalidad y se acomplan y como les ira a ellos comopareja bueno muhcas gracias todas por sus comentarios y estar pendiente de la adaptacion.


	17. Chapter 17

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Edward**

Mi mamá estaba sentada en la sala bebiendo café cuando caminé por la puerta a las nueve de la mañana el día de Año Nuevo.

—Hola mamá. Feliz Año Nuevo. —La abracé y me senté—. Me quedé donde Bella anoche.

—Pensé que lo harías.

—¿Debí haber llamado? —A parte de haber salido con Emmet o los compromisos que mi madre tenía programados, había pasado cada minuto con mi familia desde que había llegado a casa. Sabía que entendían mi deseo de ver a Bella, pero no se me había ocurrido avisarles que iba a estar fuera toda la noche.

—Habría sido lindo si lo hubieras hecho. Entonces no me habría preocupado.

 _Mierda_. Me pregunté cuántas noches de insomnio había pasado en los últimos tres años y medio, y me sentí como el más grande imbécil por no llamar.

—Lo siento mamá. Llamaré la próxima vez.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? Puedo hacerte el desayuno.

—No gracias. Desayuné con Bella. —Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto—. No has dicho nada acerca de Bella y yo mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de eso?

Sacudió su cabeza. —No es lo que habría escogido, Edward Ninguna madre lo habría hecho. Pero entiendo lo que debió de haber sido para los dos estar en la isla. Sería difícil no formar un vínculo con alguien bajo esas circunstancias.

—Es asombrosa.

—Sé que lo es. No la hubiéramos contratado si no pensáramos eso. —Dejó su taza de café en la mesa—. Cuando el avión se fue abajo, una parte de mi ser murió, Edward, sentí como si hubiera sido mi culpa. Sabía cuán enojado estabas sobre pasar ese verano lejos de casa y no me importó. Le dije a tu papá que necesitábamos ir de vacaciones a un lugar lejano para que pudieras concentrarte en tu trabajo de la escuela, sin ninguna distracción. Era en parte cierto. Pero más que todo, era porque sabía que cuando llegáramos a casa te irías con tus amigos. Finalmente estabas saludable y no querías nada más que volver al modo en que eran las cosas antes de que enfermaras. Fui egoísta. Solo quería pasar el verano con mi hijo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Ahora eres un adulto, Edward Has atravesado por más cosas en tus veinte años que muchas personas en su vida entera. Tu relación con Bella no es algo a lo que me voy a oponer. Ahora que te tengo de vuelta sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Noté por primera vez cuán desgastada se veía mi mamá. Tenía cuarenta y cinco pero un extraño probablemente le pondría diez años más.

—Gracias por no oponerte, mamá. Es importante para mí.

—Sé que lo es. Pero Bella y tú están a niveles muy diferentes en la vida. No quiero que salgas herido.

—No lo haré. —La besé en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación. Me tiré en la cama y pensé en Bella, empujando todo lo que había dicho mi mamá sobre los niveles fuera de mi mente.

* * *

 **Bella**

Edward y yo subimos en el elevador al apartamento de sus padres en el doceavo piso.

—No me toques. Ni siquiera me mires inapropiadamente —le advertí.

—¿Puedo tener pensamientos súper sucios sobre ti?

Negué con mi cabeza. —Eso no está ayudando. Oh, me siento enferma.

—Mi mamá es genial. Te dije lo que dijo sobre nosotros. Sólo relájate.

Carslie Cullen había llamado al celular de Alice el día de año nuevo. Cuando el número apareció en la pantalla, pensé que era Edward, pero cuando dije _hola_ , Carslie me saludó y me preguntó si me gustaría ir a cenar la noche siguiente.

—Esme y yo tenemos unas cosas que discutir contigo

Por favor que una de ellas no sea que me acosté con su hijo.

—Claro, Carslie. ¿A qué hora?

— Edward dijo que te recogería a las 6:00.

—Está bien. Te veré mañana en la noche.

Pasé las veinticuatro horas desde la llamada de Carslie sintiendo como que estaba a punto de vomitar. No podía decidir si llevarle a Esme flores o una vela, así que llevé ambas. Ahora, en el elevador, mis nervios amenazaban con delatarme. Le entregué la bolsa de regalo y el ramo a Edward y sequé mis palmas húmedas en mi falda.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Edward me besó y dijo—: Va a estar bien. —Tomé una respiración profunda y lo seguí.

El apartamento de Lake Shore Drive estaba decorado con gusto en tonos de beige y crema. Un piano de media cola estaba en ángulo en una esquina de la gran sala y pinturas impresionistas colgaban de las paredes.

El sofá de felpa, el sofá doble y sillas a juego, llenos de cojines con borlas, rodeaban una gran, adornada mesa de café.

Tom sirvió bebidas antes de la cena en la biblioteca. Me senté en una silla de cuero tipo club sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto. Edward se sentó en la silla junto a mí. Carslie y Esme estaba frente a nosotros en un sofá doble, Esme bebiendo una copa de vino blanco y Carslie bebiendo algo que parecía whisky.

—Gracias por invitarme aquí —dije—. Su casa es hermosa.

—Gracias por venir, Bella —dijo Esme.

Todo el mundo tomó un sorbo. El silencio llenó la habitación.

Edward —la única persona relajada ahí— tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que se sirvió él mismo y pasó un brazo por el respaldo de mi silla.

—Los medios han preguntado si tú y Edward estarían dispuestos a dar una conferencia de prensa —dijo Carslie—. A cambio, dejarán de molestarlos.

—¿Qué opinas, Bella? —preguntó Edward La idea me dio miedo pero estaba cansada de pelear para hacerme camino entre los reporteros. Tal vez si respondíamos sus preguntas, ellos nos dejarían en paz.

—¿Sería televisada? —pregunté.

—No. Ya les he dicho que tendría que ser una conferencia de prensa cerrada. La harán en el canal de noticias, pero no la emitirán.

—Si los reporteros acuerdan retroceder, lo haré.

—También yo —dijo Edward.

—Lo arreglaré —dijo Carslie—. Hay algo más Bella. Edward ya sabe esto pero he estado al teléfono con el abogado del hidroplano de alquiler. Ya que la muerte del piloto causó el accidente pero el proveedor de la balsa salvavidas no proporcionó la señal de emergencia ordenada por la guardia costera, hay culpa comparativa. Ambas partes son consideradas negligentes. Los litigios de aviación son muy complejos y las cortes tendrán que determinar el porcentaje de responsabilidad. Estos casos pueden prolongarse por años. Sin embargo, al hidroavión le gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes dos y luego subrogar contra la otra parte. A cambio de esto ustedes no demandarán.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. No había pensado en negligencia o demandas.

—No sé qué decir. No habría demandado de todas maneras.

—Entonces sugiero que estés de acuerdo. No habrá ningún juicio. Tal vez debas dar una declaración, pero puedes hacerlo aquí en Chicago.

Como eras mi empleada cuando el accidente ocurrió, mi abogado puede manejar las negociaciones por ti.

—Sí. Eso estaría bien.

—Probablemente tomará varios meses, o más, antes de que finalice.

—Está bien, Carslie.

Jane y Kate se nos unieron para la cena. Todo el mundo se había relajado considerablemente cuando nos sentamos en el comedor, en parte ayudó la segunda ronda de bebidas que todos dijimos que no queríamos pero bebimos de todos modos.

Esme sirvió lomo de res, vegetales asados y papas gratinadas. Jane y Kate me miraron a hurtadillas y sonrieron. Ayudé a Jane a recoger la mesa y a servir una tarta de manzanas caliente y helado para el postre.

Cuando estábamos listos para irnos, Carslie me pasó un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un cheque. Aún te debemos por la tutoría.

—No me deben nada. No hice mi trabajo. —Intenté devolverle el sobre.

Suavemente, apartó mi mano. —Esme y yo insistimos.

—Carslie, por favor.

—Solo tómalo, Bella. Nos hará feliz.

—Está bien. —Deslicé el sobre en mi bolso.

—Gracias por todo —dije a Esme.

La miré a los ojos y ella encontró mi mirada. No muchas madres recibirían en su casa a la muy mayor novia de su hijo tan gentilmente y ambas lo sabíamos.

—No hay de qué, Bella. Ven de nuevo alguna vez.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos tan pronto como las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Exhalé y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho. —Tus padres son maravillosos.

—Te dije que eran geniales.

También eran generosos. Porque luego esa noche, cuando abrí el sobre que me habían dado, saqué un cheque por veinticinco mil dólares.

La conferencia de prensa estaba programada para iniciar a las dos en punto. Carslie y Esme Cullen estaban a un lado, Carslie sostenía una pequeña cámara de video en su mano, la única permitida para grabar algo.

—Sé lo que van a preguntar —dije.

—No tienes que responder nada que no quieras —me recordó Edward.

Nos sentamos en una mesa larga frente al mar de reporteros. Yo movía mi pie derecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo y Edward se inclinó y presionó suavemente mi muslo. Él sabía que no debía dejar su mano ahí por mucho tiempo.

Alguien había grabado en la pared un gran mapa que mostraba una vista aérea de las veintiséis islas de las Maldivas. Un representante de relaciones públicas del canal de noticias, asignado para moderar la conferencia de prensa, comenzó explicando a los reporteros que la isla en la que Edward y yo vivimos estaba deshabitada y probablemente había sufrido daños serios debido al tsunami. Usó un apuntador laser e identificó la isla de Malé como nuestro punto de inicio.

—Este era su lugar de destino —dijo, señalando otra isla—. Debido a que el piloto sufrió un ataque cardíaco, el avión se estrelló al aterrizar en algún lugar en el medio.

La primera pregunta vino de un reportero de pie en la última fila. Tenía que gritar para que lo pudiéramos escuchar.

—¿Qué pasó por sus mentes cuanto se dieron cuenta de que el piloto estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco?

Me incliné hacia delante y hablé por el micrófono. —Estábamos asustados de que muriera y preocupados de que no fuera capaz de aterrizar el avión.

—¿Intentaron ayudarlo? —preguntó otro reportero.

—Bella sí —dijo Edward—. El piloto nos pidió que nos pusiéramos nuestros chalecos salvavidas y volviéramos a nuestros asientos y nos abrocháramos nuestros cinturones. Cuando se desplomó, Bella se desabrochó y fue hacia adelante para iniciar RCP.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el mar antes de que lograran llegar a la isla?

Edward respondió esa pregunta. —No estoy seguro. El sol se ocultó casi una hora después de que nos accidentamos y salió después de que llegamos a la orilla.

Respondimos preguntas por la siguiente hora. Nos preguntaron todo desde cómo nos alimentamos hasta qué clase de refugio construimos. Les contamos sobre la clavícula rota de Edward y la enfermedad que casi lo mató. Describimos las tormentas y explicamos cómo los delfines salvaron a Edward del tiburón. Hablamos sobre el tsunami y nuestra reunión en el hospital. Parecían realmente preocupados por las dificultades que pasamos, y me relajé un poco.

Luego una reportera de la fila del frente, una mujer de mediana edad con un ceño fruncido en su rostro preguntó—: ¿Qué clase de relación física tuvieron en la isla?

—Eso es irrelevante —respondí.

—¿Está al tanto de la edad de consentimiento en el estado de Illinois? —preguntó.

No indiqué que la isla no estaba en Illinois. —Claro que lo estoy. —En caso de que no todo el mundo supiera, decidió iluminarlos.

—La edad de consentimiento en Illinois es diecisiete, a menos que la relación involucre una persona de autoridad como un profesor. Entonces la edad se eleva a dieciocho.

—Ninguna ley fue violada —dijo Edward.

—Algunas veces las víctimas son obligadas a mentir —respondió la reportera—. Especialmente si el abuso ocurrió desde el principio.

—No hubo abuso —dijo Edward.

Ella se dirigió a mí directamente con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cómo cree que los contribuyentes de Chicago se sentirán sobre pagar el salario de una profesora sospechosa de mala conducta sexual hacia un estudiante?

—No hubo ninguna mala conducta sexual —gritó Edward—. ¿Qué parte de esto no entiende?

Aunque sabía que ellos preguntarían sobre nuestra relación, nunca consideré la posibilidad de que nos acusarían de mentir sobre ello, o pensarían que de alguna manera obligué a Edward La semilla de la duda que la reportera plantó sin duda se multiplicaría, alimentada por rumores y especulación. Todo el que lea nuestra historia cuestionaría mis acciones y mi integridad. Como mínimo, podría ser difícil encontrar un distrito escolar dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, poniendo fin a mi carrera como profesora.

Cuando mi cerebro terminó de procesar lo que su interrogatorio había hecho, apenas tuve suficiente tiempo para arrastrar mi silla atrás y correr hacia el baño de mujeres. Abrí la puerta de un cubículo y me incliné sobre el inodoro. Había sido incapaz de comer antes de la conferencia de presa y mi estómago vacío intentaba vomitar pero nada salía. Alguien abrió la puerta.

—Estoy bien, Edward saldré en un minuto.

—Bella, soy yo —dijo una voz femenina.

Salí del cubículo. Esme Cullen estaba de pie ahí. Me abrió sus brazos y fue así como algo que mi propia madre habría hecho que me lancé a ellos y comencé a llorar. Cuando paré de llorar, Esme me pasó un pañuelo y dijo, —Los medios de comunicación sensacionalizan todo. Creo que algunos del público en general verán a través de ello.

Me sequé los ojos. —Eso espero.

Edward y Carslie estaban esperándonos cuando salimos del baño. Edward me llevó a una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Me rodeo con su brazo, y descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Estoy mejor ahora.

—Todo se arreglará, Bella.

—Tal vez —dije. O tal vez no.

La mañana siguiente, leí el cubrimiento del periódico de la conferencia de prensa. No fue tan malo como esperaba, pero no fue bueno tampoco. El artículo no cuestionó mi habilidad para enseñar, pero hizo eco de algunos de los puntos que la reportera hizo sobre la probabilidad de que un distrito escolar esté de acuerdo en contratarme. Se lo pasé a Alice cuando entró en la habitación. Lo leyó e hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Alice.

—Voy a hablar con Ken.

Ken Tomlinson había sido mi director por seis años. Un veterano del sistema escolar público de Illinois, su dedicación a los estudiantes y su apoyo a los profesores lo hicieron uno de los hombres más respetados en el distrito. No pasaba mucho tiempo preocupándose por cosas que no importaban, y contaba los mejores chistes subidos de tono que he jamás había escuchado.

Metí la cabeza en su oficina un poco después de las siete de la mañana y unos días después de la conferencia de prensa. Él empujó su silla hacia atrás y se reunión conmigo en la puerta.

—Niña, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. —Me abrazó—. Bienvenida a casa

—Recibí tu mensaje en la máquina contestadora de Alice. Gracias por llamar.

—Quería que supieras que todos pensábamos en ti. Me imaginé que pasaría un poco de tiempo antes de que vinieras. —Se sentó tras su escritorio y yo me senté en una silla frente a él—. Creo que sé por qué estás aquí.

—¿Has recibido algunas llamadas?

Asintió. —Unas cuantas. Algunos padres querían saber si volverías a la escuela. Quería decirles lo que verdaderamente pensaba sobre sus supuestas preocupaciones, pero no pude.

—Lo sé, Ken.

—Me encantaría darte tu antiguo trabajo de nuevo, pero contraté a alguien dos meses después de que tu avión se estrelló, cuando perdimos la esperanza de que alguna vez te encontraran.

—Lo entiendo. Aún no estoy lista para volver a trabajar de todos modos.

Ken se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y descansó sus codos en el escritorio. —Las personas quieren convertir las cosas en algo que no son. Es la naturaleza humana. Maneja un perfil bajo por un tiempo. Déjalo pasar.

—Jamás haría algo para herir a un estudiante, Ken.

—Sé eso, Bella. Jamás dudé de tí por un minuto. —Salió de detrás de su escritorio y dijo—: eres una buena profesora. No dejes que nadie te diga que no lo eres.

Los pasillos se llenarían de profesores y estudiantes pronto, y quería salir desapercibida. Me paré y dije—: Gracias, Ken. Significa mucho para mí.

—Vuelve de nuevo, Bella. A todos nos gustaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

—Lo haré.

Los detalles de la conferencia de prensa se expandieron como pólvora y no tardó mucho tiempo que nuestra historia alcanzara audiencia en todo el mundo. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la información era incorrecta, adornada, y ni un poco cerca a la verdad. Todo el mundo tenía una opinión sobre mis acciones, y discutían y debatían mi relación con Edward en salas de chat y en foros. Proporcioné a muchos presentadores de programas nocturnos material para monólogos, y era la mejor parte de tantos chistes que dejé de ver televisión por completo, prefiriendo la soledad y comodidad de la música y los libros que tanto extrañé en la isla.

A Edward le tocó su parte de ridículo, también. Se reían de su educación de decimo grado pero decían que tal vez eso no importó considerando las otras cosas que con toda seguridad debió aprender de mi.

No quería salir en público, me preocupaba que la gente se quedara mirando.

—¿Sabías que puedes comprar casi todo lo que necesites en internet? —Estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Edward, escribiendo en el ordenador portátil de Alice—. Lo envían directamente a la puerta de tu casa. Tal vez nunca deje la casa de nuevo.

—No puedes esconderte para siempre, Bella —dijo Edward.

Escribí "muebles de dormitorio" en el cuadro de búsqueda de Google y presioné entrar. —¿Quieres apostar?

El insomnio comenzó unas semanas después. Primero, tenía problemas para quedarme dormida. Con la bendición de Alice, Edward pasaba la noche a menudo, y escuchaba su suave respiración, pero no me podía relajar. Luego incluso si me las arreglaba para quedarme dormida, me despertaba a las dos o tres de la mañana y me quedaba ahí hasta que el sol salía. Tenía pesadillas frecuentes, usualmente sobre ahogarme, y me despertaba bañada en sudor. Edward decía que a menudo lloraba en medio de la noche.

—Tal vez deberías volver al médico, Bella.

Exhausta y desgastada, estuve de acuerdo.

—Trastorno por estrés agudo —dijo mi doctor unos días después—. Esto es en realidad muy común, Bella, especialmente en mujeres. Eventos traumáticos a menudo ocasionan el retraso en la aparición del insomnio y ansiedad.

—¿Cómo se trata?

—Generalmente con una combinación de terapia cognitivo-conductual y medicamentos. Algunos pacientes encuentran alivio de una baja dosis de antidepresivos. Podría prescribir algo que te ayude a dormir.

Tenía amigos que habían tomado antidepresivos y pastas para dormir y se quejaban de los efectos secundarios. —Preferiría no tomar nada si puedo evitarlo.

—¿Considerarías ver a un terapeuta?

Estaba lista para intentar cualquier cosa si significaba tener una noche completa de sueño. —¿Por qué no?

Hice una cita con un terapeuta que encontré en las páginas amarillas. Su oficina estaba en un viejo edificio de ladrillo con un frente en ruinas. Me registré con la recepcionista, y la terapeuta abrió la puerta a la sala de espera y llamó mi nombre cinco minutos después. Ella tenía una sonrisa cálida y un apretón firme. Supuse que estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos.

—Soy Rosemary Miller.

—Bella Swan. Gusto en conocerla.

—Por favor tome asiento. —Señaló un sofá y se sentó en una silla frente a mí, pasándome una de sus tarjetas de presentación. Una lámpara iluminaba brillantemente sobre una mesa baja junto al sofá. Una maceta de un árbol de ficus estaba cerca a la ventana. Cajas de pañuelos estaban dispersas por todas las superficies disponibles.

—He seguido su historia en las noticias. No estoy sorprendida de verla aquí.

—He estado sufriendo de insomnio y ansiedad. Mi médico sugirió que intentara la terapia.

—Lo que está experimentando es muy común, dado el trauma que sufrió. ¿Alguna vez ha visto a un terapeuta antes?

—No.

—Me gustaría iniciar haciendo una historia clínica completa.

—Está bien.

Siguió hablando por cuarenta y cinco minutos, haciéndome preguntas sobre mis padres y Alice y mi relación con ellos. Me preguntó acerca de mis relaciones anteriores con hombres y cuando le hablé un poco sobre Riley, sondeó más, pidiéndome que entrara más en detalles. Me inquieté incómoda, preguntándome cuando íbamos a llegar a la parte donde solucionaba mi insomnio.

—Tal vez quiera revisar algo de su historia clínica en las siguientes semanas. Ahora me gustaría discutir sus hábitos de sueño.

Por fin.

—No puedo quedarme dormida o permanecer dormida. Estoy teniendo pesadillas.

—¿De qué tratan estas pesadillas?

—Ahogarme. Tiburones. Algunas veces el tsunami. Por lo general hay agua.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella miró su reloj.

—Lo siento. Se nos acabó el tiempo.

Tienes que estar bromeando.

—La próxima semana podemos iniciar algunos ejercicios de terapia cognitiva.

Al ritmo que íbamos, podría no tener una buena noche de sueño por meses. Tomó mi mano y me acompañó al recibidor. Una vez fuera, dejé caer su tarjeta de presentación en un cubo de basura.

Edward y Alice estaban sentados en la sala cuando llegué a casa. Me dejé caer en el regazo de Edward.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Edward.

—No creo que sea una persona de ir a terapia

—Algunas veces toma un tiempo encontrar una buena —dijo Alice.

—No creo que ella sea una mala terapeuta. Hay algo más que quiero intentar. Si no funciona, volveré.

Dejé la habitación y regresé unos minutos después, vestida con medias de correr y una larga camiseta de mangas largas bajo una sudadera y una cazadora de nylon. Me puse un sombrero y me senté en el sofá para amarrar mis Nikes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Edward.

—Voy a correr.

* * *

 **Edward**

Cargué la última caja por las escaleras hasta la nueva casa de Bella, un pequeño apartamento de una pieza a quince minutos de Alice y Jasper.

—¿Dónde quieres que ponga ésta? —pregunté cuando crucé la puerta, sacudiendo la lluvia de mi pelo.

—Solo ponla en cualquier lugar —me pasó una toalla y me saqué la camiseta mojada y a mí mismo.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar las sábanas —me dijo Bella—. Entregaron la cama un poco después que te fueras.

Buscamos hasta que las encontramos y la ayudé a ponerlas.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo. Regresó con un pequeño objeto y lo puso encima de la mesita de noche, conectándolo en un enchufe cercano.

Presionó un botón y el sonido de las olas del mar llenaron la habitación, casi ahogando el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana.

—Es una máquina de sonidos. La encargué de _Bed, Bath & Beyond. _

Se acercó a mi lado. Cogí su mano y la besé, y luego la presioné contra mí. Se relajó, su cuerpo derritiéndose en el mío.

—Soy feliz. ¿Lo eres tú Bella?

—Sí —susurró.

La sostuve en mis brazos. Escuchando la lluvia y el romper de las olas, casi pude pretender que estábamos aún en la isla y que nada había cambiado.

No me preguntó si quería mudarme; simplemente nunca me fui. Pasé algunas noches en mi casa, porque hacía a mis padres felices, y Bella y yo nos deteníamos bastante para pasar el rato o cenar. Bella llevó a Kate y Jane de compras un par de veces, lo cual las emocionaba a ambas.

No tomaría ningún dinero para la renta así que pagaba por todo lo demás, lo que ella apenas permitía. Tenía un fondo de mis padres de cuando era más joven. Hubiera tenido acceso a él cuando cumplí dieciocho y el dinero era mío ahora. El monto de la cuenta hubiese cubierto fácilmente los costos de nuestra vida, un auto y el costo de mi universidad. Mis padres querían saber, y me lo preguntaban todo el tiempo, cuáles eran mis planes, pero no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer. Bella no había dicho nada, pero sabía que quería que empezara a estudiar para obtener mi GED.

La gente a veces nos reconocía, especialmente cuando estábamos juntos, pero Bella lentamente se sentía más cómoda estando en público. Siempre salíamos, al parque y a largos paseos, incluso cuando aún faltaban varias semanas para la primavera. Salíamos al cine y a veces a almorzar o cenar, pero a Bella le gustaba comer en casa. Me cocinaba lo que sea que quisiera, y de a poco comencé a ganar peso. Ella también. Cuando recorría su cuerpo con mis manos, ya no sentía huesos. Sentía suaves curvas.

En la noche, Bella abrochaba sus zapatillas de deporte y corría hasta estar exhausta. Volvía al apartamento, se sacaba la ropa sudada y tomaba una larga ducha caliente, venía a la cama conmigo después de eso. Tenía la energía suficiente para hacer el amor y luego colapsaba, durmiendo sonoramente. Todavía tenía algunas pesadillas o problemas para quedarse dormida pero nada como antes.

Me gustaba nuestra rutina. No tenía deseos de cambiarla.

—Emmet me invitó a pasar un fin de semana con él —le comenté a Bella en el desayuno unas semanas después.

—Está en la Universidad de Iowa, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Me encanta ese campus. Lo pasarás muy bien.

—Me voy el viernes. Me llevará un amigo suyo.

—Mira la universidad. No solo el bar. Podrías considerar ir ahí después de terminar tu GED.

No le dije a Bella que no tenía ningún interés en ir a una universidad que estaba en otro estado, lejos de ella. O a cualquier universidad para ser sinceros.

Una pirámide de seis pies de cerveza estaba en la esquina de la habitación de Emmet. Pasé sobre cajas vacías de pizza y pilas de ropa sucia. Cuadernos, zapatillas, y botella vacías de _Mountain Dew_ cubriendo cada centímetro del piso.

—Jesús, ¿cómo puedes soportar esto? —pregunté—. ¿Y alguien orinó en el ascensor?

—Probablemente —respondió Emmet—. Aquí tienes tu ID.

Miré la licencia de conducir. —¿Desde cuanto mido uno y ochenta, soy rubio y tengo veintisiete?

—Desde ahora. ¿Estás listo para ir al bar?

—Seguro. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga mis cosas?

—A quién le importa, tío—. El compañero de habitación de Emmet se había ido a casa por el fin de semana así que tire mi bolso en su cama y seguí a Emmet hasta la puerta.

—Vamos por las escaleras —dije.

Estábamos muy agitados a las nueve. Revisé mi teléfono pero no había mensajes de Bella. Pensé en llamarla, pero sabía que Emmett me mandaría a la mierda por eso así que puse mi teléfono de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

Invitó a otra gente a pasar el rato en nuestra mesa. Nadie me reconoció. Me mezclé en la multitud como cualquier otro universitario, la cual era exactamente la manera en que quería estar.

Me senté entre dos chicas muy borrachas. Una de ella drenaba un vaso de vodka mientras la otra se detuvo, sosteniendo el vaso en sus labios. Se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos vidriosos y dijo—: Eres realmente caliente.

Luego se tomó el trago y vomitó encima de la mesa. Salté y empujé mi silla hacia atrás.

Ben me dijo que lo siguiera y nos fuimos de bar. Tomé aire helado para sacar el olor de mi nariz.

—¿Quieres algo para comer? —me preguntó.

—Siempre.

—¿Pizza?

—Seguro.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del final. —Bella me dijo que mirara el campus. Mencionó que quizás debería pensar en venir aquí después de dar mi GED.

—Tío, eso sería asombroso. Podríamos tener nuestro propio lugar. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Estaba lo suficientemente borracho para ser sincero con Ben.

—Quiero estar con ella.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, imbécil. ¿Con quién más?

—¿Ella qué quiere?

La mesera vino a nuestra mesa y puso una pizza grande de salami y salchichas en frente de nosotros. Puse dos pedazos en mi plato y dije—: No estoy seguro.

—¿Estás hablando de, como, casarte y tener un hijo con ella?

—Me casaría con ella mañana. —Tomé un mordisco de mi pizza—. Quizás podamos esperar un poco para el hijo.

—¿Esperará?

—No lo sé.

* * *

 **Bella**

Angela y yo ordenamos una copa de vino en la barra mientras esperábamos por una mesa.

—¿Así qué Edward fue a visitar a su amigo este fin de semana? —preguntó Angela.

—Sí. —Le di un vistazo a mi reloj. Ocho y tres—. Mi suposición es que están recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. Al menos eso espero.

—¿No te importa si se mete en problemas?

—¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en la universidad?

Angela sonrió —¿Cómo es que nunca fuimos arrestadas?

—Faldas cortas y mucha suerte. —Tomé un trago de vino—. Quiero que Edward tenga esas experiencias. No quiero que sienta que se está perdiendo las cosas.

—¿Estás tratando de convencerte a tí o a mí?

—No estoy tratando de convencer a nadie. Es sólo que no quiero privarlo de nada.

—Ben y yo queremos conocerlo. Si es importante para tí, nos gustaría conocerlo.

—Gracias. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Angi.

El barman puso dos copas de vino en frente de nosotras. —Estas son de los chicos sentados en la esquina.

Angela esperó un minuto y luego agarró su bolso que estaba colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Rebuscó en él y sacó un pequeño espejo de mano y un brillo de labios, aprovechando para mirar a los chicos.

—¿Y bien?

—Son apuestos.

—¡Estás casada!

—No me iré a casa con ellos. Además, Ben sabía que era coqueta cuando se casó conmigo. —Se aplicó brillo de labios y usó una servilleta para eliminar el exceso—. Y nadie me ha enviado una copa desde que tenía diecinueve, así que cierra la boca.

—¿Tenemos que agradecerles, o simplemente podemos ignorarlos? —pregunté.

—¿No quieres hablar con ellos?

—No.

—Demasiado tarde. Aquí vienen.

Miré por encima de mi hombro mientras se acercaban.

—Hola —dijo uno de ellos.

—Hola. Gracias por el vino.

Su amigo empezó a charlar con Angela. Rodé mis ojos cuando ella sacudió su cabello y soltó una risita.

—Soy Drew. —Tenía cabello castaño y estaba usando traje y corbata. Parecía tener unos treinta años. Atractivo, si te gustaba del tipo banquero.

—Bella. —Sacudí su mano.

—Te reconocí por la foto en el papel. Fue todo un calvario. Asumo que estás cansada de hablar de ello.

—Lo estoy.

La conversación se quedó estancada por lo que tomé otro trago de vino.

—¿Están esperando por una mesa? —preguntó.

—Sí. Debería estar lista pronto.

—¿Tal vez podríamos unirnos a ustedes?

—Lo siento, no esta noche. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amiga.

—Seguro, lo entiendo. ¿Quizás podrías darme tu teléfono?

—No lo creo.

—Oh vamos —dijo, sonriendo y volviéndose encantador—. Soy un buen tipo.

—Estoy viendo a alguien.

—Eso fue rápido. —Me miró extrañado—. Espera, ¿no estás saliendo con el niño, cierto?

—No es un niño.

—Sí lo es.

Angela tocó mi hombro —Nuestra mesa está lista.

—Gracias de nuevo por el vino. Discúlpame. —Agarré mi bolso y mi abrigo, me deslicé fuera de la barra y seguí a Angela.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó cuando nos sentamos en la mesa—. No te ves muy complacida con él.

—Descubrió que no estaba soltera. Luego llamó a Edward un niño.

—Su ego está probablemente herido.

— Edward es joven, Angela. Cuando la gente lo mira, no ven lo que yo veo. Ven a un niño.

—¿Qué ves tú?

—Sólo veo a Edward.

Vino la noche del domingo, cansado y con resaca. Dejó su maleta en el suelo y me empujó en sus brazos. Le di un largo beso.

—Guau —dijo. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó de vuelta.

—Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé.

—¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Su habitación es un pozo, una chica casi vomita encima de mí y alguien orinó en el ascensor.

Arrugué mi nariz. —¿Enserio?

—Tengo que decirte. No estaba muy impresionado.

—Tal vez te sentirías diferente si hubieras ido a la universidad inmediatamente después de la escuela.

—Pero no lo hice, Bella. Y aún sigo atrás.

* * *

 **Edward**

No tengo que llevar corbata, ¿cierto?

Tenía un par de caquis y una camisa de vestir blanca con botones. Una chaqueta deportiva azul marina sobre la cama. Nos reuniríamos con Angela y su marido Ben para cenar, y estaba más elegante de lo que querría.

—Probablemente deberías —dijo, caminando hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Tengo una corbata?

—Te compré una cuando Angela me dijo que querían ir a cenar. —Llegó a su armario y lo abrió, la sacó, enroscándola en el cuello de mi camisa y ajustándomela.

—No puedo recordar la última vez que use una de estas —dije, tirando del nudo para aflojarlo un poco. Conocí a Angela y Ben la semana anterior, cuando nos invitaron a su casa. Me agradaban. Era fácil hablar con ellos, por lo que cuando Bella dijo que querían que saliéramos a cenar con ellos dije que sí.

—Voy a estar lista en un minuto. Sólo tengo que decidir qué ponerme.

Se paró frente a su armario en su sujetador y ropa interior, así que me recosté en la cama y disfruté la vista.

—Pensé que habías dicho que las tangas eran incómodas.

—Lo son. Pero me temo que esta noche es un mal necesario. —Bella sacó un vestido de su armario—. ¿Este? —preguntó, sosteniendo un largo vestido negro sin mangas contra su pecho.

—Es bonito.

—¿Qué tal este? —El otro vestido era azul oscuro, corto, con mangas largas y un frente de corte bajo.

—Ese es sexy.

—Creo que tenemos un ganador —dijo, poniéndoselo. Se ceñía a ella. Se calzó un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

Nunca la había visto vestida así antes. Generalmente llevaba jeans, principalmente de Levi's, y una camiseta o suéter. A veces usaba faldas, pero nada como esto. Sus pechos se habían agrandado ahora que estaba más cerca de su peso normal, y el sostén que llevaba los levantaba. Lo que pude ver entre ese gran escote en forma de V de su vestido me hizo querer ver más.

Torciendo su cabello, lo juntó en un nudo en la parte posterior de su cuello y se puso aretes, los mismos colgantes que había utilizado como anzuelos en la isla. Llevaba lápiz labial rojo. Me quedé mirando a su boca y quise besarla.

—Te ves increíble.

Sonrió. —¿Lo crees?

—Sí. —Parecía elegante. Hermosa. Como una mujer que tenía todo en orden.

—Vamos —dijo.

Yo era más joven que todos en el restaurante por diez o veinte años. Llegamos unos minutos antes, por lo que Bella y yo seguimos a Angela y Ben hacía la barra para esperar por nuestra mesa. Más de una cabeza se volvió cuando Bella entró.

Angela comenzó a hablar con un chico. Ben y yo estábamos debatiendo, luchando a nuestra manera, para obtener algunas bebidas cuando una mujer sosteniendo una pila de menús se acercó a nosotros a través de la multitud.

—Su mesa está lista —dijo.

Angela se volvió hacia el chico con el que había estado hablando. Vestía un traje, pero había aflojado su corbata y desabrochado los dos botones superiores de su camisa. Sostenía un vaso de algo que parecía whisky. Estaba allí solo, y me preguntaba si había venido después del trabajo.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros para cenar? —le dijo Angela—. ¿Les importa? —nos preguntó.

—Está bien —dijo Bella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Seguro.

Cuando nos sentamos, Angela lo presentó. —Este es James. Trabajamos en la misma cuenta el año pasado.

Ella y Ben se sentaron junto a él mientras que Bella y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos. Estreché su mano, notando sus ojos inyectados de sangre y me di cuenta de que estaba borracho.

Ben ordenó dos botellas de vino y la camarera nos sirvió un vaso a cada uno después de que le hiciera pasar por la rutina de oler el vino y eso. Tomé un trago del mío. Era rojo y tan seco que me esforcé para no hacer una cara.

James puso toda su atención sobre Bella inmediatamente. La veía tomar un sorbo de su vino. Sus ojos se desviaron de su boca a hasta su pecho.

—Me pareces conocida —dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No nos hemos conocido antes.

Eso era lo que Bella odiaba sobre conocer gente nueva. Tratarían de ubicarla y, eventualmente, recordaría su rostro de todos los medios de comunicación. Luego empezarían las preguntas, primero sobre la isla y luego sobre nosotros.

Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no hacer la conexión y Bella pareció relajarse. No podría haberla reconocido, pero aun no había terminado con ella.

—Tal vez salimos una vez.

Bella levantó su vaso y tomó otro trago. —No.

—¿Tal vez podemos salir algún día?

—Hey —dije bruscamente—. Estoy sentado aquí.

Bella puso su mano en mi pierna e hizo presión. —Está bien —susurró.

—Espera. ¿Ella está contigo? —James preguntó—. Pensé que eras su hermano o algo. —Comenzó a reír—. Tienes que estar bromeando. —La comprensión apareció en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a mí y luego a Bella—. Ahora sé quién eres. Vi tu foto en el periódico. —Soltó el aire—. Así que eso explica cómo la conseguiste, pero no por qué está todavía contigo.

Ben miró a Angela y luego le dijo a James—: Ya déjalo.

—Sí. Estoy con él. —La manera en que Bella lo dijo, con tanta confianza, y la manera en que lo miró como si fuera un completo idiota, me hizo sentir mejor que las palabras en sí.

Nuestra camarera se acercó. —Lo siento —me dijo—. Necesito ver tu identificación.

Me encogí de hombros. —Soy menor de edad. No me gusta el vino de todos modos. Adelante, lléveselo.

Ella sonrió, dijo lo siento y se llevó mi vaso. James no pudo soportarlo.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes veintiún años? —Su risa apenas contenida rompió el silencio en la mesa, mientras todo el mundo trató de actuar como si lo que estaba sucediendo no fuera totalmente humillante para mí.

Bajamos nuestra mirada hacia nuestros menús. Bella y yo todavía teníamos problemas para elegir algo de comer en un restaurante. Demasiadas opciones.

—¿Qué pedirás? —le pregunté.

—Filete. ¿Y tú? —Sujetó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos.

—No lo sé. Tal vez pasta. Te gustan los ravioles, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Está bien. Pediré eso y podemos compartir.

Angela intentó mantener la conversación. Nuestra camarera regresó y tomó nuestra orden. James miró fijamente el pecho de Bella y sonrió burlonamente, sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando la miró así, y me tomó todo lo que tenía no golpearlo.

Cuando James se levantó para ir al baño, Angela dijo—: Lo siento. Escuché que su esposa lo dejó y pensé que invitarlo a unirse a nosotros sería un buen gesto.

—Está bien. Simplemente ignorálo —dijo Bella—. Yo lo hago.

Nadie llenó el vaso de vino de James y, para cuando terminamos de comer, parecía un poco más sobrio.

Nuestra mesera nos ofreció el postre, pero nadie quería nada. Nos dijo que volvería con la cuenta.

—Angela y yo vamos al baño —dijo Bella—. Los esperamos por la puerta.

Ben y yo intentamos recoger el cheque y finalmente accedimos a dividirlo, cada uno sacando dinero en efectivo. James arrojó un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa. Guardé mi cartera en mi bolsillo y me levanté.

Ben empujó su silla hacia atrás, se despidió de James sin estrechar su mano, y se dirigió a la parte delantera del restaurante.

James no se levantó. —Lamento que no seas lo suficientemente mayor como para beber con los adultos —dijo, balanceándose en su silla.

—Lamento que no puedas tocar a mi caliente novia. Y realmente no gusta el vino de todas formas.

Me reí de su expresión y me uní a Bella, Angela y Ben en la puerta delantera.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Bella.

—Le dije que fue agradable conocerlo.

—Lo siento por esta noche —dijo Bella, cuando entramos al taxi.

—No fue tu culpa. —Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

No poder beber en un restaurante no me molestó, pero la manera en que James miraba Bella lo hizo. Sabía que no estaba interesada en él, pero me preocupaba el próximo tipo. Aquel que no era un imbécil borracho. Que tenía un título universitario, le gustaba el vino y no le importaba usar una corbata. Me preocupa que algún día, quizás pronto, le importara a ella que yo no estuviera interesado en alguna de esas cosas.

Y cuando pensé en ella con otro chico, no pude soportarlo.

La besé tan pronto como estuvimos dentro de su apartamento, y no fui suave, sosteniendo firmemente su rostro en mis manos y presionando mis labios fuertemente contra los de ella. Ella no era nadie para tener dueño, lo sabía, pero justo en ese momento era mía.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, saqué el vestido por encima de su cabeza. Su sostén fue el siguiente en irse y luego bajé su ropa interior hasta que cayeron al piso. Desanudé mi corbata y me quité el resto de mi ropa. Recostándola sobre la cama, coloqué mi cabeza en el lugar que James había mirado fijamente durante toda la noche, chupando y dejando una huella que llevaría días desvanecerse. La toqué y la besé hasta que estaba lista y, una vez que estuve dentro de ella, lo hice lento, como le gustaba. Cuando se vino, dijo mi nombre y pensé: _yo soy el que le hace eso. Yo soy el que la hace sentirse de esa manera_.

Después, fui a la cocina y agarré una cerveza de la nevera. La llevé de regreso al dormitorio y encendí el televisor, manteniendo el volumen bajo. Bella dormía con las sabanas enredadas alrededor de su cintura. Levanté la cobija y la coloqué suavemente alrededor de sus hombros con una mano y abrí mi cerveza con la otra.

* * *

 **Bella**

En abril, las lluvias de primavera estancaron a Chicago por dos días, manteniéndonos dentro.

Edward cambiaba sin rumbo los canales. Me acosté en el sofá con los pies en su regazo, leyendo un libro.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —preguntó, apagando la televisión.

—Claro —le dije. —¿Qué quieres ver?

—No sé. Vamos a caminar hasta el cine y escogemos una.

Me coloqué una chaqueta y salimos del apartamento, caminando a través de la lluvia, mientras que Edward extendía una sombrilla encima de nuestras cabezas. Me tomó la mano. Apreté su mano sonriendo y entonces me devolvió el apretón.

Edward quería ver _Batman Begins_. Estábamos parados en la fila para comprar palomitas de maíz cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

Nos dimos la vuelta. Era un chico con una gorra de beisbol junto a una chica pequeña que llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color rosa, su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Edward sonrió. —Oye, Coop. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tratando de encontrar algo que hacer hasta que pare de llover.

—Dímelo a mí. Ésta es Bella. —dijo Edward pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Hola —dijo Coop. —Ésta es mi novia, Brooke.

—Encantada de conocerlos a ambos —dije.

—Sigo olvidandome que estás en la ciudad —dijo Edward .

—Voy a estar atrapado en la universidad si no recibo mis calificaciones.

—Vamos a pasar el rato en algún momento —dijo Edward.

—Mis padres se van de la ciudad el próximo mes. Haré una fiesta. Están invitados. —Coop me sonrió y me di cuenta que la invitación era verdadera.

—Sí, eso sería genial —dijo Edward.

Eché un vistazo a Brooke, mientras que Edward y Coop hablaban. Me miraba con la boca abierta. Para ella, era probable que pareciera una anciana.

Su cara sin arrugas y la piel color rosa se veía radiante. Ella no tenía ni idea de la forma en que me veía cuando tenía veinte años, cuan hermosa era la piel joven. A pesar de que a menudo había usado la gorra de beisbol de Edward y mis lentes de sol en la isla, hubo momentos en los que no lo hice. Pensé en los años que el sol me había arrebatado, esperaba despertar una mañana y descubrir que mi rostro se había transformado en cuero mientras dormía. Pasé más tiempo del que me sentía cómoda admitir tratando de revertir el daño en la piel que el sol de la isla me había infligido, el mostrador de mi baño repleto de lociones y cremas que el dermatólogo había recomendado. Mi piel ahora tenía una apariencia mucho más saludable, pero no había comparación entre los veinte y los treinta y tres. Edward pensaba que era hermosa, me lo dijo. Pero ¿qué hay de cinco años a partir de ahora? ¿Diez?

Entramos en el cine y encontramos asientos. Edward colocó las palomitas de maíz entre sus piernas y apoyó su mano en mi muslo. No podía concentrarme en la película. Imágenes de Edward y yo bebiendo cerveza de barril en vasos de plástico en la sala de Coop mientras todo el mundo me miraba boquiabierto llenaban mis pensamientos.

Edward había hecho un gran trabajo adaptándose con mis amigos. Había soportado el comportamiento desagradable de James, además de que no tenía ningún deseo de beber en primer lugar. Usar una corbata no era lo suyo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Había llevado una conversación con Ben y Angela e hizo que se viera sin esfuerzo.

Es más fácil cuando se es menor, si quieres, usas ropa bonita e imitas el comportamiento de las personas mayores. Si tratara de encajar con los veinteañeros amigos de Edward vistiéndome y actuando como ellos me vería ridícula.

La lluvia había terminado para el momento en el que nos marchamos del cine.

Seguimos a la multitud y empezamos a caminar. Me detuve en la acera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

—No siempre se verá como esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy trece años mayor que tú, y me estoy haciendo mayor cada día. No siempre se verá como esto.

Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo.

—Ya lo sé, Bella. Pero si piensas que a mí me importa sólo como te ves, entonces no me conoces como pensé que lo hacías.

Caminaba sola por el pasillo de _Trader Joe,_ llevaba una útil cesta llena de lo que sea que llamara mi atención, que hasta ahora eran dos botellas de _cabernet_ , un poco de pasta orgánica, un frasco de salsa marinara y un poco de lechuga romana, zanahorias y pimientos para una ensalada. Edward estaba cortando su cabello. Usualmente comprábamos la comida juntos, en parte porque él insistía en pagar por ello y en parte porque todavía nos asustaban las tiendas de comestibles. La primera vez que fuimos al supermercado, después de mudarme a mi apartamento, me quedé paralizada en medio de la tienda mirando la comida.

Me fui por otro pasillo y tomé unas cervezas para Edward y luego encontré los ingredientes para hacerle un pastel de chocolate. Estaba tratando de decidir qué tipo de pan comprar para la cena, cuando sentí un tirón en mis pantalones.

Una niña de unos cuatro años se quedó allí, con enormes lágrimas que silenciosamente corrían por su rostro.

—¿Eres una mamá? —preguntó.

Me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. —Bueno, no. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Se aferraba a una manta harapienta, de color rosa. —No lo sé. No puedo encontrarla, y mi mamá me dijo que si alguna vez me pierdo debo tratar de encontrar a otra mamá y ella me ayudaría.

—No te preocupes. Te puedo ayudar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Claire.

—Está bien, Claire. —Le dije. —Vamos a pedirle a alguien que haga un anuncio por el altavoz para que tu mamá sepa que estás a salvo. —Me miró con lágrimas nadando en sus grandes ojos marrones y deslizó su manita en la mía.

Caminábamos hacia el frente de la tienda cuando una mujer vino corriendo por la esquina gritando el nombre de Claire. Llevaba una cesta en sus manos. Un bebé dormía en sus brazos.

—¡Claire! Oh, Dios mío, ya estás aquí. —La mujer corrió hacia nosotras, dejó caer la cesta, y recogió a Claire en sus brazos con torpeza, tratando de no empujar al bebé. El miedo en su rostro se disolvió mientras apretaba Claire en un abrazo.

—Gracias por encontrarla —dijo. —Solté su mano por un minuto para tomar algo y cuando miré hacia abajo, se había ido. Estoy tan cansada, debido al bebé y no me muevo muy rápido en estos momentos.

Probablemente estaba cerca de mi edad, más o menos un año, y se veía cansada, con los círculos bajo sus débiles ojos. Recogió su cesta.

—¿Estás lista para pagar? ¿Puedo llevar esto por ti?

—Gracias. Real… realmente lo aprecio. Necesito más de dos manos en este momento. Ya sabes como es.

Realmente no lo sabía.

Caminamos a la caja y descargamos nuestras cestas.

—¿Vives por aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí —dije.

—¿Niños?

—No. Todavía no.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—No hay de qué. —Me incliné hacia abajo—. Adiós, Claire.

—Adiós.

Cuando llegué a casa, lejos del supermercado, me senté en el sofá y comencé a llorar.

* * *

 **Edward**

Bella se encontraba en el mostrador de la cocina haciéndome un pastel de chocolate. La besé y le di las rosas rosadas que había comprado en el camino de regreso de mi corte de pelo.

—Son muy hermosas. Gracias —dijo, sonriendo hacia mí. Agarró un vaso de debajo del fregadero y lo llenó de agua. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella por detrás y la besé en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté.

—No, está casi listo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

No estaba bien, y yo sabía que había estado llorando en el momento en que entré por la puerta porque tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Pero no sabría como solucionarlo si ella no me decía que le molestaba, y parte de mí se preguntaba si era mejor no saber en caso de que tuviera algo que ver conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió un poco demasiado brillante.

—¿Quieres ir al parque tan pronto como acabe con esto? —preguntó.

Un mechón de pelo se le había escapado de su cola de caballo y lo escondí detrás de su oreja. —Por supuesto. Voy a tomar una manta para que podamos sentarnos. Apuesto a que hace cerca de setenta grados. —Le di un beso en la frente—. Me gusta estar al aire libre contigo.

—Me gusta estar al aire libre contigo, también.

Cuando llegamos al parque extendimos la manta y nos sentamos. Bella se quitó los zapatos.

—Alguien tiene un cumpleaños pronto —dije—. ¿Qué quieres hacer para celebrarlo?

—No lo sé. Tendré que pensar en ello.

—Sé lo que voy a conseguir, pero no lo he encontrado todavía. He estado buscando por un tiempo.

—Me intriga.

—Es algo que una vez tú dijiste que querías.

—¿Además de libros y música?

—Sí. —Ya le había comprado un iPod y descargué todas sus canciones favoritas, porque a ella le gustaba escuchar música cuando iba a correr. Un par de veces a la semana se fue a la biblioteca y regresó con pilas de libros. Ella los leyó más rápido que nadie.

—Todavía tienes un par de semanas. Lo encontrarás. —Sonrió y me besó, y parecía tan feliz que pensé que tal vez todo se encontraba bien, después de todo.

* * *

 **Bella**

Envié centenares de currículos. Encontrar una posición tan tarde en el año sería casi imposible, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo para el otoño, aunque sólo fuera maestra sustituta.

Alice me dio la mitad del dinero que recibió de la herencia de nuestros padres y todavía guardaba un poco de lo que me habían pagado en Cullen.

El establecimiento de línea aérea añadiría al equilibrio. Tal vez no tenía que trabajar, pero quería hacerlo. Echaba de menos ganar mi propio dinero, pero sobre todo, enseñar.

Alice y yo nos reunimos para comer una semana antes de mi cumpleaños. Los brotes sobre los árboles se habían convertido en hojas verdes y los jardines que recubren las aceras sostenían flores de primavera. Hasta el momento, mayo había sido inusualmente cálido. Nos sentamos en el patio del restaurante y pedimos té helado.

—¿Qué es lo qué harás para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Alice, abriendo el menú.

—No lo sé, Edward me preguntó lo mismo. Estoy feliz estando aquí. —Le conté a ella cómo Edward y yo habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños en la isla. Como había pretendido darme libros y música—. Esta vez, me dará algo que mencioné que quería. No tengo ni idea de lo que podría ser.

La camarera rellenó nuestro té helado y tomó nuestra orden.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo? —preguntó Alice.

—No va bien. O en realidad no hay posibilidades, o simplemente no quieren contratarme.

—No dejes que eso te desanime, Bella.

—Ojala fuera así de fácil. —Tomé un sorbo de mi té helado—. Ya sabes, cuando fui a ese avión hace casi cuatro años, tenía una relación que no iba a ninguna parte y una oportunidad aún más fina de iniciar una familia propia, pero al menos tenía un trabajo que me encantaba.

—Alguien va a contratarte con el tiempo.

—Quizás.

Alice me miró a través de la mesa. —¿Es eso todo lo que te molesta?

—No. —Le conté lo que pasó en Trader Joe—. Todavía quiero las mismas cosas, Alice.

—¿Qué es lo que Edward quiere?

—No estoy segura de que lo sepa. Cuando salimos de Chicago, sólo quería pasar el rato con sus amigos y volver a la vida que tenía antes del cáncer. Sus amigos se han movido sin él, sin embargo, y no creo que haya descubierto que hacer a continuación —le dije a Alice sobre el fondo de confianza de Edward y ella levantó una ceja.

—En su defensa, no está echado a perder por ello. Pero no está motivado, tampoco.

—Puedo ver tu punto —dijo.

—Estoy esperando una vez más, Alice. Diferentes razones, chico diferente, pero cuatro años más tarde todavía estoy esperando.

* * *

 **Edward**

El perro delimitó el apartamento de Bella y estuvo a punto de derribarla. Ella se agachó y le lamió la cara. Dejé caer la correa sobre la mesita y dije—: Feliz cumpleaños. No hubiese podido conseguir esa cosa en una caja si lo intentaba.

Se levantó y me besó. —Olvidé que te había dicho que quería un perro.

—Golden retriever. Adulto. De un refugio. He estado buscando por todas partes. Me dijeron que alguien lo encontró vagando por un lado de la carretera, sin collar o etiquetas. Piel y huesos. —Cuando Bella escuchó eso, cayó de rodillas y abrazó al perro, acariciando su piel suave. La lamió de nuevo, golpeando la cola y corriendo alrededor en círculos.

—Parece sano ahora —dijo.

—No le vas a llamar Perro, ¿verdad? —bromeé.

—No. Eso sería una tontería. Lo llamaré Bo. He tenido el nombre elegido por un largo tiempo.

—Entonces es algo bueno, es un chico.

—Es el regalo perfecto, Edward Gracias.

—De nada. Me alegro de que te guste.

Bella aún no había encontrado un puesto como profesora a mediados de junio. Tuvo una entrevista que había ido bien, en una escuela secundaria en los suburbios. Jadeó cuando no consiguió el trabajo, pero tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche, y la encontré en la sala leyendo un libro con la cabeza de Bo en su regazo a las tres de la mañana.

—Vuelve a la cama.

—Estaré allí en un minuto —dijo. Pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Llenó sus días haciendo de niñera de Joe y Chloe, leyendo y yendo a largas carreras.

Pasamos horas fuera, ya sea en su pequeña terraza o en el parque para perros con Bo. Vimos el juego de los Cubs jugando en el Wrigley Field, y nos fuimos a conciertos en el parque.

Sin embargo, lucía inquieta, no importaba cuan ocupados nos mantuviéramos. Se quedaba mirando hacía el espacio a veces, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero nunca tuve las pelotas para preguntarle lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

 **Bella**

Mira lo que ha llegado por correo —dije cuando entré por la puerta, dejando mis llaves sobre la mesa.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisón. Bo dormía a su lado.

—¿Qué es?

—Es el formulario de inscripción para la clase de preparación para el GED. Les llamé el otro día y les pedí que mandasen información. Pensé que podrías apuntarte y podría ayudarte a estudiar.

—Puedo empezar en otoño.

—Sin embargo, tienen clases de verano y si empiezas ahora, puedes terminar para finales de agosto y tal vez matricularte en una universidad en septiembre. Si me las arreglo para encontrar un trabajo de profesora, los dos podemos estar en clase todo el día.

Edward apagó la televisión. Me senté junto a él, rascando a Bo detrás de las orejas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un minuto.

—Por lo menos uno de nosotros debería ser capaz de seguir adelante con su vida —dije.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—No puedo encontrar un trabajo. Tú puedes ir a clase.

—No quiero estar encerrado en el interior todo el día.

—Estás en el interior en este momento.

—Solo estaba esperando a que llegases para que pudiésemos sacar a Bo a dar un paseo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tratas de decir, Bella?

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar. —No podemos seguir tratando de recrear la isla en este apartamento.

—Este apartamento no se parece en nada a la isla. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

—No, tú tienes todo lo que necesitas. Yo no.

—Te quiero, Bella. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Sus palabras llevaban un significado implícito. _Me casaré contigo. Tendremos una familia juntos._

Sacudí la cabeza. —No puedes saber eso, Edward.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo sarcásticamente—. ¿Cómo podría saber lo que quiero? Sólo tengo veinte años.

—Nunca te he hablado de forma paternalista por tu edad.

Alzó sus manos. —Acabas de hacerlo.

—Hay cosas que necesitas terminar. Y un montón de cosas que no has tenido oportunidad de empezar. No puedo quitarte eso.

—¿Qué si no quiero esas cosas, Bella? ¿Qué si te prefiero a tí en su lugar?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo, Edward?

La comprensión llenó su rostro. —¿Tienes miedo de que no me _quedaré_?

—Sí —susurré—. Eso es exactamente lo que me da miedo. —¿Qué pasa si Edward se cansa de jugar a las casitas, y decide que esta solución no es lo que realmente quería?

—¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no confías en mí lo suficiente como para creer que seguiré contigo? —El dolor en sus ojos se volvió ira—. Es mierda, Bella. —Caminó hacia la ventana y miró fuera. Volviendo a donde estaba dijo—: ¿Por qué no sólo dices lo que realmente quieres decir? Que quieres buscar a alguien de tu edad.

—¿Qué? —No tenía ni idea de donde se había sacado eso.

—Preferirías a alguien mayor. Alguien a quien no tratar como un niño.

—Eso no es verdad, Edward.

—Siempre habrá algún imbécil que cree que puede ligar contigo delante de mí. No me tomarán en serio. Para ellos, eres alguien matando el tiempo. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que podría preocuparme de que me abandonaras?

Un silencio cargado de emociones llenó el apartamento. Los minutos parecían horas mientras ambos esperábamos que el otro dijese que nuestros temores no estaban justificados, pero ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

Pensé que dolería menos si me arrancase la curita rápidamente.

—Necesitas estar por tu cuenta, Edward, y saber como es eso antes de que puedas estar seguro de que quieres estar con alguien.

La expresión de su rostro era de pura angustia. Cruzó la habitación y dudó, estando solo a unos pasos de mí, mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces me dio la espalda y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

No pude dormir esa noche. Me senté en el sofá en la oscuridad, llorando sobre la piel de Bo. A la mañana siguiente salí del apartamento temprano, por haberle prometido a Alice que cuidaría a los niños mientras ella y Jasper iban al _Brunch_ de los domingos. Cuando volví descubrí que Edward había arrancado la curita por su cuenta, porque sus cosas habían desaparecido y su llave de mi apartamento estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Me dolió como el infierno.

* * *

 **hola a todas gracias por estar pendiente de la adaptacion bueno que les parecio hoy bueno nos vemos el lunes con un capitulo nuevo , una noticia importante la adaptacion le quedan 2 capitulos mas el epilogo para terminar pero como les habia comentado tiene una segunda parte que seguira despues de terminar que se subira junto a esta adaptacion claro que saldran bella y edward pero la historia es sobre otros personajes y por fin se resolvera la duda sobre la otra persona que se encontrbaba en la isla a quien edward llamo "Bones" es sobre la historia de el.**


	18. Chapter 18

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Edward**

Emmet y yo alquilamos un apartamento de dos habitaciones para el verano, en el tercer piso de un edificio antiguo a cuatro cuadras de Wrigley Field. Sus padres se mudaron a Florida después de que le dijeron que estaban cansados de la nieve y el frío. A Emmet no le importaba, ya que él y su hermano mayor se fueron a estudiar fuera del estado, pero necesitaban un lugar donde vivir hasta que las clases comenzaran de nuevo en otoño.

—¿Quieres conseguir un lugar conmigo, Cullen? —me preguntó—. Podemos hacer una fiesta como nadie.

—Porque no —contesté. Si Bella estaba decidida a que no perdiera nada, compartir un apartamento con mi mejor amigo era probablemente un paso en la dirección correcta.

Emmet estaba especializándose en finanzas y contabilidad, y de alguna forma en el mundo estaba haciendo pasantías en un banco del centro. Usaba una corbata todos los días.

Hablé a mi manera para trabajar en una construcción y estaba en los suburbios cada mañana a las siete de la mañana, enmarcando casas. Atrapé un paseo con un chico en el equipo, y me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber y me salvó de parecer un idiota completo. No era tan diferente de la construcción de la casa en la isla, excepto que utilizaba una pistola de clavos y había mucha más madera por ahí.

La mayoría de los chicos no eran muy habladores, y no tenía que mantener una conversación con alguien si no me apetecía. A veces, el único ruido era el sonido de nuestros instrumentos y la música de rock clásico que venía del equipo de sonido. Yo nunca llevaba una camisa y muy pronto era casi tan moreno como lo había estado en la isla.

Por la noche, Emmet y yo bebíamos cerveza. Extrañaba a Bella y pensaba en ella constantemente. Sin ella a mi lado, me dormía como una mierda. Emmet sabía que no debía decir nada acerca de ella, pero parecía preocupado por mí.

Demonios, yo estaba preocupado por mí.

* * *

 **Bella**

La temperatura alcanzó los 29,44°C por las dos de la tarde. El calor salía de mí en tanto el sudor que corría por mi rostro caía a mis pies y golpeaba el pavimento.

No me molestó. Podía manejar el calor.

A lo largo de finales de Junio y Julio corrí 9,7 km, luego 12,8 km y 16,09 km cada día, a veces más.

No lloraba cuando corría. No pensaba, y no perdía un segundo suponiendo nada. Respirando profundamente dentro y fuera, ponía un pie delante del otro.

Carslie Cullen llamó a principios de Agosto. Cuando el nombre apareció en el identificador mi corazón dio un salto, cayendo un segundo más tarde después de que respondí y me di cuenta de que no era Edward.

—Los asuntos del hidroavión se resolvieron está mañana. Edward ya ha firmado los documentos. Una vez que firmes, está hecho.

—Está bien. —Agarré un bolígrafo y garabateé la dirección que me dio.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Estoy bien, ¿Cómo está Edward?

—Se está manteniendo ocupado.

No pregunté qué significaba eso. —Gracias por dejarme saber sobre el abogado. Me aseguraré de firmar los papeles. —Se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo de la línea por un segundo y luego dije—: Por favor, saluda a Esme y a las chicas por mí.

—Lo haré. Cuídate, Bella.

Esa noche, me acurruqué en el sofá con Bo para leer un libro. A las dos páginas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

La esperanza se apoderó de mí, mi estomago se llenó de mariposas. Me había preguntado todo el día, después de hablar con su padre, si Edward vendría. Bo se volvió loco, ladrando y corriendo en círculos, como si supiese que era él. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí, pero Edward no se encontraba allí.

Era Riley.

Tenía una expresión reservada. Su cabello rubio era más corto de lo que solía ser, y tenía unas pocas líneas alrededor de sus ojos, pero por lo demás parecía el mismo. Llevaba una caja en sus manos. Bo empujó sus piernas, olfateando y dando vueltas.

—Alice me dio tu dirección. Encontré algunas de tus cosas y pensé que podría devolvértelas. —Miró por encima de mi hombro, tratando de ver si me encontraba sola.

—Adelante. —Cerré la puerta cuando cruzó el umbral—. Lo siento, nunca llamé. Fue grosero de mi parte.

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

Riley dejó la caja sobre la mesa de café.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Claro.

Fui a la cocina, abrí una botella de vino, y nos serví a cada uno una copa. Mi elección de bebida reflejaba mi repentina necesidad de alcohol más que cualquier deseo de hospitalidad.

—Gracias —dijo, cuando le entregué una copa.

—De nada. Siéntate.

Estornudó dos veces. —Tienes un perro. Siempre quisiste uno.

—Su nombre es Bo.

Se sentó en la silla frente al sillón. Puse mi copa sobre la mesa de café frente a mí y comencé a sacar objetos fuera de la caja.

Era como ver mi ropa colgada en el armario de repuesto de Alice. Posesiones de las que casi había olvidado, pero las reconocí inmediatamente tan pronto como las volví a ver.

Removí la banda de goma de una pila de imágenes. La de arriba mostraba a Riley y a mí de pie delante de la rueda de ferris en Navy Pier, abrazados, él besando mi mejilla. Me incliné sobre la mesa y le entregué la imagen. —Mira lo joven que era.

—Veinte y dos —dijo.

Había fotos de vacaciones y fotos de grupo con nuestros amigos. Una foto de mi mamá y Riley de pie delante del árbol de navidad. Una de él sosteniendo a Chloe en el hospital, pocas horas después de que Alice dio a luz.

Viendo las fotos recordé la historia que tenía con Riley, y que mucho de la historia fue buena. Habíamos empezado con tantas promesas pero nuestra relación se estancó, aplastada bajo el peso de dos personas que querían cosas diferentes. Chasqueé la cinta de goma otra vez en las fotos y las puse sobre la mesa.

Saqué un par de zapatos deportivos. —Estos tienen algunas millas en ellos. —La siguiente cosa, el CD _Hootie & the Blowfish_, me hizo sonreír.

—Lo ponías _constantemente_ —dijo Riley.

—No te burles de Hootie.

Había un par de libros de bolsillo. Un cepillo para el pelo y un pincho para agarrarme el pelo. Una botella medio bacía de Calvin Clain CK One, mi olor asignado para la mayor parte de los años noventa.

Mis dedos rozaron algo cerca del fondo. Un camisón. Miré el tejido negro y puro y tuve un vago recuerdo de Riley quitándomelo en la mitad de la noche, poco antes de salir de Chicago.

—Lo encontré cuando cambié las sábanas. Nunca lo lavé —dijo en voz baja.

Al llegar a la última parte, me encontré con una caja de terciopelo azul. Me quedé helada.

—Ábrela —dijo Riley.

Levanté la tapa. El anillo de diamantes brillaba en el satén.

Sin palabras, tomé una respiración profunda.

—Después de que dejaste en el aeropuerto, fui a una joyería. Sabía que si no nos casábamos te perdería, y no quería perderte, Bella. Cuando Alice me llamó para contarme que el avión había caído, sostuve el anillo en mi mano y rogué para que te encontraran. Luego me llamó y me dijo de tu supuesta muerte. La noticia me devastó. Pero estás viva, Bella y aún te amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Cerré la caja y se la arrojé a la cabeza de Riley. Con reflejos sorprendentemente rápidos, esquivó mi tiro y la caja rebotó en sus antebrazos cruzados y se deslizó por la dura madera.

—¡Te amaba! ¡Esperé ocho años por ti y tú me encarcelaste todo el tiempo hasta que mi única opción fue romper mi propio corazón!

Riley se levantó de su silla. —Jesús, Bella. Pensé que el anillo era lo que querías.

—Nunca ha sido por el anillo.

Cruzó la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Entonces, es por el chico?

Hice una mueca ante la mención de Edward Poniéndome de pie, me dirigí otra vez, levanté el anillo, y se lo entregué. —No. Es porque nunca me casaría con un hombre que sólo me propuso matrimonio porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la oficina del abogado, firmé los papeles que prometían que no demandaría a Hidroavión charter, y recogí el cheque. Lo deposité en el banco de camino a casa. Alice llamó a mi teléfono una hora después.

—¿Firmaste los papeles? —preguntó.

—Sí. Es demasiado dinero, Alice.

—Si me lo preguntas, 1,5 millones no son ni de cerca lo suficiente.

* * *

 **Edward**

Arrastré mi trasero por las escaleras a las 9:30 la noche del sábado y tan pronto como atravesé la puerta, noté que la fiesta había empezado sin mí. Había por lo menos quince personas bebiendo cerveza y tomando cortos de tequila en nuestra cocina y sala de estar.

Los chicos del equipo y yo estábamos tratando de terminar la elaboración de un trabajo urgente en Schaumburg y habíamos estado usando catorce horas diarias, seis días a la semana, durante el último mes, trabajando hasta el anochecer. Quería que todos en nuestro apartamento desaparecieran.

Emmet salió de su dormitorio, una chica arrastraba sus pies detrás de él.

—Hola, hombre, toma una ducha y vuelve aquí.

—Tal vez. Estoy cansado.

—No seas marica. Iremos pronto al bar. Fiesta hasta entonces, y si todavía estás cansado, puedes tirarte cuando se vayan.

—Está bien.

Tomé una ducha y me puse un par de jeans y una camiseta, dejando mis pies descalzos. Serpenteando a través de las personas festejando en mi cocina, dije "hola" a los que conocía y me preguntaba de dónde demonios venía el resto. Tomé una Coca y una caja de pizza del refrigerador y me apoyé en el mostrador comiendo la fría rebanada.

—Hola, Edward —dijo una chica, llegando a apoyarse en el mostrador junto a mí.

—Hola. —Me parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

—Tanya —dijo.

—Cierto. Ahora me acuerdo. —Era la chica que se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, en la fiesta de Coop cuando regresé de la isla. La de cabello rubio largo y demasiado maquillaje. Seguí comiendo mi pizza.

Se alzó alrededor de mí hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió. Cuando se inclinó para tomar una cerveza, sus senos casi se caen de su camiseta sin mangas.

—¿Quieres una? —dijo, sosteniendo una lata.

Vacié lo último de mi Coca. —Claro.

Agarró otra cerveza y me la entregó. Cuando terminé de comer, la abrí, tomé un trago largo, y volví a colocarla en el mostrador.

Emmet se acercó y me entregó un porro. Lo tomé e inhalé, sosteniendo el humo profundamente en mis pulmones. Después de exhalar, le pregunté a Tanya—: ¿Quieres un toque?

Asintió con la cabeza, dio una larga calada, y me lo entregó de nuevo. Terminamos con él, por turnos de ida y vuelta. Tal vez si me drogaba lo suficiente, podría ser que me durmiera toda la noche en vez de despertarme a cada hora.

Tanya me dio otra cerveza. Cuando entré en la sala de estar para sentarme en el sofá, me siguió. Nunca se fue de mi lado después de eso.

Bebimos cerveza y fumamos hasta que no pude ver bien. La gente se iba hacia el bar con Emmet y luego solo fuimos Tanya y yo. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera con los demás porque quería ir a recostarme, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se puso de pie, balanceándose, y tiró de mí hacia mi dormitorio. Cuando puso su mano entre mis piernas, dejé de pensar con mi cerebro y dejé que otra parte de mi cuerpo se hiciera cargo.

El martilleo de mi cabeza me despertó a la mañana siguiente. Tanya estaba a mi lado, desnuda, con el maquillaje por toda su cara. Aparté las mantas y me dirigí a la puerta, agarrando algunas ropas en mi camino. Había algo pegado a la parte inferior de mi pie, me agaché y retiré la envoltura del condón que había pisado.

 _Gracias a Dios._

Lo tiré a la basura cuando llegué al cuarto de baño. El agua caliente llenó la habitación con vapor y me di una ducha, lavando todos los rastros de Tanya. Me vestí, lavé los dientes, después fui a la cocina y bebí tres vasos de agua helada.

Estaba viendo la televisión cuando ella entró en la sala de estar media hora más tarde. Encontró su bolso y su chaqueta, me reuní con ella en la puerta. —Toma un taxi —le dije, empujando un arrugado billete de diez en su mano.

—Llámame —me dijo—. Emmet tiene mi número.

—Lo siento. No lo voy a hacer.

Asintió con la cabeza y evitó mi mirada

—Bueno, al menos eres honesto.

Emmet se tambaleó fuera de su habitación al mediodía.

—Santas jodidas bolas Cullen. Mi resaca es épica. —Se rascó y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a mí—. Hay una chica en mi cama, pero no es la que traje a casa la noche pasada. La chica que traje a casa era mucho más caliente que esa.

—Creo que es la misma chica, Emmet.

—Sí, probablemente. ¿Cómo te fue con… cuál es su nombre? ¿Anotaste?

—Sí.

—Cullen está _de vuelta en el juego_ —dijo, levantando la mano para chocar los cinco conmigo.

—No quiero estar en el juego

Emmet bajó la mano con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—Qué, ¿no era buena? Pensé que tenía un cuerpo caliente.

—Sí, y cualquier tipo de anoche podría haberla tenido si quería.

—Bueno, no sé qué decirte, hombre. Sé que estás triste porque las cosas con Bella no funcionaron, pero no sé lo que estás buscando.

Yo sí.

Comencé a trabajar en mi GED en julio. Después de pasar todo el día en la construcción, me iba a casa, tomaba una ducha rápida, y me unía a todos los otros desertores en un centro comunitario localizado en el centro de la ciudad por dos horas cada noche. A finales de agosto, había ganado mi GED y me matriculé en una universidad pública para el semestre de otoño, renunciando a mi trabajo en la construcción cuando comenzaron las clases. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería estudiar, y no podía ver perder los próximos dos años dentro de un aula, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

Emmet se mudó de nuevo a Iowa y yo a casa, lo que hizo felices a mis padres, especialmente a mi madre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar todo el día y luego ir a la clase de GED en la noche, que me sentía inquieto por la tarde. La mayoría de mis amigos fueron a una universidad fuera del estado o lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad haciendo que pasar al rato durante la semana fuera difícil.

Llegué a casa un día de octubre. La baja temperatura y el cambio de las hojas me recordaron a Bella, y lo mucho que le gustaba el otoño. Me pregunté si encontró un trabajo de profesora. Me pregunté si encontró a alguien más.

—Hola, mamá —le dije, tirando mi mochila sobre el mostrador.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —preguntó.

—Bien.

Odiaba ser el estudiante más viejo de primer año en todas las clases y la mayoría del tiempo me moría de aburrimiento.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer —dije, tomando una Coca del refrigerador—. ¿Me ayudarás?

Sonrió y dijo—: Claro, Edward.

Había estado demasiado enfermo como para tomar clases de manejo cuando tenía dieciséis años así que durante el siguiente mes, tan pronto como llegaba a casa de la clase, mi mamá me enseñó a conducir. Tenía un Volvo utilitario, nos fuimos a los suburbios y encontramos un montón de aparcamientos vacíos y calles tranquilas. Conducimos juntos durante horas. Parecía muy feliz de pasar tiempo conmigo, y me sentí como un idiota por no haberme pasado por aquí más seguido.

Un día, cuando estaba conduciendo, dije—: ¿Sabías que Bella rompería conmigo?

Mi madre dudó un segundo.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? — _¿Y por qué yo no?_

Apagó el radio.

—Porque te tuve cuando tenía veinticinco años, Edward, y te quería demasiado. Luego tomó cinco años más antes de quedar embarazada de Kate. Me sentí ansiosa, luego preocupada, y después, casi frenética, cuando no sucedió de inmediato. Entonces, dos años después de Kate, Jane llegó y finalmente me sentí como si mi familia estaba completa. Es probable que Bella esté lista para tener una familia propia, Edward.

—Se la habría dado.

—Ella podría haber sentido que sería imprudente aceptar.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron en el coche de delantero. —Le dije que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Me dijo que yo tenía cosas por terminar. Cosas que todavía necesito experimentar.

—Estaba en lo cierto. Dice mucho acerca de ella que no quisiera quitarte cosas.

—Es mi decisión, mamá.

—Pero no eres el único afectado por ella.

Llegué a una repentina revelación y paré en seco, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que dolía.

—¿Es por eso que eras tan buena? —Mi cara ardía—. ¿Vamos todos a ser agradables con la novia de Edward mientras esperamos a que lo bote? —Golpeé el volante con mis puños.

Mi madre se sobresaltó y puso su mano sobre mi brazo.

—No. Me gusta Bella. Me gusta aún más ahora que he llegado a conocerla. Es una chica agradable Edward, pero traté de decirte que estaba en una etapa diferente de su vida y tú no quisiste escuchar.

Miré por la ventana hasta que me calmé, me aparté de la acera.

—Todavía la amo.

—Lo sé.

Conseguí mi licencia de conducir y compré un Chevy Tahoe negro.

Después de que terminaran las clases del día, fui conduciendo, por primera vez en los suburbios y luego fuera del país, escuchando la estación de rock clásico.

Pasé una propiedad con un cartel de "En Venta" clavado en el suelo al final del camino y me acerqué conduciendo a una casa pequeña, de color azul claro y me estacioné.

Nadie respondió a mi llamada, así que caminé hasta el patio trasero. Había tierra hasta donde podía ver. Agarré una hoja de datos desde el tubo de plástico, conectado a la señal de "En Venta". Indicaba el número de teléfono de un agente de bienes raíces. Lo doble, metí en mi bolsillo y me alejé en el auto.

* * *

 **Bella**

Bo y yo caminamos por las calles durante horas. Su correa llegó a desengancharse un día cálido de septiembre y pasé unos frenéticos diez minutos tratando de alcanzarlo mientras galopaba por la acera, zigzagueando a través de la multitud. Finalmente, me acerqué lo suficiente para agarrar su collar y ajusté la correa de nuevo, aliviada. Un niño pequeño estaba a unos pasos de distancia, mirando desde una puerta abierta que daba a la calle. El letrero sobre su cabeza decía _Refugio Familiar._

—¿Ese es tu perro? —preguntó. Llevaba una camiseta a rayas y necesitaba un corte de cabello. Pecas salpicaban su nariz y mejillas.

Me puse de pie y llevé a Bo hacia él. —Si. Su nombre es Bo. ¿Te gustan los perros?

—Si. Especialmente los amarillos.

—Es un Golden Retriever. Tiene cinco años.

—¡Yo tengo cinco años! —dijo, su rostro iluminándose.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Leo.

—Bueno, Leo, puedes acariciar a Bo si quieres. Sin embargo, tienes que ser amable con los animales, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Acarició el pelaje de Bo cuidadosamente, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo para ver si me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo amable—. Mejor me voy. Sam dijo que no me alejara de la puerta. Gracias por dejarme acariciar a tu perro. —Abrazó a Bo y antes de que pudiera decir adiós, corrió hacia el interior. Bo se estiró en su correa, queriendo seguirlo.

—Vamos, Bo —le dije, jalándolo con firmeza. Llevándolo desde la puerta, caminamos de regreso a casa.

Volví al día siguiente, sola. Dos mujeres, una de ellas con un bebé en la cadera, se quedó cerca de la entrada.

—Hey, chica blanca, Bloomie's está por allá. —Señaló mientras su amiga se reía.

La ignoré y caminé hacia la puerta. Una vez dentro, recorrí la habitación por Leo. Era lunes, y no había niños alrededor.

Bajo la ley federal, a todos los niños se les garantizaba una educación si tenían una residencia permanente o no. Afortunadamente, los padres del refugio parecían estar tomando ventaja de ese derecho.

Un hombre se me acercó, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. Cerca de los cincuenta, supuse. Vestía jeans, una descolorida e indescriptible camisa polo y tenis.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan.

—Sam Elings —dijo, estrechando mi mano extendida.

—Había un niño pequeño ayer. Lo conocí cuando estaba de pie en la puerta. Le gustó mi perro. —Sam sonrió y esperó pacientemente a que llegara al punto—. Me estaba preguntando si necesitaba algún voluntario.

—Necesitamos un montón de cosas aquí. Los voluntarios son definitivamente una de ellas. —Sus ojos eran amables y su tono de voz era suave, pero probablemente había oído este tipo de cosas antes. Las amas de casa y jugadores de ligas menores de los suburbios, precipitándose de forma intermitente para que pudieran presumirles a los del club de lectura acerca de cómo estaban haciendo la diferencia.

—Las necesidades de nuestros residentes son muy básicas —continuó—. Comida y refugio. No siempre huelen bien. Un baño puede ser una baja prioridad en comparación a comida caliente y una cama.

Me pregunté si reconoció mi nombre o mi cara de las fotos en el periódico. Si lo hizo, no lo mencionó. —He estado sucia y realmente no me importa cómo huela alguien. Sé lo que es estar hambriento, sediento y sin refugio. Tengo un montón de tiempo y me gustaría pasar algo de eso aquí.

Sam sonrió. —Gracias. Nos gustaría eso.

Comencé a llegar al refugio alrededor de las diez de la mañana todos los días, uniéndome a los otros voluntarios para preparar y servir la comida. Sam me animó a llevar a Bo.

—A la mayoría de los niños de aquí les encantan los animales. No muchos han tenido una mascota alguna vez.

Los niños más pequeños que no estaban en la escuela se pasaban horas jugando con Bo. Nunca gruñó cuando le acariciaban el pelo un poco demasiado fuerte o trataban de montarlo como a un caballo. Después del almuerzo, les leía. Sus exhaustas y estresadas madres se encariñaron conmigo ya que sostenía a sus bebés y niños pequeños en mi regazo. Por la tarde, los niños en edad escolar regresaban y los ayudaba con sus tareas, insistiendo en que la completaran antes de que jugaran con algunos de los juegos de mesa que compré en Target.

Usualmente, se podía encontrar Leo a mi lado, dispuesto a compartir todo lo que pasó en la escuela. Su entusiasmo por el jardín de niños no me sorprendió; la mayoría de los niños amaban el ambiente de un salón de clase seguro, las personas sin hogar aún más. Muchos no tenían sus propios libros o materiales de arte y les encantaba aprender canciones en la clase de música y estar corriendo en el patio durante el recreo.

—¡Estoy aprendiendo a leer, señorita Bella!

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés tan entusiasmado por leer, Leo. —Lo abracé—. Eso es maravilloso.

Sonrió con tanta intensidad que pensé que iba a reventar, pero luego su expresión se volvió seria.

—Voy a aprender realmente bien, señorita Bella. Entonces, le voy a enseñar a mi papá.

Michael Newton, el padre de Leo, tenía veintiocho años, había estado sin trabajo desde hacía casi un año y era uno de los dos padres solteros que vivían en el refugio. Me senté a su lado después de cenar. Me miró con recelo. —Hola, Mike.

Asintió. —Señorita Bella.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?

—No he encontrado hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo hacías antes?

—En la línea de la cocina. Estuve en el mismo restaurante durante siete años. Empecé lavando platos y me abrí camino hacia arriba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El dueño cayó en tiempos difíciles. Tuvo que vender. El nuevo jefe nos despidió a todos.

Observamos a Leo jugar un juego animado de etiquetas con otros dos niños. —¿Mike?

—Sí.

—Creo que podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

Resultó que Mike podía leer un poco. Había memorizado palabras comunes y todo el menú del restaurante en donde trabajaba, pero luchó para llenar solicitudes de empleo y nunca se había declarado en desempleo después de perder su trabajo porque no podía descifrar las formas. Un amigo le había ayudado a llenar una solicitud en un restaurante italiano, pero lo despidieron después de tres días porque no podía leer las órdenes.

—¿Eres disléxico? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Las letras no parecen como si estuvieran en el orden correcto.

—No. Están bien. Es sólo que no puedo leerlas.

—¿Te graduaste de la secundaria?

Negó. —Noveno grado.

—¿Dónde está la mamá de Leo?

—Ni idea. Tenía veinte años cuando nació y cuando cumplió un año, dijo que no podía soportar más ser una madre, no es que hubiera actuado como una. No podíamos permitirnos cable, pero teníamos una vieja televisión y una videocasetera y veía películas todo el día. Volvía a casa del restaurante y Leo estaba gritando y llorando, su pañal empapado de humedad o peor. Se largó un día y nunca regresó. Tenía que encontrar una guardería y ya vivíamos de cheque a cheque de pago. Una vez que perdí mi trabajo, no tomó mucho tiempo en retrasarme en el alquiler. —Mike miró hacia sus pies—. Leo merece algo mejor.

—Creo que Leo tiene bastante suerte —dije.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque por lo menos a uno de sus padres le importa. Eso es más de lo que algunos niños tienen.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, trabajé con Mike todos los días, a partir de que la hora del almuerzo terminaba y hasta el momento en que Leo y los otros niños venían a casa de la escuela. Utilizando libros de fonética, le enseñé las distintas combinaciones de letras y pronto estuvo leyendo _Buenas Noches Luna_ y _Oso Marrón, Oso Marrón, ¿qué ves?_ a los niños pequeños. Se frustraba a menudo, pero lo empujé mucho, construyendo su confianza elogiándolo cuando llegaba a dominar una lección difícil.

Cuando volvía a casa del refugio después de servir la cena, iba a dar una larga caminata. Septiembre se convirtió en octubre y añadía más capas y seguía mi camino. Un día de noviembre, Bo y yo nos detuvimos a recoger el correo. Saqué algunas facturas, una revista y ahí estaba. Un sobre de tamaño regular con el nombre y la dirección de Edward escrita a mano en la esquina superior izquierda.

Corrí escaleras arriba y abrí la puerta de mi departamento, desenganchando a Bo de su correa. Cuando la abrí y leí lo que había adentro, comencé a llorar.

—Abre la maldita puerta, Bella. Sé que estás a ahí —gritó Alice.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando el techo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas llenas de los mensajes de voz y textos de Alice habían quedado sin respuesta y era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que se presentara en mi apartamento.

Abrí la puerta. Alice entró al apartamento, pero la esquivé y volví al sofá.

—Bueno, al menos sé que estás viva —dijo, de pie junto a mí. Se fijó en mi apariencia, sus ojos se movieron desde mi pelo desordenado hacia mi pijama arrugado—. Luces como el infierno. ¿Siquiera has tomado una ducha hoy? ¿O ayer?

—Oh, Alice, puedo estar mucho más tiempo que eso sin una ducha. —Puse una manta gruesa sobre mis piernas y Bo apoyó su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al albergue?

—Hace unos pocos días —murmuré. —Le dije a Sam que estaba enferma.

Alice se sentó en el sofá. —Bella, habla conmigo. ¿Qué pasó?

Fui a la cocina y volví con un sobre. Entregándoselo a Alice dije—: Tenía esto en el correo el otro día. Es de Edward.

Lo abrió y sacó una tarjeta de visita del banco de esperma. Bajo el número de teléfono decía: _Hice arreglos_.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Alice.

—Mira el reverso.

Lo giró. En el reverso, había garabateado: _en caso de que nunca lo encuentres._

—Oh, Bella —dijo. Me tiró a sus brazos y me sostuvo mientras yo lloraba.

Alice me convenció de tomar una ducha mientras se encargaba de la cena. Entré de nuevo a la sala de estar con mi cabello húmedo peinado hacia atrás, usando un par de pantalones de franela limpios y una sudadera.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Me senté en el sofá y me puse calcetines gruesos. Alice me dio un vaso de vino tinto.

—Ordené comida china —dijo—. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

—Está bien. Gracias. —Tomé un sorbo de vino y puse mi vaso en la mesa.

Se sentó a mi lado. —Esa fue una gran oferta de Edward.

—Sí. —Lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos de nuevo y se derramaron sobre mis mejillas. Las limpié con el dorso de mi mano—. Pero no hay manera de que pueda tener un bebé en mis brazos que tenga sus ojos, o su sonrisa, si no puedo tenerle a él también. —Tomé mi vaso y tomé otro trago de mi vino—. Riley nunca hubiera hecho algo tan desinteresado.

Alice secó una lágrima que había perdido. —Eso es porque Riley era una especie de idiota.

—Voy a regresar al albergue en la mañana. Sólo tuve un mal momento.

—Está bien. Sucede.

—Nunca amé a Riley de la forma en que amé a Edward.

—Lo sé.

Arrastré un árbol de Navidad escaleras arriba y lo metí por la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuando terminé de decorarlo, mi primer árbol en cuatro años brillaba bajo luces parpadeantes y adornos brillantes. Bo y yo pasamos horas tumbados frente a él, escuchando música navideña.

Ayudé a Sam a decorar el árbol en el albergue, también. Los niños acamparon, colgando los adornos de copos de nieve que hicimos de papel de construcción y brillo.

Mike recibió un regalo de navidad adelantado. Había llenado una solicitud en un restaurante cercano y lo habían contratado hace dos semanas. Leer las órdenes que las camareras le daban ya no era ningún problema y giró en torno de la comida rápida, rápidamente ganando por sí mismo una reputación como un gran trabajador. Usó su primer cheque para hacer un depósito en un apartamento amoblado. Co-firmé el contrato, pagando el primer año de renta por adelantado. No quiso aceptarlo, pero lo convencí, por amor a Leo.

—Lo pagarás algún día más adelante, Mike.

—Lo haré —prometió, abrazándome—. Gracias, Bella.

Pasé la víspera de Navidad con Jasper, Alice y los niños. Vimos a Joe y Chloe abrir sus regalos, papel de envolver volando, y pasé la siguiente hora montando juguetes e instalando baterías. Jasper jugó tantos video-juegos en la PlayStation que compré para Joe que Alice amenazó con desconectarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con los video-juegos que convierten a los hombres de nuevo en niños? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, pero los aman, ¿no?

Chloe rasgueaba su guitarra Barbie, en voz alta y después de una hora de escucharla, hice una nota mental de no comprarle ningún instrumento más. Entré en la cocina donde estaba tranquilo y descorché una botella de cabernet.

Alice se unió a mí un minuto más tarde. Abrió el horno y comprobó el pavo. Le serví un poco de vino, y chocamos nuestras copas juntas.

—Por tenerte en casa para celebrar—, dijo Alice. —Recuerdo la Navidad pasada, lo difícil que fue sin ti, mamá y papá. Incluso con Jasper y los niños todavía me sentía un poco sola. Entonces dos días más tarde llamaste. A veces todavía no puedo creerlo, Bella —puso su vino abajo y me abrazó.

La abracé de vuelta. —Feliz Navidad, Alice.

—Feliz Navidad.

Fui al albergue al mediodía del día de Navidad, llevando regalos para los niños: video juegos de mano para los chicos, brillo labial y joyería de fantasía para las niñas y animales de peluche y libros para los más pequeños. Los bebés recibieron suaves mantas de lana, y fórmula. Henry se vistió como Santa Claus para entregar todo. Até cuernos de reno en la cabeza de Bo y cascabeles alrededor de su collar. Apenas lo toleraba.

Estaba leyendo _Frosty el Hombre de Nieves_ a un grupo de niños cuando Sam se acercó sosteniendo un sobre. Cuando terminé el libro, envié a los niños a jugar.

—Alguien hizo una donación anónima hace un par de días —dijo Henry. Abrió el sobre y me mostró un cheque de caja hecho por una cantidad sustancial—. Me pregunto por qué alguien haría eso y no me dan la oportunidad de agradecerles —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros y le entregué el cheque. —No lo sé. Tal vez no querían que nadie hiciera una gran cosa de esto.

 _Ese es el por que_.

Bo y yo caminamos a casa después de que ayudé a servir la cena de Navidad. Un poco de nieve estaba cayendo en las calles vacías. Sin previo aviso salió disparado, tirando de la correa en mi mano. Corrí tras él, deteniéndome unos pocos segundos después.

Edward estaba de pie en la acera de enfrente de mi apartamento. Cuando Bo lo alcanzó, se inclinó y le rascó detrás de las orejas, enlazando su mano a través del extremo de la correa. Me acerqué, conteniendo mi respiración, propulsada hacia adelante por puro deseo.

Se puso de pie y me encontró a la mitad de camino. —He pensado en ti todo el día —dijo—. En la isla, prometí que si la celebrabas pasaríamos esta Navidad juntos, en Chicago. Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Bella.

Lo miré a los ojos y rompí en llanto. Abrió sus brazos y caí en ellos, llorando tan fuerte que no podía hablar.

—Shhh, está bien —dijo. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, respirando el olor de la nieve, de lana, de él, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Unos pocos minutos después, puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y la levantó. Secó mis lágrimas, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

—Tenías razón. Tenía que estar por mi cuenta, pero algunas de las cosas que querías que experimentara ya habían pasado, y no puedo volver atrás. Sé lo que quiero y es a tí, Bella. Te amo y te extraño. Mucho.

—No encajo en tu mundo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, su expresión tierna pero firme—. Así que vamos a hacer el nuestro. Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

Oí la voz de mi mamá en mi cabeza, casi como si estuviera de pie a mi lado susurrando en mi oído. La misma pregunta que me dijo que me hiciera sobre Riley.

 _¿Es tu vida mejor con él, Bella, o sin él?_

Lo decidí, en ese momento, de pie en esa acera, dejando de preocuparme por las cosas que nunca podrían salir mal.

—Te amo, Edward Quiero que vuelvas.

Me abrazó fuerte y mis lágrimas fluyeron hasta que su suéter estuvo mojado. Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho.

—Debo llorar más que nadie que conozcas —dije.

Apartó el pelo hacia atrás de mi rostro y sonrió. —Vomitas mucho, también.

Me reí a través de mis lágrimas. Sus labios rozaron los míos y nos besamos de pie en la acera, cubiertos de copos de nieve, mientras Bo esperaba pacientemente a nuestros pies.

Fuimos adentro y hablamos por horas, tendidos sobre una manta frente al árbol de Navidad.

—Nunca quise a nadie más, Edward Sólo quería lo mejor para ti.

— _Tú_ eres lo que es mejor para mí —dijo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en sus brazos, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Aquí es junto donde quiero estar.


	19. Chapter 19

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo19**

 **Edward**

Miré el reloj una mañana, dos semanas más tarde. Todavía estaba en vacaciones de invierno y Bella y yo estábamos tomando un desayuno tardío.

—Tengo que salir un rato y entonces hay algo que quiero mostrarte —le dije—. ¿A qué hora llegarás a casa del refugio?

—Debería estar de vuelta a las tres. ¿Qué es? —preguntó, soltando el periódico.

Me puse el abrigo y cogí mis guantes. —Ya verás.

Esa misma tarde, me estacioné en frente del edificio de Bella y abrí la puerta del coche para ella. Tenerla en el asiento del copiloto era algo que había estado esperando.

—¿Eres un buen conductor? —preguntó, cuando me senté al volante.

Me eché a reír. —Soy un conductor excelente.

Salimos de la ciudad, Bella estaba cada vez más curiosa. Noventa minutos más tarde dije—: Ya casi estamos allí.

Giré a la izquierda fuera de la carretera y nos conduje por un camino de grava. Giré de nuevo, contento de tener mi cuatro por cuatro porque cinco centímetros de nieve cubrían la calzada. Conduciendo hacia arriba en frente de una casa pequeña, de color azul claro, aparqué delante del garaje y apagué el motor.

—Vamos —le dije.

—¿Quién vive aquí?

No le respondí. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, saqué una llave de mi bolsillo y la abrí.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó Bella.

—La compré hace dos meses y terminé hoy. —Entró y yo la seguí, encendiendo las luces.

—Los dueños anteriores la construyeron de nuevo en los años ochenta. No creo que alguna vez hayan cambiado nada —le dije, riendo—. Esto descarta las alfombras azules.

Bella recorrió todas las habitaciones, abriendo armarios y comentando las cosas que le gustaban.

—Es perfecta Edward Todo lo que necesita es un poco de renovaciones.

—Entonces espero no decepcionarte demasiado cuando la derribe.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué derribarla?

—Ven aquí —le dije, llevándola a una ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero—. ¿Qué ves ahí?

—Tierra —dijo.

—En un largo paseo, pasé por este lugar y un día miré lo que me rodeaba. Entendí en ese momento que quería comprarla, tener tierra propia. Quiero construir una casa nueva aquí, Bella. Para nosotros. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. —Me encantaría vivir en una casa que tú construyas Edward A Bo le encantaría aquí, también. Es hermoso. Pacifico.

—Eso es porque estamos lejos de la ciudad. Será un largo viaje de la ciudad, al refugio.

—Eso está bien.

Exhalé, aliviado. Alcanzando su mano, me preguntaba si notaba que la mía estaba temblando un poco. Me miró sorprendida cuando saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa. No hay nadie más con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida. Podemos vivir aquí, tú, yo, nuestros hijos, y Bo. Pero ahora lo entiendo, Bella. Mis decisiones te afectan, también. Ahora tú tienes que tomar una decisión ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Contuve la respiración, esperando para deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Dijo que sí.

* * *

 **Bella**

Emmet y Alice nos recibieron en el Palacio de Justicia en el Condado de Cook, en Marzo. Una tormenta de nieve primaveral se dirigía hacia el área de Chicago y Edward y yo —usando jeans, suéteres, y botas— habíamos elegido el calor por encima de la moda.

Casarse frente a un juez no podría haber sido la opción más romántica, pero había vetado una boda en la iglesia. No podía imaginarme caminando por el pasillo si no era del brazo de mi padre. Jasper se había ofrecido, pero no habría sido lo mismo. Una boda de destino, en algún lugar tropical —en una isla tal vez— no era una opción.

—Tu mamá no va a estar feliz por perderse esto —dije. Esme Cullen había sorprendentemente aceptado nuestro compromiso, tal vez decidió que oponerse a ello no serviría de nada. Ya tenía dos hijas, pero había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con el tercero, y no tenía ningún deseo de molestarla.

—Tiene a Jane y a Kate —dijo Edward agitando su mano restándole importancia—. Puede ir a la boda de ellas.

Mientras esperábamos a que se llamasen nuestros nombres, un hombre, probablemente usando cada prenda de ropa que tenía, circulaba a través de las parejas esperando y tratando de vender ramos de flores marchitos, sus botas unidas con cinta adhesiva. Muchos lo rechazaban, arrugando la nariz a la barba larga y sucia, y su pelo desordenado. Edward compró todas las flores que tenía y tomó una foto de mí sosteniéndolas en mis brazos.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, Emmet y Alice se pusieron de pie con nosotros, mientras decíamos nuestros votos. La breve ceremonia duró menos de cinco minutos. Alice se disolvió en un charco de lágrimas de todos modos. Emmet se quedó sin habla, y de acuerdo con Edward eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

Edward sacó nuestras alianzas de boda del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y me tendió su mano izquierda. Cuando la banda de oro estuvo en su lugar, me sonrió.

El juez dijo—: Por el poder que me confiere el Condado de Cook, por la presente se pronuncia Edward Anthony Cullen y Bella Marie Swan legalmente casados. Felicitaciones.

—¿Es esta la parte en donde la beso? —preguntó Edward.

—Adelante —dijo el juez, garabateando su firma en el acta de matrimonio.

Edward se inclinó, y fue un buen beso.

—Te amo, señora Cullen.

—Te amo, también.

Edward cogió mi mano cuando salimos del Palacio de Justicia. Copos de nieve grandes y perezosos caían del cielo cuando nosotros cuatro subimos a un taxi, rumbo a un almuerzo de celebración en el restaurante donde trabajaba Mike Newton. Diez minutos después, le pedí al taxi que se detuviera.

—Es sólo una parada rápida. ¿Puede esperar? —Él accedió, aparcando frente al salón de belleza—. Estaremos de vuelta —les dije a Emmet y a Alice.

—¿Quieres hacer tus uñas ahora? —preguntó Edward siguiéndome fuera del taxi.

—No —dije, abriendo la puerta—. Pero aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Cuando Lucy nos vio, corrió y me abrazó.

—¿Cómo te va, cariño?

—Estoy bien, Lucy. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Oh, bien, bien.

Puse la mano en el brazo de Edward y le dije—: Lucy, quiero que conozcas a mi marido.

—¿Este es Riley?

—No, no me casé con Riley. Me casé con Edward.

—¿Bella casada? —Al principio pareció confundida, pero luego su cara se iluminó y se arrojó a Edward abrazándolo—. ¡Bella casada!

—Sí —le dije—. Bella está casada.

* * *

 **Edward**

Tres meses después, Bella y yo subimos a mi Tahoe en un caluroso día de junio. Ella llevaba gafas de sol y mi gorra de beisbol de los Chicago Cubs. Bo se sentaba en el asiento trasero, con la cabeza colgando de la ventana abierta. En la radio, The Eagles cantaban " _Take it easy_ " y Bella se quitó los zapatos, subió el volumen, y cantaba mientras nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Recientemente, habían puesto la base de nuestra nueva casa. Bella y yo habíamos presionado las manos en el cemento fresco y habíamos escrito nuestros nombres y la fecha junto a ellos con el dedo. Contraté a un equipo que había empezado a construir; la casa ya estaba tomando forma. Si todo iba según lo programado, seríamos capaces de mudarnos para Halloween.

Cuando llegamos, me estacioné y agarré la pistola de clavos de la parte trasera. Bella se rió y dejó caer un sombrero vaquero sobre mi cabeza. A pesar de que debería estar usando gafas de seguridad, me puse mis lentes de aviador en su lugar. Nos acercamos a una pila de madera cortada y tomé un par de vigas de 2x6.

—Lujosa y linda herramienta la que tienes ahí —bromeó Bella—. Pensé que quizá te gustaría hacerlo a la vieja escuela. Con un martillo.

—Claro que no —le dije, riendo y sosteniendo la pistola de clavos—. Me encanta esta cosa.

Lo que haríamos ahora era idea de Bella. Quería sostener unas tablas para mí, al igual que lo hizo cuando construimos nuestra casa en la isla.

—Compláceme por favor —me había dicho—. Por los viejos tiempos.

Nunca le diría que no.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunté, colocando la 2x6 en su lugar.

Bella puso la tabla estable. —Adelante, Edward.

Apunté y apreté el gatillo.

Bam.


	20. Epílogo1

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Epilogo 1**

 **Bella**

 ** _Cuatro años después_**

La casa es estilo rancho artesanal de color verde salvia con ornamentas color crema, rodeada de árboles. Su garaje para tres carros guarda la Tahoe de Edward, su camioneta del trabajo y mi Nissan Pathfinder blanca, casi imposible de mantener limpia cuando se vive en una calle de grava. Hay un estudio con puertas francesas cerca de la gran cocina y una de sus paredes es un librero del suelo al techo. Normalmente me pueden encontrar ahí, acurrucada en la acolchonada silla con mis pies en el otomano.

Hay dos porches, uno al frente y otro atrás. El de atrás está cubierto con mosquitero y Edward y yo pasamos mucho tiempo ahí, sin preocuparnos por los insectos, en especial por los mosquitos. Bo tiene todo el patio para correr y cuando no está cazando conejos está feliz durmiendo a nuestros pies.

Nuestra casa de cuatro habitaciones tiene todas las comodidades modernas que pudieras desear. Aunque no tenemos ninguna chimenea. Tampoco tenemos una parrilla.

Esta noche tenemos la casa llena. Todos se han juntado para celebrar mi cumpleaños número treinta y ocho. Todos ellos son bienvenidos en cualquier momento.

En la cocina, mi suegra y mi hermana están sentadas en la isla, intercambiando recetas y tomando vino. Nadie me deja cocinar en mi cumpleaños, así que Carslie va a traer la cena de la ciudad. Llegará pronto así que no hay mucho que hacer más que relajarse.

Las hermanas de Edward, Jane y Kate, ahora de diecisiete y diecinueve años, están sentadas en el porche de enfrente con Joe y Chloe. Joe de trece años desea que hubiera al menos un chico por aquí pero está tan enamorado de Jane que en realidad no le importa andar con las chicas.

Agarro dos cervezas del refrigerador y voy a la sala de estar. Edward está en el sillón viendo la televisión, me agacho y lo beso, después abro la cerveza y la pongo en la mesita cercana. —¿Cómo está la chica del cumpleaños? —Habla por lo bajo porque nuestra hija está durmiendo en su pecho, con su pulgar en la boca. Ambos sabemos que si Reneesme Carlie "Nessi" Cullen se despierta antes de que haya dormido lo suficiente habrá penitencias que pagar.

—La puedo poner en su cuna —le susurro.

Menea su cabeza. —Ella está bien. —Esa niñita tiene a Edward agarrado de su dedito.

Le doy la segunda cerveza a Emmet que está sentado en la silla a un lado del sillón, se ve muy a gusto con Edward Anthony Cullen III dormido en su regazo. Sorprendente, porque cuando Emmet llegó al hospital después de que tuvimos a los gemelos, me dijo que nunca antes había cargado a un bebé.

—¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? —preguntó después de que Edward lo sentara en una silla y le diera cuidadosamente a nuestro hijo—. Si hay dos Edward me confundiré.

—Lo llamaremos Harry —dijo Edward.

—¿Llamaras a tu hijo como Harry Jagger? ¡Eso está genial!

Edward y yo nos reímos y sonreímos el uno al otro.

—Otro Harry —dijo Edward.

No tratábamos de tener un bebé tan pronto. Yo estaba firme en que no apresuráramos nada, y si sucedía que esperamos mucho, bueno, hay otras formas de tener una familia. Al final de seis meses de tratamiento y un estímulo de medicina para la fertilidad, la concepción tuvo lugar en la oficina del doctor, de la forma en que siempre supimos que sucedería, usando la esperma que Edward guardó cuando tenía quince años.

Quiero pensar que las cosas pasan por una razón, y creo que los gemelos llegaron justo en el momento en que estábamos listos para ellos. "Dos será difícil" todos decían, pero Edward y yo sabíamos qué es difícil y, ser bendecidos con dos saludables bebés no lo era. Aunque no digo que es fácil. Tenemos nuestros días.

Los gemelos ya tienen once meses y es cierto lo que dicen, el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando tienes hijos. Parece que fue ayer cuando caminaba con mi mano en mi espalda baja, preguntándome cuanto más tendría que cargarlos y aquí están, gateando por todas partes y casi dando sus primeros pasos. Dejo a Edward y a Emmet y regreso a la cocina. Jasper se les unió a Esme y Alice, y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice, dándome un ramo de flores. Les corto las puntas de los tallos, los mojo y después las coloco en un florero y lo pongo en la barra a un lado de las rosas rosadas que Edward me dio esta mañana.

—¿Vino? —le pregunto.

—Yo lo tomaré. Tú siéntate y relájate.

Me uno a Alice y a Esme. Angela está aquí también. Ben y los niños tienen infección estomacal así que ha venido sola, porque no quería que nadie más se enfermara. En momentos como este, cuando todos los que amo y los que me importan están bajo un solo techo, me siento completa. Sólo me gustaría que mis padres también estuvieran aquí. Para que conocieran a mi esposo y sostuvieran a sus nietos.

Todavía iba al refugio tres días a la semana hasta hace poco, y el viaje a la ciudad por fin surtió efecto. Esme cuida a los gemelos los días que estoy de voluntaria. Pero ya era tiempo de hacer algo diferente. Eché a andar una fundación de caridad para ayudar a familias sin hogar y la superviso desde la oficina en casa, mientras los gemelos juegan a mis pies. Eso me hace feliz. El refugio de Sam obtiene una gran donación cada año y así seguirá.

También pegué un anuncio en la secundaria local y ahora tengo varios alumnos para tutorías. Vienen a nuestra casa cada tarde y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, tachando cada tarea asignada ya hecha. A veces extraño pararme enfrente de un salón de clases, pero pienso que esto es suficiente, por ahora.

Edward tiene una pequeña compañía de construcción. Construye una o dos casas al año, enmarcándolas junto con sus empleados. Nunca regresó a la escuela después de completar el primer semestre en la escuela comunitaria, pero eso no me importa. No es algo que yo tenga que elegir. Afuera es donde Edward es feliz.

Además dona su tiempo y su dinero al Refugio para la Humanidad. Mike Newton también es voluntario allí, la sexta casa que ayudó a construir fue la suya. Se casó con Jessica, una chica que conoció en el restaurante, y Leo ama ser el hermano mayor de un bebé a la que sus padres llamaron Annie.

Hace unos meses le llevé la comida a Edward a su trabajo. Verlo hacer lo que ama me hace feliz. Un nuevo subcontratista que trabaja en la instalación de cañería silbó y gritó "Oye, nena" cuando me iba, sin saber quién era yo. Edward lo puso en su lugar inmediatamente. Sé que me debería ofender por ver el silbido como una ofensa a las mujeres y todo eso. Aunque estoy bien con eso.

Edward y yo encontramos algo interesante un par de años atrás. Un agente de la policía de Malé nos llamó con algunas preguntas, esperando cerrar un caso de una persona desaparecida. La familia de un hombre desaparecido en mayo de 1999 recientemente descubrió un diario entre sus pertenencias. En él, Jacob Black, un millonario especializado en ordenadores de California, escribió meticulosos detalles sobre un plan para cambiar su estresante estilo de vida por la paz y soledad de vivir en una isla en las Maldivas. Siguieron su pista hasta Malé, pero allí es donde se acaba. El oficial quería saber más acerca del esqueleto que Edward y yo descubrimos. No había manera de estar seguros si era él, pero parecía que sí. Me pregunto si Owen lo hubiera logrado si hubiera tenido algo que ganar, como lo hicimos Edward y yo. Creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Llevo una jarra de limonada al porche de enfrente y relleno las bebidas, respirando el olor de las flores y pasto recién cortado. Carslie aparca en el camino de entrada. Nosotros decidimos que un festín de Perry's Dell es perfecto para esta caliente tarde de mayo, Jasper sale de la casa para ayudar a Carslie a llevar todo adentro. Angela y yo ponemos todo en la isla de la cocina y estoy a punto de llamar a todos para que se sirvan cuando Emmet viene hacia mí, sosteniendo a Harry enfrente de él. El olor de un pañal sucio es difícil de no notar.

—Creo que algo salió del trasero de Harry —dice.

—En la mesa para cambiar pañales hay toallitas húmedas y pañales, por favor asegúrate de usar mucha crema porque Harry tiene un poco de sarpullido.

Emmet queda congelado preguntándose cómo salirse de esa cuando Edward, quien ha estado viendo todo, se empieza a reír.

—Oye, te está engañando.

Emmet me mira y sonrío y me encojo de hombros. —Es muy fácil.

El alivio en su cara es tan profundo que hasta es gracioso.

Edward extiende sus brazos hacia Harry. —Nessi también tuvo una descarga. Será mejor que los cambie a los dos.

—Eres un buen hombre —le digo, y lo es. Emmet le da el bebé.

—Miedoso —le dice Edward mientras sale de la habitación con los brazos llenos de sus hijos. Sonrío porque sé que Edward se está burlando pero también porque sé que es feliz por tener a su mejor amigo en nuestras vidas. A los veinticuatro años, Emmet podría fácilmente estar en un bar en vez de estar aquí, sosteniendo a un bebé. Tiene una novia seria llamada Rosalie, y Edward dice que ella es la responsable de cambiar a Emmet en un adulto maduro. Él no está cerca todavía.

Todos llenan un plato y encuentran donde sentarse. Algunos eligen los escalones de enfrente, algunos el porche con mosquitero y otros como Edward y yo, nos quedamos en la cocina.

Ponemos a los gemelos en sus sillas y les damos piececitas de pan y de carne Deli. Yo les doy ensalada de papa en sus boquitas, muerdo mi sándwich y bebo mi té helado. Edward se sienta a mi lado levantando el vasito entrenador que Nessi sigue tirando al piso, solo para ver si él se lo recogerá. Siempre lo hace.

Cuando todos terminan de comer, me cantan feliz cumpleaños. Soplo mis treinta y ocho velas que Chloe insistió en poner en el pastel. Es un infierno, pero todo lo que puedo hacer es reírme. Desde hoy hasta el veinte de septiembre cuando Edward cumpla veinticinco, soy técnicamente catorce años más grande que él, no trece, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Todos brindan por mí. Estoy tan feliz que quiero llorar.

Más tarde, cuando todos se han ido y ya hemos puesto a los gemelos en la cama, Edward se me une en el porche de mosquitero. Trae dos vasos de agua con hielo y me da uno.

—Gracias —le digo. La novedad de agua fría en un vaso no ha desaparecido para ninguno de nosotros. Tomo un gran trago y lo pongo en la mesita de un lado.

Él se sienta en el sillón raton para dos personas y me sienta en su regazo.

—Ya no podrás hacer eso por un largo tiempo —le digo, besando su cuello, lo cual hago por dos razones: a Edward le gusta y es la forma de ver si tiene bultos.

Gracias a dios nunca he encontrado ninguno. —Claro que sí —dice, sonriendo y acariciando mi vientre.

Decidimos intentar por un hijo más y sucedió el primer mes sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Esta vez sólo hay un bebe y no sabemos si es un niño o una niña. No nos importa, siempre y cuando esté sano.

Estoy embarazada de cuatro meses, así que los gemelos sólo tendrán quince meses cuando dé a luz, pero eso sólo significa una cosa, obtenemos lo que deseamos.

A menudo pienso en la isla. Cuando los niños estén más grandes, tendremos una historia que contarles.

La editaremos, por supuesto.

También les contaremos que esta casa y la propiedad de los suburbios es nuestra isla.

Y que Edward y yo estamos por fin en casa.

* * *

 **bueno este es el final de la primera parte el miercoles actualizar la segunda parte de la historia para continuar muchas agracias a todas por seguir esta adaptacion nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

Cuando el millonario punto-com de veintitrés años Jacob Black se alejó de su vida de ensueño, tenía un objetivo en mente: mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la gente que resentía su éxito, o quería algo de él. Una remota isla desierta a mitad de camino alrededor del mundo parecía un lugar perfectamente lógico para alejarse de todo.

Leah Clearwater no era parte de los planes de Jacob. La hermosa chica británica —de vacaciones en las Maldivas con su hermano, Seth— hizo a Jacob preguntarse si alejarse de todo podría ser mucho más agradable con una chica despreocupada que no sabía nada de la vida que él dejó atrás.

Pero Jacob no tenía idea de cuán mal irían sus planes cuidadosamente detallados. Tampoco se dio cuenta que una decisión que tomó tendría tal efecto catastrófico sobre dos pasajeros que abordaron un avión en Chicago.

Y cuando Jacob se presenta en la puerta de Bella y Edward con una increíble historia que contar, todos los involucrados aprenderán cuán entrelazadas están sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

 **Jacob**

La casa está aislada, rodeada de árboles y césped bien cuidado. Hay un sistema de juegos para niños en una esquina del jardín, y un triciclo abandonado en la acera del frente. La primavera apenas ha llegado al medio oeste, pero alguien ha dibujado un patrón de rayuela con tiza color pastel. Un cartel pegado en el paisaje de la puerta anuncia que la casa está protegida por una alarma de seguridad y cuando toco el timbre, un perro comienza a ladrar seguido por el sonido estruendoso de patadas.

La mujer que responde la puerta tiene a un bebé en sus brazos y dos niños pequeños que se aferran a su falda. Un perro grande raza Golden Retriever gruñe deseando que lo deje salir. Espero que no lo haga. Los ojos azules de la mujer se estrechan mientras pone a sus acompañantes detrás de una puerta que estoy seguro está bloqueada. El vidrio amortigua su voz pero todavía puedo entender cuando dice—: ¿Puedo ayudarle? —Su tono desconfiado tiene sentido, la forma en que sería si vives en un pueblo y el mundo entero conoce tu historia y tiene una idea aproximada de tu patrimonio neto.

—¿Está su esposo en casa? —pregunto

—Está arriba. En el teléfono —dice.

—Me gustaría hablar con ambos. ¿Le importa si espero?

No le gusta esto, puedo decir por cómo empuja a los niños detrás de ella y cuadra sus hombros, levantando ligeramente su barbilla.

 _Ah, es una luchadora_. Esto no me extraña en absoluto.

—Tendrás que regresar en otra ocasión —dice, y comienza a cerrar la puerta. Pero antes de que pueda cerrarla completamente, una camioneta polvorienta se estaciona en la entrada y el alivio se refleja en su cara.

El hombre conduciendo frena en seco y consigue salir del carro casi antes de que deje de moverse. Avanza hacia mí con una expresión sospechosa en su cara. Sospechosa y cabreada. Soy mayor que él pero se parece tanto a mí que nos podrían confundir como hermanos, ya que tenemos el mismo color de cabello, castaño claro, y contextura fuerte.

Él mira a su mujer en la puerta. —Quédate dentro. —Volviéndose hacia mí dice—: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

—Sólo quería hablar con usted y su esposa.

—¿Te conocemos?

—No. —Pongo las manos en mis bolsillos, recordándome a mí mismo la razón de mi visita—. Mi nombre es Jacob Black.

El hombre me mira, su frente se frunce mientras filtra a través de su memoria el significado de mi nombre. Pero la mujer se da cuenta inmediatamente y ambos giramos hacia ella cuando queda boquiabierta.

— Edward —dice. Abre la puerta para que podemos oírla y el perro se dispara como una bala, olfateándome agresivamente pero afortunadamente decidiendo que no era ninguna amenaza—. La persona desaparecida. El hombre cuyo rastro se congeló en las Maldivas. ¿No recuerdas? Su nombre era Jacob Black.

El reconocimiento surge en su cara y me mira como si fuera un fantasma. —¿Eres el hombre que construyó la cabaña? —pregunta.

—Sí.

—Pero no eres Bones.

Niego con la cabeza. —No. —No hay necesidad de preguntarles qué quieren decir. Preguntarles quién es Bones.

Porque lo sé.

Me invitan a pasar, curiosidad reemplazando a la desconfianza. Entiendo su vacilación, pero me veo bastante inofensivo. Llevo pantalones vaqueros y una camisa manga larga con botones, que compré hace unos días. Mi cabello es un poco largo pero está limpio. Incluso estoy afeitado, y esto no ocurre tan a menudo.

Bella sostiene la puerta abierta, cambiando al bebé a su otro costado. Cuando Edward hace su camino a través del umbral, los niños mayores gritan—: ¡Papi! —Saltan a sus brazos, chillando y tratando de subirse mientras que él le da a cada uno un abrazo. Coloca a los niños en el piso, se inclina y besa a Bella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Ella asiente y sonríe. Luego él deja caer otro beso en la cabeza del bebé.

Sigo detrás. —¿Qué edad tienen sus niños? —pregunto.

—Los gemelos cumplirán dos en junio —dice Bella—. Nessi, Harry, ¿pueden decir hola?

Mi sonrisa vacila cuando dice Harry, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los dos ve el cambio en mi expresión. Los niños actúan tímidos y no quieren saludar, pero hacen un gesto con la mano y luego se esconden detrás de sus padres.

—Y ésta es Piper —añade Bella, peinando el poco cabello que tiene el bebé—. Tiene siete meses y ya gatea por todas partes. Va a estar caminando muy pronto y entonces será un trabajo.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —pregunta Edward, quitándose su chaqueta.

—Internet. —Tomó algunas búsquedas para llegar a su domicilio, pero soy bastante bueno en localizar personas cuando lo pongo en mi mente. No les digo cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de línea o que sus nombres aparecieron inmediatamente cuando escribí "Maldivas" en el buscador de Google. Estaba en búsqueda de algo totalmente diferente, y lo que he encontrado en lugar de eso me ha afecto tanto que tardé una semana antes de que ser capaz de leer todo.

Un poco más antes de que pudiese juntar el coraje de venir aquí.

—Entremos —dice Edward Lo sigo desde la entrada hacia la cocina—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —pregunta.

—No, gracias.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Bella—. Tenemos Coca-Cola, jugo, té helado, cerveza, agua embotellada.

—No. En serio. Estoy bien.

—Dime si cambias de opinión —dice ella. La sonrisa que me da iluminaba su rostro por entero. Es hermosa en ese tipo de belleza natural, y no puedo evitar notar sus ojos, grandes y azules. Puedo ver porqué él fue tan posesivo con ella. Bella cruza la cocina para comprobar algo que está burbujeando en la estufa y mira el reloj. Son casi las seis treinta. No debí haber venido tan tarde, tan cerca de la hora de la cena. Probablemente están muy ocupados.

Edward se deja caer en una silla en la mesa de la cocina y Bella le da al bebé. La cocina huele bien, como a pan de ajo, y cuando suena el temporizador, ella saca una cacerola del horno. Los niños más grandes corren dentro y fuera de la sala, pero Bella los elude y a los juguetes que están dispersos en el suelo, con facilidad.

—Cálmate, Harry —dice Edward cuando el pequeño se estrella con la mesa—.

¿Estás bien?

Harry asiente, aparentemente imperturbable.

—Ve a jugar con Nessi en la sala, ¿está bien? La cena estará lista pronto.

—Bien —dice él.

Hay un montón de ruido y caos, nada diferente a cómo es en mi pueblo. El lugar que llamo hogar está invadido con niños, la mayoría de ellos descalzos. Todos compiten por atención.

Edward amarra las correas del bebé en una silla alta y vierte la pasta mientras Bella prepara una ensalada y retira los platos de la alacena. Ellos llaman a los niños para lavarles las manos y Edward prepara la mesa. Trabajan bien juntos, eficientes y sin complicaciones. Mi hermana y su marido solían discutir sobre de quién era el turno de coger el teléfono y ordenar la pizza, y una vez les vi lanzar una moneda al aire para ver quién cambiaba el pañal sucio de su hijo. No he visto a mi hermana en años y aunque no me gusta no ser parte de la vida de mi sobrino, me da vergüenza admitir que realmente no la extraño.

—¿Te quedarás para la cena? —pregunta Bella. Bajo la mirada y veo que han preparado un lugar extra en la mesa.

—Por supuesto —digo—. Eso sería grandioso.

Durante la cena, ellos hacen algunas preguntas básicas: ¿Cómo llegué a la isla? Les digo que me encontré con un piloto dispuesto a volar hacia allí. Me preguntan cuánto tiempo estuve, y les digo que quince meses. Ellos quieren saber la edad que tengo. Treinta y cuatro, respondo. Puedo ver por la forma en que ambos se inclinan hacia adelante en sus sillas, que están ansiosos por escuchar más.

—Vamos a dejar el resto de nuestras preguntas hasta después de que los niños se vayan a la cama —dice Edward, mirando a Bella.

Ella asiente.

—Está bien —digo. Son tan increíblemente buenos que me hacen sentir aún peor por lo que voy a decirles. Pierdo el apetito cuando pienso en cómo podrían reaccionar, pero sigo comiendo de todos modos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Después de la cena, los veo trabajar juntos para limpiar la mesa y cargar el lavavajillas. Me ofrezco a ayudar, así que Bella me pasa un paño húmedo y apunta a los niños. Sonrío y les hablo en voz baja mientras limpio sus caras y manos, y a ellos no parece importarles, la bebé sonríe y se ríe, apartando la cara como si fuera un juego.

—Eres bueno con los niños —dice Edward —. ¿Tienes alguno?

—Todavía no. —Técnicamente tengo un pueblo lleno, pero ninguno de ellos es mío, por lo menos no biológicamente. Cuando me mudé a mi pueblo, no sabía nada acerca de los niños. Y eso me asustó un poco, la forma en que me miraban como si hubiera venido a salvarlos. Se sentía desalentador. Ahora sé que aman todo lo que hago por ellos, no importa cuán insignificante me parezca. Cuando no tienes nada, todo se siente como algo.

—¿Cuál será? ¿ _Caillou_ o _Dragon Tales_? —le pregunta Edward a los gemelos.

— _Dragon Tales_ —gritan.

—Un episodio y luego es hora de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dicen, y luego salen corriendo de la habitación.

—Voy a encenderles la videograbadora —dice Bella. Se detiene frente a Edward, en su camino fuera de la cocina—. Y voy a ponerla a ella en su cuna. Está a punto de quedarse dormida.

La bebé sonríe, con los ojos pesados, y Edward la besa. —Buenas noches, bebé. Que duermas bien.

Él se vuelve hacia mí cuando ellas se van. —¿Puedo darte una cerveza? Porque creo que yo definitivamente podría necesitar una.

No tiene idea cuán verdadera es esa declaración. Sólo debería decirle que olvide la cerveza y tome una botella de lo que tenga en su armario de bebidas, y que sea más fuerte. —Una cerveza suena bien, en realidad. Gracias.

—Voy a buscarlas —dice—. ¿Por qué no te sientas en la sala de estar?

Camino por un corto pasillo, y el perro me sigue. Los gemelos están tendidos en el suelo delante de la TV, en una gran pila de almohadas. En la pantalla, un niño y una niña están hablando con un dragón de color rosa. Me siento en una silla de gran tamaño y acaricio al perro, rascándole detrás de las orejas. Se deja caer a mis pies. Cuando Edward vuelve a entrar en la habitación, con la cerveza, dice—: Parece que Bo se enganchó a ti. Probablemente esté encantado de que no hayas tratado de montarlo.

—Es un buen perro guardián. No le gustó cuando llamé a tu puerta.

—No recibimos muchas visitas aquí. Es bueno saber que todavía está haciendo su trabajo. — Edward pone una botella de cerveza al final de la mesa, junto a mi silla.

—Gracias —le digo.

Se sienta en el sofá frente a mí. —No puedo creer que estés aquí. Nosotros pensábamos... —Su voz se apaga mientras mira hacia Harry y Nessi—. Pensamos que habías M-U-E-R-T-O.

Me golpea una imagen tan visceral que retrocedo.

—Oye. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Estoy bien. —Se ve como si quisiera preguntarme mil cosas, pero luego mira a los niños de nuevo y no dice nada.

Bella vuelve a entrar en la habitación y les recuerda a los niños que será hora de pijamas y libros tan pronto como el programa haya terminado. Protestan, pero no demasiado fuerte.

—¿Piper se durmió bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Apagada como una luz —contesta ella.

—Te abrí una botella de vino. Está en el mostrador.

—Ah, sabía que había una razón para casarme contigo —dice ella, inclinándose para darle un beso.

—Esa no es la única razón —dice Edward, riendo mientras se aleja. Luego, habla detrás de ella—. Hubo muchas otras, y lo sabes.

Bella vuelve a entrar en la sala, sosteniendo una copa de vino. Se sienta junto a Edward y toma un sorbo. —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad, Jacob? —pregunta Bella.

—No estoy seguro todavía —le digo—. Me voy a quedar en un hotel en la ciudad. —Mi fecha de salida puede ser determinada por lo bien que vaya esta conversación. Podría ser inmediata, por lo que sé.

Cuando los créditos empiezan a rodar en el programa de televisión, Bella toma el control remoto y presiona un botón para apagarlo. —Hora de dormir —dice.

—Volveremos —dice Edward Me entrega el control remoto—. Adelante, mira algo, si quieres.

Tomo el control, pero no me giro hacia el televisor. No tendría ni idea de qué ver. En su lugar, tomo otro trago y miro alrededor de la habitación. Está llena de muebles cómodos. Hay cojines y mantas, y un gran jarrón lleno de flores. Fotos de la familia y algunas individuales de los niños en marcos de plata se muestran en las mesas y estanterías. No me puedo imaginar estar en esa isla por tres años y medio, de la forma en que ellos estuvieron. Sin comida ni agua llegando regularmente a través de hidroaviones. Sin libros o periódicos. Sin teléfono satelital. Sin viajes de fin de semana a Male cuando nos aburríamos o queríamos estar con otras personas. Nada a excepción de lo que ya estaba allí, o lo que provenía de la tierra. Su casa debe sentirse como un refugio seguro después de lo que han pasado. Todavía estoy sentado allí, pensando en lo que voy a decir, cuando entran en la habitación. Quince minutos más tarde.

—¿Puedo traerte otra cerveza? —pregunta Edward.

Empiezo a decir que no, pero luego me doy cuenta de que mi botella está vacía. —Está bien —le digo en su lugar—. Gracias. —No he bebido alcohol en mucho tiempo, y ya puedo sentir el efecto. Estoy más tranquilo, sin embargo, lo que es bueno. Edward lleva la botella vacía a la cocina y vuelve con una cerveza fría para nosotros. Bella se instala en el sofá, metiendo sus piernas debajo de la falda. Ella llega a la copa de vino, y Edward se sienta a su lado.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —admito.

—Empieza desde el principio, Jacob —dice Bella—. Cuéntanos todo.

* * *

 **hola que les parecio esta es al segunda parte de la historia estara contada entre jacob, bella y edward las actualizaciones seran las mismos dias lunes, miercoles y viernes asi que nos vemos el viernes con un capitulo nuevo de esta segunda parte.**


	22. Chapter 22

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 ****Antes de leer todo lo que esta en cursiva sera entradas del diario que Jacob esta contando a Bella y Edward****

 **Capitulo 21**

 **Jacob**

 _ **Los Ángeles. Mayo, 1999.**_

 _Aparqué mi BMW al final de la larga rampa en el aeropuerto. El profesor Donahue lo recogería más tarde, utilizando el juego extra de llaves que le di. —Voy a conducir ese auto jodidamente rápido cuando te vayas —dijo._

 _Lo miré y reí. —Espero que lo hagas._

 _Saqué mi gran equipaje del maletero y la arrastré detrás de mí, llevando el bolso de viaje con la otra mano. Tratar de encontrar el balance correcto de las cosas que debía llevarme no había sido fácil. Al final, decidí ser lo más práctico posible, y mi bolso de viaje llevaba prácticamente ropa y artículos de tocador. El capitán Forrester estaba a cargo de comprar todo lo demás que necesitaría._

 _La atractiva mujer detrás de la taquilla de billetes me sonrió cuando fue mi turno de registrarme. Se colocó el largo cabello detrás de la oreja y se irguió. Alzó un poco el pecho, también. En circunstancias diferentes, podría haber estado interesado, pero no ese día. Le tendí mi licencia de conducir y pasaporte, mirando silenciosamente mientras tecleaba._

 _—¿Cuántos bolsos? —preguntó._

 _—Sólo uno —dije._

 _—Maldivas es un sitio hermoso —dijo—. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí?_

 _—No._

 _Me miró y sonrió. —¿Estás viajando por negocios o placer?_

 _Cogí la tarjeta de embarque que me tendía y mi sonrisa fue bastante enigmática cuando dije—: Ninguno._

 _Mi próxima parada fue en la bodega de depósitos cerca de la taquilla de billetes. El bajo y gordo hombre detrás del mostrador me miró sospechosamente cuando saqué un gran sobre de papel manila de mi bolso de viaje. —¿Eso es todo lo que quieres guardar? —preguntó._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Contenidos?_

 _—Tres llaves y veinte CDs. —Las llaves eran para mi auto, casa y caja fuerte, y los CD contenían información que solía estar en mi disco duro._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que lo guarde? Puedo quedármelo por sesenta días._

 _—Quiero guardarlo indefinidamente._

 _—No hago eso._

 _—Seguro lo harás —dije, sonriendo amablemente y sacando una pila de billetes de mi cartera. Conté diez de cien dólares y los puse en el mostrador. Mil pavos fáciles que este tipo nunca haría._

 _—Bien —dijo, justo como sabía que haría—. Aquí está el comprobante de concesión._

 _—Necesito una lapicera._

 _Sacó una de su bolsillo delantero y me la tendió. Taché el número en el comprobante de concesión y escribí otros cuatro en su lugar, números que nunca tenía problemas de recordar. Este no era el único lugar donde estaba guardando la cifrada información, pero si el tipo mantenía su negocio, sería el lugar más fácil para recuperarlo._

 _—Ponga esto en algún lugar seguro. Este es el número que le daré cuando venga a recoger el sobre._

 _—Lo que quieras —dijo mientras tomaba el comprobante de concesión—. Tus reglas._

 _—Que tenga un buen día —dije, y luego cogí mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta de embarque._

 _Aterricé en Dubai quince horas más tarde, de las cuales pasé durmiendo ocho, gracias al Alprazolam que convencí al doctor que me recetara. "Estrés", le había dicho, "no duermo bien"._

 _Caminando lentamente a lo largo del pasillo, bostecé, estirándome y siguiendo a las personas que había delante hacia la terminal. Tenía varias horas libres antes de mi vuelo a Malé, así que deambulé sin rumbo fijo a través del atestado aeropuerto, escuchando el revoltijo de voces manteniendo conversaciones en idiomas que yo no hablaba. Cuando llegué al área de despegue en la Terminal 1, me detuve en un restaurante que servía comida americana y ordené una hamburguesa y una cerveza. Mi móvil permanecía en mi bolsillo, apagado. No tenía ganas de ver cuántos mensajes había acumulado. No era como si pensara responder alguno de ellos._

 _Con cada kilómetro que pasaba, sentía menos estrés. Más seguro de mi decisión. Tal vez era extremo y totalmente exagerado. Excéntrico, incluso. Pero realmente no me importaba, porque todo lo que quería hacer era perderme por un tiempo y ésta parecía ser la mejor forma de hacerlo._

 _Había quedado fascinado con las Maldivas después de escuchar a un conocido empresario hablar sobre la serie de islas. —Los centros turísticos son increíbles —había dicho—. Pero también hay islas que están totalmente desiertas. Puedes ir allí si quieres. Pasar la noche, también. Ellos volverán y te llevarán._

 _En los días previos a la Oferta Pública de Venta de mi compañía, cuando las cosas estaba realmente fuera de mis manos, no podía parar de pensar sobre cuán fácil sería mi vida si tan sólo me alejara de todo. Mi móvil sonaba constantemente. Y también lo hacía el que se encontraba sobre el gran escritorio de caoba en una de las esquinas de mi oficina. El repiqueteo chirriaba mis nervios y me hacía sentir como si no pudiera respirar. Todos querían algo de mí; tiempo, dinero, ayuda._

 _Una tarde particularmente estresante, cogí el móvil y lo utilicé para hacer unas pocas investigaciones. Por las pocas semanas siguientes, conseguí un patrocinio de visa, lo que me permitía entrar a las Maldivas y quedarme indefinidamente. Encontré un piloto dispuesto a llevarme a donde quisiera ir —y comprar los suministros que necesitara— con un mínimo de preguntas. Esperaba encontrarme con alguna barrera en algún momento, lo que habría detenido mi plan en medio de su recorrido, pero no lo hice. Es fácil desaparecer si tienes suficiente dinero, y yo tenía bastante._

 _Y lo mejor para mí era estar lejos, muy lejos, cuando todos descubrieran que este hombre de poco trabajo y grandes ganancias, había llegado a un alto._

 _Era de mañana cuando aterricé en Malé; había estado viajando por tantas horas que ya confundía qué día era. Encontré un baño y me escabullí dentro de un compartimiento para cambiarme a un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta._

 _La línea para el mostrador de hidroavión en la sala de llegadas no era larga. Esperé pacientemente y cuando fue mi turno, saqué una hoja de papel con un número de confirmación de mi billetera. —Es un vuelo privado —dije—. El capitán Forrester es el piloto._

 _La mujer detrás del mostrador escribió mi reserva en la computadora. —Está registrado y listo para irse, señor Black. Llamaré al capitán Forrester. Creo que está preparado._

 _—Estoy seguro que lo está —dije. Le había pagado generosamente para que estuviera esperando por mí, sin importar cuántos problemas encontrara en el viaje, o a qué hora aterrizara. Sabía con absoluta certeza que el hidroavión estaría esperando en el muelle._

 _—Por favor, venga conmigo —dijo un uniformado empleado de la aerolínea. Lo seguí fuera y me planté en el bordillo—. El servicio de enlaces lo llevará a la terminal de hidroaviones. Llegará en un momento._

 _—Gracias —dije. Salir del edificio con aire acondicionado hizo que el calor pareciera mucho más agobiante. El aire se sentía pesado y húmedo cuando inhalé, y comencé a sudar casi inmediatamente. Cuando la camioneta llegó, subí al interior con aire acondicionado, diciéndome que sería mejor no acostumbrarme a él. Después de que el conductor me llevara a la terminal de hidroaviones, me guió a través de una serie de puertas dobles. Cruzamos otro juego de puertas en el lado opuesto de la habitación y luego volvimos a salir. Había aviones alineados, atados a una serie de cruzados muelles rectangulares. Le tendí mi tarjeta de embarque al conductor, bajó la mirada y dijo—: Por aquí, señor Black._

 _Lo seguí al hidroavión y cuando pidió que le tendiera mi bolso, se lo di y observé mientras subía al avión. Mirando alrededor, asimilé la azulada agua y el despejado cielo. Ya todo parecía más sencillo, y sentí lo último de mi estrés derretirse._

 _Un hombre de mediana edad sacó su cabeza por la puerta del avión._

 _—¿Capitán Forrester? —pregunté, caminando hacia adelante y estirándome para sacudir su mano—. Soy Jacob Black._

 _Me miró y sacudió la cabeza. —Bueno, maldita sea —dijo, riendo y estrechando mi mano—. No eres lo que esperaba. ¿Qué edad tienes, hijo?_

 _—Veintitrés —dije. No tomé su reacción personalmente; estaba acostumbrado a eso. Era la manera que dirigía un negocio la que me hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era. No se puede lograr lo que yo había conseguido a una edad tan joven actuando como un vándalo. Las personas me trataban con respeto, escuchando lo que tenía que decir._

 _No tenía dudas de que mis ingresos me diferenciaban de la mayoría de mis colegas. Y había momentos —como estos— en los cuales me alegraba tener tanto dinero. Lo ganaba, y era agradable utilizarlo para algo que realmente quería en lugar de sentir como si tuviera que dárselo a todos sólo porque tenían sus problemas._

 _—Bueno, vamos —dijo. Lo seguí a través de la puerta de la cabina, y apuntó hacia la hilera de asientos—. Siéntate donde gustes. Sólo asegúrate de abrochar tu cinturón de seguridad._

 _Mi bolso de viajes había sido puesto en un asiento de una hilera delantera, así que me senté junto a ella y lo guardé en el suelo a mis pies. Observé cómo el capitán Forrester ponía unos cascos en su cabeza y comenzaba a voltear los interruptores. Habló brevemente en el micrófono cerca de su boca y tan pronto como tuvo la autorización, nos apartamos de la plataforma. Cogimos velocidad y sentí la propulsión cuando partimos._

 _Mientras volábamos miré por la ventana, sorprendido por la vista. Observé la luz que inundaba la cabina y saqué las gafas de sol de mi bolso. El cielo sin nubes era tan azul como el agua._

 _Tomó cerca de dos horas llegar a nuestro destino. No había visto nada de tierra por un tiempo, pero finalmente cuando el avión descendió di mi primer vistazo a la isla. No era demasiado grande, tal vez un kilómetro de longitud. Prístina playa de arena blanca. Vegetación verde. Las palmeras de coco alcanzaban al cielo en la zona densamente boscosa cerca del centro de la masa de tierra. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que nada malo podía suceder en un lugar tan hermoso._

 _Aterrizamos justo en la laguna._

 _—Será mejor que se quite los zapatos —dijo._

 _Sonreí cuando miré sus pies y me di cuenta que había estado volando el hidroavión descalzo._

 _Después seguí su consejo y metí mi calzado en el bolso y él abrió la puerta de la cabina y se lanzó hacia el agua que le daba hasta las rodillas. Abrió la bodega de carga en el lado del avión y comenzó a llevar mis suministros a la costa, haciendo varios viajes con el fin de descargar todo. Los grupos pequeños de peces se alejaban mientras caminaba en el agua tan cálida como la de un baño._

 _—Leamos la lista para asegurarnos de que no se nos escapó nada —dijo, después de haber colocado el último equipo en la arena. De su bolsillo sacó un pedazo de papel doblado que reconocí como uno de los correos electrónicos que había enviado._

 _El primer elemento era un teléfono satelital Iridium2. Él me informó que mi teléfono móvil normal no funcionaría en esta isla. —Mi número ya está programado en él, así que si te metes en problemas, o me necesitas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pulsar este botón —dijo señalándolo y luego me entregó el celular. Se inclinó y señaló otro botón—. Si por alguna razón no contesto, llama a este número. Es el aeropuerto. La batería debería durar meses, siempre y cuando no empieces a llamar gente cuando te sientas solo._

 _—No voy a llamar a nadie —le dije. No había una sola persona de las que había dejado atrás con la que quisiera hablar._

 _Estiró la mano hacia el siguiente elemento, una mochila grande que descansaba sobre la arena. Era del tipo que utilizaban los excursionistas serios cuando querían ir a acampar y no depender de nadie para llevar sus suministros. La última vez que utilicé una mochila como ésta fue cuando tenía doce años. Para mi cumpleaños le pregunté a mi papá si podía ir con él a una expedición de mochilero por una semana, escalando en las montañas de Sierra Nevada por Outward Bound. A mi padre y a mí nos encantaban las excursiones, él me había estado llevando durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Mi mamá no había estado interesada y tampoco mi hermana, pero nunca me había llegado a sentir más feliz que cuando estaba al aire libre, y en cuanto más alejado del lugar estuviéramos, mejor. Cuando mi papá trajo a casa el folleto de Outward Bound y lo estudiamos juntos, supe de inmediato que estaba preparado para el reto._

 _Los siete días que pasé en el desierto fueron todo lo que había esperado, y me cambiaron en formas que no entendí totalmente en ese instante. Pero mi padre murió de un aneurisma cerebral dos días después de que regresé de mi expedición en Outward Bound. Desde aquel entonces no había vuelto a ir de excursión._

 _Entonces, de pie en la playa, me pregunté si mi deseo de vivir en la isla, solo y en un lugar tan desolado, era mi intento de recrear lo que había sentido en aquella expedición. Era demasiado joven en ese entonces para experimentar una verdadera epifanía, pero me di cuenta que existía algo más grande. Una especie de despertar que podría lograrse sólo por vivir en un lugar prácticamente intacto por otros seres humanos, en total soledad._

 _Abrí la cremallera de la mochila y saqué el contenido: saco de dormir, colchoneta y carpa. No necesitaba demasiado la mochila, pero sí todo el contenido, y con ella me era más fácil transportar las cosas a la arena. Además podía ser útil cuando explorara la isla._

 _Cogí la lista e hice una marca como tamizado a través del contenido de una caja de cartón grande y dije en voz alta—: Estufa de campamento, combustible, cuchillo, encendedor, linterna, equipo de pesca, caja de aparejos, olla y sartén, kit de primeros auxilios, utensilios, repelente de insectos, protector solar, ducha solar, pala, recipiente de plástico grande de boca ancha, papel higiénico, y bolsas de basura._

 _Los alimentos no perecederos eran lo siguiente. Todo estaba deshidratado y envasado al vacío o en una lata con una lengüeta metálica. Había un montón de frutos secos, cereales, carne seca, y una mezcla de bebida en polvo que podría añadir al agua. También latas de judías verdes y maíz._

 _—La laguna está llena de peces. Hay cocos y fruta de pan. Vas a tener mucho para comer._

 _Señaló los tres contenedores de siete galones que contenían agua potable. —Mantenlos en la sombra —dijo—. El agua no estará fría, pero va a estar un poco más fresca. No es suficiente para treinta días, pero si recoges el agua de lluvia en esto… —Levantó un envase de plástico—. Vas a estar bien._

 _—De acuerdo —le dije. Asegurarme de que había suficiente agua me puso nervioso. Cuando me contacté con él, y le expliqué lo que quería hacer, dijo que la falta de agua dulce era el mayor obstáculo para vivir en una isla deshabitada._

 _—Asegúrate de poner todo lo que no se puede quemar en una de las bolsas de basura. Vas a traerla de vuelta contigo para poder deshacernos de ella._

 _Pensaba en el tratamiento de la isla como lo haría en un campamento, respetando la manera que lo haría con cualquier pedazo de tierra que estaba habitando temporalmente. —No voy a dejar nada de basura._

 _Una de las primeras preguntas que había hecho fue si era posible llevar a cabo lo que quería hacer, y si estaba de acuerdo en ayudarme a hacerlo._

 _—La mayoría de la gente visita estas islas deshabitadas durante un día o dos, máximo —había dicho—. Tienen su día de campo y obtienen su solución a lo Robinson Crusoe, y entonces están listos para regresar a la ciudad. Nunca había conocido a nadie que quisiera habitar en una de ellas de forma indefinida. Pero si esto es lo que realmente quieres hacer, sé de un lugar que podría funcionar. Está lejos en el extremo norte y no hay ningún tráfico aéreo. Las probabilidades de un aterrizaje de hidroavión en el lago con una pareja de recién casados a bordo son nulas, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte de que nadie te encuentre._

 _—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero —le dije._

 _Cuando todo estuvo desempacado, lo miré, tomé una respiración profunda, y le dije—: Debes pensar que estoy loco._

 _—No te voy a mentir, hijo. Ese pensamiento ha cruzado por mi mente. O eso, o que deseas alejarte de todo, más que nadie que haya conocido._

 _Tenía mis propias reservas. Esto era sin duda lo más indulgente que jamás había hecho. —Tal vez voy a sacarlo de mi sistema más rápido de lo planeado —dije._

 _Se limpió el sudor de la cara con la cola de la camisa. —Ahora escucha, a partir de ahora y hasta alrededor de noviembre es cuando se verá la mayor cantidad de lluvia. No deberías tener ningún problema para recoger el agua para beber, ya que va a llover varias veces al día. Sólo asegúrate de que siempre tengas a mano el contenedor. La deshidratación es la mayor amenaza aquí, así que debes ser muy consciente del suministro de agua._

 _Sabía que Maldivas tenía dos estaciones: la lluviosa, o monzón del suroeste, que era la temporada en la que estábamos actualmente, y el más seco monzón del noreste, que comenzaba su transición en diciembre. —¿Qué pasa con las tormentas? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tan graves son?_

 _—No se parecen a los huracanes, no hay de esos aquí, pero algunas de estas tormentas podrían ser muy fuertes._

 _—¿Voy a ser capaz de salir de mi tienda?_

 _—Deberías poder hacerlo —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Voy a ver el radar, y escuchar los informes meteorológicos. Si creo que hay una infusión que es demasiado para que la resuelvas, vendré a buscarte. —Puso una mano en mi hombro—. Hay que tener cuidado aquí, hijo. Ten cuidado en el agua y en la tierra. Esta isla no es como uno de los balnearios. —Me apretó el hombro y dejó caer la mano._

 _Me pareció increíble que este hombre que no sabía nada de mí, le importara mi bienestar, teniendo en cuenta que mi propia familia no parecía preocuparse por otra más que la de ellos. Me hizo sentir bien, como si por una sola vez el peso del mundo no estuviera sólo sobre mis hombros. —Voy a estar bien —dije—, pero agradezco tu preocupación. Gracias por todo._

 _Sonrió y me tendió la mano. —No hay de qué. Llámame si me necesitas. De lo contrario, voy a estar de vuelta en treinta días._

 _—Está bien._

 _Nos dimos la mano y lo vi alejarse, con los extremos de su camisa extra grande ondeando en la brisa. Se metió en el agua y el sonido de los motores del hidroavión pronto llenaron el silencio._

 _Cuando no fue más que una mancha en el cielo, me di la vuelta y comencé a vivir mi nueva vida._

 _ **15 de mayo 1999**_

 _Llegué a la isla hoy. Instalé un campamento en la playa y durante la tarde, sin previo aviso, comenzó una lluvia torrencial, lo que fue un poco raro porque el sol todavía estaba brillando. El calor es sofocante. Cuando no estaba en el agua, me quedaba en la sombra, pero los bichos eran horribles. Me rocié de pies a cabeza con repelente de insectos. No los mantuvo a todos alejados, pero sí a la mayoría. Noté un par de las más grandes y espeluznantes arañas que había visto en la vida. Son de color café con las piernas muy largas, y si alguna vez encuentro una de ellas en mi carpa, probablemente gritaré como una maldita niña._

 _Cuando el sol se puso, los murciélagos salieron. Fue una de las cosas más increíbles que he visto. Eran tantos que cuando llenaron el cielo bloquearon la luz de la luna._

 _Es tranquilo aquí, nada más que el sonido de las olas… La mayoría de la gente probablemente lo odiaría, pero nunca me he sentido más tranquilo o en paz._

 _ **17 de mayo 1999**_

 _Paso la mayor parte de las horas del día explorando. Hay bancos de peces en la laguna, y me gustaría tener un esnórquel para poder verlos mejor. He visto cangrejos y tortugas marinas y ayer me pareció ver una aleta, pero se hundió por debajo de la superficie antes de que pudiera echarle un buen vistazo. Salí del agua, por si acaso._

 _Me olvidé de preguntar acerca de los tiburones. Sé que están aquí, pero no sé si entran a la laguna._

 _Probablemente debería averiguarlo._

 _ **21 de mayo 1999**_

 _No sé cómo ni por qué, pero hay gallinas aquí. Estaba caminando en la zona más boscosa de la isla ayer, donde la luz del sol sólo llega al suelo en haces estrechos, y oí un sonido de aleteo extraño. Entonces una gallina voló directamente en frente de mí, y casi me muero de susto. Se escapó como si tuviera miedo de que la persiguiera, lo cual fue divertido teniendo en cuenta que estaba congelado en seco esperando que mi aorta estallara, debido a que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. Juro que le tomó cinco minutos a todas mis funciones corporales para volver a la normalidad._

 _ **24 de mayo 1999**_

 _ **Preguntas:**_

 _Gallinas. ¿Qué demonios?_

 _¿Hay algo en la laguna que me pueda matar?_

 _Las arañas gigantes… ¿son venenosas?_

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estableciera una rutina de cosas. Me despertaba temprano y cada mañana me iba a nadar y luego hacía café en mi estufa de campamento. Después de un desayuno de cereales y frutos secos generalmente escribía en mi diario y luego exploraba otra parte de la isla._

 _Ya no se sentía tan caluroso, y había momentos en que me tendía en la arena, protegido por un bloqueador solar de 50, y dejaba que el sol cayera directo sobre mí. Cuando me calentaba demasiado me metía en el agua o encontraba algo de sombra. Llevaba mi libro favorito conmigo, uno de bolsillo con las puntas dobladas La danza de la muerte de Stephen King. Abría una página al azar y veía cómo Frannie, Stu, Glen y Larry estaban lidiando con la gripe._

 _Extrañamente, no me aburría. Siempre había algo que hacer o ver, y para cuando habían pasado dos semanas de haber estado en la isla, había cubierto casi cada centímetro de ella. Me encontraba con una gallina varias veces, tal vez era la misma, y siempre se alejaba aleteando cuando me oía llegar. También descubrí que la isla tenía una población muy grande de ratas, pero la mayoría salían en la noche, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, mientras correteaban por el suelo._

 _Vislumbré la aleta en la laguna de nuevo, pero esta vez había dos. Cubriéndome los ojos con la mano, me puse de pie en la orilla y entrecerré los ojos. No parecían tiburones, pero no estaba seguro. Me metí unos pocos metros, manteniendo la mirada atenta en las aletas, pero salí del agua rápidamente cuando desaparecieron bajo la superficie._

 _Empecé a tratar de adivinar la hora del día observando la posición del sol en el cielo. Varias veces durante la mañana y por la tarde, hice algunas conjeturas y luego saqué el reloj de mi bolsillo para ver si estaba en lo cierto._

 _Llovía con frecuencia, lo que era bueno para mi suministro de agua, pero hasta ahora no había irrumpido. Un día, el cielo se oscureció y me senté en mi tienda y escuché la lluvia caer torrencialmente, pero el cielo se aclaró después de una hora y di un suspiro de alivio._

 _Empecé a pensar en si sería posible construir algún tipo de estructura fija en la isla, algo más resistente en caso de que el clima realmente pasara a ser malo. La idea se arraigó y abrí una página en blanco en mi diario e hice algunos bocetos. Cuando era niño, había estado obsesionado con Legos y Lincoln Logs, pasando horas construyendo estructuras elaboradas. Siempre había querido una casa en el árbol, pero mi patio no tenía el tipo de árboles para apoyar algo tan grande. Me gustaba la idea de construir algo a gran escala, con mis propias manos. Algo que podría utilizar como refugio._

 _Algo que se sintiera un poco más como un hogar._

 _ **04 de junio 1999**_

 _El hidroavión volverá en once días. No me siento solo, no realmente, pero será bueno escuchar otra voz humana y tener una conversación con alguien._

 _He descubierto que me gusta la pesca. Utilizando diversos señuelos que he encontrado en la caja de los trastos, me meto hasta la cintura en la laguna, a la espera de que algo muerda mi anzuelo. He cogido peces cuyo tamaño varía de seis a doce pulgadas, pero sólo tomo lo que soy capaz de comer en mi próxima comida. La primera vez que tuve que limpiar un pescado hice todo un maldito lío de ello y casi me corté el dedo con el cuchillo. Estoy mejorando. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que fui a pescar y mi papá siempre era el que los limpiaba, así que estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha._

 _Me enteré que las aletas que seguí viendo en la laguna pertenecían a delfines y no a tiburones. Tres de ellos nadaron cerca de la orilla un día y me sentí aliviado cuando vi sus cuerpos saliendo a la superficie. Me voy metiendo de a poquito al agua cuando aparecen y están empezando a nadar más cerca de mí. Hay por lo general dos o tres de ellos y el otro día uno tiró agua por su espiráculo. Como diciendo, "¡hola, Jacob!"_

 _He estado nadando durante períodos cada vez más largos de tiempo. Nado en paralelo a la costa, en el agua que no es demasiado profunda, y no me detengo hasta que mis hombros y mi pecho duelen y no tengo suficiente aliento como para continuar. Me siento increíble después._

 _ **07 de junio 1999**_

 _Los delfines son fascinantes. Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente están empezando a confiar en mí. Cogí un pequeño pez y lo tiré en la boca del delfín que nadaba más cercano, y ahora, ¿él? ¿ella?, no me tiene miedo. Hablo con ellos y es como si entendieran lo que estoy diciendo._

 _ **10 de junio 1999**_

 _Hoy pasé más de una hora alimentando a mano a los delfines. Creo que jamás he utilizado la palabra "retozar" en mi vida, pero eso es lo único que describe lo que veo cuando los delfines aparecen y empiezan a nadar a mi lado y saltar en el aire. Se ponen de espaldas y dejan que les frote el estómago y no les importa en absoluto cuando me agarro de sus aletas y damos un paseo alrededor de la laguna. He empezado a pensar en ellos como mis amigos._

 _Espero que eso no signifique que he empezado a perder la cabeza ni nada._

 _El hidroavión llega mañana._


	23. Chapter 23

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 ****La letra cursiva son entradas del diario que Jacob esta relatando a Edward y bella****

 **Capitulo 22**

 **Bella**

Es tan difícil que mi cerebro entienda lo que Jacob nos está diciendo. Mientras lo escucho describir sus primeros días no puedo dejar de recordar los de Edward y míos. Recuerdo que pensé que ya que yo era la adulta, dependía de mí solucionar todo eso, y haberme dado cuenta de ello —del miedo—, casi me aplastó porque no tenía ni _idea,_ ninguna pista de qué hacer. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba aterrorizada y segura que nos moriríamos.

Echando un vistazo a Edward, me detengo. El hombre que está sentado a mi lado en este sofá es mi igual, mi confidente. El amor de mi vida. Él es fuerte en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pero pienso y lo recuerdo a los dieciséis años: flaco, inseguro de su papel, frenillos en sus dientes. Asustado. En mi mente puedo ver los labios agrietados de Edward, los cortes en la cara, el ojo que estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. Metido en otra situación de vida o muerte a la que no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse y luchar.

Si no hubiéramos estado en una situación tan grave, ¿habríamos apreciado la belleza de la isla, de la manera en que Jacob lo hizo? ¿Podríamos haber sentido la paz que sintió él? No importa, porque no podemos comparar nuestro tiempo en la isla con el de Jacob.

Con el tiempo, reconocimos la belleza allí, al igual que Jacob. Pero ni una vez nos olvidamos de lo vulnerables, lo impotentes que éramos. Para nosotros no hubo hidroavión dejando caer los suministros. No hubo teléfono satelital. Nada de lo que nos atara al mundo exterior. No hubo nadie que nos ayudara. La única cosa que era verdad, la única constante durante nuestra estancia en la isla, en lo que podíamos confiar, era en el otro.

Miro a Edward Él no muestra ninguna emoción en su rostro, y no estoy segura de lo que está pensando. ¿Está recordando lo diferentes que fueron nuestras primeras semanas? Me acerco y agarro su mano porque ahora mismo, en este momento, tengo que _sentir_ nuestra conexión. Cuando aprieta mi mano le regreso el gesto, de la manera que siempre lo hago.

Y luego dirijo mi atención a Jacob, porque tan difícil como es hacer frente a estos recuerdos, quiero escuchar lo que él ha venido a decir.

* * *

 **Jacob**

 _Estaba esperando en la playa cuando el hidroavión aterrizó en la laguna. El alivio me inundó cuando escuché el sonido de los motores y vi el avión en el cielo. Aunque me encariñaba más con cada día que pasaba, todavía no había estado en la isla el tiempo suficiente para estar al cien por ciento cómodo en cortar lazos con el mundo exterior. Todavía necesitaba saber que existía una conexión con él. Que estaba allí para mí, y que podía contar con él sí lo necesitaba._

 _Puse la ropa sucia en el bolso de lona y guardé el resto. Metí todo dentro de la tienda y me aseguré de conducir las estacas lo más profundo en la arena como pude para que las cosas no volaran lejos si venía una tormenta. Estaba planeando en pasar sólo una noche en tierra firme y regresaría temprano a la mañana siguiente una vez que mis provisiones se cargaran en el avión. Puse toda la basura que no podía quemar en una bolsa de plástico y me la eché al hombro._

 _Descalzo, me metí para encontrarme con el Capitán Forrester. No me había molestado en ponerme una camisa, pero él no parecía el tipo de persona que le importase. Arrojé el bolso y la bolsa de basura en primer lugar, él me sonrió cuando me metí en la cabina._

 _—Guao —dijo él—, ese es un bronceado impresionante. —Se extendió para estrecharme la mano y darme una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Cómo te ha ido, hijo?_

 _—Muy bien —dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Es bueno verte de nuevo._

 _—Seré honesto, medio esperaba que me llamaras después de la primera semana y me pidieras que viniera a buscarte. No podría culparte si hubieras perdido un poco la cabeza. Me alegra ver que manejaste la soledad muy bien._

 _—Sí. La soledad era exactamente lo que buscaba._

 _—Creo que lo encontraste. Puedes sentarte al frente si quieres —dijo él, una vez que cerró la puerta y se sentó._

 _—Está bien. —Me senté junto a él y abroché el cinturón de seguridad._

 _—Entonces, cuéntame en qué has estado —dijo una vez que habíamos arrancado—. ¿Estás listo para empacar y regresar a casa definitivamente?_

 _—No todavía —dije—. Tengo una especie de rutina. Conocí a unos delfines._

 _—Siempre he pensado que los animales hacen mejor compañía. Siempre y cuando no supongas una amenaza para ellos, seguirán viniendo._

 _—Sí, es increíble en realidad. Es como si entendieran lo que estoy diciendo._

 _—No me sorprendería si lo hacen —dijo él—. ¿Cómo van las provisiones?_

 _—Estoy corto de agua. Bebo más de lo que pensé que haría porque hace mucho calor. Sin embargo, estoy bien de comida. He estado pescando mucho._

 _—Nada sabe mejor que el pescado que tú mismo encuentras. Lástima que yo prefiera el mío frito y cubierto en salsa tártara —dijo, riéndose._

 _Me eche a reír. —Sí. Yo, también, pero aún saben muy bien de la forma en que los cocino._

 _—¿Has probado el coco?_

 _—Sí. No son fáciles de conseguir. Casi me corté la mano tratando de abrir uno la primera vez que lo intenté._

 _—Los cocos te hacen trabajar para obtener su pulpa, no hay duda de eso._

 _—¿Sabías que hay gallinas salvajes en la isla?_

 _—Síp, la mayoría de las islas tienen unas cuántas alrededor._

 _—¿Sabes si las arañas son venenosas? ¿Las gigantes de color marrón?_

 _—Son cazadoras de color. Son espeluznantes, pero inofensivas._

 _—¿Qué hay de los tiburones?_

 _—El más común es el ballena, pero no representan una amenaza. Hay tiburones martillos aquí, los cuales podrían hacer un poco de daño, supongo. Hay de arrecife, seguro, pero por lo general no molestan a nadie. Me imagino que la mayoría de los tiburones se quedarán en el otro lado del arrecife, por lo que la laguna debería ser segura —dijo él—, pero no es como si hubiera algo que los mantenga alejados si deciden venir, así que ten cuidado._

 _—¿Crees que sería posible construir algo en la isla? ¿De madera? Podría usarlo de refugio cuando llegue la tormenta._

 _—Depende de lo grande que te gustaría que fuera —dijo él._

 _—No demasiado —dije—. Realmente no sabría qué estoy haciendo, así que me tendría que aprender a medida que avance. ¿Podrían traerme provisiones como madera? ¿Habrá espacio en el avión?_

 _—Sí, hay espacio. Puede que no sea capaz de traerlo todo de una vez, pero podría traerte lo suficiente para empezar —dijo él—. No es una mala idea si piensas quedarte por un tiempo. Te mantendrá ocupado, por lo menos._

 _—Sí, lo haré —dije—. Definitivamente creo que estaré allí por un tiempo._

 _Después de aterrizar saqué la camisa y zapatos de la bolsa. El calzado se sentía raro; raramente usaba a menos que estuviera en el área arbolada de la isla. Me puse la camisa por encima de la cabeza y seguí al capitán Forrester a través de la puerta de la cabina._

 _—¿Tienes tu lista de suministros? —preguntó._

 _—Sí. —Llevo la mano al bolso y le doy la lista que había hecho—. ¿Se realizó bien la transferencia?_

 _—Llegó muy bien. Compraré todo en tu lista y lo tendré esperando por ti en el avión._

 _—Está bien —dije—. Gracias._

 _—Seguro —dijo él y sonrió._

 _—Estaré listo para irme a las nueve mañana en la mañana, si eso todavía suena bien para ti._

 _—Por mí está bien —dijo—. Disfruta tu noche._

 _Me había reservado una habitación bajo su nombre en el Hulhule Island Hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Cogí un autobús de enlace y en menos de cinco minutos estaba de pie frente a la recepción. La mujer que me atendió me sonrió y me dio una llave electrónica._

 _—Que disfrute su estancia —dijo ella._

 _—Lo haré. Gracias._

 _Cuando llegué a mi habitación, puse el bolso en la cama e inmediatamente apagué el aire acondicionado. Abrí la ventana para dejar entrar el calor, el cual ahora prefería por encima del frío._

 _En el baño, tuve que mirar de cerca cuando cogí el primer vistazo de mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi piel nunca antes había estado tan oscura. Aunque vivía en la soleada California, estaba fantasmalmente pálido cuando llegué a la isla, por pasar de doce a quince horas al día sentado frente a la computadora. Mi principal fuente de luz habían sido las bombillas fluorescentes de mi oficina._

 _Un mes de vello facial cubría mi rostro. Había empacado una cuchilla desechable y una lata de espuma, y podría haberme afeitado si hubiera querido; pero no me parecía importante, así que lo omití. Mi cabello había crecido también, pero estaba tan corto al principio que probablemente podría demorar retocármelo hasta el próximo mes._

 _Me quité la ropa y tomé una larga ducha caliente. Se sentía extraño volver a las comodidades modernas después de mi tiempo en la isla. Todo parecía alcanzable, como si no hubiese nada que no pudiera tener si lo quisiera. Casi me sentí culpable aunque no tenía idea de porqué._

 _Cuando terminé de ducharme me sequé y luego me envolví la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras me afeitaba. El hotel ofrecía servicio de lavandería así que recogí toda mi ropa sucia y llamé a la recepción. Ellos se comprometieron a enviar a alguien de inmediato, así que me puse la bata que encontré en el closet y me tendí en la cama._

 _Pensé en poner a cargar mi celular, pero realmente no tenía ganas de ver quién había llamado. Si mi familia y amigos miraban a través de mi viejo diario —el que había dejado a simple vista en la mesita de noche en mi apartamento—sabrían de mi intención de venir aquí. Si estaban tan preocupados por mi bienestar, no sólo por mi dinero, sabrían dónde encontrarme._

 _Lo triste era que realmente no creía que se molestaran en hacer el esfuerzo._

 _Pedí comida del servicio de habitación y tomé una siesta mientras esperaba que me devolvieran la ropa. Un golpe en la puerta me despertó del sueño y cuando abrí, un empleado del hotel me la entregó. Olía mucho mejor que cuando llegué. —Gracias —dije, y le di una generosa propina._

 _Después de ponerme una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, me deslicé en los zapatos de tennis, agarré la llave electrónica y la billetera, y caminé hacia el vestíbulo. Tomé el autobús de vuelta al aeropuerto y luego subí a un ferry llamado Dhoni para el viaje corto hacia Malé. Estaba pintado con tonos brillantes de azul y naranja y lleno a capacidad con los turistas._

 _Una vez que llegué a tierra firme decidí caminar hacia mi destino. Podría haber alquilado una moto o tomar un taxi, pero quería ver la capital. El folleto turístico de mi habitación de hotel decía que casi cualquier lugar en Malé era accesible a pie en no más de diez minutos._

 _Caminé a través de las calles de la cuidad, parando para mirar el mercado local, viendo cómo la gente de la región se mezclaba con los turistas. Los brillantes racimos amarillos de plátanos colgaban sobre mi cabeza, y los comerciantes estaban junto a la mesa vendiendo productos locales y frutas frescas._

 _Me encontré con el mercado de pescado un par de cuadras más adelante, lo olí antes de verlo._

 _Una bulliciosa multitud compuesta por pescadores y clientes llenaban el área, me detuve y vi al hombre cortando la carne, su manera de filetear en trozos era más precisa de la que yo era capaz de hacer. Había mejorado mucho, sin embargo, y ahora casi no perdía nada del pescado cuando lo limpiaba._

 _Me fijé en un cartel que decía Librería Novelty. Esa fue la principal razón por la que había tomado este viaje a Malé. Después de cruzar la calle, abrí la puerta y entré en el espacio con aire acondicionado. Estantes de papelería y material de oficina se alineaban en las paredes. Había filas y filas de novelas y libros de texto; caminé pasándolas poco a poco, leyendo los títulos en los lomos, buscando. El aire olía ligeramente a guardado, de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando muchos libros estaban almacenados cuidadosamente juntos, pero era un olor familiar y me recordaba a todo el tiempo que pasé en la biblioteca de la universidad._

 _Finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando en la sección de no ficción, cerca de los libros de auto ayuda. La colección era limitada, pero había muchos libros sobre estructuras de casas._

 _Tomé uno y lo abrí en la tabla de contenido. Había capítulos sobre los materiales y las herramientas que necesitaría, así como también sobre las diversas técnicas de construcción. Me quedé allí durante quince minutos hojeando los libros, finalmente eligiendo uno de los que tenía la mayor información sobre todo lo que necesitaba saber. Añadí todos los temas actuales de cada revista de negocios que vendían, y la edición de ese día del periódico USA Today. No me arrepentía de mi decisión de dejar el mundo de los negocios, ni por un minuto, pero aún sentía el deseo de conocer cómo las tendencias actuales estaban jugando allí afuera._

 _Cuando salí de la librería me encontré silbando porque nunca me sentía mejor que cuando tenía un plan._

 _Esa noche cené en el bar de mi hotel. Me senté en la terraza y pedí una cerveza y una hamburguesa con queso y patatas fritas, que sabían mejor que cualquier hamburguesa y patatas fritas que alguna vez haya probado. Pedí otra cerveza después de acabar mi plato y bebí mientras miraba la puesta de sol sobre el Océano Índico. Cuando todo estuvo totalmente oscuro, las luces de Malé iluminaron el cielo._

 _Deambulé dentro y me senté en el bar. Muchos de los clientes jugaban al billar o lanzaban dardos. Parecían ser una mezcla de hombres de negocios vestidos con trajes y pilotos de hidroaviones, con camisas de manga corta con nombres y logotipos de sus líneas aéreas. Había una escasez evidente de mujeres, lo cual me deprimió, porque después de treinta días solo, hubiera estado más que feliz de ver a una chica sentada en el bar._

 _Tomé una cerveza más y luego di por terminada la noche y me dirigí a mi habitación. Antes de ir a dormir, abrí el libro del armado de casas e hice una lista larga y detallada de todo lo que iba a necesitar._

 _A la mañana siguiente, me duché y pedí café y el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones. Tenía que estar en el muelle en quince minutos, así que metí mis compras de la tienda de libros en el bolso y salí._

 _El Capitán Forrester me estaba esperando. —Buenos días —dijo—. ¿Listo para irnos?_

 _—Sip. —Lo seguí a través de la puerta de la cabina y una vez más me desplomé en el asiento junto a él y miré mientras pasaba por su rutina previa al vuelo._

 _—Hice un par de llamadas —dijo—. Puedo conseguir la madera que querías. El hombre con el que hablé dijo que la van a cortar por ti. ¿Me puedes dar una lista de lo que quieres? Probablemente no estará hasta la próxima semana, sin embargo. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _—Por supuesto. —Saqué un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de los pantalones cortos—. Aquí hay una lista de todo lo que voy a necesitar. Sólo tienes que enviar la factura a mi dirección de correo electrónico. Deberías recibir un pago electrónico dentro de las veinticuatro horas._

 _Me miró extrañamente y dijo—: ¿Exactamente en qué tipo de negocios estás metido, hijo?_

 _—Punto-com —le dije, respondiendo rápidamente. Por alguna razón, tal vez porque había sido muy servicial y agradable, era importante para mí que no creyera que me había ganado el dinero por tráfico de drogas o alguna otra actividad poco fiable—. Pero ya no estoy en el negocio. Vendí mi interés a la compañía justo antes de venir aquí._

 _—¿Así que tenías socios?_

 _—Tenía tres. —Quil y yo habíamos crecido juntos, se había mudado a la casa de enfrente cuando estábamos en primer grado. Había conocido a Tim y Andrew en mi primer año en la UCLA. Los cuatro formamos una compañía en línea después de la graduación, para vender espacios publicitarios a través de Internet. Registramos nuestro nombre de dominio y nos aprovechamos de las bajas tasas de interés y la confianza del mercado. Todos sabíamos que luchábamos para llegar a ser el próximo gran éxito y estábamos igual de ansiosos por unirnos a la fiebre del oro en Internet._

 _—Debe haber sido una compañía muy exitosa._

 _—Nos fue bien —le dije._

 _Esa no había sido mi primera empresa en línea. Ya había tenido un gran éxito vendiendo cosas en eBay, antes de que el sitio de subastas se hiciera tan popular. Una de las primeras cosas que vendí fue la vieja colección de muñecas Barbie de mi hermana. Le ofrecí una fracción de sesenta—cuarenta y vendí todo el lote por quinientos dólares. Había sido tan fácil —nada más que unos pocos clicks del ratón— y después de eso me quedé enganchado._

 _Pasaba los fines de semana buscando anuncios en los periódicos y conduciendo a ventas de patrimonio, comprando cualquier cosa que pensara que podría vender para obtener una ganancia. No tenía suficiente espacio en mi dormitorio, así que arrastraba todo a la casa de mi mamá y los guardaba en mi antiguo dormitorio o en el garaje o en cualquier otro lugar que pudiera encontrar. Mi madre volvió a casarse tres años después de que mi padre murió —un vago que no me había gustado ni inspirado confianza desde el primer día— y mis pilas de inventario lo volvían loco. Le dije que le pagaría su hipoteca si dejaba de quejarse, y como estaba frecuentemente desempleado, sabiamente aceptó. Se calló después de eso._

 _No podía creer la cantidad de dinero que hice durante mi último año de universidad. La mayoría de los meses ganaba más de veinte mil dólares, y la única razón por la que no ganaba más era porque había sólo veinticuatro horas en un día. Siempre me había ido bien en la universidad, pero tuve que pasarme con frecuencia todas las noches en vela con el fin de equilibrar mis demandas empresariales con mi carga de cursos y tareas._

 _Después de graduarme con mi carrera de negocios, decidí que quería ampliarme, hacer algo en una escala más grande. Algo que no requiriera recolectar y almacenar una gran cantidad de inventario. La venta de espacio publicitario en línea parecía la solución perfecta, y uní fuerzas con Quil, Tim y Andrew, que eran igual de entusiastas. Ese fue el primer error que cometí._

 _Al igual que muchas empresas que recién iniciaban, el primer año nos pasamos el noventa por ciento de nuestras quince horas laborales tratando de generar publicidad para la empresa. Publicidad para una empresa que aún tenía que producir algo. Perseguimos enérgicamente capital de riesgo, y los inversionistas no podían esperar para dárnoslo. No parecía importarles arriesgarse con nosotros, ¿y por qué no lo harían? Éramos cuatro estrellas en ascenso, seguros e instruídos con un hábil plan de negocios. No hacía daño que una publicación nacional de negocios nos hubiera apodado "cuatro a tener en cuenta"._

 _Habíamos vertido la mayor parte de nuestro capital inicial en las oficinas y fue idea de Quil que nunca debíamos ser vistos en algo que no sea traje y corbata, incluso los fines de semana. Odiaba eso, y protesté, pero era minoría, y de pronto todos nos vestíamos como banqueros._

 _Los buenos coches y los gastos por cuenta de los almuerzos y cenas vinieron después. Odiaba eso, también. Yo quería estar delante de mi ordenador trabajando. Creando. No contándoles a todos lo bien que nos iba. Una vez más fui minoría, y me compré un BMW y aparqué mi camioneta en el garaje de mamá._

 _Para mí, todo parecía estar envuelto en secretos y engaños. Empezamos a tener una gran cantidad de acalorados desacuerdos, y finalmente les pedí que compraran mi parte. Habíamos recaudado una asombrosa cantidad de capital de las empresas para ese entonces, y pedí tres millones de dólares. A cambio, cedería mis derechos a las ganancias futuras. Ellos pensaban que estaba loco, y Quil incluso me llevó a un lado y trató de convencerme de ello, creo que se sentía culpable. Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de a dónde se dirigía la empresa y sólo quería salir. Ya tenía mucho en el banco, y tres millones en la parte superior del mismo significaba que podía ir a cualquier parte y hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera._

 _La voz del capitán Forrester interrumpió mis pensamientos. —¿Estos ex compañeros tuyos saben dónde estás? —preguntó._

 _—No —dije, porque no me había molestado en decirles. No sé si alguna vez vería a esos tipos de nuevo. Ni siquiera a Quil, mi amigo de la infancia. Él había sido uno de los que más cambió, y era su insistencia la que por lo general causaba las decisiones de negocios más riesgosas. Tenía grandes metas, pero yo dudaba altamente de su capacidad para ejecutarlas._

 _—Parece que a la empresa le estaba yendo bastante bien —dijo—. ¿Te arrepientes?_

 _A veces pensaba en los millones que había dejado atrás. Un periódico local había hecho un reportaje sobre nosotros, y había enumerado todo detalladamente: nuestros sueldos, bienes, ingresos proyectados. Parecía como si tuviéramos dinero para desperdiciar. No ayudó que tomaran fotos de nuestras oficinas y una de Quil, de pie al lado de su Range Rover. De repente, todo el mundo conocía nuestro negocio. Y era curioso cómo la gente cambiaba cuando se enteraban de que tenías dinero. Cómo actuaban como si les debieras algo de ello y no merecías mantenerlo todo, simplemente porque era mucho. Mi hermana había sido la primera en pedir. Dijo que si no fuera porque me había dejado vender sus Barbies, yo nunca habría tenido éxito. Era mentira, y ambos lo sabíamos, pero le di el dinero de todos modos, pensando que sería una petición de una sola vez. Ese fue el segundo error que cometí._

 _—No. No me arrepiento en absoluto —dije._

 _Cuando llegamos a la isla, llevamos los suministros nuevos a la playa, mayormente comida y agua y combustible para la estufa. Sonreí cuando abrí una caja que contenía alimentos enlatados y artículos de higiene y noté un snorkel y un tubo para bucear y aletas metidas al lado de ellos. —Oye —dije—. Quería pedirte estos. Debes haber leído mi mente._

 _—Pensé que podrías darles un buen uso. Hay algunos de los mejores buceadores del mundo aquí._

 _No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había hecho algo amable para mí, y sentí extrañamente un nudo en la garganta. —Sí. Esto es genial._

 _Miró a su alrededor en las cajas y dijo—: Bueno. Eso es todo. Estaré de vuelta en una semana con la madera y herramientas. Voy a traer lo que pueda y volaré a por el resto cuando lo necesites._

 _—Gracias —dije—. Realmente aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí._

 _Sonrió y dijo—: De nada, hijo._

 _Nos dimos la mano y después de que despegó, lo observé hasta que no fue más que un punto en el cielo._


	24. Chapter 24

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 ****La letra cursiva son entradas del diario que Jacob esta relatando a Edward y bella****

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Jacob**

 _ **Entrada del Diario**_

 _ **18 de Junio, 1999**_

 _He pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos días haciendo buceo en la laguna, sólo deteniéndome cuando los delfines me acompañaban. Todo luce tan claro cuando lo veo a través de la máscara. Los colores de los peces son más brillantes y puedo ver cosas que antes no podía, como sus tiras de color u otras especies. Me aventuré hacia los arrecifes un par de veces. El color del agua se mantiene mucho más oscuro, y ya cuando no es de ese color azul claro, sé que me encuentro profundo en aguas abiertas. Me pone nervioso, ya que recuerdo la advertencia sobre los tiburones._

 _Leí los primeros cinco capítulos del libro de armazones que compré en Malé y dibujé algunos bosquejos. Estoy ansioso por comenzar. Mañana iré a escoger un lugar dónde construir._

 _ **19 de Junio, 1999**_

 _No puedo esperar a tener mis suministros de construcción, ya que encontré un gran lugar en el bosque. No se encuentra demasiado lejos de mi campamento en la playa, y los árboles podrán darme protección extra en caso de tormentas, siempre y cuando ninguno de ellos caiga sobre mi casa. Tendré que despejar la vegetación de alrededor, lo cual será bastante duro, pero ya utilicé la pala para excavar algo de la maleza._

 _ **20 de Junio, 1999**_

 _Hoy vi un tiburón. Fui a hacer buceo luego del almuerzo y permanecí alrededor de una hora cerca del arrecife. Me encontraba tan hipnotizado por todo lo que veía que no me di cuenta del tiburón hasta que nadó junto a mí. Creo que era un tiburón de arrecife. Me tomó mucho esfuerzo no entrar en pánico._

 _Salté sobresaltado cuando el teléfono de satélite comenzó a sonar. La única razón de que lo hubiera escuchado era porque había entrado a buscar una camisa en mi bolso cuando llegó la llamada. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el sonido de un teléfono —no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ningún sonido más que el choque de las olas— y me tomó un segundo averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Me las arreglé para encontrarlo, enterrado debajo de mi ropa, y lo tomé antes de que colgaran. En la pantalla decía Forrester._

 _—Hola —dije._

 _—Oh, bien, funciona —respondió._

 _—Umm, ¿creíste que no lo haría? —pregunté._

 _—El tipo que me lo vendió dijo que podía ser un poco temperamental._

 _—Oh. De acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta. —En realidad, no me importaba demasiado que el teléfono pudiera no funcionar todo el tiempo. Los viajes de vuelta a la isla principal eran mi red de seguridad. Incluso si algo llegara a ocurrir —si me enfermaba o me lastimaba— sabía que el hidroavión regresaría, eventualmente. Cambié el pesado teléfono a mi otra oreja—. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _—La presión está bajando. Va a haber una tormenta esta noche. Nada severo, nada que no puedas manejar. Sólo que no quería que te estresaras y pensaras que te había dejado allí para que lo manejaras solo. Va a caer muchísima lluvia. Algo de viento. Aunque nada demasiado terrible._

 _—Gracias por hacérmelo saber._

 _—No hay problema. Tu madera y herramientas estarán listas mañana. Las llevaré en la mañana._

 _—¿La transferencia llegó bien? —Esperaba que mi voz no le sonara tan ansiosa como me sonaba a mí._

 _—Tus transferencias siempre llegan muy bien —dijo—. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Te veré mañana. Cuídate esta noche._

 _—Gracias. Lo haré._

 _Esa tarde, justo antes de que el sol bajara, el viento aumentó y el agua se agitó en la laguna. Alrededor del cielo veteaban rayos y casi podía sentir la caída de presión en el barómetro. Esperé con nerviosismo, y cuando la tormenta llegó a su punto máximo, vi como los lados de nylon de mi tienda se ondulaban e intentaba abrirse en las costuras, pero por suerte, todo se mantuvo en pie, y luego de varias horas, la tormenta cesó. Fue la peor noche que había tenido desde que llegué a la isla, ya que me sentí vulnerable y completamente a merced de los elementos._

 _Quizá para el momento en que la próxima tormenta apareciera, ya estaría bastante avanzado en la construcción de algo mucho mejor equipado para enfrentarme a lo que sea que la Madre Naturaleza tenía preparado para mí._

 _Me encontraba sentado en la playa desayunando cuando escuché el tronar de los motores. Cuando el hidroavión aterrizó en la laguna, me acerqué hasta él y estuvimos la próxima media hora descargando materiales desde el compartimiento de carga. Una vez que tuvimos todo en la orilla, él preguntó—: ¿Cómo exactamente es que vas a construir esta casa tú solo?_

 _—Lentamente, y con muchos intentos fallidos —dije—. Compré un libro. Espero que eso ayude un poco._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí? Seré honesto, nunca creí que sobrevivirías tanto. Pero pareces a gusto —dijo, riéndose—. Así que ahora tengo curiosidad._

 _—No lo sé. ¿Hay algún problema si me quedo? Mi visa no tiene expiración. ¿Crees que a alguien le importará que aún me encuentre aquí?_

 _—Bueno, supongo que primero tendrían que encontrarte. La mayoría de los hidroaviones toman una ruta más directa hacia los resorts. Cualquiera que esté volando en estos alrededores tendrá que tener una razón para estar tan lejos del borde norte. Así que si en caso que vengan hacia acá, aún tendrían que decidir si vales tanto la pena como para detenerse. La mayoría de los pilotos ni siquiera darían otro vistazo, para ser honestos. No es inusual que los turistas visiten islas inhabitadas. Sólo que no se quedan tanto tiempo cómo tu lo has hecho. A menos que te encuentres de pie en la playa con una fogata ardiente como señal de humo y un enorme SOS escrito en la arena, un piloto ni se molestaría en venir a investigar._

 _Asentí. —Está bien._

 _—No contestaste mi pregunta —dijo._

 _—Supongo que me quedaré aquí hasta que tenga una razón lo suficientemente buena para irme a algún otro lugar._

 _No era fácil construir una casa solo. Me detenía con frecuencia para consultar el libro que estaba abierto, a veces literalmente, rascándome la cabeza mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer a continuación. No tenía a nadie para mantener las tablas firmes, así que tenía que utilizar un sistema de plataforma con troncos de árboles apoyados junto a las secciones enmarcadas para mantenerlos en su lugar. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas heridas leves tuve cuando alguno de ellos me golpeaba en la cabeza o se caía sobre mi pie._

 _Era tedioso y laborioso, pero realmente no me molestaba._

 _Mientras trabajaba dejaba que mi mente divagara, y, a veces, cuando me sacaba el reloj del bolsillo, no podía creer como había pasado tanto tiempo. Nunca había hecho nada físico antes, y mis músculos me dolían en lugares nuevos cada día. Un día estuve tan adolorido que apenas pude levantar los brazos por encima de mi cabeza cuando me tomé un descanso para ir a nadar. Pero el dolor muscular pronto se desvaneció, e hice un progreso lento y constante._

 _A medida que pasaban las semanas, pasé más tiempo en el bosque. Ya no me daba cuenta de los mosquitos, las arañas, y el calor. A menudo trabajaba hasta que estaba totalmente oscuro y las ratas salían, pero incluso eso no me molestaba demasiado._

 _Recuerdo que me sorprendí la primera vez que me di cuenta que había convertido la pila de madera que había llevado en tablones, en algo que en ese momento se veía como una casa._

 _A mediados de octubre, cogí el teléfono satelital y apreté el botón que decía Forrester. Cuando él respondió lo primero que dijo fue:—¿Está todo bien?_

 _—Sí —le respondí—. Todo está bien. Genial, en realidad. Sólo quería decirte que no quiero visitar el continente este mes. Tenía la esperanza de que te pudiera dar mi lista por teléfono y me trajeras todo. Puedes quedarte durante una hora más o menos._

 _—Claro —dijo—. Dime lo que necesitas._

 _—Necesito más madera, por supuesto. También estoy escaso de clavos y tornillos. Ah, y pegamento de madera. Debería haberlo usado desde el principio. Por lo demás, solo tráeme las mismas cosas que has estado trayendo. Tal vez un poco más de comida. He tenido mucha hambre últimamente._

 _—Está bien —dijo—. Madera y comida. Puedo hacer eso._

 _—Gracias. Nos vemos pronto._

 _Cuando el hidroavión aterrizó en la laguna unos pocos días después, casi no podía contener mi emoción. No era porque tuviera un visitante —no realmente —porque para entonces la soledad se sentía natural. Claro, sentía alivio al saber que estar en la isla durante cinco meses no me había convertido en un raro recluso ni nada. Todavía tenía el deseo de compañía y conversación. Pero quería mostrarle a alguien lo que había construido con mis propias manos. Me sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado hasta ahora, aunque de todas maneras la estructura de madera no era tan impresionante. Pero era la primera vez que había creado algo que era tangible. Que podía verse en todas sus dimensiones. Caminar por su perímetro. Entrar y estar rodeado de cuatro paredes reales._

 _Me metí al avión. Me estrechó la mano y me dio una palmada en la espalda._

 _—Deberías haberme dicho que trajera unas tijeras, hijo —dijo entre risas—. Te vendría bien un corte de cabello._

 _Me salté el corte de cabello la última vez que pasé la noche en el continente. Tenía toda la intención de visitar al barbero, pero luego decidí que prefería pasar la tarde bebiendo en el bar del hotel con algunos turistas de Alemania. Mi intento de mantenerme al día con ellos dio lugar a mi desmayo en mi habitación de hotel y dormir hasta principios de la mañana siguiente. Cuando me desperté con la cabeza palpitante juré nunca volver a beber._

 _Me pasé las manos por el cabello enmarañado. Había tomado un pequeño espejo de la tienda de regalos del hotel, y estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para afeitarme, pero tenía por lo menos barba de una semana. —Sí,_

 _no estoy del todo bien arreglado en estos días._

 _—Eh, ¿a quién le importa? —dijo._

 _—Obviamente, a mí no —le dije, riendo—. ¿La transferencia…?_

 _—¿… Llegó bien? Sí. Llegó muy bien —dijo—. Vamos. Descarguemos el material. Quiero ver lo que has estado haciendo desde que estuve aquí la última vez._

 _Cuando todo estuvo apilado una vez más en la playa, lo llevé por el camino hacia el centro de la isla. Me di la vuelta y vi su cara cuando llegamos a la casa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y me di cuenta que lo que había hecho había superado sus expectativas. Caminó en círculo alrededor de toda la casa. —No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto tú solo —dijo—. Estoy muy impresionado._

 _—Fue bastante lento al principio, pero estoy yendo cada vez más rápido. Enmarcar fue la parte más difícil. Los juntaba en secciones sobre la tierra, pero no tenía a nadie que me ayudara a levantar al lugar correcto. Me las arregle, sin embargo._

 _—Has hecho un gran trabajo —dijo, usando su antebrazo para limpiar el sudor de la cara—. Construiste tu propia fortaleza en el bosque._

 _—Pues, es un fuerte, de todos modos —le dije, riendo._

 _—No creo que los hombres nunca sean lo bastante viejos para cumplir sus deseos._

 _—No. Supongo que no._

 _Decidí pescar para la cena. No tardé mucho tiempo en atraparlos, limpié tres peces de tamaño decente, luego los dejé en el sartén. —¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó, bajando su enorme cuerpo al suelo cerca de la estufa de campamento._

 _—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. Al darme cuenta de que él no parecía tan cómodo, le dije—: Tal vez debería haberte pedido que trajeras algunas sillas de jardín. Lamento eso._

 _—Está bien —dijo—. Sólo que tengo unos treinta años más que tú. Mis articulaciones no son tan tolerantes como solían ser._

 _Llené una pequeña olla con agua y cuando estuvo hirviendo abrí una pequeña bolsa de plástico y puse algunas patatas deshidratadas. Cuando los peces terminaron de cocinarse, los quité de la sartén, retiré la tapa de una lata de judías verdes, y las arrojé, añadiendo un poco de agua. Para cuando las patatas terminaran de cocinarse, los granos estarían calientes._

 _—Seguro que es tranquilo aquí —dijo—. Estoy acostumbrado a las estaciones, y toda la gente bulliciosa. Al ruido._

 _—Me he acostumbrado —dije—. Me gusta no escuchar otro sonido más que el de las olas._

 _Agité las papas, las retiré del fuego y coloqué la tapa. Los frijoles estaban a punto de hervir así que apagué la estufa, preparé nuestros platos y le di uno._

 _—Gracias —contestó._

 _Me senté a su lado y comimos. —¿Has hablado con tu familia últimamente? —preguntó._

 _Sacudí la cabeza. —No he hablado con ellos desde que me marché de casa._

 _—Esa debió haber sido tremenda discusión._

 _—No fue una discusión. A ellos realmente no les importa. —Soné como un adolescente consentido cuando dije eso, y él lo recogió de ahí._

 _—Estoy seguro que sí les importa._

 _Dejé mi plato sobre la mesa y me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano, las servilletas nunca habían entrado en mi lista de suministros._

 _—En marzo de 1999 mi compañía donó dinero para comprar computadoras restauradas para una escuela pública en el distrito de ingresos bajos. Recibíamos solicitudes de donaciones todo el tiempo, pero nadie quería otorgárselos a ellos. Mis compañeros de negocios decían que su alto perfil no era suficiente. Sin embargo, presioné muy fuerte por ellos y finalmente aceptaron, probablemente porque se cansaron de oírme hablar del tema._

 _Él dejó su plato vacío._

 _—¿Quieres servirte más? —pregunté—. Todavía queda algo._

 _—No, gracias —contestó—. Continua._

 _—El director y los profesores de la escuela estuvieron más que agradecidos y querían que la presentación de la entrega del cheque fuera parte de una asamblea con toda la escuela presente. Organicé que asistiera un reportero y un fotógrafo para cuando presentáramos el cheque. Me imaginé que los chicos podrían sacar partido de una foto en el periódico y me quitaría a mis compañeros de la espalda porque generaría algo de publicidad._

 _—Como mi mamá fue quien me compró mi primera computadora, creí que ella y mi padrastro tal vez querrían asistir. Estaba orgulloso de lo que nuestra compañía había hecho. Esperaba que tal vez la donación inspirara a otro niño a interesarse en las computadoras como yo lo había hecho cuando tenía esa edad. Le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora a mi mamá, dándole los detalles sobre cuándo y dónde tendría lugar la asamblea, pero no recibí una respuesta. Ella y mi padrastro viajan un montón, así que no estaba seguro de que hubiese siquiera recibido el mensaje. Había estado trabajado muchas horas y había pasado un tiempo desde que la vi por última vez. —Dudé por un momento, porque no estaba seguro si quería que él escuchara el resto, pero por alguna razón encontraba muy sencillo hablar con él—. No me importa mi padrastro. Se casó con mi mamá unos tres años después de que mi papá muriera, y realmente nunca nos hemos llevado bien._

 _—De cualquier forma, no recibí respuesta de mi mamá, pero el día de la asamblea los encontré en una de las gradas. Me sentí muy bien, ¿sabes?_

 _Él asintió._

 _—Cuando la multitud se disipó y los estudiantes comenzaron a marcharse hacia sus salones de clases, me dirigí hacia ellos._

 _Finalmente sentía que había hecho algo que valía la pena y verlos allí lo hizo aún mejor. Sin embargo, tendría que haber sabido que algo andaba mal. Mi padrastro no sonreía y mi mamá lucía preocupada. Resultó que estaban camino al aeropuerto para tomar su avión a Hawaii. Pero hubo un problema con el dinero que les enviaba todos los meses. El problema era que no lo habían recibido._

 _—¿Les enviabas dinero todos los meses?_

 _Asentí. —Mi padrastro no ha trabajado en dos años. Él decía que no podía encontrar el trabajo apropiado. Yo estaba pagando su hipoteca, pero él me hizo a un lado y dijo que era mejor si simplemente transfería cierta cantidad de dinero en su cuenta conjunta todos los meses y ellos se encargarían de la hipoteca y las demás cuentas. "Mejor para ti", le dije. No quería hacerlo, pero me preocupaba mi mamá. Ella era gerente de atención al cliente y trabajaba duro. Me enteré por mi hermana que había estado tomando horas extras. Si aún tenían problemas con el dinero, a pesar de que no pagaban la hipoteca, me pregunté en qué había estado gastando el dinero mi padrastro. Odiaba el hecho de que tomara horas extras y aún así no pudiera salir adelante, así que dije que lo haría, aunque la cantidad mensual que él sugirió era ridícula._

 _—Era el primer día del mes y no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero la transferencia automática que programé no fue aceptada. Siempre había funcionado, así que mi mamá y mi padrastro se quedaron allí de pie en el gimnasio vacío mientras esperaban que llamara al banco. Aparentemente hubo un problema técnico que pudieron resolver por teléfono._

 _—Ah —dijo—. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre preguntas._

 _—Mi padrastro se alejó pero mi mamá quedó atrás. Me agradeció por el dinero y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de lo que mi compañía había hecho por la escuela, y de mí. Me abrazó y cuando se alejó tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Luego se despidió, y se apresuró a alcanzar a mi padrastro._

 _—Lo siento._

 _—No habían asistido a la asamblea por mí. Lo hicieron por ellos mismos y el dinero. Eso es lo que realmente he sido para ellos, una fuente de ingresos. Las personas seguirán tomando mientras tú continúes dando. Era lo mismo con mi hermana. Al principio todos estaban agradecidos por los regalos. Luego comenzaron a esperarlos. Luego, parecían enojarse porque ya no se los entregaba. Como si los merecieran y se sintieran ofendidos conmigo por siquiera preguntar. Unos días antes de dejar California cancelé la transferencia automática de dinero. Pagué la hipoteca así mi mamá siempre tendría un techo sobre su cabeza._

 _—¿Sabe ella que estás aquí? —preguntó._

 _—Sí. Pero ella es la única. Preocuparla me hubiese hecho sentir como una mierda. Nos encontramos unos minutos luego del trabajo antes de venir aquí y le conté mis planes. Le dije que dejaría mi diario y que si alguien quería, podrían encontrarme en las Maldivas. Luego de eso, sabía que probablemente no iban a ser capaces de encontrarme. Le dije que el dinero que solía mandarle todos los meses ahora iría a una cuenta sólo con su nombre y el mío, y que estaría allí si alguna vez quería dejar a su esposo. Se necesitan dos firmas para un retiro, la suya y la de un hombre llamado Brian Donahue, uno de mis profesores de la universidad. Él era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Llamé el banco desde mi habitación de hotel en nuestra última corrida de suministros. Hasta el momento no hubo retiros, así que ella aún sigue eligiéndolo a él, lo cual está bien. Amor sobre dinero, ¿cierto?_

 _—Así debería ser —dijo._

 _—Pero si alguna vez quiere marcharse, puede hacerlo. —Mi hermana, que nunca dejó de pedir dinero, recibió una última suma global, y no me sentí ni un poco culpable por hacerlo. Era una suma tan grande que si la malgastaba no tendría nadie más que culpar que a ella misma. Se casaría tan bien como mi mamá, y me hubiera gustado poder ver la expresión en el rostro de su marido cuando se diera cuenta de que no habría más dinero._

 _—Lo que has hecho es admirable —dijo—. ¿Pero no sientes que eres tú el que pierde? Fuiste tú el que tuvo que alejarse de todo._

 _Me encogí de hombros. —Tal vez. Sin embargo, siento que esto es suficiente. Al menos por ahora._

* * *

 **Hola a todas FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas espero la pasen bien en compañía de su familia bueno como le ven hoy subí tres capítulos bueno nos vemos el miercoles con nuevo capitulo pero mañana habrá un adelanto del siguiente capitulo en el grupo de facebook Elite Fanfiction.**


	25. Chapter 25

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 ****Antes de leer todo lo que esta en cursiva sera entradas del diario que Jacob esta contando a Bella y Edward****

 **Capitulo 24**

 **Jacob**

 _Encontré la cueva en enero. Curiosamente, en los ocho meses que había estado en la isla nunca la había visto. Casualmente miré hacia abajo cuando pasé por ahí, y el montón de ramas y hojas podridas que habían volado contra de la apertura llamó mi atención._

 _Las quité y cautelosamente metí la mano, tratando de sentir qué había alrededor. Volví a la playa y regresé con una linterna, luego me arrastré lo suficiente para meter la cabeza del todo. Olía a humedad y me di cuenta de lo pequeño que era el espacio. Tuve que colocar la linterna bajo mi brazo y escabullirme sobre mi estómago. La zona no era mucho más grande que mi tienda de campaña para dos personas. No había nada interesante en el interior, sólo más hojas. Algo se escurrió lentamente por el suelo, pero cuando señalé con mi linterna, se alejó corriendo. Llevé la luz al techo de la cueva, esperando no ver a cientos de murciélagos colgados cabeza abajo. Afortunadamente, no había nada por encima de mí aparte de algunas de esas arañas marrones gigantes a las que todavía no me había acostumbrado. Tuve suerte de que no hubiera ningún murciélago, ya que si la cueva era su lugar para colgarse, probablemente me habría arrastrado directo a una gran pila de su mierda._

 _Salí y me puse de pie, respiré profundamente para eliminar el olor a humedad de mi nariz. No hay razón para volver allí, pensé._

 _Ninguna en absoluto._

 _Durante los siguientes cuatro meses me centré en terminar la casa. Nunca me llamaría a mí mismo un gran carpintero, pero cuando ésta tomó forma me sentí como si hubiera hecho un trabajo bastante bueno, teniendo en cuenta mi falta de formación. La casa tenía dos habitaciones, con una puerta entre ellas. El piso de madera se sentía demasiado duro para caminar con los pies descalzos, así que me pasé horas lijando a mano, desgasté hoja tras hoja de papel de lija. Tuve que cubrir el techo con paja porque quería reservar mi suministro de madera para las paredes y el piso, pero tuve suficiente para construir un marco de vigas de madera, que luego cubrí con intersecciones de capas de hojas de palma. Trasladé todas mis pertenencias al interior de la casa, y traté de dormir en ella por unos días, pero preferí mi carpa en la playa y el sonido de las olas rompiendo. Los sonidos eran muy diferentes en la noche cuando dormía en la casa. Había un constante zumbido de los insectos y un sonido corriendo de las ratas. Montones y montones de ratas. No era horrible, pero aun así me gustaba cómo sonaba el océano._

 _Era época seca y el tiempo había sido leve, así que no sabía cuán bien resistiría una tormenta la casa. Debido a que no llovía tanto, dependía del agua de los meses anteriores. Y cada treinta días, más o menos cuando escuchaba los motores del hidroavión, sonreía porque significaba que tendría compañía para la cena._

 _Cuando no estaba trabajando en la casa estaba en el agua, nadando. No cabía duda de que estaba en el mejor estado físico de mi vida. Podía nadar durante mucho tiempo sin perder el aliento y me sentía más fuerte de lo que había sido. Sabía que había ganado peso, y que era puro músculo._

 _Cuando no estaba nadando estaba dando vueltas buceando. Por fin llegué a sentirme cómodo en el mar abierto. Había tanto para ver que, a veces, cuando me aventuraba a las profundidades más ondas del océano, en donde el agua de color azul claro se oscurecía, me olvidaba de lo baja que era la cadena alimenticia. Fue en uno de esos días en que experimenté un encuentro realmente increíble, aunque la primera vez que alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo quedé helado de terror, seguro que me gustaría ser tragado entero por esta enorme criatura._

 _Me di cuenta de repente de que era un tiburón ballena, terriblemente grande, pero no estaba interesado en la comida que no fuera el plancton. Debió medir entre doce y quince metros de largo, y yo nadé a su lado, con una mano sobre su costado. Se deslizó por el agua, con la boca abierta, hasta que se volvió y se alejó nadando. Lo vi pasar, pensando que seguro acababa de ver algo que mucha gente no vería jamás._

 _En mayo, justo antes de que la temporada de lluvias comenzara de nuevo, decidí que quería visitar el continente. Realmente necesitaba un corte de cabello, no me importaba llevarlo largo, pero había llegado al punto en el que estaba constantemente en mis ojos y hacia que la parte de atrás de mi cuello se llenara de sudor. Además de que había estado deseando una hamburguesa con queso y una cerveza, y me sentaría bien tomar una ducha real y dormir en una cama._

 _Y por primera vez en un año empecé a pensar que tal vez había llegado el momento de averiguar lo que quería hacer._

 _Después de registrarme en la habitación de hotel me corté el cabello y luego me detuve en la ferretería para abastecerme de clavos y tornillos en caso que los necesitara para hacer reparaciones a la casa. Estuve dando vueltas por las calles de Malé por un tiempo, sólo observando a la gente. Podía diferenciar a los locales de los turistas, y los turistas de los expatriados, con facilidad para ese entonces, sólo por lo que llevaban puesto. Los locales eran parciales a las camisetas con logotipos de empresa, mientras que los turistas llevaban ropa de surf brillante o ropa con el logotipo de su recurso. Los expatriados parecían estar siempre vestidos con ropa usada y desvanecida, y me puse a conversar con algunos que generalmente habían viajado por toda Asia._

 _Hice mi camino de regreso al hotel, así podía dejar mis cosas antes de dirigirme al bar en la planta principal. Me senté en el interior en vez de en mi mesa de siempre en la cubierta, ya que estaba lloviendo. El tiempo se adecuaba a mi estado de ánimo, indiferente y un poco deprimido. Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa._

 _—Hola, Jacob. —La camarera, una mujer local que parecía tener la edad de mi madre, puso un menú y una botella de cerveza en la mesa delante de mí._

 _Le sonreí. —Hola, Donna._

 _—No te he visto en mucho tiempo —dijo—. Casi no te reconozco con ese cabello corto. ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo?_

 _—Oh, ya sabes. Paso el rato en la isla. —Nunca decía qué isla, y Donna nunca lo pidió._

 _—¿Hamburguesa y papas fritas? —preguntó._

 _—Sabes que sí —dije—. Gracias._

 _Cogió el menú y dijo—: En seguida._

 _Después de haber terminado de comer, empujé mi plato. Cuando Donna lo tomó me trasladé a un taburete vacío en el bar, esperando que un par de copas más me pusieran en un mejor estado de ánimo. El lugar estaba lleno esa noche, y había tenido suerte de enganchar un asiento. Uno de los pilotos de hidroaviones que había conocido unos meses atrás caminó hacia mí._

 _—¿Listo para un juego de billar? —preguntó._

 _—Tal vez en un rato —dije. No tenía ganas de jugar; no tenía ganas de hacer nada en absoluto. Tal vez ahora que la casa estaba hecha lo que necesitaba era un nuevo objetivo, algo para trabajar más adelante, para ocupar mi tiempo y mi mente. No estaba seguro de si la isla podría disponer de más. Igualmente frustrante era el hecho de que no estaba seguro exactamente de lo que estaba buscando. Pero cualquier cosa que decidiera, tendría que resolverlo pronto._

 _Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza y miré alrededor. Una chica sentada en el extremo de la barra llamó mi atención. No podía oír lo que decía, pero se estaba riendo y gesticulando con sus manos, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás como si estuviera contando una historia a las personas que se sentaban a ambos lados de ella. No podía recordar la última vez que me encontré con alguien que parecía tan genuinamente feliz._

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo había sido así de feliz?_

 _La miré por el rabillo del ojo y me di cuenta de la forma en que prestaba especial atención al rubio a su derecha. Cómo apoyaba la mano en su hombro y lo empujaba. Debían estar bromeando, sin embargo, porque ella le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. Miré a mi bebida. Por un momento me sentí solo y era el tipo de soledad que no tenía nada que ver con pasar mis días y noches en una isla por mi cuenta._

 _Dos cervezas más tarde, estaba algo mareado y me sentía un poco mejor. Pero ya era tarde y pensé que sería mejor detenerme mientras pudiera. Obtener una buena noche de sueño y sacudir el resto de este miedo. Esperaba que el sol brillase cuando me despertara. Estaba a punto de cerrar mi cuenta cuando la chica desde el extremo de la barra se deslizó en el asiento recién desocupado junto a mí._

 _—Hola —dijo—. ¿Hay alguien sentado aquí? Está un poco concurrido donde estoy. Al parecer no puedo conseguir un barman._

 _Tenía acento inglés, que me tomó por sorpresa, y parecía estar cerca de mi edad, tal vez un poco más joven. Era difícil darse cuenta con las chicas, a veces. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente quemadas por el sol, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta._

 _—No —dije—. Adelante. —Su vaso estaba casi vacío—. ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?_

 _—Por supuesto. Probablemente debería detenerme después de ésta —dijo, riendo—. Estoy media borracha._

 _Hice una seña al barman para que nos trajera otra ronda. —Soy Jacob._

 _—Leah. —Se acercó y me estrechó la mano._

 _—Encantado de conocerte —dije—. ¿De dónde eres?_

 _—Surrey —dijo—. Una pequeña ciudad llamada Farnham. He estado aquí de vacaciones por dos semanas visitando a un amigo que trabaja en una de las estaciones. Un tiempo fabuloso. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _—California._

 _—¿Acabas de llegar o regresas a casa?_

 _Negué con la cabeza. —Ninguna. Me estoy quedando en una de las islas. Volví a la parte continental para conseguir algunos suministros._

 _Me miró con extrañeza. —¿Por qué necesitas los suministros? El complejo debería tener todo lo que necesitas._

 _—No estoy alojando en un complejo turístico. Mi isla está un poco menos… habitada._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. —¿Está completamente deshabitada? He oído que puedes visitar esas islas. Te hacen un almuerzo de día de campo para ti y todo._

 _Me eché a reír. —Bueno, el mío ha sido un poco más largo que un viaje de un día._

 _—¿Qué tan largo?_

 _—Alrededor de un año._

 _—¿Has estado viviendo en una de esas islas por un año? ¿Solo? ¿Voluntariamente?_

 _Genial. Cuando decía eso lo hacía sonar como si fuera una especie de loco. —Sí —dije—. Sentía que debía tomar un descanso, alejarme de todo. —Me encogí de hombros._

 _—Vaya —dijo ella._

 _No sabía si entendería que había algo acerca de esa ubicación remota. Que tenía mis razones para la soledad. Y de repente era consciente del hecho de que no quería que esta chica pensara que era raro. —Quería desafiarme a mí mismo. Ver si lo podía hacer._

 _Me miró y sonrió. —Bueno, creo que es increíble._

 _—¿En serio? —pregunté. Mi estado de ánimo mejoraba a cada segundo._

 _—Sí. —Se inclinó y bajó su voz a un susurro de complicidad—. ¿Es por eso que visitas el bar mientras estás aquí? ¿Para llevarte a una chica junto con los suministros?_

 _Parecía genuinamente curiosa, y tan seria, que negué con la cabeza y reí._

 _—No —dije—. Por lo general no soy lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrar una chica aquí. —Especialmente una tan linda—. Así que gracias por darme algo más que a esos otros hombres._

 _Podía oler su perfume, y estar sentados tan cerca entre la multitud del bar, con nuestros brazos casi tocándose, despertó todo tipo de cosas en mí. Podía haber rechazado a la gente en general, pero recientemente he estado pensando mucho en cómo extraño a las mujeres en particular._

 _—De nada —dijo. Sonrió, y no estaba seguro pero me pareció notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. Sé que no es tan audaz como vivir en una isla solo, pero me voy a mudar a Kenia en otoño._

 _—¿Por qué África? —pregunté._

 _—Voy a unirme como voluntaria a una misión. Quiero experimentar cosas nuevas, pero también quiero ayudar a las personas. Acabo de graduarme de la universidad, pero no quiero estar atrapada detrás de algún escritorio, quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? —Cuanto más hablaba, más apasionada se volvía. Su voz se hizo un poco más fuerte, un poco más determinada. Me miró a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Sabías que más de un millón de niños han quedado huérfanos a causa del SIDA en Kenia?_

 _—No —dije—. No lo sabía._

 _—Es cierto. Y a menudo niños como de diez años tienen que abandonar la escuela para encontrar un trabajo para poder mantener a sus hermanos menores. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es trágico. Hay tantas personas que necesitan ayuda. Si puedo hacer la diferencia en sólo la vida de una persona, valdrá la pena. Especialmente si esa persona es un niño._

 _Admiré su ferviente deseo de ayudar a las personas, a diferencia de mí y mi deseo de esconderme de ellas. —Creo que lo que estás planeando hacer es muy admirable —dije—. ¿Dónde vivirás?_

 _—Me uní con otro voluntario. Nos quedaremos en una zona común en el pueblo._

 _—¿Es eso seguro?_

 _—Los coordinadores de voluntarios nos han asegurado que lo es —dijo—. Estaré bien._

 _—¿Y cuándo irás a casa?_

 _—En realidad, volaré mañana._

 _—Oh —dije, asintiendo. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría en el bar del hotel del aeropuerto?—. Debes estar lista para volver a casa._

 _Se encogió de hombros. —Tengo todo el verano por delante. No estoy segura de qué haré con todo el tiempo, en realidad. Podría conseguir un trabajo, pero tendría que ser temporal dado que me voy en tres meses._

 _Me di cuenta, mientras hablaba, de que en cierto modo bajando la mirada podía ver la parte delantera de su vestido. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para recordarme cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dormido con una chica. Esa había sido la última cosa en mi mente cuando dejé California, pero parecía ser la primera cada día cuando me levantaba. Y muchas veces a lo largo del día. Y otra vez en la noche._

 _Tal vez es por eso que dije—: Ven conmigo._

 _—¿A tu isla?_

 _—Sí, ¿por qué no?_

 _No perdió un segundo. —Tal vez lo haga._

 _Supuse que estaba bromeando, y probablemente le daba esa sonrisa asesina a un montón de chicos. —Seguro —dije, riendo—. Lo creeré cuando lo vea. —Ella no se veía persistente. De hecho, era un poco pequeña. Casi delicada. Francamente, no podía imaginarla en la isla o en África o en cualquier lugar siquiera remotamente primitivo._

 _Rió y dijo—: No deberías hacer suposiciones. Mi vida está temporalmente carente de aventuras._

 _—Así que, ¿son aventuras lo que estás buscando? —pregunté._

 _—Entre otras cosas —dijo._

 _¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Jesús, realmente estaba fuera de práctica. ¿Qué si había perdido completamente la habilidad de determinar si una chica estaba interesada en mí? Me sentiría estúpido si la tomaba en serio y ella sólo estaba bromeando. Decidí llamar a su engaño y ver si confesaba que no había manera de que planearía unirse a mí en alguna isla remota. —Sabes que no hay baños, ¿cierto?_

 _Su frente se arrugó con preocupación, pero sólo por un segundo. —¿Sin baños, dices?_

 _—No, así que no digas que no te lo advertí. Tengo una ducha solar, que realmente no es mala, pero no hay agua corriente. Sin electricidad. No hay comodidades de ningún tipo._

 _—Si estuviera preocupada por esas cosas no iría a África, ¿verdad?_

 _—Buen punto. Bien, entonces. Considérate oficialmente invitada. Ve a una visita y permanece tanto tiempo como te guste. Tengo un teléfono satelital y un piloto de guardia que puede traerte de vuelta a Malé en cualquier momento. Encuéntrame en el muelle del hidroavión mañana a las nueve de la mañana._

 _—Voy a estar allí, Jacob._

 _—Bien, de cualquier manera, fue un placer conocerte._

 _Pagué mi cuenta y me dirigí a la habitación. Antes de acostarme, tomé el teléfono. Cuando el correo de voz sonó, dije—: Invité a esta chica a ir a la isla conmigo. Probablemente no se presentará. Quiero decir, eso sería loco, ¿verdad? Pero sólo en caso de que lo haga, me estaba preguntando si podrías llevar algunos suministros adicionales. —Hice una pausa, dándome cuenta de cuán estúpido sonaba. Él probablemente me miraría con lástima mañana cuando me viera parado solo en el muelle como un gran perdedor—. Pensándolo bien, no importa. Ella no se presentará, así que no te preocupes por los suministros. Bueno, tal vez tendrías. No, no importa. Bueno, adiós. —Colgué el teléfono._

 _No había manera de que esta chica fuera a encontrarme mañana en el muelle. Pero me costó tratar de dormir porque no podía parar de pensar en lo genial que sería si lo hiciera._

 _A la mañana siguiente, me duché y recogí mis cosas. Estaba esperando en el muelle unos pocos minutos antes de las nueve, y por primera vez en muchos años no me sentía emocionado por abordar el hidroavión. Sentí una oleada de soledad, y de repente mi tiempo en la isla parecía no tener sentido._

 _La vi cuando me di vuelta para agarrar el bolso de lona. Me puse de pie con la espalda recta y la vi caminar hacia mí, tirando de una maleta de tamaño medio con ruedas con una mano y sujetando el mango de un estuche de guitarra negro con la otra. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de color rosa, y su cabello estaba suelto._

 _No puede ser._

 _Cuando me alcanzó, sonreí y dije—: Bueno, estaba equivocado. Eres mucho más aventurera de lo que pensaba._

 _Me sonrió. —Te dije que no hicieras suposiciones._

 _—Tal vez debería haberte escuchado. —No podía creer lo feliz que me sentía. Por mucho que me gustaba estar solo, todavía había una parte de mí que anhelaba compañía, especialmente de alguien como ella. No sabía nada de mí, pero aun así estaba interesada. Eso no había sucedido en mucho tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, dejé de sonreír, cuando me di cuenta del tipo rubio que había estado sentado junto a ella en el bar la noche anterior caminando hacia nosotros con una mochila grande y una bolsa de lona en el hombro._

 _¿Qué diablos?_

 _Ella notó que miraba por encima de su hombro y se volteó. —Oh, ese es Seth —dijo—. Estaba preocupado de que pudieras ser un asesino en serie y dijo que no tenía intención de dejarme ir a alguna isla desierta sola. No importa si se une a nosotros, ¿verdad?_

 _Bueno, sí. Un poco. Pero entendía. Si yo hubiera sido uno de sus compañeros de viaje, no la habría dejado irse con un desconocido, tampoco. —No, está bien —dije. Traté de no dejar mostrar mi decepción—. No me importa._

 _Ella sonrió y me alegré de que no se diera cuenta de cómo me sentía realmente._

 _—Sin embargo, no soy un asesino en serie._

 _—Es bueno saberlo —dijo alegremente—. Me aseguraré de mencionárselo a Seth._

 _El rubio llegó hasta nosotros. Dejó la bolsa y tendió su mano. —Seth Clearwater. Encantado de conocerte. He oído que vamos a pasar un poco de apuros. No hay problema. Soy muy adaptable. Y tienes suerte. Mi hermana es la chica rara que no se preocupa mucho por los lujos._

 _¿Su hermana?_

 _Y sólo así mi buen humor volvió. Me acordé de su interacción en el bar. Cómo se rió y sonrió cuando ella se burló de él. Me equivoqué al pensar que coqueteaban, ahora comprendía que no eran más que dos hermanos que en realidad se caían. Por supuesto que él no la dejaría venir sola._

 _—También es un placer conocerte —dije, estrechándole la mano un poco demasiado entusiasta. Seth parecía ser unos años más joven que Leah, pero era casi tan alto como yo, y construido sólidamente—. Estoy muy contento de que ambos decidieran venir —dije, ahora que sabía que estaban relacionados—. Será bueno tener un poco de compañía._

 _—¿Nos vamos pronto? —preguntó Seth._

 _—Sí —dije. Señalé con mi dedo—. ¿Ves a ese hombre? ¿El que camina hacia nosotros comiendo una rosquilla? Es el capitán Forrester. Él es nuestro piloto. Les agradará._

 _—Menos mal que no hice caso de tu correo de voz incoherente —dijo el capitán Forrester cuando llegó a nosotros—. Pensé que me dijiste que sólo sería uno._

 _—Cambio de planes —dije—. Esta es Leah y su hermano, Seth._

 _—Su hermano, ¿eh? —Me miró fijamente y me dio la espalda, con la esperanza de que Leah no se haya dado cuenta—. Encantado de conocerlos —dijo, sacudiendo sus manos._

 _Todavía se reía quedamente entre dientes cuando le seguí hasta la puerta de la cabina._

 _—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Basta ya —dije._

 _—No puedo evitarlo —dijo—. Nunca he conocido a nadie que necesitara un poco de compañía tanto como tú lo haces, hijo. Estoy encantado por ti. En serio. —Él abrió la puerta, se dio la vuelta, y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—._

 _Lástima que es tan malditamente fea._

 _Esta vez, fui yo el que se echó a reír._

 _No me senté en la parte delantera. Seth y Leah se sentaron juntos y yo cruzando el pasillo. Era difícil oír por encima del ruido de los motores, por lo que en su mayoría vi como de vez en cuando miraban por la ventana, señalándose cosas el uno al otro. Esto me hizo pensar en mi hermana, y cómo solíamos llevarnos así bien cuando éramos más jóvenes._

 _Cuando aterrizamos, Seth ayudó a llevar todo a la orilla. Me alegré de que hubiera hecho la llamada acerca de los suministros adicionales. Todavía tenía un poco de alimento no perecedero, pero definitivamente iba a necesitar el agua y otros artículos de primera necesidad, que siempre necesitan ser repuestos, como combustibles para cocina y productos de papel._

 _—Deberías tener lo suficiente para sobrevivir durante treinta días. Cuando haga la siguiente tanda de suministros, voy a traer un poco más de todo._

 _—Está bien —dije. Le estreché la mano—. Nos vemos en treinta días._

 _La primera cosa que hice fue mostrarle a Leah y a Seth la casa. Seth parecía fascinado, pasando sus manos por las paredes y abriendo y cerrando la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones. —¿Construiste todo esto? —preguntó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste?_

 _—Como nueve meses, más o menos._

 _—¿Duermes aquí?_

 _—Algunas veces. Construí la casa para tener dónde refugiarme de las tormentas durante la temporada de lluvias. Pero ustedes dos pueden usar la tienda, es mucho más fresco y más agradable dormir cerca de la playa. No me importa dormir en la casa._

 _—Buen trabajo, colega._

 _—Gracias._

 _Caminamos de regreso a la playa. Seth se veía cansado, pero Leah estaba tranquila y me preocupaba que tal vez se arrepintiera de venir a la isla. —Sé que es un poco primitivo —dije—. Pero hay mucho que hacer. Podremos bucear y nadar. Tengo libros y revistas. Los delfines estarán aquí pronto. Te gustarán._

 _—Creo que es fantástico —dijo Leah, sorprendiéndome._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—Sí. No son los hoteles de cinco estrellas que hacen lugares así hermosos. Es cuando no los tocan que los hacen mejores. Seth y yo preferimos lugares que están fuera de lo común._

 _—¿Han viajado mucho? —pregunté._

 _—Un montón —dijo—. Elegimos un nuevo lugar para explorar todos los veranos cuando estaba en la universidad. Algo fuera de lo común. A Seth también le encanta. Fue su idea venir a las Maldivas. Ahora estamos listos para esta experiencia._

 _—Leah y yo tenemos un poco de pasión por los viajes corriendo por nuestras venas —dijo Seth._

 _—Siempre hemos sido un poco impsulsivos —agregó Leah._

 _—Mamá no sabía muy bien qué hacer con nosotros —comentó Seth._

 _—Mamá no sabía muy bien qué hacer contigo. —Leah se giró hacia mí como si fuera a explicarme—. Papá se mudó cuando éramos jóvenes. Dijo que iba a la taberna y nunca regresó. Bastardo. Seth se sintió como el hombre de la casa después de eso._

 _—Yo era el hombre de la casa._

 _—En teoría —dijo Leah suavemente—. Sólo tenías once. —Me miró—. Esa es probablemente la razón por la cual estamos tan abiertos a probar cosas nuevas. Mamá tenía dos trabajos para sostenernos y ella no estaba mucho en casa. Nos pusimos un poco salvajes._

 _—¿Qué piensa ella sobre ustedes aquí? —pregunté. Asumí que habían llamado a casa, para que alguien supiera de su cambio de planes—. Sus únicos hijos en una isla remota._

 _Ambos se miraron._

 _—Murió hace cuatro años —dijo Leah—. Ahora sólo somos Seth y yo._

 _—Y un tío, el hermano de mi mamá —añadió Seth—. Él era mi tutor legal hasta hace unos meses, cuando cumplí dieciocho años. Pero ya no está interesado en nosotros. En realidad, nunca lo ha estado._

 _—Lo siento —dije. Me pareció significativo que Leah se mudara a Kenia para cuidar a los huérfanos cuando técnicamente ella era una. Quizá su papá todavía estaba vivo, pero Leah y Seth no se habían beneficiado de su crianza en un largo tiempo._

 _—Está bien —dijo Leah—. Ambos somos adultos. Uno de nosotros apenas —bromeó, golpeando a Seth en la pierna—. Tuvimos suerte. Había suficiente del seguro de vida para pagar nuestra educación y para viajar un poco. Nos estableceremos algún día._

 _—Mi hermana va a salvar el mundo primero —dijo Seth, su tono entre burla y adoración._

 _Lo miré sonriendo y dije—: No hay nada de malo en ello._

 _Pasamos la mayor parte de ese primer día en el agua. Guardé la maleta y la guitarra de Leah en la casa, y luego me alejé para que ella se cambiara de ropa. Esperé afuera y traté de no mirar cuando abrió la puerta y salió vistiendo un pequeño bikini negro. Era bastante alta, quizás un metro setenta y tres o seis centímetros, y sus piernas medían kilómetros._

 _Me siguió por el bosque hasta la playa. Miré el agua, en busca de aletas. Los delfines llegarían pronto, y quería ver la cara de Leah cuando se reuniera con ellos por primera vez. Todavía me sorprendían, incluso después de un año._

 _Seth señaló la máscara y las aletas que había dejado en la arena. —¿Te importa si las tomo prestadas? —preguntó._

 _—No, en absoluto. Te sorprenderás de lo que verás. —Señalé al arrecife—. Vi un tiburón ballena por ahí un día. Nadé con él hasta que quedé demasiado cansado para continuar. Fue absolutamente increíble._

 _—Eso es salvaje —dijo, inclinándose para recogerlos—. Gracias._

 _—Ten cuidado —dije—. Los tiburones no te molestarán, pero no sabes qué más puedes encontrar. Presta atención, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Está bien, colega. Lo haré._

 _Leah y yo lo vimos entrar en el agua. Pronto estaba nadando hacia el arrecife. Cubrí mis ojos del sol con mi mano. —No debería faltar mucho —dije._

 _—¿Para qué? —preguntó._

 _—Ya verás._

 _No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo antes de ver la primera aleta. También Leah la vio, porque inhaló bruscamente._

 _—¿Qué es eso, Jacob? —Presa del pánico, miró hacia el arrecife en donde Seth estaba buceando, lista para gritarle que saliera del agua._

 _—Está bien —dije—. Es un delfín. Habrá tres o cuatro más en cualquier momento._

 _—¡Mira! —dijo cuando el resto de ellos apareció en la laguna._

 _—Vamos —dije—. Comencé a caminar hacia la orilla._

 _Ella me siguió. —¿Se irán si nos metemos en el agua?_

 _—No. Amarás esto._

 _Ella estaba fascinada, justo como sabía que lo haría, e incluso Seth se quitó las aletas y la máscara en el momento exacto para verlos. Les mostré como acariciar suavemente su estómago cuando se pusieron de espaldas, y pasear agarrándose de sus aletas. Leah se rió cuando le salpicaron. —¿Vienen todos los días? —preguntó._

 _—Usualmente dos veces. Una vez en el final de la mañana y otra por la tarde. Me siento mal cuando no estoy aquí, porque ellos nunca se pierden una visita —dije—. Son los animales más amables que he encontrado._

 _Cuando los delfines se fueron —tan abruptamente como habían llegado— Leah y yo nadamos en la laguna por un tiempo. Miré el cielo y supe que era la hora del almuerzo por la posición del sol. —¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté._

 _—Un poco —dijo._

 _—¿Te gusta el pescado?_

 _—Seguro._

 _Se puso de pie a mi lado en el agua después de que saqué la caña de pescar de la casa. Mientras estábamos esperando que un pez mordiera, dije—: El nombre Leah. Es inusual._

 _Rodó los ojos. —Mi mamá lo eligió._

 _—Nunca lo he oído antes._

 _—Deriva del nombre griego medieval, Kaleas, que significa "buena o bella persona". (el nombre original de la protagonista es Calia y ese es el significado del nombre)_

 _Dejé de ver mi línea de pesca el tiempo suficiente para mirarla. —Tu mamá eligió bien, es el nombre perfecto para ti._

 _Esta vez no había duda del rubor en sus mejillas. Me miró, sonrió y dijo—: Gracias, Jacob._

 _Seth disfrutó el encontrarse con los delfines, pero tan pronto como se fueron él volvió al arrecife. Tuve que gritarle que viniera cuando había atrapado suficientes peces para el almuerzo._

 _—¿Cuál es tu historia, Jacob? —preguntó Seth mientras estábamos comiendo—. Leah dijo que eres de California y que ya has estado aquí por un año._

 _—Ninguna historia. Sólo quería escapar —dije—. Vuelvo al continente a menudo, pero nunca estoy muy aburrido._

 _—Pero, ¿no tienes un trabajo? Entonces, ¿cómo pagas los suministros, colega? ¿Y el hidroavión?_

 _—Seth —regañó Leah—. No seas entrometido._

 _—Está bien —dije. Me giré hacia Seth—. Ya lo planeé. Guardé algo de dinero. Puedo irme en cualquier momento._

 _—Así que, ¿dejaste todo atrás y viniste para acá?_

 _—Más o menos._

 _Había estado pensando mucho acerca de lo que quería hacer a continuación. Consideré y descarté media docena de ideas. Nada parecía lo suficientemente interesante para convencerme de hacer planes. Pero ir a la casa de California ni siquiera estaba en la lista corta._

 _—Iré a nadar —anunció Leah—. Vengan conmigo, perezosos._

 _Me sentí un gran vago después de la cena, y al parecer también Seth. No estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto de una vez. Algo me decía que todavía no había dejado de crecer._

 _—Me reuniré contigo en algunos minutos, tan pronto como mi estómago se calme —dijo._

 _—Lo mismo digo —hice eco. Se alejó, y no pude evitar apreciar la vista de la parte trasera de Leah en ese pequeño bikini._

 _Seth se tendió en la arena. —Sé que pensaste que sólo estabas invitando a Leah, así que gracias por no importarte mi llegada —dijo._

 _—No hay problema._

 _—No podría haberla dejado venir aquí sola._

 _A pesar de que sólo tenía dieciocho años, me sorprendió que Seth tomara su papel como protector de Leah muy en serio. —Por supuesto que no —dije._

 _—Y ella realmente quería venir._

 _—¿En serio? —pregunté. Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara aburrida, como si realmente no me importaba si ella venía o no. Pero algo dentro de mí se animó cuando él dijo eso._

 _—Seh. Dijo que sonaba como la experiencia de toda una vida. La única vez que la he oído más emocionada es cuando habla de África. Ella ama África._

 _Miré hacia el agua. Leah estaba haciendo volteretas y buceando. Noté que rara vez se quedaba quieta. Estuvo inquieta durante el almuerzo y siempre parecía moverse. Debe haberme notado mirándola porque ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó—: ¡Apúrense!_

 _Seth levantó lentamente la cabeza al oír su voz. Al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba esperando con impaciencia a que nos unamos a ella, dijo—: Tiene una gran fuerza. Ella es implacable._

 _—¿Siempre tiene esta energía? —pregunté._

 _Se rió y dijo—: Siempre._

 _ **5 de junio, 2001**_

 _Seth y Leah han estado aquí por una semana. Todavía no estoy completamente seguro de por qué Leah quiso venir. Convenció a su hermano para venir con ella, porque no había manera de que la dejara venir sola. Sería muy bueno si su razón por venir aquí fuera yo._

 _Ella ama los delfines. A Seth le encanta bucear. Estoy más feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo._

 _ **7 de junio, 2001**_

 _Dejé a Leah y Seth tener la tienda, y yo estoy durmiendo en la casa. Les dije que eran bienvenidos a unirse, pero la tienda es mucho más cómoda y la casa no es tan atractiva, especialmente por la noche. Quizás pueda convencer a Leah de tener una fiesta de pijamas alguna noche. Probablemente estoy delirando._

 _ **8 de junio, 2001**_

 _Leah y yo fuimos a nadar hoy. No sólo a jugar un poco en el agua, como lo hacemos todo el tiempo, nadamos. Se contuvo mientras hacíamos una carrera en la laguna. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, ambos estábamos respirando fuerte. Noté que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración y no podía dejar de mirar. Me pilló mirando, sé que lo hizo, pero no actuó como si le molestara._

 _Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo, y nunca había estado tan caliente en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me di cuenta de lo que trata el sexo por primera vez cuando era joven. Pero por respeto a Seth, no voy a hacer un movimiento con su hermana justo frente a él. No puedo imaginar estar juntos sin que se vuelva incómodo._

 _Pero estoy seguro como el infierno de que sacaré provecho si ella lo hace primero._

* * *

 **Edward**

La mirada en el rostro de Jacob ahora, cuando nos dice sobre Leah y cómo se siente por ella, lo que esperaba que pasara entre ellos, me recuerda la manera en que me sentía por Bella. Mientras pasaba el tiempo esperé que algo pasara entre nosotros, tan ridículo como suena porque, ¿cómo podría ella verme alguna vez como algo más que un chico? ¿Cómo podría amarme?

Recuerdo mirarla mientras iba creciendo, buscando un cambio en la manera en que me miraba o en las palabras que decía. Cualquier cosa que me dejara saber si se sentía de la misma manera que yo por ella. Vivimos bajo la amenaza constante de que algo iba mal pero no podría borrar la alegría que sentí el día que descubrí que ella me quería. Cuando me dijo que no era una cosa de una sola vez. Como cada día después de ese llegó a ser más fácil porque ella era mía.

Sin embargo, todo parecía tan injusto. La amaba y ella me amaba pero nuestro tiempo juntos tan perfecto como era, se reducía poco a poco porque estábamos empezando a morir. Recuerdo a Bella en su bikini amarillo, tan delgada que se podía ver cada una de sus costillas. Recuerdo el olor de su cabello el día que quemé algunos centímetros. La mirada en sus ojos el día de Navidad, cuando me di cuenta de que había comenzado a darse por vencida. El pánico y el miedo que se extendieron a través de mí fue peor que el que sentí cuando el avión descendió porque no había ninguna manera de salvarnos esta vez.

No hay nada peor que darse cuenta de que estás a punto de ver a la chica de la cual estás enamorado morir.

Y de repente tengo un muy mal presentimiento de lo que Jacob va a decirnos.


	26. Chapter 26

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 ****Antes de leer todo lo que esta en cursiva sera entradas del diario que Jacob esta contando a Bella y Edward****

 **Capitulo 25**

 **Jacob**

 _—Jacob —Leah agitó mi hombro, sacudiéndome del sueño—. Despierta._

 _Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Si los abría sería como admitir la derrota._

 _—Vamos a nadar —dijo ella._

 _Me gustaba levantarme temprano, y a Leah le gustaba también. Pero descubrí que su idea y mi idea de temprano estaban aún alrededor de una hora de diferencia. Ella había empezado a venir a la casa al amanecer para despertarme. Seth, sin embargo, rara vez aparecía antes del mediodía. Si bien me gustaba el tiempo a solas con ella, estaba experimentando un importante déficit de sueño. Gracias a Dios que estaba cubierto por mi saco de dormir desde la cintura para abajo, de lo contrario ella habría sido capaz de ver la condición en la que despertaba cada mañana, lo que en ese momento estaba duro como roca._

 _Empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Normalmente habría odiado eso, pero dado que me estaba tocando y podía imaginar sus manos haciendo otras cosas, realmente no me importaba tanto. Abrí mis ojos y le agarré la mano, sosteniéndola firmemente. —Si despierto, ¿dejarás de hacerme cosquillas?_

 _Me dio una gran sonrisa y asintió. —Ahora recobraste la conciencia._

 _—¿Hay café? —le había mostrado cómo utilizar el hornillo de campaña. Tal vez ya había empezado a hervir el agua._

 _—Quizás —dijo ella, alargando la palabra. Me hizo cosquillas en las costillas una vez más y luego salió de la casa. Me incorporé, froté los ojos, y la seguí._

 _Seth seguía pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en el agua, lo cual dejaba a Leah y a mí solos por largos períodos de tiempo. Él en serio quería divisar un tiburón ballena. —No voy a parar hasta que vea uno —había dicho._

 _—Espero que lo hagas. No puedo siquiera describir lo increíble que fue nadar junto algo tan enorme._

 _Leah y yo a menudo lo observábamos, con su tubo para respirar moviéndose en la superficie. —No parará hasta que vea uno —decía ella—. Es muy determinado._

 _Estábamos sentados en la sombra un día algunas semanas después de que Leah y Seth llegaran a la Isla. Estaba leyendo un antiguo tema del Newsweek mientras ella tocaba su guitarra. Habíamos nadado unas vueltas después de comer, y ninguno de nosotros tenía ganas de ser el primero en parar. Estaba somnoliento y contemplando tomar una siesta. Incluso Leah parecía un poco cansada._

 _—¿Cuál es esa canción? —pregunté. Tocaba los mismos acordes todo el tiempo, pero no podía ubicarla del todo._

 _—"Un-Break My Heart" de Toni Braxton —dijo ella._

 _—Sí, esa es. Cántala para mí._

 _—No._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—Soy tímida._

 _Solté un bufido. —Tonterías. Eres lo opuesto a tímida. Sólo canta._

 _—No me mires —dijo ella._

 _—Está bien —dejé la revista y me tendí de espaldas, cerrando los ojos. Ella tocaba la guitarra y justo cuando pensé que había cambiado de idea, comenzó a cantar. No sé a qué se debía su inseguridad, porque cantaba muy bien esa canción. No era una experta, de ninguna manera, pero su voz sonaba perfecta y llegaba a cada nota._

 _Nunca le había prestado atención a la letra antes, y mientras ella la cantaba, me pregunté por qué había elegido una canción acerca de desamor y dolor. Cuando terminó, abrí los ojos y me senté. —¿Algún tipo te hizo eso? —pregunté—. ¿Es por eso que siempre estás tocándola?_

 _—No —dijo ella suavemente—. Creo que es hermosa._

 _Estirándome, tomé la guitarra y la puse con cuidado en el piso. Ella no dijo nada, pero me miró a los ojos como si tuviera curiosidad sobre lo que podría hacer a continuación. Quería preguntarle por qué había venido aquí. Quería preguntarle si había alguien esperándola en casa. Quería decirle que pensaba que ella era hermosa._

 _Y si Seth no hubiera elegido ese preciso momento para correr hacia nosotros, riendo y sacudiendo las gotas de agua de su piel como un perro, lo habría hecho._

 _—Se avecina una tormenta esta noche —dijo Seth. Estaba sentado en frente del hornillo calentando una lata de estofado de carne cuando me acerqué a él._

 _—Oh, ¿sí? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Tu teléfono sonó mientras estaba en la casa cambiándome ropa. Tu piloto estaba al otro lado. Decía que el barómetro estaba bajando. Podría ser una grande._

 _Habían habido unas cuántas tormentas desde que había terminado la casa, pero ninguna que alguna vez hubiese causado una llamada antes. Miré hacia el cielo. Ni una nube en él. Sin embargo, eso no significaba nada. Miré a Seth. —Mejor movemos todo adentro de la casa._

 _—De acuerdo, compañero. Preparémonos._

 _Después de que Seth terminó de comer, él, Leah y yo hicimos varios viajes desde la playa hasta la casa. Mientras transportábamos el hornillo, agua, y suministros, el cielo empezó poco a poco a nublarse. Desmonté la tienda y desenganché la ducha solar del árbol._

 _Leah se quedó atrás cuando realizamos nuestra última carga. Me volví a ver qué estaba reteniéndola y me di cuenta que estaba cojeando, probablemente porque sus pies estaban descalzos. —¿Dónde están tus zapatos? —pregunté._

 _—Me los quité atrás en la playa. No puedo soportar cuando la arena se mete entre mis pies y mis sandalias. Olvidé ponérmelas de nuevo._

 _—No puedes caminar en el bosque sin zapatos, Leah. —El suelo estaba cubierto con astillas, espinas y hojas; era muy diferente de la suave arena en la playa—. Déjame ver tus pies. —Colocó una mano en mi hombro para equilibrarse, luego me mostró la planta de cada pie—. Están un poco rojos, pero no creo que te hayas cortado —dije._

 _—No dista mucho de un paseo —dijo ella._

 _—Lo sé, pero un corte se puede infectar fácilmente aquí. —Me di la vuelta—. Vamos, te voy a dar un paseo en hombros el resto del camino y luego volveré a la playa y traeré tus zapatos. —Ella saltó, se agarró de mis hombros, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La alcé un poco más alto y comencé a caminar._

 _—No soy muy pesada ¿verdad? —preguntó._

 _No tenía idea de por qué las chicas siempre preguntaban eso, especialmente alguien tan ligera como ella. —Eres increíblemente pesada. Apenas puedo cargarte._

 _Soltó uno de sus brazos para así poder golpearme en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —No seas insolente. Di "Leah es ligera como una pluma"._

 _Reí. —Leah es ligera como una pluma._

 _—"Ella es la más ligera y delicada en la isla"._

 _—Vaya, de verdad te halagas —dije, lo cual me ganó otro palmetazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¡Auch! ¿Dejarías de hacer eso? Un golpe más como ese y podría dejar caer a la delicada chica en su trasero._

 _—Lo siento. Por favor sigue._

 _—Bien. Eres la más liviana, delicada y hermosa en la isla. —Habíamos llegado a la casa para entonces. La puerta principal estaba abierta, pero Seth no se veía por ninguna parte. Crucé el umbral y dejé a Leah en el piso cuidadosamente._

 _—No dije hermosa —dijo ella._

 _—Sé que no lo hiciste —dije._

 _Me miró con una gran sonrisa. —¿Piensas que soy hermosa?_

 _La mire a los ojos. —Sí._

 _—Pienso que tú lo eres también. —Se puso roja y toda nerviosa—. Quiero decir, pienso que eres muy atractivo. Me gusta como luces._

 _—Bueno, gracias a Dios que nos quitamos esto de encima —dije. Ella se echó a reír y nos sonreímos como si estuviéramos aliviados de ya no estar llevando a todos lados este enorme secreto—. Y para que lo sepas, conseguirás un montón de elogios de mi parte sin tener que buscarlos._

 _Después de recuperar los zapatos de Caila, todos hicimos un último viaje a la playa. El oleaje se estaba formando en la laguna para entonces, y el cielo se había descolorido en una inquietante tonalidad de rosado. La línea del horizonte se estaba volviendo de un color oscuro más siniestro. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer nos dirigimos rápidamente de regreso a la casa y comimos mantequilla de maní y galletas saladas para la cena. Saqué la botella de whiskey que había añadido a una de mis listas de suministros hace unos meses, y la hicimos circular._

 _—Eso quema —dijo Leah, tosiendo y haciendo una mueca._

 _—Bebe a sorbos lentamente. No tomes un trago tan grande —dije, tomando mi turno cuando me entregó la botella._

 _El whiskey me relajó, pero no creí que fuera una buena idea para cualquiera de nosotros beber demasiado de él, especialmente si la madre naturaleza se desataba. Hasta el momento, solamente había habido algunos ligeramente preocupantes sonidos… y vientos fuertes y lluvia torrencial…, pero he sobrevivido ese tipo de cosas antes, sólo con mi tienda como refugio. Mi mayor preocupación era que un árbol cayera directamente sobre nosotros. No tenía idea si el techo resistiría._

 _—Sé que Leah va a África. Pero, ¿cuáles son tus planes, Seth? —pregunté._

 _—Voy a la universidad en el otoño. —Bebió un trago de whiskey y le entregó la botella a su hermana. Ella hizo un ademán con la mano, así que me la pasó a mí—. Quiero ser un empresario exitoso algún día —lo dijo con total sinceridad y todo el entusiasmo que esperarías de un joven de dieciocho años que tiene toda su vida por delante._

 _—¿Te gustan los negocios, entonces?_

 _Él se rió. —Me gusta el dinero. —Tuvo que elevar su voz para hacerse oír por encima de los truenos cada vez más fuertes. Sonaba como si estuviera chocando directamente sobre nuestras cabezas._

 _Leah levantó la vista hacia el techo, con una expresión inquieta en su rostro. Envolvió mi manta alrededor de sus hombros y se movió un poco más cerca._

 _—No pasa nada —dije._

 _—Siempre tuvimos suficiente —dijo Seth—. Pero quiero ser dueño de una casa grande y comprar cualquier auto que me llame la atención._

 _—No hay nada de malo en eso —dije. No le iba a advertir sobre todo lo que viene con la riqueza. Es mejor dejar que se gane el dinero, en primer lugar._

 _—¿Fuiste a la universidad, Jacob?_

 _—Fui a la universidad en California. UCLA. También estudié negocios._

 _Seth se animó. —Eso está muy bien, amigo. —Frunció el ceño—. Pero si no es mucho preguntar, ¿por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir, este lugar es genial y todo, pero, ¿por qué no te gustaría utilizar tus calificaciones?_

 _—Lo hice por un tiempo. Sólo sentí que tenía que tomar un descanso._

 _—¿Vas a volver a los negocios? ¿Después de salir de aquí?_

 _Me encogí de hombros. —No estoy seguro en este momento. —Ya había decidido irme cuando Seth y Leah volvieran, en algún momento a finales de agosto. No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, pero una cosa que sí sabía era que estaba cansado de estar solo. La soledad que una vez no podía conseguir lo suficiente había sido reemplazada por un creciente deseo de echar raíces en algún lugar, estar con otras personas. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo para decidir dónde sería._

 _Nuestra conversación se interrumpió cuando algo golpeó el costado de la casa. El sonido fue tan fuerte como si algo hubiera explotado cerca y hubiera enviado los desechos a toda velocidad hacia nosotros como una serie de misiles, uno tras otro. La adrenalina inundó mi sistema y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Leah gritó. La casa tembló y se estremeció y crujió, y casi me esperaba que las cuatro paredes cayeran, dejándonos completamente expuestos a los elementos._

 _Afortunadamente, no sucedió. Para entonces, los tres de nosotros estábamos acurrucados juntos, la frazada cubriendo nuestras cabezas. —Mi piloto me dijo que vendría si alguna vez pensaba que era una tormenta que no podía sobrellevar. Estoy seguro de que lo peor iba a terminar pronto._

 _Hubo algunos choques más fuertes que me hicieron contener la respiración por un segundo, pero poco a poco los sonidos se moderaron hasta que finalmente, una hora más tarde, podíamos oír solo la lluvia._

 _Seth cogió la botella de whisky. —Eso fue salvaje —dijo. Tomó un trago y me lo entregó._

 _Después de que tragué una cantidad considerable volví la mano hacia Leah. Ella seguía estando acurrucada debajo de la manta y cuando me miró había lágrimas en sus ojos. Sentí una punzada de culpa porque ella no había prevenido esto. —Oye —dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes. Se ha acabado._

 _Seth habló. —Está bien, hermanita. Solo piensa en la historia que serás capaz de decirle a todos tus amigos._

 _—No creo que este sea el tipo de historias que les interese —dijo. Pero valientemente intentó una sonrisa y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano._

 _Quería tomarla entre mis brazos, abrazarla y frotarle la espalda. Pero no lo hice porque estaba Seth. Él debía saber que estaba interesado en su hermana, de lo contrario, ¿por qué la había invitado a venir aquí? Pero no creía que fuera una buena idea mostrar cualquier tipo de afecto a su hermana cuando estaba sentado justo al lado de nosotros. Además de que se sentiría muy raro._

 _Era tarde cuando hicimos nuestra cama en el suelo, los tres durmiendo lado a lado, con Leah en el medio. Seth se quedó dormido rápidamente, su ronquido llenando la habitación._

 _A Leah le llevó más tiempo, pero al final su respiración se profundizó un poco. Mientras yacía a mi lado me pregunté si ella había estado pensando lo mismo que yo: cómo habíamos prácticamente admitido nuestra atracción el uno al otro. Eso dejó a un paso lógico, pero Seth estando aquí me sacó un poco de mi juego. Podría tratar de encontrar tiempo para estar a solas con Leah, que excluiría a Seth y hacer que pareciera como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo de algo. O le podría decir a su hermano que estaba interesado en ella. Me quedé dormido considerando mis opciones._

 _Me desperté cuando Leah comenzó a dar vueltas, saltando entre Seth y yo como la bola de plata en una máquina de pinball. Pero en lugar de simplemente tumbarme sin hacer nada al respecto, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la atraje hacia mí, lanzando una pierna sobre ella por si acaso. Dejó de moverse y luego suspiró, como si todo lo que realmente necesitara fuese a alguien que la abrazara._

 _Ella todavía estaba en mis brazos desperté a la mañana siguiente, pero en algún momento cambió y ahora estaba medio tumbada encima de mí, con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y la pierna situada entre la mía, que se sentía increíble, aunque agonizante, ya que no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto por el momento. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y me concentré en lo bien que se sentía el peso de ella sobre mi cuerpo. Estaba muy consciente de la subida y la caída de nuestros pechos, nuestros movimientos sincronizados._

 _Volví la cabeza cuando escuché un ruido a mi izquierda. Sorprendentemente, Seth se había despertado más temprano que yo y su hermana por primera vez. Miró a Leah tumbada en mis brazos, pero su expresión en blanco hacía difícil determinar lo que estaba pensando. Salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él._

 _Empecé a mover a Leah de mi pecho, lo que la despertó. Tenía una mano arriba en su espalda, sobre tu camisa, y la otra envuelta alrededor de su brazo. Quería tirarla tan cerca de mí como pudiera, y acariciar su piel, pero mantuve la mirada y dije—: Tengo que ir a hablar con tu hermano._

 _Levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y me miró. Aún tenía los ojos medios cerrados y su pelo parecía como si alguien hubiese estado corriendo sus manos a través de él toda la noche. Me hizo desear que esas manos hubieran sido las mías. —Está bien —dijo._

 _Él estaba al lado del agua._

 _—Hola —dije._

 _—Hola. —Debió haber agarrado el equipo de buceo cuando salió de la casa por la máscara que colgaba de su cuello—. Así que… te gusta mi hermana —dijo._

 _Admiré su enfoque directo. Sin andarse con rodeos. Si lo mantiene, le irá muy bien en los negocios. —Bueno, ambos me caen bien —le dije._

 _Se inclinó para deslizar sus pies en las aletas. —Quiero decir que te gusta._

 _Lo miré a los ojos y asentí. —Eso también. ¿Estás bien con eso?_

 _—¿Importaría si no lo estuviera? —preguntó._

 _No usó un tono hostil o acusatorio. Sonaba más como un hombre que había tomado la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que su hermana estuviese bien, muy en serio, y me acordé de lo que había dicho Leah sobre Seth siendo el hombre de la casa. Por lo que ya había observado, había hecho un trabajo excepcional. Se merecía mi respeto. —Lo sería para mí. Mira, si mi hermana y yo fuéramos tan cercanos como tú y Leah, y estuviéramos solos, estaría prestando mucha atención a cualquier hombre que se le acercara. Al igual que tú. Si no estuviera bien con algo, sé lo haría saber. Así que no te detengas._

 _—¿Le gustas a ella, también? —preguntó._

 _—Creo que puede que sí._

 _—Entonces eso es suficientemente bueno para mí. —Miró hacia el arrecife, protegiéndose los ojos del sol—. Me caes bien, Jacob. Leah es una gran hermana, pero me haces desear tener un hermano, también._

 _Eso me atragantó un poco. Seth había estado sin padre desde que tenía once años, y probablemente sentía el peso de eso, no importando lo duro que su madre podría haber tratado de convencerlo de lo contrario. Sabía que se sentía bien, porque mi mamá había intentado todo lo posible para convencerme de lo mismo. Seth había aceptado el reto, sin embargo, lo que me hizo pensar que le iba a ir bien no sólo en los negocios, sino también en la vida._

 _—Gracias, Seth. Eso es realmente genial de ti._

 _Él asintió. —Bueno, voy a ver si la tormenta trajo un tiburón-ballena. Uno de estos días voy a tener suerte —dijo._

 _—Tal vez va a ser hoy ese día —le di una palmadita en el hombro—. Ten cuidado. —Lo observé caminar en el agua y luego me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la casa._

 _Leah estaba sacudiendo las mantas y doblando las bolsas de dormir cuando volví. Las había apilado en un rincón y dijo—: ¿Has hablado con Seth? —Su tono teñido con cierta curiosidad, pero el hecho de que no dejaba de moverse me hizo pensar que había adquirido cierta energía nerviosa._

 _—Sí. Me fue muy bien —dije._

 _Dejó de moverse. —¿En serio?_

 _—¿Creías que no lo haría? Seth difícilmente es así de ingenuo. No creo que estuviera tan sorprendido._

 _—No. Es sólo que creo que él deseo haber nacido primero, así sería el mayor. Tuvo que concederme la autoridad tantas veces cuando éramos jóvenes. Está ansioso por nivelar en el campo de juego, creo. Pudo haber protestado por razones que no tenían nada que ver contigo y conmigo._

 _—Seth estará bien._

 _Reunimos un par de cosas para llevar a la playa. Cuando llegamos vi a Seth fuera cerca del arrecife. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le encantara estar tanto tiempo en el agua. —¿Y si hubiera le hubiera importado? —preguntó Leah._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—¿Y si Seth se hubiese enojado?_

 _—Entonces, estaría dispuesto a decirle que mis brazos sólo estaban alrededor tuyo porque eres la persona con sueños más agitados que conozco, y si no te hubiera dominado de alguna manera, nunca habría podido dormirme. Luego le insistiría de a poco hasta que estuviera bien con ello._

 _—¿Fue esa la única razón por la que me desperté en tus brazos? —preguntó._

 _—Leah, he querido despertar contigo en mis brazos desde el día en que llegaste._

 _Ella se echó a reír. —Estoy muy contenta de que lo sacáramos del camino, Jacob._

 _El teléfono sonó mientras estábamos recogiendo el último de los suministros de la casa. Cuando contesté, el capitán Forrester dijo—: ¿Todo bien? Eso terminó siendo un poco peor de lo que predije. Estaba preocupado._

 _—Fue intenso —dije—. Pero lo atravesamos bien. La casa sufrió algunos daños menores, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar._

 _—Bien, es bueno saberlo. Todavía estoy pensando en hacer una vuelta por suministros en dos días. ¿Tienen lo suficiente para durar hasta entonces? ¿Quieren que les lleve algo en particular?_

 _Afortunadamente, Seth y Leah ya habían caminado hacia la playa. —Sí —dije—. Necesito que me compres condones. —Me estaba ilusionando, tal vez, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar._

 _—¿Qué cosa? —dijo._

 _—Ya me has escuchado._

 _—Oh, lo hice, hijo. Pero me encantaría escucharte decirlo de nuevo —dijo._

 _—Estoy seguro._

 _—Entonces, ¿quieres una marca preferida? —Le oía reír—. ¿Características especiales que necesites que busque?_

 _—Me alegro que pienses que esto sea tan divertido. No me importa de qué marca traigas. Voy a cortar —dije. Apreté el botón FINALIZAR en el teléfono, pero aún tenía que admitir que era divertido, en una especie de forma mortificante._

 _Pasamos el día en el agua. Cuando llegaron los delfines, Leah se aferró a mis hombros mientras me agarraba de las aletas de los dos delfines nadando uno al lado del otro. Nos remolcaron alrededor de la laguna, lo cual habría sido divertido estando solo, pero era incluso mejor cuando una chica guapa estaba colgando de ti con fuerza._

 _Los tres fuimos a dar un paseo después, observando los daños dejados por la tormenta. Las hojas cubrían la playa y varios árboles pequeños habían sido derribados en el bosque. Cocos y frutas de pan cubrían el suelo. Había algunas zonas de la casa que habría que mirarlas, pero los árboles habían hecho un buen trabajo de proporcionar una barrera contra algunas de las ráfagas de viento._

 _Esa noche, cuando el sol se puso, encendimos una fogata en la playa._

 _—¿Dónde está el whiskey, Jacob? —preguntó Seth._

 _Fui en busca de la botella y cuando lo encontré en la tienda caminé de vuelta y se lo entregué. Después de tomar un trago me lo devolvió, tome un trago y luego se lo entregue a Leah. No tosió esta vez._

 _—Como una profesional —bromeó Seth._

 _Estaba sentada cerca de mí, y mientras continuamos para pasar el whiskey me sentía más y más relajado. Mi deseo de estar a solas con Leah había hervido a fuego lento bajo la superficie durante todo el día, y yo estaba preparado para esperar a que Seth se vaya si tenía que hacerlo. Era una hermosa noche y no tenía intención de irme a la cama antes que él. Salir toda la noche parecía un pequeño precio que pagar para poder estar a solas con ella._

 _Tuve que agradecerle a Leah por lo que sucedió después. Tal vez era el whiskey o tal vez sentía que tenía que apurarse porque se subió a mi regazo y echó sus brazos a mi cuello._

 _—Y… estoy fuera —dijo Seth, levantándose rápidamente—. ¿Está bien si voy a dormir en la casa? Ustedes pueden quedarse con la tienda._

 _—Sí, claro —dije un poco distraído, ya que Leah estaba en mi regazo._

 _—Buenas noches, Seth —gritó Leah alegremente._

 _—Adorable —dije. Le tome la cara entre mis manos y la besé, y en los minutos en que nuestros labios se encontraron tuve que esforzarme para no perder todo el control. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con alguien. Me pasó las manos por el pelo y me devolvió el beso. Olí el mar en su piel y probé el tenue rastro de whisky en su lengua. Dejé de besarla justo el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera mover las piernas, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí. No había pensado que podría sentirme mejor de lo que ya lo hacía, pero me equivoqué._

 _Leah respiraba tan fuerte como yo en ese momento y su respiración se hizo más desigual cuando barrí su boca con mi lengua. Puse mis manos en su pelo y enrolle algunos de ellos en mis dedos, luego tiré suavemente de modo que su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y su cuello expuesto. Lamí suavemente la piel justo debajo de su barbilla, la escuche gemir y después sólo me dieron ganas de hacer otras cosas con ella, cosas que seguramente la harían gemir aún más fuerte._

 _Después de unos minutos, se separó para devolverme el favor. Trazó un camino con su lengua desde mi oído hasta la línea de mi mandíbula y, finalmente, hasta el cuello. Cuando empezó a lamer casi pierdo la cabeza._

 _Continuamos besándonos por lo que parecieron horas, pero aun así no podíamos conseguir suficiente. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones vaqueros, con una sudadera con cremallera para evitar que los insectos pudieran morder ni picar sus brazos. Mucha ropa en mi opinión. Baje la cremallera de su sudadera y la empujé por los hombros, mirando cómo terminaba de sacarlo. Tiré de su camiseta sobre su cabeza, y estuve increíblemente feliz cuando descubrí que no llevaba sujetador. La luna era como una luz brillando sobre ella, por lo que me fue fácil ver lo que había estado muriendo por mirar y tocar. Pasé la mano de su clavícula hasta su estómago, y gimió cuando rozó su pezón en el camino. Le tome los pechos y utilicé mis dedos, mi lengua y mi boca para hacerla gritar—: ¡Oh Dios, Jacob! —mientras agarraba mi cabello._

 _Estaba a punto de sacar en el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros cuando me detuvo, colocando su mano sobre mi muñeca y tirando suavemente de ella. —Mañana —dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento._

 _—Está bien —dije, besándola lentamente una última vez._

 _Probablemente era mejor que nos detuviéramos, teniendo en cuenta que mis condones no habían llegado aún._

 _Se inclinó y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir mi corazón latiendo bajo su mejilla mientras la abrazaba, pensando en que no me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo._

 _—¿Estás lista para ir a la cama? —pregunté. Sólo ser capaz de pedirle esto me hizo feliz, porque esta noche estaría durmiendo en mis brazos otra vez._

 _—Sí —respondió. Le entregué su camiseta sin mangas y esperé mientras se la ponía de nuevo. Se bajó de mi regazo y me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano. La agarró y tiró de ella, entrelazando los dedos mientras caminábamos a la tienda._

 _Una vez dentro, encendí la linterna y se la tendí a Leah. —Sostén esto, por favor —dije. Entonces tomé las dos bolsas de dormir y las acomodé juntas, por lo que hacían una más grande para que pudiéramos compartirlas—. Puedes apagarla ahora. —Sostuve la bolsa abierta para que pudiera deslizarse en el interior—. No voy a tomar ventaja de la situación si quieres quitarte los pantalones —dije._

 _—Un perfecto caballero —dijo, retorciéndose y saliendo de ellos tan pronto como cuando se deslizó en el saco de dormir._

 _Los pensamientos que corrían por mi cabeza no eran los de un caballero, ni siquiera cerca. Había estado sin contacto físico por demasiado tiempo y en ese momento estaba tan cerca de estar en agonía como nunca antes la había tenido. Pero no iba a decirle, hacer que se sintiera como si me debía algo, porque no era así. Yo llevaba una sudadera y antes de que me deslizara a su lado me la saqué. Me dejé los pantalones cortos, porque todo mi autocontrol tenía un límite y quitármelos sería ponerme a prueba severamente. Tiré de ella a mis brazos y escuché su suspiro de satisfacción mientras acariciaba su cabello._

 _Antes de que hubiese llegado a esta isla me dije que si la soledad era lo que realmente quería, tendría que estar dispuesto a renunciar a todas las relaciones. Y eso era una especie de problema, ya que me gustaba mucho tener una novia a mi lado. Pero me había convencido de que podía salir adelante sin ella, al menos por un rato. Estaba equivocado, sin embargo, teniendo a Leah en mis brazos y poder besarla, me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esto de nuevo, no en un futuro previsible y no voluntariamente. Esta chica despreocupada ya se había metido bajo mi piel, me hacía ver las cosas de manera diferente. Tal vez no se trataba de estar solo. Tal vez la respuesta no se trataba de esconderse de los que querían algo, sino de encontrar los que necesitan ayuda, pero nunca consideraré siquiera preguntar._

 _Y hacerlo junto a una hermosa chica que sólo quería salvar al mundo era lo mejor._

 _Me preocupaba que pudiera ser incómodo al día siguiente, pero Seth estaba en lo suyo, como de costumbre, probablemente tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que pasé la noche con su hermana. Leah y yo seguimos con nuestra misma rutina, también: nadamos, pasamos el rato con los delfines, y hablamos._

 _Esa noche, no podía esperar para estar con Leah de nuevo. Le había robado unos cuántos besos cuando Seth estaba buceando, pero en su mayor parte mantuvimos las manos fuera el uno del otro. La anticipación de que lo haríamos tan pronto como nos quedáramos solos hacía difícil concentrarme y tan pronto como Seth dijo buenas noches y se fue a la casa, tiré a Leah en mis brazos. Tal vez ella se sentía de la misma manera, porque no tuve oportunidad de decirle algo antes de que su boca estuviera en la mía. Mi necesidad por ella era tan fuerte que no creí que era del todo debido al tiempo que estuve fuera sin alguien a quien besar y sostener. Todo lo que Leah hacía parecía como si viniera de un lugar apasionado, como si no hiciera nada a medias. No me hubiera dejado ir tan lejos como hubiera querido la noche anterior, pero no había tenido nada hasta el punto de que me detuvo, también._

 _Habíamos estado parados en la playa cuando Seth se fue, pero tan pronto como los besos terminaron, tomé su mano y tiré de ella en la tienda._

 _Caímos el uno sobre el otro como un par de adolescentes calientes. O bien había pasado un largo tiempo para ella, también, o éramos lo suficientemente afortunados como para estar en la misma página exacta en ese momento. Atrás quedó la sensación de exploración de la noche anterior. Anticipaba —o al menos esperaba— que me dejara hacer las mismas cosas que ya había hecho y sólo ese conocimiento me impulsó a sacarle la camisa inmediatamente. Gemí cuando me quitó la mía igual de rápido._

 _Besé mi camino de sus labios a su cuello y después su hombro. Lentamente pasé las manos a lo largo de la superficie de su piel expuesta, escuchando los sonidos que hacía. Hizo lo mismo y gemí cuando se extendió sobre mí y presionó la longitud de su cuerpo al mío. Estaba tan duro que era doloroso y me preocupaba que pudiera venirme en mis shorts en ese momento. Tan genial como se había sentido, quería esperar para la cosa real._

 _La moví de encima mío y esta vez, cuando tiré del botón de sus jeans, no me detuvo. Abrí la cremallera y los saqué. Se acercó y trató de hacerme lo mismo, pero esta vez fui yo el que la detuvo._

 _—No tengo condones —dije._

 _—Yo tampoco —dijo._

 _—Los puse en la lista de suministros. Van a estar aquí mañana._

 _—¿Le pediste a tu piloto que trajera condones?_

 _—Sí —dije—. Y preferiría no tener esa conversación nunca más. Estoy tratando de fingir que la primera nunca pasó._

 _Se echó a reír. —Eres increíble —dijo—. No me importa esperar. En serio, está bien. Simplemente se sentirá mucho mejor._

 _—No tienes que esperar. Hay muchas maneras en que puedo hacerte sentir bien que no requieren un condón. —Besé sus labios y luego su cuello. Bajé por su cuerpo, haciendo una parada en su pecho y su estómago. Puse mis dedos debajo del elástico de sus bragas, luego las bajé lentamente y mi boca viajó más abajo mientras le mostraba exactamente lo que quería decir._

 _Y después, insistió en retirar el resto de mi ropa y me mostró cuán agradecida estaba._

 _Los tres estábamos sentados en la playa cuando oímos el sonido del hidroavión. Una vez que estuvo parado en la laguna vadeamos para ayudar a llevar los suministros a la costa. Dentro de una de las cajas había una bolsa de papel marrón, la agarré y metí en mi bolso._

 _Una vez que todo se descargó nos sentamos juntos bajo la sombra del árbol y hablamos por un rato. —Tengo que salir pronto —dijo el capitán Forrester—. Tengo un avión lleno de chicas para viajar a uno de los centros turísticos._

 _—Tráelas aquí —dijo Seth—. Estoy caliente como el infierno._

 _—¡Seth! —dijo Leah._

 _—Bueno, es la verdad. Además, mira quién habla._

 _—¿Ya encontraste ese tiburón ballena, Seth? —El capitán Forrester sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la cara—. Eso va a mantener tu mente fuera de las chicas._

 _—Todavía no. Pero lo haré._

 _—He traído todo lo que pediste, Jacob —dijo enfáticamente. Casi esperaba que me guiñara._

 _—Sí, lo vi. Gracias._

 _—Sólo déjame saber si necesitas más._

 _—Eso haré._

 _—Bueno, que los niños se diviertan. Tengo cosas que hacer, gente que volar._

 _Seth y yo le dimos la mano. —Gracias —dijimos. Leah lo despidió con la mano y luego lo vimos meterse de nuevo en el avión y despegar._

 _Si la espera de que cayera la noche anterior había sido difícil, la de hoy parecía interminable. Todo lo que podía pensar era en estar a solas con Leah, y en cómo esta vez no tendríamos que detenernos._

 _Cuando estábamos en el agua después de nadar nuestras vueltas la levanté y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí. Seth no estaba, así que le di un beso, disfrutando de los ruidos que hacía cuando la acerqué aún más. —Estoy a mitad del camino, Jacob —dijo ella—. Sólo de pensar en ello._

 _Me reí y dije—: Yo estoy aún más cerca que eso._

 _Finalmente, tras la cena, fuimos por un último chapuzón, duchando el agua del océano de nuestra piel, vimos el espectáculo de murciélagos nocturno, comimos las barras de caramelo que siempre llegaban con nuestras provisiones frescas, y tuve un último trago de agua, era hora de ir a la cama._

 _Leah me siguió hasta la tienda de campaña y la tomé en mis brazos sin decir nada. La besé, en la boca, debajo del cuello, en la oreja, la clavícula. En cualquier lugar en que su piel estuviera expuesta. Quería arrancarle la ropa y saltar todos los otros pasos, pero me obligué a reducir la velocidad para que pudiera ser muy bueno para ella._

 _Se puso encima de mí y se sentó a horcajadas en mi cuerpo. Vi cómo tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza y luego se inclinó para que pudiera seguir besando su piel desnuda. La aflojé de mi cuerpo, así podría desabrochar sus pantalones y tirar de ellos hacia abajo, llevando su ropa interior con ellos, tocándola, empezando a familiarizarme con la forma en que quería que yo usara mis manos y la boca. Pronto, me arrastré fuera de mi propia ropa, olvidando lo que me había dicho de ir lento. —Te deseo —dije—. En este momento._

 _Respiraba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía hablar. —Yo también te deseo —logró decir mientras me acariciaba, lo cual hizo que casi me viniera en ese mismo momento. Cogí un condón y lo abrí con los dientes, y casi al instante estaba en su interior. Se movió conmigo y se sentía tan increíble. Tomó todo lo que tenía concentrarme en no correrme y justo cuando pensaba que no había manera de que fuera capaz de aguantar más, se puso un poco loca, haciendo estos pequeños ruidos y moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que gritó. Menos de un minuto más tarde, también me encontré gimiendo y diciendo su nombre mientras me impulsaba en su interior._

 _Estábamos cubiertos de sudor y respirando con dificultad, y cuando nuestros ritmos cardíacos volvieron a la normalidad, nos recostamos juntos con los brazos y las piernas envueltas alrededor del otro. Pasé los dedos por su cabello, envolviéndolo ociosamente alrededor de mis dedos. —¿Hay alguien en casa? —le dije—. ¿Alguien que esté esperando por ti?_

 _—No —dijo ella—. Nadie especial. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Tenías una novia antes de venir aquí?_

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Cuál era su nombre?_

 _—Chelsea._

 _—¿Así que rompieron?_

 _—Le pedí que viniera conmigo. Ella se negó. —A Chelsea le gustaban las fiestas y ser fotografiada conmigo. Le gustaban las cenas agradables y joyas caras. Ella amaba mi BMW. La mirada de horror absoluta en su cara cuando le dije que me iba de la empresa fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que a Chelsea le gustaba mi estilo de vida mucho más de lo que le gustaba yo. Cuando probé mi teoría al pedirle que viniera aquí conmigo ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar sus sentimientos. "Eso es una locura, Jacob" me había dicho._

 _—Entonces supongo que eso es un no —me respondió._

 _Alcancé el agua y tomé un trago y luego se lo entregué a Leah. —¿Tienes sed?_

 _Cogió la botella. —Gracias._

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí conmigo? —le pregunté._

 _—Hasta finales de agosto, tal vez la primera semana de septiembre. Tengo algunas cosas de las cuales ocuparme antes de que Seth comience la universidad a finales de septiembre. Me iré a África a principios de octubre._

 _Eso estaba todavía a un par de semanas de distancia. —Está bien —dije. La besé otra vez y me quedé dormido con ella en mis brazos._

 _Casi todo lo que hice desde ese día, lo hice con Leah a mi lado. Cuando nos pusimos al lado del otro en la arena, el cielo por encima de mí parecía más azul. Cuando nadamos con los delfines, el agua parecía más clara. A la hora de comer, la comida era mejor aunque no había ninguna razón lógica de por qué sería. Cada vez que ella me sonreía —y lo hacía a menudo— me hizo sentir esperanza. En lugar de pensar que era un extraño, recluso excéntrico, había aceptado mi explicación y mi necesidad de soledad en valor nominal y luego apareció para el viaje, satisfaciendo al mismo tiempo su propia necesidad de aventura. ¿Y no es esa la forma en que se supone que debe ser? El sexo alucinante era sólo una ventaja impresionante._

 _Mis sentimientos hacia ella se intensificaban con cada día que pasamos juntos. Me hacía feliz y había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien —o algo— me había hecho sentir de esa manera._

 _Estábamos sentados en la playa hablando. El hidroavión volvería a recoger a Leah y a Seth en siete días, y quería consultarle algo. —¿Cuándo vuelves de África? —pregunté._

 _—A finales de mayo._

 _—¿Qué vas a hacer después de eso?_

 _—No lo sé —dijo. Se acercó y me agarró la mano—. No lo he decidido todavía. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_

 _—No quiero quedarme aquí después de que te vayas. No seré el mismo. Pensé en alquilar un lugar en Malé. Pasar un tiempo allí. Tal vez visitar Tailandia._

 _—¿Jacob? —Sonaba preocupada—. ¿Crees que podrías esperarme?_

 _—Por supuesto que voy a esperarte —le dije._

 _Suspiró. —Esperaba que dijeras eso._

 _Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza. Se recostó contra mí y nos sentamos así hasta que Seth comenzó a gritar. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, así que protegí mis ojos con la mano con el fin de tener una mejor visión._

 _Estaba subiendo y bajando torpemente, golpeando la superficie del agua con la mano. —Leah —dije._

 _—¿Mmmm? —Sonaba somnolienta, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida en mis brazos._

 _—¿Qué está haciendo Seth por ahí? —La alejé de mí y me puse de pie rápidamente, observando cómo él finalmente comenzaba a nadar hacia la orilla—. Seth —grité—, ¿estás bien? —Eso llamó la atención de Leah, y se puso de pie._

 _—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó._

 _Una ola de pánico rodó sobre mí, porque no me respondió. —¡Seth!_

 _—¿Por qué no te contesta? —preguntó Leah, y pude oír la alarma repentina en su voz. Ella gritó su nombre en varias ocasiones, su voz sonaba más histérica cada segundo._

 _Había estado nadando constantemente hacia nosotros, pero su ritmo había comenzado a disminuir y los brazos y las piernas ya no se movían de forma sincronizada. Me encontré en el agua, con el corazón palpitante, porque sabía en mi interior lo que había sucedido, y el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba confirmó mi temor de que él había sido mordido por algo, lo más probable es que por un tiburón._

 _Nadé hacia él tan rápido como pude, con la esperanza de que no estuviera nadando hacia el mismo destino que Seth, pero sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera dejarlo en el agua._

 _Los gritos de Leah se intensificaron, por lo que sabía que podía ver la sangre desde la orilla. Cuando llegué a Seth dejó de nadar y pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y desenfocados. —Estoy aquí, Seth —le dije—. Voy a llevarte a la orilla y entonces todo estará bien. —Hablé conmigo mismo para creer eso, a pesar de que había tanta sangre en el agua que parecía que toda la laguna se había vuelto roja. La cantidad de adrenalina en mi cuerpo hizo que sintiera como si el viaje hubiera durado sólo unos segundos, aunque en realidad era probablemente más cerca de un minuto. Lo arrastré por el agua tan rápido como pude, con miedo de mirar detrás de mí por temor a lo que vería._

 _Cuando estaba como a diez metros de la orilla Leah corrió gritando hacia el agua y empujamos a Seth sobre la arena. Supe en ese momento que ya era demasiado tarde para él. Lo sabía por la falta de color en su piel. Por la forma en que sus pupilas estaban fijas. Debido a la gran herida en la parte superior del muslo y la forma en que pudimos ver el bombeo de la sangre a través del desgarro irregular en sus pantalones cortos, empapando la arena blanca._

 _Leah sostuvo su mano apretando contra la herida, como si tratara de mantener, literalmente, la vida de su hermano en su interior, para evitar que se escape por la fuerza. —Está bien, Seth. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien —dijo Leah. No paraba de decirlo una y otra vez, pero Seth no le respondió._

 _Pensé en decirle a Leah que consiguiera el teléfono satélite. Pensé en correr para conseguirlo yo mismo. Pensé en encontrar algo para usar como un torniquete para detener la sangre que fluía de él a una velocidad alarmante. Pero al final no hice ninguna de esas cosas, porque incluso aunque un hidroavión estuviera al ralentí en la laguna con un equipo de paramédicos a bordo, hubiera sido demasiado tarde._

 _Seth había perdido el conocimiento para entonces. El sangrado se redujo y finalmente se detuvo y luego vi con horror como la subida y bajada de su pecho también se detuvo. Presioné mis dedos en su cuello esperando desesperadamente sentir su pulso, pero no sentí nada._

 _Nunca olvidaría el sonido del llanto de Leah._

 _Se tumbó al lado de su hermano y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Se quedó al lado de Seth a pesar del calor y la intensidad del sol de la tarde. Me sentí totalmente impotente para ayudarla, pero me quedé a su lado, sin hablar, preguntándome qué demonios se suponía que haríamos a continuación. Finalmente dije—: Ya vuelvo. Voy a buscar el teléfono por satélite. —Ella no me respondió y tenía miedo de que pudiera estar entrando en shock, así que me apresuré a regresar a la tienda y tomé el teléfono de mi maleta. Golpeé el botón y nada pasó. Las luces ni siquiera encendían y me di cuenta que la batería estaba muerta. Cargué el teléfono la última vez que me alojé en el hotel, y tal vez había suficiente energía en la batería para que durara un mes o dos, pero algo había ido mal, obviamente._

 _Esto no está pasando._

 _Pero lo estaba. Y pasaría una semana antes de que el hidroavión volviera por nosotros. Sostuve mi cabeza en mis manos y traté de pensar. Tenía que atender a Leah. Y tenía que hacer algo con el cuerpo que yacía en el sol caliente. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada de todo eso, salí corriendo de la tienda y vomité. Siempre había sido el mecanismo de defensa de mi cuerpo para hacer frente al estrés. Mi mamá solía decir que era la única manera en que alguna vez supo que algo me estaba molestando._

 _En cuanto se detuvieron las arcadas me puse de pie. Había una chica en la playa que me necesitaba para consolarla, para averiguar lo que íbamos a hacer. Volví con Leah y me senté a su lado._

 _—Estoy tratando de conseguir un asimiento de mi piloto. Él no está… contestando en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará más tarde. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo pronto. —No tuve el corazón para decirle a Leah que la batería del teléfono estaba muerta. No me reconoció, seguía mirando a su hermano tirado en la arena—. Necesito mover a Seth —le dije tan suavemente como pude._

 _—No —dijo ella. Me miró y vi la angustia en su rostro, el miedo. Su voz sonaba con pánico y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro—. Todavía no, Jacob. Déjalo aquí un rato más. Por favor._

 _Sabía que probablemente había una pequeña parte de ella que estaba procesando lo que el calor y la luz directa del sol le harían al cuerpo de Seth. Pero también sabía que había una parte aún mayor que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. ¿Cómo podría negárselo?_

 _—Como tú quieras —le dije._

 _Así que nos quedamos en la playa. El olor a sangre estaba alrededor nuestro, metálico y fuerte. Llenando mi nariz con el olor a muerte. Pero aun así Leah se quedó a su lado, así que me quedé junto a ella._

 _Finalmente, horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzó a hundirse más en el cielo, ella tomó un gran aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente. —¿A dónde vas a llevarlo? —preguntó._

 _—A la cueva. —Ya les había mostrado a Leah y a Seth la cueva un día cuando habíamos caminado por ahí. Seth se había metido en el interior con la linterna, el camino que tenía cuando descubrí por primera vez de su existencia. Leah no quería ser parte de ello. Había asomado la cabeza y se había retirado inmediatamente, estremeciéndose._

 _—Estará seguro ahí —le dije. El calor y la humedad no serían amables con el cuerpo de Seth, sin importar dónde lo moviera, pero se sentía como la cosa más respetuosa que hacer._

 _Leah colocó un beso en la frente de Seth y luego se puso de pie y dijo—: Está bien Jacob, puedes llevártelo ahora. —Vi cómo ella se dirigía hacia la tienda y desaparecía en el interior._

 _Preparándome para el trabajo, tomé una respiración profunda, lo cual fue un gran error, ya que sólo atrajo más olor a mis pulmones._

 _Mi estómago dio un vuelco a medias, pero no había nada en él para vomitar y, finalmente, el impulso disminuyó._

 _Agarré a Seth por debajo de los brazos y comencé a arrastrarlo hacia el bosque. Habían pasado cerca de seis horas desde que había muerto y el rígor mortis ya se había establecido en él; su cuerpo se sentía rígido e inflexible._

 _Cuando llegué a la cueva, quité los escombros fuera de la abertura. Bajé la vista hacia él una vez pasado el tiempo y tragué saliva. Le dije—: Lo siento mucho, Seth —y empujé su cuerpo hasta el fondo, no había realmente ninguna manera suave de hacerlo. Después de apilar palos delante de la abertura para formar una barricada, me levanté y me fui._

 _Cuando regresé a la playa encendí fuego y tiré mi ropa con sangre en él, luego me puse bajo la ducha solar hasta que mi piel estuvo limpia. Después de vestirme, me metí en la tienda para comprobar a Leah._

 _Sorprendentemente, ella estaba dormida. Sus mejillas estaban quemadas por el sol después de estar en la playa todo el día y aunque sabía que probablemente no comería nada, quería que bebiera un poco de agua. Me obligué a beber algo mientras estaba junto al fuego y me sentí aliviado cuando no la devolví._

 _Pero tal vez era mejor si dormía. Tal vez esa era la forma de su cuerpo de hacer frente a la tensión. Me acosté a su lado, escuchando su respiración lenta y constante. En un momento ella gritó en sueños y mi cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para otra ronda de lágrimas. Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y la atraje hacia mí. Sin embargo, no despertó. Se aferró a mí con fuerza y finalmente aflojó su agarre mientras se sumía en un sueño profundo. La abracé toda la noche, durmiendo por ratos, tratando de borrar la memoria de_

 _las cosas terribles que habían sucedido en la playa._

 _Cuando Leah se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la ayudé a salir de la tienda. Se protegió los ojos contra la luz brillante del sol y se le doblaron las rodillas. La atrapé antes de que cayera. —Vamos por un poco de agua —le dije. Dejó que la llevara a donde guardamos el agua. Una vez que se sentó, miró alrededor, escudriñando la playa como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Me agaché a su lado, destapé el agua y se la acerqué a la boca. Bebió instintivamente al principio, pero luego su sed se hizo presente y tomo la botella de mis manos, vaciándola—. ¿Quieres un poco más? —le pregunté._

 _—No, gracias —dijo. Sus ojos parecían desenfocados y su voz sonaba ronca del llanto. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, lo que parecía consolarla._

 _—Después de que obtenga respuesta de mi piloto le diré que venga por nosotros y nos lleve al hotel, ¿de acuerdo? Le dejé un mensaje. Estoy seguro de que va a llamar muy pronto._

 _—Está bien —dijo. Odiaba mentirle, pero tal vez no importaba porque su tono era indiferente. Yo podría haber dicho cualquier cosa y ella probablemente hubiera contestado de la misma manera._

 _—¿Crees que puedas comer algo? —le pregunté._

 _—No._

 _—¿Quieres limpiarte? —Estaba cubierta de sangre seca de Seth. Sus brazos y piernas estaban manchados de rojo, y sus pantalones cortos y camiseta estaban pegajosos de ésta; parecía estar en todas partes. No había manera de que fuera al agua, pero podría ponerla bajo la ducha y vestirla con ropa limpia._

 _—Sólo quiero sentarme, Jacob._

 _Así que nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol durante toda la mañana, sin hablar. En un momento me di cuenta de que Leah se había dormido de nuevo, cayéndose contra mí, así que la recosté con su cabeza en mi regazo. Miré hacia el agua y ya no noté el color vibrante o la claridad de las aguas poco profundas. Sólo podía ver la imagen de la sangre tiñéndola de color rojo cruel._

 _El cielo se nubló una hora más tarde, y al principio no pensé en nada de eso. Durante la temporada de lluvias, no era raro que lloviera de vez en cuando durante el día. A veces, la lluvia caía mientras el sol todavía brillaba y a veces las nubes rodaban repentinamente, desplegándose con la misma rapidez que cuando la lluvia terminaba._

 _Pero el cielo se oscureció y la lluvia no llegaba. El viento se levantó un poco y revolvió el agua de la laguna y casi podía sentir la disminución de la presión barométrica. Pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, pero por supuesto que podían, siempre podían. Sentí ganas de gritar al cielo._

 _Desperté a Leah pero ella no pareció registrar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Tenía que empezar a preparar, lo que sería más difícil, ya que estaría moviendo todo por mí mismo._

 _—El clima está cambiando un poco —le dije, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación—. Es probable que estalle por el desayuno, pero no te preocupes. —No quería alarmarla, pero Leah me miró con miedo en los ojos y me recordé las lágrimas que había visto en ellos durante la última tormenta—. Todo irá bien —le dije. Pero, sinceramente, no sabía cuánto más ella podía tomar._

 _Me puse de pie y había dado unos pasos hacia la tienda cuando oí el sonido: los dos motores de un hidroavión. El alivio que se extendió a través de mí era inmensurable y creció a medida que el avión de pronto apareció a la vista, descendiendo de las nubes y aterrizando en la laguna. Cuando pensé en ello más tarde, me pregunté si había habido algún tipo de intervención divina. Como si el universo hubiera decidido que habíamos sufrido lo suficiente, y nos envió una de las cosas que siempre había temido pero que era realmente necesaria en ese momento: una tormenta que no podríamos sobrellevar._

 _—Quédate aquí —le dije a Leah, aunque probablemente no era necesario porque no parecía que tuviera la habilidad de seguirme._

 _La puerta del hidroavión ya estaba abierta cuando llegué. Echó un vistazo a mi cara y dijo—: Está bien, hijo. Te dije que vendría si el tiempo era demasiado malo. Traté de llamar, pero no respondiste._

 _—Seth está muerto —le espeté—. Fue mordido por algo, un tiburón probablemente y sangró hasta morir. —Pensé que decírselo a alguien me haría sentir mejor, pero no lo hizo. Lo hizo parecer más real, más horroroso. Especialmente cuando vi la expresión en la cara del capitán Forrester. Nunca lo había visto conmocionado antes, pero es lo que estaba viendo ahora—. Yo no… no sé qué hacer —le grité—. ¡No sé qué carajo hacer!_

 _—Está bien, cálmate. Escucha —dijo, mirando hacia la playa, donde Leah yacía desplomada en la arena—, lo primero que vamos a hacer es empacar y regresar antes de que esta tormenta de rienda suelta. Nos preocuparemos por lo que debemos hacer cuando lleguemos allá. —Saltó al agua y volvió la cabeza hacia mí—. Vamos, hijo._

 _Tomó varios viajes. Nos apresuramos de ida y regreso al hidroavión, llevando la estufa de campamento, mi maleta y la de Leah, la mochila de Seth, y la tienda. La playa no daba muestras de que nadie hubiera estado allí con excepción de la gran mancha roja en la arena que la lluvia quitaría._

 _El primer trueno llegó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque. —Hay algunas cosas en la casa —le dije._

 _—¿Alguna cosa que no se pueda reemplazar? —preguntó con cierta urgencia—. Realmente tenemos que seguir adelante._

 _Mentalmente inventarié los contenidos de la casa: la guitarra de Leah, mi caja de herramientas, la bolsa de dormir de Seth, y algunas de sus ropas._

 _—No._

 _—Entonces déjalo atrás._

 _Llevé a Leah al hidroavión y una vez que la tuve en el interior la abroché bien. Ella puso su mano en mi brazo, agarrándolo con fuerza._

 _—No podemos dejarlo —dijo._

 _—Tenemos que hacerlo, Leah. —Tomé su mano y la sostuve entre las mías—. No tenemos otra opción._

 _El viento y la lluvia azotaron la avioneta y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Si no hubiera estado lidiando con otro evento traumático, podría haberme preocupado por el trueno que sonó como una bomba apagándose cada pocos segundos. Tal vez debería haberme preocupado de que el avión se estrellara, pero no lo hice._

 _Si me hubieran preguntado en ese momento, podría haber dicho que estaba bastante seguro de que a Leah no le habría importado si lo hiciera._

 _Cuando por fin aterrizamos ayudé a asegurar el hidroavión en el muelle._

 _—Les conseguí una habitación en el hotel —dijo el capitán Forrester—. Ve. Cuida de ella y llámame cuando te instales._

 _Dentro del hidroavión, desabroché el cinturón de Leah. —Necesito que vengas conmigo —le dije. Odiaba que mi voz sonara tan severa, pero tenía que caminar por sus propios medios, ya que tendría las manos llenas hasta que pudiera conseguir registrarnos._

 _Me colgué mi bolsa de lona en el brazo y tiré de nuestras dos maletas detrás de mí cuando la lluvia se arrojó sobre nosotros. Lo único positivo es que se estaba lavando la sangre de la piel de Leah así no nos mirarían como si hubiésemos salido de una película de terror cuando entráramos al hotel._

 _La senté en un banco en el vestíbulo y una vez que tuve la llave de la habitación, le indiqué que me siguiera._

 _Cuando entramos, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, fui al baño, y llené la bañera con agua caliente. Leah estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, sin llorar, sin hablar. Sentada allí. Suavemente la tiré a sus pies y ella puso su mano en la mía y me dejó llevarla al baño. Le quité la ropa y la ayudé a entrar en la bañera._

 _—Por favor no te vayas —susurró._

 _—No voy a ninguna parte. Voy a hacer lo que sea que necesites que haga —le dije. Con mis manos ahuecadas, recogí agua y la dejé correr por su cuero cabelludo hasta que su pelo estuvo mojado. Le lavé el cabello y el cuerpo, y cuando el agua se empezó volver de color rosa rápidamente vacié la bañera. Le di vuelta a los grifos de nuevo y la bañera se llenó con agua fresca, que se quedó clara en esta ocasión—. ¿Está suficientemente caliente? —le pregunté._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la bañera, así que me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha del lado opuesto de la habitación. Después de lavarme rápidamente a mí mismo, me envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me arrodillé a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _—Vamos a secarte —le dije, ayudándola a salir de la bañera._

 _—Está bien._

 _Le acaricié la piel con una toalla y cogí una de las batas del armario, envolviéndola alrededor de ella y llevándola de vuelta a la cama. Después de retirar la colcha, se deslizó entre las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo. —Voy a pedir comida y realmente me haría sentir mejor si trataras de comer algo. —Ninguno de nosotros había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior, y aunque no tenía apetito, mi estómago se sentía vacío y hueco—. ¿Quieres probar un poco de sopa?_

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza. —¿Podrías pedirme un poco de té caliente?_

 _—Por supuesto._

 _Ella lo intentó, realmente lo hizo. Se las arregló para tragar un poco de la sopa y todo el té. Después se acurrucó debajo de las sábanas y se volvió a dormir, y al final me uní a ella._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Leah ya estaba despierta. Cuando sintió que me movía se volvió hacia mí. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero no comenzó a llorar de nuevo. —Lo echo de menos, Jacob. Realmente lo echo mucho de menos._

 _—Sé que lo haces. —La acerqué más. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y le froté la espalda—. Dime lo que quieres hacer y haré que suceda._

 _—Quiero ir a casa. Quiero estar donde todo es familiar. Donde están las cosas de Seth. Fotos de él. Las cosas que puedo oler y tocar. Necesito eso._

 _—Entonces te llevaré allí —le dije._

 _—Está bien —dijo—. Sé que parece que apenas estoy funcionando, pero puedo hacer esto. Puedo llegar por mi cuenta. Me siento un poco mejor ahora, de verdad._

 _—¿Qué hay de tu tío? ¿Quieres que lo llame? Puede que quiera hacer los arreglos… enviar a alguien para recuperar el cuerpo._

 _Ella hizo una mueca cuando le dije eso. —A él no le importa —dijo—. No quiere ser molestado. Mamá tiene una amiga llamada Sally. Han sido cercanas desde que eran niñas, casi como hermanas. Siempre me dijo que era como una segunda hija para ella. La llamaré. Sabrá qué hacer._

 _—¿Todavía tienes tu boleto de avión? —le pregunté._

 _—Está en mi maleta._

 _—Me encargaré de cambiar tu vuelo._

 _—Es mi culpa —dijo de pronto, como si el conocimiento hubiera estado presionando por salir y ella no pudiera mantenerlo un segundo más—. Le dije que quería ir a la isla, y cuando me dijo que no me dejaría ir sola le rogué que viniera conmigo. ¿Qué he hecho, Jacob?_

 _La puse en mis brazos, y esta vez, lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. —Tú no has hecho nada, Leah. No has hecho nada en absoluto._

 _Porque si la muerte de Seth era culpa de alguien, era mía._

* * *

 **Bella**

Siento como si mi corazón fuera a romperse en dos. La mirada en el rostro de Jacob es casi más de lo que soy capaz de soportar, y puedo decir sin duda que su remordimiento corre por kilómetros de profundidad. Edward me sostiene en sus brazos mientras lloro lágrimas silenciosas por Jacob y Leah, y especialmente por Seth.

Pienso en cuántas veces Edward y yo estuvimos en peligro, y probablemente ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces hubo tiburones cercanos que decidieron dejarnos en paz? ¿El tiburón que mordió a Seth le estaba recordando simplemente que estaba en su territorio? Tal vez se trataba de una mordida de exploración, pero de la peor manera posible, resultó ser una lesión que fue mucho más allá de las habilidades de Jacob y Leah para salvar vidas. Seth tomó los riesgos de la misma manera que Edward lo había hecho mientras estábamos en la isla. Había estado tan enfadada el día que lo descubrí allí de pie, hasta la cintura en el agua, cuando él sabía que era peligroso. Lo acusé de actuar como si fuera invencible. Tal vez Seth también pensaba que era invencible.

Estoy desgarrada entre el alivio de que Edward nunca tuviera que pagar por sus acciones con su vida, y por saber que Seth sí lo hizo. Todo parece tan aleatorio, arbitrario e injusto. Una perfecta tormenta de cosas que salieron mal.

Simplemente no puedo imaginar lo que ese día en la playa fue para todos. La expresión de Jacob, llena de pena, dolor y angustia, me dice que probablemente nunca lo haré.

* * *

 **Jacob**

 _El avión de Leah estaba programado para despegar a las 5:00 pm._

 _—Puedo ir contigo —dije—. Te ayudaré cuando llegues a casa, hacer algunas llamadas, hacer lo que sea que necesites que haga. —No quería estar en su camino, y sentía que ella necesitaba estar a solas con las memorias de Seth por un rato, pero todavía se sentía mal el hecho de ponerla en un avión._

 _—Tengo unas grandiosas mejores amigas que me ayudarán. Sé que parezco indefensa, Jacob, pero puedo hacer esto. —Me sonrió. Era una sonrisa débil, y requirió un poco de esfuerzo de su parte, pero era un infierno de mejora del estado casi catatónico en el que había estado._

 _—Voy a volver y lo traeré —dije. Tomó un minuto para que mis palabras penetraran, pero luego pareció comprender._

 _—¿Lo harás? —preguntó._

 _—Sí._

 _No había duda de la expresión de esperanza en su rostro, y me di cuenta que esto era lo único que podía hacer por ella. —¿Cuándo?_

 _—Cuando quieras que lo haga. Puedo ir de inmediato, o puedo esperar. —Mis palabras sonaban más valientes de lo que me sentía. Tal vez un mejor hombre no dejaría que nada lo detuviera, pero había una parte de mí que apenas podía soportar la idea de volver por Seth en el próximo par de días, luego de que el calor y la humedad de la isla hubieran pateado su descomposición en alta velocidad. Pero lo habría hecho, si ella hubiera dicho la palabra._

 _Leah debió haber estado pensando en eso, también, porque parecía ansiosa y asustada. —No quiero verlo de esa manera._

 _—Entiendo._

 _—Él va a estar bien, ¿no?_

 _—Sí. Nadie le va a tocar o moverlo, o incluso saber que está ahí. Puedo quedarme aquí, tal vez vagar por Tailandia durante un tiempo, y luego volver por él a principios de Junio, después de que regreses de África. Entonces lo enterraremos. —No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Seth descomponerse totalmente, pero ese debería ser suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. No sabía los aspectos legales involucrados en el transporte de restos humanos, tampoco, pero tenía mucho tiempo para averiguarlo._

 _—Hay un pequeño cementerio no lejos de mi casa. Me gustaría llevarlo allí, Jacob. Me gustaría mucho eso._

 _—Está bien. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, entonces._

 _Leah metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un teléfono. —Programa tu número en mi móvil._

 _Escribí mi información de contacto y la guardé, luego se lo devolví._

 _—Gracias por estar dispuesto a llevar a Seth a casa —dijo._

 _—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Leah —dije, y luego paré un taxi y nos fuimos al aeropuerto._

 _Justo antes de su llamada de embarque, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé suavemente. Luego la atraje hacia mí y le susurré al oído. Ella susurró una respuesta en el mío, me abrazó por última vez, y caminó hacia el avión._

 _Ella nunca llamó._

 _Esperaba que me hiciera saber que había llegado a Farnham segura, y mi teléfono celular no estuvo muy lejos de mi lado esos primeros días. Lo había comprobado en varias ocasiones, en caso de que me hubiera perdido una llamada suya._

 _Al principio me dije que probablemente estaba ocupada tratando de hacerle frente a todas las cosas que necesitarían su atención, y que sólo se había olvidado._

 _Pero, ¿cómo podrías olvidar hacer una llamada de esa manera?_

 _También esperaba una llamada indignada del tío de Leah. Ella dijo que a él no le preocuparía, pero ¿cómo no preocuparse por algo así? ¿Cómo no tratar de traer a casa el cuerpo de su sobrino, independientemente de la relación que tenías con él?_

 _Lo que no esperaba era no recibir ninguna llamada en lo absoluto._

 _Después de que ella se hubo ido ya por una semana, tuve mi propia versión de una depresión. Alquilé un pequeño lugar en Malé después de salir del hotel, y me sentí como si las paredes estuvieran literalmente cerrándose. Estaba consumido por la desesperación, y me había convencido de que Leah me había culpado por la muerte de Seth, lamentándose alguna vez cruzarse en mi camino. Que ella no tenía ninguna intención de llamarme pero que no había querido herir mis sentimientos._

 _Me sentí totalmente egoísta y completamente a la deriva. No podía superar el hecho de que había arruinado todo para Leah. Mis elecciones habían terminado sin querer la vida de la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. La culpa y el remordimiento vinieron aplastándome, y había días en que apenas podía levantarme de la cama._

 _Cuando parecía que no había hecho nada más que dormir durante semanas, me obligué a levantarme. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hice. Me di una ducha y me vestí y salí a la calle durante cinco minutos. Luego entré y me fui a la cama. Pero al día siguiente me levanté de nuevo y me fui a dar un paseo por las calles de Malé. Me hice levantar de la cama todos los días después de eso, y, con el tiempo, no tuve que tratar con fuerza. Entonces viajé, viajes de meses largos a Tailandia y Sri Lanka, Vietnam y Camboya. El viaje ayudó a pasar el tiempo._

 _A principios de Junio hice una llamada telefónica. —Necesito que me lleve de vuelta a la isla._

 _—¿Por qué, hijo? —preguntó el capitán Forrester—. ¿Por qué quieres ir allí de nuevo?_

 _—Porque dije que lo haría._

 _No trató de desconvencerme sobre eso. Estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme, como siempre lo había hecho. —Nos vemos en el muelle de hidroaviones a las 9:00 am mañana, Jacob._

 _Al igual que en los viejos tiempos._

 _Esperé toda la mañana, pero él nunca apareció. Cuando vi a un grupo de pilotos apiñados en el muelle de hablar, les pregunté si sabían algo._

 _Y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que el hidroavión del capitán Harry Forrester se había estrellado en el océano llevando a dos personas de Chicago._

* * *

Hola a todas que les parecio el capitulo de hou ya pronto llegaremos al final esto es lonultimo de los recuerdos de Jacob nos vemos el lunes


	27. Chapter 27

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 26**

 **Jacob**

Bella y Edward no dicen nada al principio, y en el silencio juro que puedo escuchar el tic tac de mi reloj. Mi garganta arde de hablar tanto tiempo, y mi voz es ronca.

Bella sale de la habitación y regresa con un vaso de agua fría. Me lo da y bebo la mitad antes de bajar el vaso. Me obligo a seguir hablando porque no les he dicho la peor parte.

—Hay más —digo—. Sabía dónde estaba la isla. Había preguntado un día cuando volábamos de regreso de una de las carreras de suministro. No entendí mucho de lo que me dijo cuando él empezó a hablar sobre radionavegación, despegues y todo ese tipo de cosas con las que no estaba familiarizado, así que saqué mi diario y una pluma de mi bolsa de viaje y le pedí que lo repitiera.

Fácilmente podría haber contratado a otro piloto para que me llevara a la isla.

Pude haber estado de camino a la mañana siguiente. Me senté en una banca la terminal del aeropuerto por casi dos horas, tratando de decidir si debía volver o no. —Vacilo, porque este es el momento que he estado temiendo—. no lo hice porque de repente pareció inútil. ¿Qué bien haría si podía encontrar la isla, pero no podía encontrar a Leah? Así que en lugar de volver a isla, empaqué mis cosas y me fui. Tomé el primer avión que salió. Y es por eso que vine aquí. Para decirles cuánto lamento esa decisión.

Bella luce como si fuera a llorar. O vomitar. O desmayarse. Edward tampoco ve muy bien; todo el color se ha ido de su rostro. Probablemente están recordando su primer día en la isla y cuán desesperadamente querían ver un avión volar en lo alto y aterrizar en la laguna. Edward alcanza la mano de Bella. no está llorando, pero tiene esa misma mirada en su rostro que Leah cuando Seth murió: conmocionada.

Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que vaya a cambiar cómo se sienten, así que espero a que hablen.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le pregunta Edward a Bella.

Ella asiente, toma una respiración profunda y lo deja salir.

—Estoy bien —dice.

Edward comienza a hablar.

—Bella y yo tenemos esta filosofía. Ella me dijo una vez cuando estábamos en la isla, "Lo hecho, hecho está". Habíamos encontrado tu cabaña y el recipiente de plástico que usaste para recoger agua. Si lo hubiéramos encontrado antes, podríamos no haber bebido el agua del estanque, lo que significaba que no nos hubiéramos enfermado y habríamos estado en la playa cuando el avión de rescate sobrevoló por ahí. Hubo un segundo avión que sobrevoló después de que estuvimos en la isla por casi un año. Si nos hubiera visto, hubiésemos sido rescatados antes y Bella hubiera sido capaz de pasar tiempo con sus padres antes de que fallecieran. Pero esas cosas no pasaron. Lo hecho, hecho está. Difícilmente podemos culparte por una decisión de la cual no tenías idea que nos afectaría. Aun así ganamos, Jacob. Sobrevivimos y tenemos esta gran vida. Entiendo por qué viniste aquí y por qué necesitabas contarnos tu historia. Pero puedes dejarlo ir, ¿de acuerdo?

Creo que jamás he estado tan abrumado por una emoción en mi vida. No puedo hablar, porque estoy en peligro de romperme justo en frente de ellos. En su lugar, asiento y miro hacia otro lado, respirando profundamente. Cuando encuentro un poco de control, digo: —Volveré a la isla, para hacer lo que prometí que haría. Sabiendo por lo que han pasado, siento como si fuera la única manera para mí de cerrar el círculo. No me quedaré por mucho, sólo una noche, pero, ¿me preguntaba si podrías considerar venir, Edward?

—¿Aún está ahí? —pregunta Edward—. Pensamos que la isla había sido destruida durante el tsunami.

—Todavía está ahí. Contraté a un piloto que aceptó comprobarlo por mí, usando la información que había escrito sobre dónde está.

No dice nada al principio, pero luego mira a Bella y dice:

—Gracias. Voy a tener que pasar.

—Lo entiendo —digo—. Sólo pensé que tenía que preguntar.

El llanto de un bebé llena la habitación y me sobresalte porque es muy fuerte. Edward cruza la habitación y pone boca abajo el monitor del bebé que está en una mesita.

—Iré a ver cómo está —dice Bella. Se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo—.

Buenas noches, Jacob. Fue muy agradable conocerte.

Es tarde, y Edward me conduce a la puerta.

—¿Cuándo irás? —pregunta.

—Mi vuelo a Malé es en siete días. Mucho tiempo si quieres cambiar de opinión. El vuelo y todos los gastos serían por mi parte.

—Asustaría a Bella.

—Como he dicho, entiendo perfectamente.

—¿Volarás desde O'Hare? —pregunta Edward.

—Sí.

—Entonces, regresa mañana por la noche. Cena con nosotros de nuevo.

Invitaré a mi amigo, Ben. Estoy seguro de que le gustaría conocerte.

—De acuerdo —digo—. Lo haré. Gracias. Por todo.

Él asiente.

—Claro. Te veo mañana.

* * *

 **Edward**

Más tarde, cuando Jacob se ha ido de vuelta a su hotel, entro en el cuarto de los niños. Bella está sentada en la silla y está meciendo a Piper, quien se sigue quejando. —¿Son sus dientes? —pregunto.

Bella asiente. —Probablemente. Tiene uno listo para asomarse. Le di un poco de Ibuprofeno.

Cruzo la habitación, me agacho cerca de la mecedora, y acaricio la cabeza del bebé. —¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Asiente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Parece frágil, como si fuera a romperse en un millón de pedazos en cualquier momento. Pero no hará, es más fuerte que eso.

—Eso fue difícil de escuchar —digo.

—Si —dice—. Le tomó mucho valor venir aquí.

Sé que Bella no culpa a Jacob, y que lo que le dije a él era verdad. Hemos pasado por el camino del "si hubiera" y hace mucho tiempo decidimos que no tenía sentido insistir en cosas que no podíamos cambiar. En el gran esquema de las cosas, nos consideramos afortunados. Pero Bella perdió más que yo mientras estuvimos en la isla, y apostaría a que está pensando en sus padres y en lo mucho que los extraña justo ahora.

—Sé que quieres regresar a la isla con Jacob —dice.

Abro mi boca para protestar, pero ella sacude su cabeza.

—Te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Pude verlo en tu rostro, Edward.

Tiene toda la razón.

Sí quiero ir. Y esta vez quiero llegar e irme bajo mi propio poder, no ser hundido en el océano o ser arrancado de la playa. Quiero estar de pie en esa arena y saber que estoy ahí por mi cuenta. Quiero saber que mientras estoy ahí, Bella y los niños están a salvo en casa, esperándome.

—Ni una cosa fue por elección cuando estuvimos allí —digo—. Me gustaría estar en esa playa y saber que soy el que tiene el control esta vez.

—Sabes que nunca te impediría hacer algo que quisieras hacer —dice—. Creo que deberías ir con Jacob.

—Tú odias esa isla —contraataco.

—Sí, lo hago —dice—. Odio ese lugar tan hermoso e imponente que casi nos mató. Pero sin ello, no te tendría a ti. Y si quieres regresar, entonces ve. Tienes mi bendición.

Asiento, pensando cómo a menudo me doy cuenta que ella es la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido.

—Iré a la cama en un minuto —dice—. Arrullaré a Piper.

Piper ha dejado de agitarse y ha vuelto a dormir. Pero sé que es la manera de Bella de decirme que necesita estar a solas con sus recuerdos por un poco más de tiempo, así que las beso a ambas y digo—: Está bien.

* * *

 **Jacob**

Estoy sentado en la sala de Bella y Edward la siguiente tarde cuando el timbre de la puerta suena.

—Ese probablemente es Emmet —dice Edward abriendo la puerta y saluda a su amigo, entonces lo invita a entrar.

Me levanto de mi silla y cruzo la habitación en donde están parados.

—Este es Jacob —dice Edward.

Emmet da un paso hacia mí con una mano extendida. —Hola, soy Emmet. Es un gusto conocerte. Edward me contó tu historia. Eso es salvaje, hombre.

—Es un gusto conocerte también —digo.

—Tío Emmy —grita Harry, entrando a toda velocidad en la habitación y lanzándose a Emmet.

—Hola, Harryey Mouse. —Emmet lo levanta en sus brazos y le da vueltas—. has estado haciendo, pequeño amigo? —Sigue dándole vueltas, más y más rápido, y Harry está riendo tan fuerte que no puede contestar.

Bella pasa por aquí con el bebé en sus brazos. —Si vomita como la última vez que hiciste eso, tú vas a limpiar —dice.

Lentamente paran de dar vueltas y cuando Ben baja a Harry, el pequeño niño inmediatamente tropieza.

—¡Otra vez! —dice Harry.

—No puedo —dice Emmet—. Si vomitas, tu mamá va a estar cabreada conmigo. No le digas que dije cabreada enfrente de ti, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Cabreada! —grita Harry.

Nessi camina hacia Emmet y le entrega una taza de plástico. No pierde un latido y pretende que lo bebe hasta el fondo. —Gracias, Ness. ¿Puedes darme otra? —Se aleja yendo a su cocina de juguete, la cual está en el rincón de la sala.

Bella vuelve a entrar a la habitación. —La cena está lista. ¿Quién quiere un taco?

—¡Yo! — gritan los niños, y los seguimos a la cocina.

Luego de la cena, Edward me dice que le gustaría volver a la isla conmigo si la oferta sigue en pie.

—Claro —digo. Estoy sorprendido porque no había esperado oír esas palabras—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Bella —dice Edward La mira y ella le devuelve una sonrisa, y tengo la sensación de que probablemente había más que eso ahí. Edward pone su brazo alrededor de ella y la cabeza de Bella cae en su hombro.

Emmet se inclina hacia mi silla. —Siempre han sido realmente emotivos. Te acostumbrarás —dice.

Edward comienza a reírse. —Mira quién habla. Si Rosalie estuviera aquí, estaría en su regazo justo ahora.

—Malditamente cierto —dice Emmet. Me mira—. Rosalie es mi prometida. Vamos a casarnos en unos meses. Deseaba venir esta noche, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas de la boda. Esa chica se ha vuelto la mayor Noviecilla. Pero no me importa porque la amo.

—Felicidades —digo.

Bella se pone de pie y empuja su silla. —Voy a poner a los niños en la cama y entonces iré a leer al dormitorio. Los dejaré hablar.

Edward también se levanta. —Te ayudaré con ellos. —Se detiene enfrente de la alacena, la abre, y saca una botella de whisky—. ¿Jacob? —pregunta.

—Seguro —digo.

Bella cruza hacia el refrigerador. —Compré algo de cerveza, Emmet.

—Tomaré whisky —dice.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Bella—. Porque conseguí **_Bud Light_**. —Está sonriendo y suena como si estuviera provocándolo. Saca una botella de cuello largo y lo levanta—. Pasé por algunas en las tienda el otro día, sólo para ti.

—No, estoy bien —dice.

—Quédate aquí, Edward Puedo controlar a los niños. —En su camino fuera de la cocina, Bella le da un beso prolongado. Emmet señala su mejilla y aclara su garganta, y se ríe y le da un rápido beso.

—Tu esposa acaba de besarme. Probablemente querrás mantener un ojo en ambos.

Edward saca tres vasos y destapa la botella. —No estoy ni remotamente preocupado —dice con un resoplido, sirviendo el whisky en los vasos.

—Eso duele, hombre —dice Emmet, riendo—. Eso de verdad duele.

—Lo que quiero saber —digo dos horas después—, es ¿cómo es que mi casa era una choza, pero tu casa era una casa? —Ésta pregunta me golpea como algo gracioso, pero probablemente es porque el nivel del whisky en la botella está bastante más abajo que antes.

—No me malentiendas —dice Edward —. Tu casa era excelente. Realmente bien hecha. Pero el calor y la humedad no perdonan cuando se trata de madera. —O colegas, podría añadir, pero no quiero bajar el humor de todos—.

Algo de esa madera se encontraba bastante podrida. —Toma otro trago—. No se veía tan bien como recuerdo cuando la encontramos. —Levanta la botella y sirve más whiskey en mi vaso—. ¿Por qué la construíste en el bosque, de cualquier manera? Jesús, las ratas.

—Pensé que los árboles me darían un poco de protección de las tormentas, y lo hacían. Siempre me preocupé de que uno pudiera caerse en la casa, sin embargo.

— Edward me dijo sobre las arañas grandes —dice Emmet.

—Arañas marrones —digo—. Espeluznantes como el infierno.

—Cierto —dice Edward, inclinándose para chocar su vaso con el mío.

—¿Te parece bien dormir en la playa? —pregunto, dirigiendo mi pregunta a Edward

—Seguro. No será la primera vez.

—Voy a viajar ligero. No planeo llevar una tienda de campaña. Sólo una lona y una bolsa de dormir. Suficiente comida y agua como para veinticuatro horas.

—Estoy bien con eso. El chico de ciudad por allá es quien necesitaría materiales de lujo para acampar —dice Edward —. Trabaja en un banco. Usa una corbata todos los días. Toma **_lattes_**.

—Amo mi trabajo —y los lattes— así que te puedes joder, Cullen —dice Emmet. Pero le sonríe a Edward, y puedo decir por su tono que bromea. Bien por él.

Trabajo estable, una chica que ama. ¿Qué más podría querer?.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —pregunto.

—¿Yo? —dice Emmet.

Seguramente piensa que el whisky es quien habla, pero soy sincero. —Seguro —digo—. ¿Tienes pasaporte?

—Sí —dice Emmet.

—¿Puedes conseguir días libre?

—He conseguido algunos días de vacaciones y no le he mencionado a Rosalie, pero sólo porque me sentía asustado de que me haría usarlos para algo de la rara boda de mierda de la cual no quiero ser parte.

—¿ Edward?

—Sería genial si Emmet viniera con nosotros —dice.

—Bien, entonces. Está decidido —dice Emmet—. Rosalie posiblemente va a explotar, pero va a recapacitar.

—Salud —digo, y levantamos nuestros vasos.

—¿Por qué estamos brindado? —pregunta Emmet.

—Por regresar a casa a salvo —dice Edward, y los tres tomamos nuestras bebidas.

* * *

 **Edward**

Le digo a Emmet que se quede en el estudio y le doy a Jacob el sofá de la sala de estar. Nadie realmente insiste, pero ninguno debería manejar, tampoco.

Apago las luces y cierro, luego me dirijo al pasillo. Nessi duerme boca arriba, sosteniendo su manta favorita. Meto sus mantas a su alrededor y voy a la habitación de Harry. Se despierta al poner su osito de peluche nuevamente en sus brazos. Aturdido, me mira y dice: —¿Puedo tener un poco de agua, papá?

Camino a la cocina y lleno un vaso infantil con agua. Al entregárselo toma unos sorbos y cae de vuelta a dormir. Piper está acostado sobre su estómago, su pequeño trasero de pañales sobresaliendo en el aire. La cubro, igualmente, a pesar de que no servirá de nada. Acaba de patear la manta de nuevo.

Después de revisar a los niños, voy a mi habitación, muy feliz de ver que Bella se encuentra despierta. Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Está acostada en la parte superior de las fundas, sostenida por un par de almohadas, y todo lo que lleva puesto es una camiseta con tirantes finos y un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior negra. Marca su página y luego deposita su libro sobre la mesita de noche, y me sonríe.

Me quito la ropa —del todo— y me uno a ella en la cama.

—Sabes a whisky —dice cuando la pongo en mis brazos y la beso. Pasa sus manos sobre mi pecho, dejando la deriva baja, lo que me hace aún más feliz—. Me gusta tu sabor. Bésame otra vez.

Y lo hago. Además le quito la camiseta y corro mis dedos suavemente en su piel. Deja escapar un suave suspiro. Es siempre hermosa para mí, pero se ve especialmente hermosa en este momento, porque puedo ver, sentir y escuchar lo que mi contacto provoca en ella.

—Te necesito —digo.

—Soy tuya.

Sé que está a menudo cansada, y que perseguir tres niños la desgasta, pero muy rara vez me dice que no. Todavía le preocupa que el cáncer regrese, y me comentó una vez que consideraba un regalo cada vez que hacemos el amor.

Para mí igual. Pero no porque no haya nada de qué preocuparse por mi salud.

Es porque eligió esta vida conmigo, y sé lo afortunado que soy.

Le saco la ropa interior, deslizándola lentamente, y empiezo a tocarla.

Ella gime y me dice que se siente bien, que no me detenga. Me encanta la forma de entregarse a mí por completo, nunca frena.

—Ahora —dice, tirando de mí para poder deslizarme dentro de ella. Se siente tan bueno como siempre es, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de susurrar en su oído, gimiendo, diciéndole que la quiero.

Estoy cerca, pero espero hasta que se aprieta a mi alrededor y no me detiene. Se aferra con fuerza y dice mi nombre reiteradamente mientras nuestras respiraciones y movimientos se ralentizan.

Podía escucharla decirlo para siempre y eso no sería suficiente.

El día que estamos saliendo para las Maldivas, Rosalie y Bella van con nosotros a O'Hare. Dejamos a los niños en casa de mis padres y después de asegurarle a mi mamá otra vez que nada saldrá mal, y que voy a estar en casa antes de que se den cuenta, regresamos al auto.

Rosalie está inusualmente callada, lo que Emmet susurra es una mala señal.

—En realidad, significa que está a punto de trastornarse —dice, por lo que está haciendo todo lo posible por calmarla—. Está bien, Rose —le oigo decir—.Estará bien. No te preocupes. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

Bella se sienta en el asiento del pasajero y está un poco callada, también.

—¿No estás preocupada, verdad? —le pregunto.

—Tal vez un poco.

—Sabes que hemos tomado todas las precauciones.

—Sé que sí.

Antes de que pasemos a través de la seguridad la beso en despedida. —Te amo. Te extrañaré a ti y a los niños. Estaré de regreso pronto.

Ella me besa en respuesta con todo lo que tiene. —Cualquier otra cosa no es una opción, Edward.

Emmet y Rosalie están ceñidos en un abrazo, como si tuvieran miedo de que nunca se volvieran a ver otra vez. Jacob y yo esperamos pacientemente hasta que le recuerdo a Emmet que si no termina pronto, nos hará llegar tarde a todos.

Bella despega a Rosalie de él, sugiriéndole que vayan a tomar un café, y nosotros tres, finalmente, nos dirigimos a la seguridad.

Es la misma ruta que Bella y yo volamos cuando tenía dieciséis años de edad: de Chicago a Alemania y de Alemania a Sri Lanka y, finalmente, a Malé.

Ya han pasado más de diez años, pero de alguna forma se siente como si fuera ayer. El viaje va sin complicaciones esta vez, sin embargo, y me digo que es una buena señal.

Cuando aterrizamos en las Maldivas y salimos a tomar el transporte a la terminal de hidroplanos, el calor trae recuerdos fuertes de nuevo. La presión de aire caliente húmedo baja sobre mí, y se siente un poco asfixiante.

—Jesús, hace calor. Creo que hasta mi pelo está sudando —dice Emmet.

—Probablemente lo hace —le digo.

El piloto del hidroavión parece el polo opuesto de Harry Forrester. El capitán Harrison Bradley es joven y está en forma y nos cuenta que es de Canadá. Bajo la mirada. Además, usa zapatos.

Abordamos el hidroavión y nos abrochamos el cinturón. No es que tenga problemas para volar, y Bella y yo hemos estado en aviones juntos en varias ocasiones desde que volamos en ese Learjet alquilado que nos llevó a casa después de haber sido rescatados, pero hay una ligera sensación de malestar que no puedo sacarme cuando volamos sobre el mar abierto.

Cuando el piloto nos avisa que nos estamos acercando a la isla veo por mi ventana. La vista aérea de la isla me fascina porque es raro verla desde arriba. Es raro estar viéndola en absoluto.

El aterrizaje se siente surrealista para mí, y probablemente para Ben, también, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado nunca en un avión que aterrizó en una laguna, es muy diferente de estrellarse en el océano. No hay muelle, así que saltamos del avión en el agua poco profunda, nuestros bolsos colgados sobre nuestros hombros.

Además de nuestros sacos de dormir y bolsos marineros, traemos cada uno varias botellas grandes de agua, algo de comida no perecedera, y nuestros teléfonos celulares. El capitán Bradley nos dijo que, debido a los avances en la tecnología, más notablemente de las torres celulares, nuestros celulares probablemente seguirán funcionando. Enciendo el mío y exhalo cuando veo que la señal es buena y fuerte.

—Regresaré en la mañana —dice el capitán Bradley—. No puedo volar en la oscuridad, pero ustedes estarán bien durante la noche. Sé exactamente dónde se encuentran.

Le damos las gracias y camina de nuevo en el agua, dirigiéndose hacia el hidroavión.

Recuerdo lo que le dije a Bella cuando le dije por qué quería volver aquí.

Cómo quería estar en la playa y sentir como si estuviera en control.

Pero no me siento como que estoy en control en lo absoluto.

Siento que la única razón por la que estoy vivo de pie en esta playa de nuevo es debido a la suerte, o el destino, o como quieras llamarlo. No me siento invencible. Me siento vulnerable, impotente. Mis latidos golpean mi pecho y trago duro. Nunca he tenido un ataque de pánico en mi vida, pero me preocupa que pueda estar a punto de experimentar el primero.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —pregunta Emmet.

No quiero que Jacob y Emmet piensen que no puedo manejar esto, aunque no estoy seguro de que realmente pueda. Así que tomo unas cuántas respiraciones profundas y me calmo. Pienso en Bella, saludable y feliz. Los niños. Nuestra casa. Todo lo nuestro.

—Si. Estoy bien —le digo—. Vamos a hacer esto.

Jacob se vuelve y le da una señal al piloto, y mis latidos oscilan una vez más cuando veo el hidroavión despegar y volar.

Caminamos por la playa primero. Se ve tan familiar. Misma costa. Misma agua azul clara. Mismo peligro, si no tienes cuidado. Me quedo ahí, arena blanca bajo mis pies, y siento la brisa del océano. Jacob señala el arrecife. —La salida de allí es donde vi el tiburón ballena. Eso es lo que Seth estaba tratando de hacer el día que murió. Ver si él podía localizar uno, también.

Después de la playa nos dirigimos hacia el interior. Es tan escarpado y húmedo como lo recuerdo. No hay rastro de ninguna de nuestras casas, pero Emmet nos muestran la ubicación general donde Jacob construyó la suya. Es difícil ser exacto porque la vegetación de la isla parece ser más densa que nunca.

Nos toma una media hora encontrar la cueva. No debería ser tan difícil de encontrar, pero la apertura está realmente bloqueada esta vez y requiere un poco de excavación el limpiar los restos de plantas. —¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Emmet.

Jacob asiente. —Sí.

—¿Él todavía está ahí? —pregunto.

En el vuelo, Jacob mencionó que estaba preocupado por el tsunami desplazando el cuerpo. Tal vez el agua había llenado la cueva y cuando retrocedió tomó los huesos del mismo.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dice.

Jacob ha traído una pequeña linterna, la saca de su bolsillo y se acuesta en el suelo, avanzando poco a poco. Sigue adelante hasta que la única cosa sobresaliendo de la cueva son sus zapatos.

—¿Y bien? —grito.

Tengo mi respuesta cuando se retuerce y coloca el cráneo en el suelo a mis pies. Me agacho, recordando el día cuando lo encontré por primera vez.

Cómo me pregunté a quién pertenecería. Lo que le habría pasado a él o ella.

Jacob se levanta, quitándose la suciedad de las manos, y se limpia la cara con el antebrazo. —Parece que todos los huesos están allí todavía. Voy por mi bolsa.

Emmet y yo ayudamos a Jacob a recuperar los huesos de la cueva. En algún punto, los tres estamos metidos en la entrada de la cueva lado a lado. Emmet sostiene la linterna mientras Jacob y yo palpamos alrededor, asegurándonos de que no estemos dejando ninguna parte del esqueleto detrás.

Colocamos los huesos en una bolsa extra-grande de lona que trajo Jacob.

—¿Ahora, qué? —pregunto—. No puedes llevar un esqueleto en un vuelo comercial, ¿o sí?

Jacob sacude la cabeza. —Los restos serán enviados por la funeraria

Local en Malé, ya me he puesto en contacto con ellos para arreglarlo. El capitán Bradley ha acordado transportar los huesos a tierra firme por mí.

Palmeo a Jacob en la espalda. —Se terminó. Hiciste lo que venías a hacer.

Cuando el sol baja le digo a Emmet que mire el cielo. —¿Por qué? — pregunta.

—Ya verás. —No pasa mucho tiempo para que Emmet lo vea, porque los murciélagos llenan el cielo, bloqueando la luz de la luna.

—Santa mierda —dice—. Tiene que haber cientos, tal vez miles. ¿A dónde van durante el día?

—No lo sé —digo—. No creo querer saberlo.

Construimos una fogata en la playa y comemos los alimentos que llevamos con nosotros: patatas fritas y carne seca y galletas y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní.

—¿Por qué no habías venido por los huesos antes? —le pregunta Emmet.

—Tenía que estar en paz con el hecho de que este sería el lugar de descanso final de Seth. Algo así como aquellos escaladores que mueren en el monte Everest. Sería mejor bajar los cuerpos, pero no son de fácil acceso y la gente los trata con respeto, así que se quedan. No tengo acceso regular a Internet… he estado fuera de línea durante años y realmente no lo extraño… pero hace unos meses tuve la oportunidad de usar un ordenador. Busqué en Google las Maldivas por capricho, de verdad. Había pasado bastante tiempo aquí que sólo estaba curioso. Pensé que vería lo que estaba pasando. Nunca esperé descubrir las cosas que hice. Leí sobre Edward y Bella, y lo que les había sucedido. He leído todas las historias de la noticia, que se remonta a través de páginas y páginas de cobertura sobre el accidente y el rescate. Uno de los enlaces que me llevó a una noticia que menciona el esqueleto que habían encontrado, y cómo le habían contado a la policía sobre él después de su rescate. Sabía que el lugar de descanso de Seth ya no estaba tan seguro como pensé que estaría. Si Bella y Edward podían haberlo encontrado, existía la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiese hacerlo, también, algún día. Así que aquí estamos.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada durante un rato. Miramos fijamente el fuego, y escucho el choque de las olas. —¿Qué pasó con tus socios de negocios, Jacob? —le pregunto.

—Los busqué, también. Tenían una de las salidas en la bolsa más grandes del país. Pero nunca invirtieron en su producto o ganado suficientes ingresos para compensar sus gastos. Cuando la burbuja estalló, el precio de sus acciones se derrumbó y solo valían unos centavos de dólar. Fueron a la bancarrota a principios de 2001.

—Vaya —le digo—. Supongo que fue algo grande.

—Supongo que sí —dice.

Más tarde, cuando Jacob se ha quedado dormido, Emmet se vuelve hacia mí y dice—: ¿Es difícil para ti? ¿Estar aquí?

He estado acostado sin poder dormir, contando mentalmente los minutos en que el hidroavión volverá, tratando de darle sentido a todo. —Tengo todos estos recuerdos, Emmet. Todas estas imágenes y sonidos y olores inundando mi sistema, y ninguno de ellos se siente bien. Pensé que me iba a sentir invencible si volvía aquí, pero no. Todavía me siento impotente. Quiero ir a casa, de vuelta con Bella y los niños.

—Lo entiendo —dice—. Pero estés o no de acuerdo conmigo, le pateaste el culo a esta isla, Edward No hay muchas personas en el mundo que puedan pasar a través de algo como esto.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que la gente puede hacer cuando no tiene otra opción, Emmet.

—Tal vez sea así. Pero yo no soy el mejor amigo de alguno de ellos.

—Gracias por venir conmigo —le digo.

—Cuando quieras.

Por la mañana, uso mi teléfono para tomar fotos para poder mostrarle a

Bella y a mis padres lo que he visto, cómo luce la isla ahora. Las imágenes mostrarán un lugar que es impresionante y hermoso, pero muy engañoso.

Y cuando el hidroavión aterriza en la laguna, soy el primero en subirme.

* * *

 **Hola a todas como pasaron este fin de año todas, bueno como ven un nuevo capitulo ya el viernes terminamos con la adaptacion como habia comentado en el grupo de facebook estoy preparando la siguiente dapatacion para el blog y para la pagina de fanfiction asi que mañana en martes de adelantos del grupo de facebook Elite Fanfiction se subiran las sinopsis asi que esten pendientes gracias todas por sus comentaros nos vemos el miercoles.**


	28. Chapter 28

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Capitulo 27**

 **Jacob**

Empaco mis cosas y salgo. Ayer, tarde, llegamos a casa desde las Maldivas, y Edward y yo dormimos obviamente hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora, tengo otro avión que tomar en casi tres horas.

Anna está sentada en los escalones haciendo pompas de jabón, con Piper en su regazo. La bebé parece amar esto, y estira una pequeña mano, intentando hacerlas explotar.

—¿Te sientes descansado? —pregunta ella.

—Ya casi —digo—. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward?

—Él y los gemelos están por ahí —dice, apuntando a una estructura de madera que corre a lo largo del garaje.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto.

Ella sonríe. —Es un corral para gallinas. Tenemos cinco de ellas. Son mascotas geniales. —Hace otra ronda de pompas de jabón y Piper ríe. Veo como Edward viene cerca de la esquina, sosteniendo a Nessi y Harry en sus manos.

—Estaba pensando en Leah mientras te fuiste —dice Bella—. Lo que sea que le sucedió, ¿Jacob? ¿Por qué no llamó?

Me siento en los escalones a su lado. —Después que tu hidroavión se vino abajo, quedé en un lugar muy malo. Fui a casa. Hice las paces con mi familia. Mi hermana se había divorciado de su esposo perdedor para entonces, pero mi mamá todavía estaba con mi padrastro. Él por fin se había tranquilizado un poco y ella parecía feliz. Anduve cerca, intentando pensar que quería hacer después. Pero entonces me di cuenta cuán estúpido estaba siendo. Tenía los recursos financieros y definitivamente tenía el tiempo. Así que ¿por qué demonios no estaba buscándola a ella? Comencé por volar a Farnham. No era tan difícil encontrar su dirección. Esperaba que abriera la puerta y luego le exigiría que me diga por qué nunca me llamó. Pero nadie contestó cuando toqué el timbre, y estaba realmente decepcionado porque ella habría regresado para ese entonces. Pero los pueblos pequeños tienen una cosa importante a su favor: todos conocen tus asuntos. La vecina de Leah estaba afuera regando las flores cuando llegué, y estaba feliz de decirme todo sobre Leah, y donde podía encontrarla, lo que resultó ser una villa pequeña y lejana en África. Por cierto, África es un lugar en verdad grande.

Bella ríe. —Eso no es exactamente pequeño.

—Me tomó un tiempo localizarla. Resultó que se había apuntado en otro proyecto voluntario, y la organización con la que estaba no era muy entusiasta en divulgar la localización de sus voluntarios, lógicamente. Persistí pero seguí chocando contra un callejón sin salida después de otro. Finalmente, tuve suerte y un día, después de semanas buscando, entré en una villa y comencé a mirar alrededor por chicas con cabello rubio largo. Cuando la divisé, en medio de un grupo de niños africanos, recuerdo ser lo más feliz que había sido en mucho tiempo. Incluso no me preocupó si a ella le importaba que la había localizado. Sólo estaba contento de haberla encontrado.

—¿Qué dijo ella? —Bella se inclina hacia adelante, como si estuviera ansiosa por oír mi respuesta.

—Se arrojó en mis brazos, llorando y dijo: "Espero que estés aquí para reparar mi corazón roto, Jacob. He estado esperando tanto para que vengas y me encuentres".

—¿Por qué no llamaste? —le pregunté a ella.

—Porque mi bolso fue robado en el camino a casa —dijo—. Mi teléfono estaba adentro.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió? —pregunta Bella.

—Luego la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Oh, Jacob —dice Bella. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tenía sentido entonces. No había estado equivocado sobre sus sentimientos por mí. Ella sólo no sabía dónde encontrarme.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Todavía en África?

—Sí. Ambos vivimos en esa villa, como voluntarios. La hace feliz. Y ahora es mi esposa, lo que me hace feliz _a mí_. Fue difícil decirle que el cuerpo de Seth había sido descubierto. Cuando por fin la encontré en África lo primero que le dije era que no había vuelto para buscarlo como dije que haría. Me sentí horrible por eso, y estaba seguro que ella se derrumbaría. Que iba a decirme cuán decepcionada estaba de mí. No sé si era porque había pasado bastante tiempo, pero dijo que estaba bien, que había hecho las paces con ello, justo como yo tenía que hacer. Ella tenía muchas formas de recordarlo—fotos y sus objetos personales, muchos de los cuales guardó. Pero ambos sabíamos que era tiempo de traer de vuelta a Seth. No quiso venir conmigo. Tenía muchos… recuerdos malos. Dijo, "estaré esperando en Farnham para darle la bienvenida a casa, Jacob".

—¿Qué susurraste en su oído? —pregunta Bella—. ¿Cuándo la llevaste a que tomara el avión para ir a casa? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que la amaba.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Dijo, "también te amo".

Bella limpia sus ojos. —Eso es hermoso, Jacob.

Edward se presenta ante nosotros, los gemelos siguiéndolo de cerca. Se arrodilla al lado de Bella, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. —¿Por qué estás llorando? —pregunta.

—No te preocupes —dice ella—. Son lágrimas de felicidad. No hay nada que ame más que un buen final feliz.


	29. Chapter 29

***** La historia no es más que una adaptación al final, el nombre del autor y el nombre original de la historia ******  
 ****** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer ******

* * *

 **Epilogo**

 **Jacob**

 **Seis meses después**

Agarro la mano izquierda de Leah y ella lleva las flores en su derecha. Margaritas esta vez. Son siempre diferentes. Elige lo que sea que llama su atención. Adhra, de tres años, salta adelante de nosotros, cantando suavemente para ella misma. Antes que Adhra viniera al orfanato, vivió en los suburbios de Kenya, en busca de alimentos después que sus padres murieran. Vino a casa con nosotros hace tres meses, y no puedo imaginar que nunca se vaya de nuestro lado.

El cementerio es viejo y anticuado, con caminos de adoquines y lápidas desmoronándose, algunas de ellas se remontan a cientos de años o más. Es donde la madre de Leah, Eleanor, está enterrada, y nos detenemos allí primero. Leah le da la mitad de las flores a Adhra y la deja ponerlas en el jarrón pequeño de metal al lado de la lápida. Este es el trabajo de Adhra, y nunca pensaríamos en alejarla de ello. Se divierte incalculablemente con cosas tan pequeñas.

La siguiente tumba que visitamos es más nueva. La lápida dice SETH COLIN CLEARWATER, AMADO HERMANO E HIJO. Saber que su hermano está en casa le da a Leah inmenso consuelo. Por lo que a mí respecta, casi puedo visitar la tumba de Seth sin culpa ni remordimiento. Casi, pero no completamente.

Una vez que las flores han sido dejadas, nos quedamos por algunos minutos.

—Estoy lista ahora —dice Leah. Toma la mano de Adhra y giramos para irnos.

Vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo, en Farnham. Vivimos en la casa de la infancia de Leah porque eso es lo que quiere y encontré casi imposible negarle algo que la hace tan feliz. Además, era mi deseo finalmente echar raíces, dejar de ir dondequiera que fuera que éramos necesitados. No porque yo quisiera dejar ayudar, sino porque tengo una familia propia que cuidar. Y ahora mismo Leah y yo estamos trabajando en intentar expandir nuestra familia para darle a Adhra un hermano o hermana. Apenas lo llamaría trabajo, considerando lo que está involucrado. Sacaremos adelante a nuestra familia, no en las llanuras áridas de Kenya, sino aquí. Donde Leah creció. Esta casa puede contener una familia de cuatro con facilidad, pero si alguna vez nos queda pequeña, tal vez Leah finalmente me permitirá comprarle una más grande.

Después de conducirnos a casa, aparco el coche y luego cargo a Adhra y la acomodo en mis hombros para la corta caminata a nuestra puerta principal. Ella suelta risitas y tira mi cabello, pero no la regaño. Es un precio pequeño a pagar por oír su sonrisa.

—Alguien necesita un corte de pelo —dice Leah—. Tienes demasiado. Es difícil para ella resistirse.

Me inclino y la beso. —¿Sabes qué? Creo que eres difícil de resistir.

—Entonces eres muy suertudo. Porque sucede que también te encuentro irresistible.

—Estoy tan contento que sacamos eso del camino, Leah.

Ella ríe y me sigue adentro de la casa. —Yo también, Jacob. Yo también.

* * *

Hola a todas que les parecio el final de la adaptacion muchas gracias a todas por estar sigueindome y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y por sus comentarios bueno nos vemos muy pronto en una nueva adaptacion.

 **Autora: Tracey Garvis Graves**

 **Nombre de los libros: On the island, Uncharted**


End file.
